


Gone

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 88,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: A routine call out ends in disaster - A brother is presumed dead - And an arch nemesis seeks his ultimate revenge.





	1. Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> * A multi-chapter fic. Updates will be quick as I've nearly finished the story. This is also posted on FanFiction.Net where it is nearly completed.

Scott wiped the sweat from his forehead as he clicked his wrist communicator on. "Come in Thunderbird 2"

"Go ahead Scott"

"I'm all done here, how are things over your end?"

"Nearly done now, we've had two people airlifted to hospital with some minor burns, otherwise a successful mission all around."

"That's great Virg. Hey, any idea how this fire started and how it spread so quickly?"

"It looks like the fire had multiple starting points Scott"

"So, it was deliberate!" Scott sighed and shook his head in frustration. When would people learn, not only does it put their own lives in danger, but the lives of others and those who must come in and rescue them, which included his brothers.

"Hey Scott, everything's fine, I'm fine"

"Damn it Virgil, will you stop reading my mind!"

"I'll try, no promises though," Virgil replied laughing. "Hey Scott, I'll see you back at Thunderbird 2. I'll be about 10 minutes, I've just got to do a last check in that final building we were in."

"Another feeling Virgil?"

"Just following intuition Scott."

"Fine, just stay safe!"

"FAB Scott. Oh, and stop looking so worried!" Virgil replied.

Scott clicked his communicator off and smiled to himself. That damn brother of his had always been so intuitive, that it bordered on annoying, although it did often come in handy when it came to rescues. Scott turned and started making his way back towards Thunderbird 1, clicking his communicator back on in the process. "Thunderbird 1 to base."

"Go ahead Scott." He heard his dad reply.

"Everything’s done here dad, just waiting on Virgil. Hey, where are the terrible two?"

"In bed, didn't see the point in waking them, as they weren't needed on this one."

Scott laughed, "they’re going to just love missing out on all of the action! I'll call in when we're on our…"

Those last few words were lost under the sound of a huge explosion coming from Scott's location.

"Scott, come in, can you hear me Scott. Scott what’s happened?" Jeff was now shouting, hoping, praying that his first-born son would answer.

"I'm fine dad," Scott replied finally.

Jeff Tracy sighed in relief. "What happened son?"

"Don't know dad, I was just talking to you and then there was this huge explosion from behind me that knocked me off my feet. Shit… Virgil" Scott turned and started running towards the danger zone. "Come in Thunderbird 2, Virgil can you read me, come in Virgil. Do you copy?" Scott reached the location where Virgil had been and ground himself to a sudden halt as he surveyed the destruction before him.

"Scott, come in. What the hell happened and where's your brother?" Jeff asked trying his best to remain calm.

Scott slowly lifted his communicator up to his mouth. "The buildings gone," Scott stuttered. "Virgil was going to do a last check in there and its gone, all that's left is a big hole and a pile of rubble."

Jeff dropped to his chair unable to stand. "Was he still inside?"

"I'll find out dad, I'll find him. He's okay. He just… He has to be okay." Scott turned and saw some firemen running towards the building. "Was anyone still inside?" Scott shouted towards them. They stopped and looked at each other and then back at Scott. They didn't need to say anything, their faces said it all. Scott clicked his communicator back on. "Dad, he was in there, Virgil was in there." Tears started forming in Scott’s eyes as he ran towards the remnants of the building and started pulling bricks and debris away.

The two firemen ran over and tried to pull Scott back from the building. "Come on, it isn’t safe, you need to stay back until the sites secure and no one inside would have survived that blast, there wouldn't be anything left." The one firefighter said.

Scott shot the fireman a look that could kill, pulled himself out of their grip and began digging through the debris once more. He needed to find his brother, he couldn't lose Virgil. He just couldn't.

… …

Back at base:

Gordon opened his eyes slowly, he was sure he had heard knocking on his door but it was 3am in the morning, who would be waking him at this hour. "Come in," he muttered, trying to suppress a yawn. His door opened to reveal Alan standing there, looking pale and frightened. Gordon sat up and rubbed his tired eyes and surveyed his younger brother. "Hey Alan, what's up, had one of your nightmares again?"

Alan shook his head as tears started to fall down his face. "No Gordon, its Virgil. He, he..."

Alan dropped to the floor in tears, Gordon shot out of bed and to his little brother’s aid. Gordon pulled Alan back to his feet and helped him back out of his room. On stepping outside, he saw Brains straight ahead of him. "Hey Brains, give me a hand here" Gordon barked. Brains dashed over and helped Gordon support Alan's weight. "Help me to the command centre Brains and fill me in on what the hell is going on!"

By the time, they reached the command centre Gordon had been filled in on what they knew so far. His brothers had been on a routine call out, he and his brother hadn't been called because they had not had their physical yet after a bad bout of flu, so their dad had decided to let them sleep. Scott had radioed in to say they were nearly done when an explosion had demolished the building Virgil had been inside.

That was half an hour ago, and since that time the only news there had been, was that Scott was still searching through the rubble and wouldn't stop despite the pleas from local firefighters. John had done a search for Virgil’s communicator but it had stopped working just after the blast. Brains had double checked for the last known signal which had come from the centre of the blast site. On finding this out, Brains had woken Alan first, who had insisted on letting Gordon know what was happening.

Gordon pulled his younger brother onto the chair which was next to his father and sat down beside him. He looked at his dad, taking his father’s hand in his, Jeff Tracy the father he knew wasn't there, the father whose hand he was holding was one he hadn't seen for a long time, not since his mother had passed away all those years ago. He knew his dad couldn't cope right now, someone needed to take charge and as he seemed to be the only one currently holding it together, although he had no idea how, he knew that task would have to be his.


	2. Deathly Hush

"Thunderbird 1 from base do you read me, come in Scott, do you copy?”

"Gordon?” Scott stuttered back.

"Yes Scott, it’s me. Now listen, is there any other way Virgil could have got out of there?"

"No Gordon," Scott replied, "some firefighters were watching the building at the time and they said he didn't come back out."

"What about the back of the building?" Gordon asked hopefully.

"No back door, there was a window but it was upstairs." Scott responded beginning to cry once more.

Gordon could hear his brother sobbing, he had never heard his brother cry like this. Scott was always the strong one, ever since their mother had passed, he was like a second father to them all… And Virgil, Virgil had been the one who had been there when he was small and had caught a bad cold, had comforted him when he had taken a nasty fall and had wiped away the tears when he had been woken from a bad dream. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't! Gordon could feel his strength fading rapidly but he knew he had to keep it together. Scott and Virgil had always been there for him and now he was going to make sure he was there for them, especially now when they needed him most! “Scott, listen… Me and Alan are coming out there. If we come in Thunderbird 3 is there a safe place that we can land?"

"Yes," Scott replied, "we were at a metals foundry; you've got some good open spaces here where you can land her."

"Okay, good… We're on our way Scott." Gordon clicked off the receiver and looked towards Alan. "Alan, I need you to try and hold it together for me, just for a short time, we need to get out there and help Scott. Can you do that for me?"

Alan took a deep breath in, wiped his eyes and looked at his brother. "Yes Gordon, I can!"

Gordon smiled at his little brother. "Good lad!" Gordon jumped to his feet. "Right. Kyrano, Tin-Tin. I need you to wake grandma and get her in here."

"Are you sure Gordon?" Tin-Tin asked hesitantly.

"Yes. She needs to know what's happening. It wouldn't be fair to keep her in the dark." Gordon glanced towards his father. "I want you to make sure that she stays with dad... And please, look after them!"

"Of course, Mr Gordon." Kyrano replied.

"Brains, I need you to come with me and Alan, just in case we need any help with first aid for Scott… And... And..." Gordon's voice trailed off. Brains walked over to Gordon, placed a reassuring arm around him and nodded his agreement. Gordon looked towards the image of his brother John, being projected from Thunderbird 5's Space Station. "John, I need you to stay in constant contact with Scott, try and keep him as calm as you can."

"No problem Gordon" John answered.

Gordon looked at both Alan and Brains. "Right let’s go."

… …

The next few hours and days passed by in a blur.

After arriving at the danger zone, they had found Scott slumped on the ground next to the destroyed building, it had started to rain and he was completely soaked through, but he was just sitting there, clutching something tightly in his hands, and crying bitterly. As they approached him, Gordon and Alan could hear John trying desperately to calm their brother down but to no avail. On closer inspection, they had seen straight away why Scott had been so inconsolable. He had been clutching a smashed communicator and remnants of a yellow sash which he had found within the remains of the explosion site.

With the help of Brains, Alan and Gordon had managed to get Scott off the floor and into the medical bay of Thunderbird 2, where Brains gave Scott a sedative to help him sleep for a few hours. While Scott slept, Alan and Gordon had gone to help with safety checks and to search through the destruction and the nearby area for any signs of Virgil. Nothing else was found, and a few hours after Scott had woken they decided it was best to return to base. Scott flying Thunderbird 1 with Brains by his side, Gordon took control of Thunderbird 2 and Alan in Thunderbird 3, with a detour to Thunderbird 5's Space Station to put 5 on automatic and bring John home. On Thunderbird 2's arrival Jeff Tracy had shot out of his seat at the sound of his son’s bird arriving back home, but as soon as he had noticed that his middle child was not with them he had sunk back into his chair in despair.

It had now been 72 hours since they had lost Virgil. Brains and Kyrano stood helplessly by, while the 4 boys sat next to their father. Tin-Tin held their grandma in her arms. While Penny, who had arrived on the island a few hours earlier, was being comforted by Parker. No one spoke, not one of them moved, only the occasional sobs could be heard as the deathly hush engulfed their home.


	3. Trapped

72 hours earlier:

“Fine, just stay safe"

"FAB Scott, Oh, and stop looking so worried" Virgil replied.

Virgil laughed to himself as he clicked his communicator off. He loved getting one up on his brother’s. It certainly helped him stay one step ahead of them, especially when it came to Gordon’s pranks. Virgil turned and faced the building in front of him. He and Scott had already done a check here just 30 minutes ago, but since then he had been getting a sickly feeling that something wasn't quite right and he had needed to go and double check, at least so he could put his mind at rest. Virgil signalled to the two firemen that he was going in, turned and stepped through the entrance.

Glancing around everything seemed okay, considering how close this place had been to where the fire had first broken out. He turned and quickly made his way up the short flight of stairs to the upper level and towards the back room. Upon entering the room, he saw why he had felt the need to check this place out, someone had carefully placed six small bombs around the room and four cameras in each corner recording his every move. 'Damn' he thought to himself, realising immediately the entire mission had been a set up to lure in International Rescue.

Virgil turned quickly towards the door, stopping when he heard a deep menacing laugh echo around the room, followed by a searing pain which shot through his entire body and into his head, causing him to drop to his knees. Attempting to lift his wrist communicator so he could call for help, Virgil was seized by an invisible force which was grabbing at his arm and pulling it behind him. He felt his wrist twisting until his watch finally snapped off. As soon as he had been released from the grip that had taken a hold of him, Virgil had turned to grab his watch which had now fallen on the floor. However, upon trying to reach it he was once again detained by the invisible force, which was now squeezing at his throat. He watched in horror as his watch was thrown into the hallway, the door slammed shut, and a heavy locker flew in front of it. The menacing laugh echoed around the room once more, until it faded away into nothingness.

Finally, Virgil felt the deathly grip release him causing him to fall to his knees and gasp in pain. He needed to get out of there quickly. He pulled himself up and glanced around the room. The entrance he had just come through was now well blocked by the locker, Virgil breathed in deeply trying to control the panic that was beginning to settle in. Virgil took another look around the room to see if there was any other way out. The only thing he could see was through a window at the back of the room. It would be a bit of a jump but he knew it was his only choice. Virgil tore his sash off, wrapped it around his hand, and smashed through the glass. He threw the sash on the floor, then looked out of the window once more. He stepped back, took a deep breath, ran towards the window and jumped. He hit the floor gambolling forward until he was lying flat on his stomach. He was winded and bruised. The pain in his wrist began to intensify, and with additional pain now in his back and legs, Virgil didn't believe he would be able to make it back to his feet in time.

"Virgil"

Virgil glanced up, he knew that voice.

"Run Virgil!"

"Mom" he muttered to himself.

"Run Virgil, run!"

It was his mother’s voice; he could hear his mother.

"Run Virgil, run!"

He heard her voice again and she was pleading with him to run.

Virgil pulled himself back to his feet and although he could feel unbelievable pain shooting through both his legs, he was going to do what his mother was begging him to do, he was going to run and he was going to live.

… …

A few hours later:

Virgil had tried to open his eyes but something was covering them. He had tried to move his hand towards his head but he couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? He couldn't quite work it out, and what had happened? The pain in his head was incredibly intense, he now felt dizzy and sick and the agony that he felt throughout his entire body was something he hadn't experienced before. He had been hurt previously but this, this was something different. In desperation Virgil tried to move once more, when he suddenly felt a burning sensation from some ropes rubbing against his wrists and feet. So, he was tied up, why exactly was he tied up? Virgil could feel himself starting to panic. 'Damn it' he thought to himself, he needed to ground himself and work out where he was and what was going on. Virgil racked his mind over the last thing he could remember. He had been running for his life, he had heard the building behind him explode, he had felt the force from the blast throw him into the air and he had felt his body hit the ground, after that he must have lost conciseness because the next thing he had remembered was being where he was now. Where exactly was that? Who had tied him up? And why were they holding him hostage? Virgil began struggling once more in a desperate attempt to free himself from his confinement.

"Trying to escape Mr Tracy? I believe you will find that with your injuries from the explosion, the fact that you are tied up, in the middle of nowhere and have no way to contact your precious family, you will find that any escape is quite impossible!"

As soon as the man had started speaking, Virgil had recognised the unmistakable voice of his captor. "Hood," Virgil said with a gulp.

"Yes, Mr Tracy, I'm so pleased you remember me." The Hood replied with a sneering laugh. "Now, I know that Mr Tracy is your father, but as I don't have the pleasure of knowing your first name then I will refer to you as Mr Tracy, unless of course you would be so kind as to introduce yourself?" Virgil remained silent. "Just as I thought, always silent."

"So, what do you want this time?" Virgil asked "The usual demands, our money, our secrets? Well, you’re not getting anything from me, no matter what you do to me!"

"Oh, no Mr Tracy," the Hood replied with a laugh. "You see my original plan was to kill you and watch with joy as your family fell apart. Then when they were at their weakest I would destroy them all and take International Rescue as my own, but of course you changed things when you survived my trap. Your instincts were strong Mr Tracy; I find that very intriguing!"

"So, what do you want with me?" Virgil demanded.

"Well Mr Tracy, part of my original plan is still in motion. I saw your brothers’ looking for you after the explosion, I saw the devastation in their eyes when they believed you were dead. Imagine Mr Tracy your brother’s and your father’s reactions when they see that you did not die, that you are badly hurt but you are alive, and that they have abandoned you to my clutches." The Hood continued with a sinister laugh. "I want you to imagine Mr Tracy, your family's reaction as I torture you, imagine how hopeless they will feel when they see the pain I will cause you and the desperation they will feel at not being able to save you. It will break them Mr Tracy and you know it to be true."

Although unable to see where the Hood was, Virgil could hear him getting closer to him until he could feel him standing next to where he had been tied up.

The Hood continued "Now Mr Tracy. I really don't want you dying from the injuries you have already received; I need you to stay alive for me just until your family can see you die. Now, I'm going to give you this sedative Mr Tracy, it will help you sleep and rest, so you are ready for my big reveal." The Hood watched as Virgil tried struggling against the ropes once more and leaned in towards Virgil, "I told you Mr Tracy any escape is impossible."

Virgil could feel his anger rising. "My brothers are going to hunt you down and kill you!"

The Hood began to laugh. "Will they really Mr Tracy. Well we will see, we will soon see!"

Virgil suddenly felt a needle in his arm, followed by a warm feeling beginning to engulf him. He could feel the tranquilliser oozing through his system, he tried to fight it but he knew it was hopeless. He finally succumbed to the sedative and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Family Bonds

Scott sat leaning against the piano and gazed up at the clock. Seconds had seemed like minutes, minutes had seemed like hours, the hours had seemed like days, and the days had seemed like years. Only 78 hours had passed since everything had stopped, only 78 hours since his world had come crashing down around him. Scott stood up, moved to the window and gazed out at the view. He frowned to himself, and wondered how the sun could keep shining and the birds could keep chirping when everything felt so black and dismal within him.

He sighed to himself and glanced around the room. Alan and John were sitting together on the settee, each of them quietly in their own thoughts. He continued his gaze and noticed his dad in his usual chair. He was holding a small photograph in his hands, he was staring at it intensely, no doubt a picture of Virgil from when he was a child with his mother. Lady Penelope, Tin-Tin and his grandma were sitting at the table, while Parker and Kyrano served them all tea. Scott looked once more around the room, searching for his other younger brother but when he couldn't see Gordon he decided to slip out quietly and see where he was.

Scott walked along the corridor and noticed the door to Virgil’s room slightly opened with a light which was coming from inside. He walked quietly up to the door and peaked into the room. Gordon was sitting on the bed and was flicking slowly through a sketch book of Virgil’s. Scott listened outside, undecided on whether he should enter or leave his brother to his own personal thoughts. His choice was instantly made when he heard a loud sob come from the room. "Gords," Scott said as he slipped into the room, onto the bed and scooped Gordon into a warm brotherly hug. They hugged for several minutes until Gordon composed himself, sat back up and picked up the sketch pad once more. Scott kept a reassuring arm around his little brother as they both looked through the artwork.

"He was so talented," Gordon finally stated.

"I know," Scott replied with a half-smile.

They continued to examine the drawings and stopped when they came to one that made them stare in admiration. It was a pencil drawing of all five of them with their dad. "Wow! That's, that's amazing!" Gordon gasped.

"Yes, it is amazing… Just like him!" Scott added. They both smiled at each other and continued to look at the picture. After a short silence, Scott decided to finally say what was on his mind. "Thank you, Gordon."

"What for?" Gordon asked looking puzzled.

"You were there when I couldn't be. I'm so sorry I let you down." Scott replied with a tear in his eye.

"Hey, you didn't let anyone down," Gordon replied reassuringly. "You're not invincible Scott, despite what Virgil thought."

Scott laughed. "Did he really think that?"

"He certainly did when we were kids, I'm sure he thought the sun shone out your ass!" Gordon replied laughing. They both sat there smiling at the memories that had formed in their minds. "Scott, this wasn't your fault. You were in shock!"

Scott smiled back at Gordon and ruffled his hair. "I'm so proud of you Gordon. The way you stepped up and took control like that. I know the others feel the same way."

"Thanks Scott. To be honest though, I have no idea how I managed to hold things together like that. I thought I was going to lose it at any moment. If I'd been there, and I had felt the force of the explosion like you did, and then seen that building collapsed like that, then I know I would have completely lost it."

Scott looked towards his brother, as tears formed in his eyes. "Everything just stopped. My heart was beating so loud that I thought it was going to explode. Then everything seemed to start swirling around me. My heart was saying, 'he's alive, he's alive.' My head was saying, 'he's gone, your brothers gone!' Then my heart and my gut would start screaming at me. 'He's alive, keep looking, he's alive' and everything around me just kept swirling. Then I found his broken watch and his sash, it was just lying there amid all that destruction, and then everything just stopped."

Gordon pulled Scott into his arms and held him tightly until a short tap came at the door.

"Do you mind if we both join you." Alan said poking his head around the door.

"Sure, come in." Scott answered.

Alan came into the room followed by John. Alan slumped onto the bed next to Scott while John sat down by Virgil’s desk. "You know, Virg would kill us if he knew we were in here messing up his room." John said with a half-smile.

"He was such a clean freak" Gordon added with a slight laugh.

Alan started sniggering. "I remember this one time, I was probably about 5 or 6 and I had gone into his room and I had decided to use his paints. The paint had gone everywhere! You should have seen his reaction when he came in."

"Oh, wow, I remember that," Scott added. "I had to bribe him with the promise of some new paints and some new sheet music, just so he wouldn't throttle you. He was fuming!"

Gordon started chuckling to himself. "Did you guys ever find out what I did on his birthday to him and Thunderbird 2 last year."

"Oh no! What did you do to his precious bird?” John asked with a laugh.

Gordon continued to laugh. "Well, he was always catching me out on my pranks. So, this time I decided to distract him with a diversion, I deliberately let him catch me with some paint outside of Thunderbird 2. He was so distracted by the thought of me painting his precious bird yellow that he didn't see the next part of my prank coming. When he went inside to check what I had done, he was instantly covered in pink feathers and greeted by Thunderbird 2 decked out with pink balloons, party streamers and banners saying, 'Got You', his face was a picture. I was cursing myself after for not setting up a camera."

They all started laughing at the image of Virgil’s face at being covered in pink feathers and his reaction to the mess in Thunderbird 2. John looked towards Scott. "Hey Scott, do you remember that silver chain he used to wear all the time when he was a kid? We teased him rotten for it."

"Yeah, I do. I caught him wearing it about four months ago, he confessed he had recently started wearing it again, he would wear it under his uniform when he was out on a mission. Apparently, he kept his edible transmitter inside for safety. He had it hidden behind a picture of mom. He said he had a feeling he would need it one day and called it his 'Good Luck Charm', made me swear to secrecy."

They all sat in silence for a while, each one of them recalling their own special moments. A short time later a knock at the door broke the silence. "Hey Boys," Jeff Tracy said softly as he entered the room and sat down on the end of the bed. "Tin-Tin said you were all in here, what are you up to?"

"Just sharing some memories about Virg." Scott replied.

Jeff smiled, but the sadness behind his eyes betrayed him.

"Dad, what is it? Alan asked hesitantly.

Jeff let out a heavy sigh. "I've heard back from the Fire Marshal, they thought that International Rescue should know the results from the investigation so far. It's bad boys. The initial fire, as you know Scott, had multiple starting points. It seems they were started by timed ammunition devices."

"So, it was done deliberately." Alan replied in shock.

"I'm afraid so Alan, and unfortunately it doesn't end there. They have told me they don't suspect any of the management or workers at the metals foundry, they believe that someone may have deliberately done this to lure in International Rescue."

"What?" John said jumping from his chair.

Jeff looked at them all, not wanting to continue, but knowing they had a right to know the truth. "It seems that the building Virgil was in had contained at least 6 small explosives. They were not timed like the others. They believe they were placed there after the initial fire and were most likely set off remotely once their target was inside."

Scott jumped off the bed at hearing this news. "Are you telling me that someone deliberately killed our brother?"

Jeff nodded his head sadly. "I'm afraid it looks that way Scott."

Scott flew into a rage. "So, someone out there deliberately killed our brother. Our sweet, gentle, kind-hearted brother who would risk his life to save complete strangers and would do anything for his friends and family!" Scott slumped onto the floor by his father. "My beautiful brother who would literally not even hurt a fly! And I mean literally! I saw him save a fly! Grandma had been really annoyed by this fly that had got itself caught in the house, she had gone to get some fly spray, so Virgil went over to it, somehow managed to catch it and then let it go outside." Scott was now sobbing uncontrollably. "How could anyone do this to him. He... He… He didn't deserve this!"

Jeff pulled Scott into his arms and held him tightly.

"So, what happens now." Gordon asked, as he tried his hardest to suppress his tears.

Jeff released another heavy sigh. "If there is someone out there who is intent on destroying us then I think it's time that we called it a day on International Rescue"

"No!" All four boys said at once.

"I'm sorry boys, but I can't risk losing anymore of you."

Scott pulled himself out of his father’s arms and looked in his eyes. "Dad, we need to continue, if we stop then whoever has done this has won, besides I know Virgil would have wanted us to go on without him!"

Pulling himself onto the bed, Jeff pulled all four of his sons into a warm embrace. "I know he would. It’s just the thought of losing anymore of you. It makes me feel physically sick." Jeff let out another heavy sigh. "When I look at each of you, I always see you as a small vulnerable baby wrapped up tightly in my arms... And when I think about what this person has done to my little boy… My baby, it makes me not want to let go of any of you ever again." His tears now started to flow freely. "Virgil, he… He was so much like your mother! When I heard him play the piano after we lost her it hurt so much. Then there came a day when I suddenly realised that we hadn't lost her, that I still had a part of her in his talent for art and music. It became so good to hear him play and now, now we'll never hear his music again!"

All the Tracy boys wrapped themselves deeper into their father’s arms. Each one crying their own bitter tears.


	5. Awake

Throughout the past few days Virgil had felt himself drifting out of his unconscious state, many times, too many to mention, only to be plunged back into it by a sharp needle being stabbed into his arm, which delivered a warm sedative into his system. Each time he had woken, even for those briefest of moments, he had felt the tightness and the burning from the ropes holding him down, he could feel the coldness from the table that he was lying on and although he couldn’t see anything or take stock of his surroundings, due to the blindfold wrapped tightly over his eyes, he knew that the Hood was always close by.

Virgil felt himself drifting out of his forced sleep once more. However, this time he found the light from the room warming his eyes and face. He blinked his eyes and was relieved to find that the blindfold had finally been removed. Looking around, Virgil could instantly see that he was now on his own in a large room and there was no natural light coming from anywhere. The only light that he could see was from the one spotlight that was above him and was focussed on where he lay. Seeing if he could free himself, Virgil tried to pull against the ropes but felt them tighten every time he struggled. Virgil breathed in and out, as he desperately tried to focus himself, so he could form some sort of escape plan.

‘Okay,’ he thought to himself; ‘I need to get out of here. So first, injuries, how bad are they?’ Virgil looked towards his chest. ‘Right, I can feel obvious bruising to my ribs and abdomen. Maybe cracked a few ribs? But hopefully not.’ Virgil looked at his arms ‘Ligature Marks to my wrists and arms from the ropes, most likely to my legs as well. Also, a twisted wrist, doesn’t feel broken… That’s good!’ Virgil sighed to himself, ‘pain in legs… No fracture... Hopefully…’ He breathed in and out once more and then continued. ‘The pain from my legs is shooting into my back, which hurts like hell, and that could mean severe bruising to my back, plus ligament damage in my legs or nerve damage in my legs and in my back or, or …’ Virgil breathed in deeply. ‘Calm down, breathe in, breathe out. Keep calm. Just keep calm.’ He kept saying to himself over and over. ‘You can feel your legs, it’s just bruising, nothing too serious.’ Virgil breathed out, finally feeling himself calm down.

‘Okay, what else? Lips feel dry but I don’t feel dehydrated, which is weird because god knows how long I’ve been here, I know it’s defiantly been a while because I am defiantly hungry. Man, I would love a home cooked meal right about now, followed by some of grandma’s apple pie’ Virgil suddenly felt his stomach growl. ‘Damn it, Virgil. Stop thinking about food.’ Once he felt his stomach stop rumbling, Virgil continued to try and figure a way out of his current predicament. ‘Right, now think. I’m obviously not going to get very far with these injuries, so I need to work out some way to contact my family and let them know I’m alive... Think... Think Virgil think… Wait, my edible transmitter! Which is inside my chain, which I still have on… But I can’t reach because I’m tied down.’ Virgil could feel himself becoming frustrated and tried to calm himself once more.

At that moment, Virgil heard a key turning and a door screech as it was opened. He could hear two men entering the room, as they came closer, he could see that they had their backs to him, and they had not noticed that he was awake. They had brought in a large table and had placed it next to him. They then left the room, returning after a short time with various items, clearly meant for torture, which they then proceeded to lay out on the table. Virgil let out a dry laugh. “Trying to taunt me?”

The two men turned towards him in surprise. The one man shouted at him in a language that was unknown to Virgil, while the other man stormed out of the room, and quickly re-entered with something in his hands. Followed closely behind him was the Hood! “So, you’re awake Mr Tracy. Ahead of schedule, you caught my men here unawares. “

“Oops. Sorry if I’m messing up your plans.” Virgil replied sarcastically.

“Never mind Mr Tracy, we can always be adaptable.” The Hood nodded towards the man who had come back in the room with him. The man then turned towards Virgil and stuck a needle into his arm. Virgil felt himself flinch and gasp with the sudden shock. “Now Mr Tracy, my men here are giving you another saline IV, it’s for your own good Mr Tracy, you see we really don’t want you dying from dehydration now do we?”

“What, so now you want me to live? Geez, make up your mind.” Virgil answered back.

“As I told you earlier Mr Tracy, I have big plans for you. I really don’t want you dying before your appointment tomorrow with some of my wonderful torture devices here. Like this Mr Tracy.” The Hood picked up one of the items from the table and held it softly in his hands. “Do you know what this is?” The Hood looked towards Virgil and continued mockingly. “This is a Cat O’ Nine Tails. It has nine knotted thongs which are made with just simple cotton cord, but the damage this can do to a man’s skin is simply amazing.” The Hood glared at Virgil. “Yes, I believe I will enjoy using this on you Mr Tracy, I will enjoy hearing your screams and your pitiful cries, begging for me to stop.”

Virgil looked at the Hood and rolled his eyes. “You know, I really think you need a hobby.”

“Excuse me?” The Hood asked, unsure if he had heard correctly.

“A hobby,” Virgil continued, “it’s quite sad really! All you ever seem to do with your life is hunt down International Rescue, I mean it can’t be good for your health focussing on just one thing all the time. You really should try becoming more social, get out more, try and make some friends. You should try a new activity, like, like running.” Virgil paused and looked the Hood up and down. “Actually, let’s scrap running! From the looks of you I don’t think you would manage any decent sort of distance and it would definitely be a bit too physical for you.” Virgil pondered to himself. “Oh, wait, I’ve got it.” Virgil continued with a dry laugh. What about a nice indoor board game like scrabble or checkers?”

The Hood stared at Virgil, unsure on how to answer the unexpected mocking he had just received. After a few moments of silence, the Hood stepped closer towards Virgil and looked at him with contempt. “So, Mr Tracy, you think you are funny! Well don’t worry, once we are finished with you, you certainly won’t be laughing, or making anymore sarcastic comments.” The Hood, paused and then sneered towards Virgil. “In fact, I believe I know something that will stop that humour instantly.” The Hood leaned in closer to him. “Have you ever wondered Mr Tracy, why it is I hate International Rescue and your father so much?”


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Hood will have powers in this story (Based on original series)  
> * The Hood's backstory and extra reasons for hating Jeff are my personal head canons.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> *This chapter contains a scene which may upset.  
> *Bad language.

Previously:

The Hood leaned in closer to him. “Have you ever wondered Mr Tracy, why it is I hate International Rescue and your father so much?”

… …

Virgil glared at the Hood. “Let me see, you hate anyone who helps others. Oh, and you crave power, fame and fortune. Basically, you are a sociopath, who will stop at nothing to get his own way. Personally, I think you are a complete and utter asshole!”

The Hood sneered to himself and continued. “You were partially correct. Power, fame and fortune. Yes, yes, I do crave these. When I first heard about International Rescue, I needed to know more, and I needed to see everything in action, which is why I caused the first rescue on the Fire Flash, and some others since then… By doing this, I have been learning more about International Rescue. With your money, equipment, and the riches I am yet to discover at your base, my powers, well, they would become unlimited. I would have total control over anything or anyone, and nothing would be able to stop me.”

The Hood continued. “However, my hate for your father goes back much further than this, around 30 years ago, to be precise. No one has seen my true face since that time, I have used many disguises, and since then everyone has referred to me as the Hood. My real name is Balah Gaat. My powers came from the traditions and beliefs that my home have always instilled into each generation. I was the strongest within my family, the powers I developed came naturally to me. My half-brother, you know him as Kyrano, he was weak, because he only practised what he was told, never experimented, but I, I embraced my powers, and all that they could be and because of that I became stronger. I first met your father, when he was a younger man, he was in the army, and he was delivering humanitarian relief to my village after an earthquake had hit nearby. From the very first time I met him I knew I hated him, his generosity was sickening. He and my half-brother Kyrano seemed to get along particularly well, which made me dislike him even more. As was the custom with my village, I had been married at 16 and had a child, a boy, a short time after, he was now only 4 years old, and he had already begun to develop his powers. One day, I had been away in seclusion, studying my craft, when a second earthquake had hit, devastating my home. I had returned to the village to check on my family’s safety. When I reached the clearing, I could see that your father had been drafted in to help with the rescue relief. I saw your father pulling adults and children out of the rubble. I saw him save many lives, including my pitiful younger brother, but when it came to my wife and my boy, no, he had not been quick enough, he had pulled them out and they had already been killed. They had not survived because your father chose to save the others first. People who had not deserved to live, people who were weak, when my son could have become so powerful, just like me! I swore revenge on your father, I stowed away, I honed my skills, I became stronger in my craft, I bid my time, until I was ready to seek my vengeance.”

The Hood paused and then leaned in closer to Virgil. “I think it would be best if you see my retribution for yourself. Now, this will hurt.” The Hood’s eyes began to glow as he placed his hand on Virgil’s head. Virgil felt an intense heat coming from the Hood’s hands, causing a burning pain to shoot into his head, which made him scream in pain. The Hood let out a mocking laugh. “You will now see, hear and feel everything I am about to tell you.” The Hood continued. “I took it upon myself to research Jeff Tracy. I was sickened to find that he had become successful in his new career as an astronaut and then later as a business man, he had married and had become a father to five boys, how is that fair when I had lost mine? I wanted your father to suffer, I wanted him to experience unimaginable pain. And then, like a bolt of lightning an idea came to me, my imagination was sparked and the time for my retribution had come!”

The Hood paused, his eyes changed from yellow to a piercing gold, which caused Virgil to let out another intense scream. “Cast your mind back, it was about 15 years ago, by looking at you, I would say you were 7 or maybe younger. You, your brothers, your father and mother were taking a vacation at a ski resort. You and your family were enjoying the break and having so much fun, when a disaster occurred. You see Mr Tracy, with my powers, natural disasters, like avalanches are very easy for me to cause.” 

The Hood let out a chilling laugh and continued. “Do you see it? Can you see your mother being hit by the avalanche? Can you feel the ice? Can you feel the cold air? Can you see your mother being pulled from the snow? Do you see her? You can’t help her, she’s cold and she’s been hurt and by the time the rescue services have pulled her free, well, it is too late. There is nothing you, your brothers, or your father can do. Your precious mother, well, she’s gone! She is dead! These images you are now seeing in your mind will plague you, whenever you fall asleep, until the sweet relief of death comes to you, which luckily for you maybe sooner rather than later.” The Hood released his hand from Virgil’s head and freed him from the images he was seeing. Virgil began to shake, as he tried to supress his tears. “Ah, a little upset?” The Hood scoffed as he leaned in closer to Virgil.

“Go to hell!” Virgil spat into the Hoods face.

The Hood let out another distressing laugh, wiped the spit from his eyes and continued with his story. “After I had killed your mother, I believed I had won. Your father’s loss was so devastating to him, and his young boys. It must have been so sad to lose a parent at such a young age. Then I learnt about your fathers continued achievement within the business world and the money he had made. This infuriated me. Everything he wants, he gets! I knew Kyrano, had begun to work for him, they had become closer over the years, so I delved into Kyrano’s mind to find out what your father’s next business adventure would be. Imagine how I felt when I discovered the details for International Rescue. Yes, I was intrigued and wanted to see what he had created, but a rescue service! If no one saved my family then why should others experience being saved, when my own family were left to die! I was also disgusted that instead of embracing the hate, and the resentment that I wanted your father to feel, he had instead begun to help others in need, saving them from disasters, saving their families and friends from pain. So, now I’ve decided to take my next step in destroying him, and what better way than by torturing and killing his own flesh and blood. Yes, Mr Tracy, tomorrow my retribution will finally come to fruition, but for now, I think we will let you sleep, and let you enjoy the nightmares that I have planted in your mind.” The Hood nodded at one of his men, who then pulled a syringe from a small box. “Sweet dreams Mr Tracy.”

The needle was plunged into Virgil’s arm and although he tried to fight it, the darkness came, and the nightmares began.


	7. Restless

Scott stood in a dense forest, he could see a grey mist beginning to engulf the woodland around him, swallowing it whole. The thick haze started to wrap itself around him, while tightening its grasp on his body. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t feel, he couldn’t think. Where was he? How did he get here? Where were his brothers? Oh God! His brothers. He needed to find them. Scott began running through the thick fog, shouting their names in desperation. Out of nowhere, a clearing appeared in front of him, one where the smog had yet to gather, Scott could see his three brothers sitting on a grass verge, with their backs facing away from the woods. “Gordon, Alan, John! What’s going on? Where are we?” He called out to them. They didn’t move, so Scott began running towards them, desperate to reach them and make sure they were alright.

“Scott!”

Scott ground himself to a sudden halt.

“Scott!”

A voice, one he recognised, one he had longed to hear was screaming his name.

“Scott!”

Scott turned to face the forest once more.

“Scott! Please.”

“Virg?”

“Scott! Please help me!”

The desperation and fear in his brother’s voice made Scott feel physically sick.

“Virgil, where are you? I can’t see you.”

“Scott! Please. Please help me!”

“Virgil, stay where you are. I’m coming to get you.” Scott shouted, hoping his brother could hear him.

Scott started to run in the direction he had come from, only to be stopped by an invisible wall that now surrounded the forest.

“Scott! Please. Please Scott! Help me!”

Scott started banging his fists against the invisible wall in front of him, screaming his brother’s name as he did so.

… ...

“Virgil,” Scott cried out as he woke from the nightmare which had gripped him. Scott sat up in his bed and pushed his hands through his hair, trying desperately to calm his beating heart, and slow down his heavy breathing. Once he began to feel calm, he pulled himself out of his bed and made his way quietly out of his room. There was no way he was going back to sleep after that nightmare, even if it was only three am. The woods, the fog, the distress and terror he had heard in his lost brother’s voice, it had all been too much, and the dream had seemed so real. Scott made his way into the kitchen intent on getting a coffee to help keep him from anymore nightmares. After making his drink, Scott quietly slipped into the lounge and was surprised to find his father already sitting on the sofa with a coffee of his own. “Dad, what are you doing up?” Scott asked.

“I could ask you the same thing young man?” Jeff responded looking at his, obviously sleepy, eldest son.

Scott looked down at his coffee and decided to answer honestly. “Nightmares.”.

Jeff tapped the empty seat next to him. “Come on son. Sit down and talk to me.”

Scott sighed and went and sat down next to his father. “There’s not much to say, it was just a nightmare, a horrifying one, and one that felt so real.”

“Virgil?” Jeff queried sadly

“Yes,”

“What happened?”

Scott shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, it felt real, but thankfully it wasn’t. Although, when I woke I was wishing that this was all a dream.”

“Me too Scott.” Jeff replied, bowing his head but placing a reassuring arm around him.

“So, why are you awake?” Scott questioned looking in his father’s eyes.

Jeff swirled the coffee around in his cup. “I had some decisions to make and things to sort out. I had been thinking about what you and the boys were saying about continuing with International Rescue… Now, don’t worry, I agree with you, and we will continue. However, I’ve made the decision that we all need to have a break for a while, we need to be together as a family and we all need… We all need time to grieve. So, I’ve released an announcement to the authorities and press, that International Rescue will not be operating until further notice.”

Scott nodded his head. “How long do you think it will be dad?”

“I’m not sure Scott, as much time as you and the rest of the boys feel you may need.” Jeff let out a sigh and continued. “I need to stop too. I remember what I was like when your mother passed away, throwing myself into work, not being there when you all needed me. I’m not putting you boys through that again.”

Scott took his father’s hand and gripped it tightly. “So, what’s our next step?”

Jeff glanced sadly into his son’s eyes. “We, need to let anyone who knew Virgil know that he has…” Jeff breathed in deeply and then carried on. “That he’s passed away. There will be some official documents I have to sign as well, and then we can arrange a funeral.”

“How are we going to do that dad. Without implicating International Rescue and without his… Without his…” Scott paused unable to get the words out.

“I know son, I know.” Jeff said reassuringly as he squeezed Scott’s hand. “We’ll figure something out.” A moment of silence crept over them as they mused over their own individual thoughts. “Scott, I… I need to know, the last time you spoke to Virgil, did he… Did he sound happy?”

Scott looked down at his now cold cup of coffee. “He sounded like typical Virgil.”

Jeff nodded with a slight smile. “And what was...” Jeff was unsure whether to carry on.

“What was what dad?” Scott asked.

“What was the last thing he said to you?”

Scott half smiled and let out a slight laugh. “He told me I should stop looking so worried.”

Jeff smiled and laughed softly to himself. He then paused a moment before continuing to talk. “I hope… I hope he didn’t feel anything, I really hope he didn’t see those bombs… Before they exploded. I hope… Well, I really hope that his last moments were happy.”

“Me too dad.” Scott glanced up at the clock. “Its four am. You should get some sleep, and don’t take any of those sleeping tablets. You rely on them too much.”

“Hey, when did we swap roles?” Jeff replied mockingly. “I’ll sleep, if you promise that you will try and get some sleep too.”

“Yes, okay dad.” Scott replied reluctantly.

They both stood, Jeff placed his arm around his eldest child as they both made their way to bed.


	8. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Mention of physical torture.

Virgil knew he was dreaming, but the nightmare world the Hood had promised him still seemed so real. He and his family hadn’t been here in 15 years, not since that day that had taken their mother from them, and now here he was, experiencing that day again.

The dream began with Virgil standing on the slopes, he was watching the families, who were all oblivious to him, skiing joyfully, without a care in the world. As he continued to glance around Virgil caught sight of three boys, helping their mom and dad teach their two youngest brothers how to ski. Although, the younger two both seemed more satisfied with throwing snow at each other than the actual skiing. The family all looked so content, unaware that tragedy was about to strike.

Virgil looked up at the top of the mountain, he could see someone standing up there, with their eyes transfixed on the young boys playing happily with their parents. Virgil realised immediately who the man was and what was about to happen. He turned towards the family, his family, and yelled at them to run but they couldn’t hear him, no one did. He was merely a spectator, unable to help, unable to stop the tragic events from occurring.

As the avalanche began, Virgil watched in horror as he saw his mother and father look up and see the snow beginning to fall. He saw his dad dart for the youngest two, swooping them into his arms and running for safety. He saw Scott and John heading in the same direction. Then he saw something he had forgotten in the trauma, something he had wiped from his memory, now that memory was being forced back to the surface and he was being made to relive it once more.

He saw his younger self running next to his older brothers, but then he slipped and fell forwards, he then saw his mother and Scott stop, turn and yell his name. He heard his mother tell Scott to keep running, while she ran back towards him and pulled him up into her arms. She started to run once more but it was too late. Virgil saw the look of fear and shock in his dad and his brother’s eyes as the snow hit his mother and his younger self, and the others who had been unfortunate to be caught in the avalanche’s grasp.

Virgil began to feel the fear of his mother, he could feel the snow and the freezing cold ice cutting through her body like a knife. He could feel her body shudder with the coldness as she tried desperately to protect her child’s life.

Virgil felt the tears coming to his eyes as he saw people digging for any survivors. Then he heard a woman shout for help saying that she had found someone. He saw other people rush over and pull his younger self from the snow, he saw someone wrap a blanket around him and then pass him carefully to a waiting medic. He saw his dad and his brothers run over to him in relief that all he had sustained was a concussion and some possible side effects from the cold.

He then saw them turn to their mother, who had been placed on a stretcher, she was being attended to by another medic. Virgil then saw his father rush to his wife’s side and grasp her hand, begging her to keep fighting, begging her to live, and then finally he saw his mother look up into his dad’s eyes before taking her final breath, as she left their world forever.

Virgil backed away from the scene that was unfolding, unable to take the pain anymore. As he moved away everything began spinning around him. He then found himself once again standing on the slopes, the families all around him skiing happily without a care in the world.

“No, no, no, no!” Virgil cried. “Not again!”

He looked up and he could see the Hood looking towards him laughing. Virgil dropped down onto his knees and buried his head in his hands.

“Oh God… Please stop!” The tears were now falling freely down Virgil’s face, as the Hood continued his menacing laugh.

“Scott! Please. Please Scott! Help me!”

… …

“Scott!” Virgil screamed out, suddenly coming to.

Virgil felt the tears flowing down his face. He could feel the sweat from the nightmare on his body and the beating of his heart in his chest. He breathed in and out, desperately trying to calm himself down but to no avail. Noticing that he was once again alone in the room and no longer hooked up to the IV. Virgil, anxious to free himself, struggled against the ropes that still held him tightly to the table but every time he did, just like before, the ropes tightened and dug into his skin. Abandoning his struggle, Virgil looked at the table which had been set up next to him, he could see that the table was now ready for his torture to begin. He glanced straight ahead and saw that a camera had been set up ready to capture his torment. After a short while, Virgil heard some men talking to the Hood as they entered the room. Virgil closed his eyes and listened.

“So, what’s next boss?” He heard one of the men say.

“Now the tape is ready I want you to make sure that the fire marshal at the metals foundry receives it. When they discover that it is a locked message for International Rescue, they will no doubt contact them and then when they have seen it, they will contact us.” Virgil heard the Hood reply.

“Why not contact them directly?” Virgil heard another man ask.

“Because you imbecile, as I mentioned earlier my plan is working much better than I expected. International Rescue have already made an announcement saying they are out of action for the unforeseeable future, it seems that the suspected death of his son over there has hit Jeff Tracy harder than I expected.” The Hood continued, “now, I want you to get that boy ready for when they do contact us and make sure that tape is sent.”

“Yes sir,” the men replied.

Virgil heard the Hood leave the room. He then heard the men starting to walk towards him. Virgil’s eyes shot open as he felt one of the men gagging him. He looked around and saw six men surrounding the table he was on. Four of them held him down while the two other men untied the ropes. Virgil, fought to free himself, but it was hopeless, and the men just tightened their grips. Once he was untied, the men lifted him up, forced his arms up into the air and tied his wrists together, then they bound his wrists to a long restraint that hung from the ceiling. They then forced him painfully onto his knees and chained his ankles to some floor restraints. Laughing at his predicament as they did so. Then finally, to Virgil’s horror one of the men picked up a small knife that had been placed on the torture table and walked up to Virgil’s chest. Virgil gulped trying to keep his obvious fear at bay. The man let out a mocking laugh and grabbed Virgil’s International Rescue top and cut it off him. The man then placed the knife back on the table and signalled to the other men to follow him. They turned from Virgil and left the room, taking his shredded top with them and locking the door behind them.

When the men had finally left, Virgil tried to free himself once more, but found there was no escape. Glancing ahead at the camera and then at the torture table, Virgil felt his body shudder at the now cold room. He felt exhausted, dirty and frightened for his life. Most of all, he felt utter rage, rage at what the Hood had done to his mother, and to his family. At the loss and pain, he knew that his dad and brothers were feeling. At the shock, anger and fear they would all have when the Hood revealed that he was still alive. Then their terror as the Hood tortured him and finally killed him in front of them. He didn’t want his brothers, his dad, his gran, hell, any of them experiencing that.

‘Oh God!’ Virgil thought to himself as he once more felt the tears begin to cascade down his face. ‘Please let this nightmare end!’


	9. Morning Coffee

Alan lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling, observing the different patterns that he could make out. Insomnia was new to him, he had never had a problem sleeping before. In fact, unless the alarm sounded to signal an emergency he would usually sleep through anything. Alan let out a deep sigh and glanced over at his clock. 6am, and altogether he had probably managed around 3 hours of broken sleep. ‘Maybe I should just give up and get up?’ He thought to himself. Agreeing with his decision, Alan pulled himself out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. After showering and dressing, he once again looked at the clock to see that only half an hour had passed, suppressing a yawn Alan made his way out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. “Grandma,” Alan exclaimed with surprise as he opened the door to the kitchen. “You’re awake early, are you feeling okay?

“Oh, morning sweetie,” Ruth replied, lifting her head from her hands. “I’m okay, I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would make an early start.”

Alan looked at her sitting in her usual chair and noticed how tired and frail she had suddenly become over the past few days. Making his way to the teakettle, Alan glanced over at his grandma again. “Grandma, would you like me to make you a cup of tea?”

“Yes please,” she answered looking up at her youngest grandson.

Just then the kitchen door swung open and Gordon entered.

“Morning Gordon, do you want a coffee?” Alan offered.

“Not if you’re making it bro!”

Alan playfully smacked Gordon on the arm and finished making his grandma her tea. He then took his own coffee and sat down while Gordon finished making his own drink.

Gordon sat down next to Alan and observed his grandma. “Grandma, are you feeling okay?”

“I’ll be okay, just a little tired,” She said with a forced smile.

Alan nudged Gordon and signalled his intentions to him. “Hey grandma, me and Gordon are never too old for a hug!”

Ruth lifted her head up from her hands once more and looked at them both with a genuine smile. “Oh, that would be wonderful!”

Alan and Gordon moved their chairs next to their grandma and wrapped her into a warm embrace.

A few moments later Jeff Tracy walked into the kitchen, stopped and smiled at the sight of his two youngest sons holding his mother, making his way towards the kettle, he ruffled Alan and Gordon’s hair and planted a kiss on his mother’s head. 

Ruth Tracy looked up at her son with concern, and squeezed his arm reassuringly. “How are you feeling this morning Jeff? You don’t look like you’ve slept much.”

Jeff began to make himself a coffee. “I managed a few hours. I’ll be okay mom, I promise!” Glancing at the kitchen door as it swung open, Jeff watched John enter with concern. Noting that he still looked like he was half-asleep, as he slumped into a chair and dropped his head onto the table. “Here you go John, take this one.” Jeff passed John the coffee he had just made. “You look like you need this more than I do.”

“Thanks dad,” John yawned, holding the coffee cup tightly in his hands.

Jeff finished making another drink for himself and sat in the chair next to John, while Alan and Gordon pulled themselves out of their grandma’s arms and sat back up, observing their brothers dishevelled form with concern.

“Hey John.” Gordon said tenderly. “How are you today?”

John offered a half smile towards Gordon. “I’ll be okay bro.”

“Morning,” Scott said to them all as he also made his way into the kitchen.

“Did you finally manage to get anymore sleep son?” Jeff enquired observing Scott.

“A little,” Scott responded, making himself a drink. Noticing John, Scott ruffled his hair and sat down in an empty chair. “How are you?” Scott mouthed towards him.

“Mm… I’ll be fine.” John answered without glancing up from the coffee he was now cradling in his hands.

“Where’s everyone else?” Scott asked.

“I gave Kyrano the morning off, I believe he’s gone with Tin-Tin, Penelope and Parker for an early morning walk. Brains kindly offered to finish up some Tracy Industries work for me, so I could spend some time with all of you boys.”

“We’re not all here though are we!” John snapped, without looking at any of them. “There’s an obvious empty chair in this room, which should be filled but it isn’t!”

“Right, who’s having breakfast.” Ruth asked, breaking the silence. “How about pancakes for everyone?”

“I’m not hungry grandma.” John stated, standing up to make himself another coffee.

“Anyone else?”

“No thank you grandma.” The rest of the boys replied.

“How about you Jeff… Any breakfast?”

“No thanks mom. I’ll have something later.”

John stood gripping his coffee tightly and stared at the only empty chair in the room. He sipped his drink and grimaced. “Sugar?”

Ruth smiled at him. “Second shelf, just behind you sweetheart.”

John turned and reached up to get the sugar but managed to knock it off the shelf. “Oh God!” Grabbing a cloth, John went to wipe it up without watching what he was doing and sent the remaining coffee cup that was next to the kettle flying onto the floor, smashing it to pieces. “Oh, no, no, no, no!”

Ruth looked at him with concern. “Sweetheart, It’s just a mug!”

John fell onto the floor picking the broken pieces of the green mug up in his hands. “But it isn’t just a mug grandma. It was Virgil’s and now its broken and it can’t be fixed… And… And…” John broke down into tears.

Jeff bent down and pulled John up into his arms and held him tightly while Scott, with obvious tears in his eyes, cleaned up the broken pieces and dropped them into the bin. 

“Come on boys, why don’t we all head to the lounge and spend some time together. Maybe a film day, like we used to have when you were kids?” Jeff suggested as he still held John tightly in his arms.

The boys all agreed and headed towards the lounge with their father while their grandma headed back to her room for a lie down.

“Ah, Jeff. I was just about to call you.” Brains stuttered as Jeff and his boys entered the room. “We’ve had a call from the fire marshal… Apparently, they have received an anonymous video link, which was locked, they can only seem to open the first image which showed a message.”

“What does the message say?” Jeff inquired.

Brains continued. “It says: For International Rescue!”


	10. The Message

Previously:

“Ah, Jeff. I was just about to call you.” Brains stuttered as Jeff and his boys entered the room. “We’ve had a call from the fire marshal… Apparently, they have received an anonymous video link, which was locked, they can only seem to open the first image which showed a message.”

“What does the message say?” Jeff inquired.

Brains continued. “It says: For International Rescue!”

… …

Jeff Tracy stood quietly for a moment taking the announcement of the video with its message in. “Have you asked the fire marshal to send the link to us?”

“Not yet, I wanted to see what course of action you and the boys wanted to take first.” Brains replied.

Jeff Tracy looked over at his four boys, who had all grown pale over the news of the video link being sent. Not wanting to put his boys through any more unnecessary pain he decided instantly what his cause of action would be. “It’s obviously some kind of threat from whoever caused that fire, set those bombs and kill… and killed Virgil.” Glancing over at his sons once more Jeff Tracy paused, composed himself, and then continued. “Contact the fire marshal, tell them to delete the link.”

“Dad. No!” Alan contested. “We have to see it!”

“I know you’re trying to protect us from any more pain dad, but Al is right. We have to accept the link.” John added.

“Do you two agree with this?” Jeff asked looking at both Gordon and Scott.

“Yes, I do,” Gordon answered. “If we can unlock the message, find out who’s sent it, and then find out why they have done this… Well, then it may help us to prepare for any future attacks.”

Jeff nodded and then looked at Scott. “What do you think son?”

Scott stood silently for a while, his head lowered, while he flexed his hands open and shut from a fist formation, eventually he looked up at them and spoke. “We need to watch the link and see who’s done this, then maybe we can stop them, and bring them to justice!”

Jeff sighed and looked at Brains. “Okay, Brains tell them to send us the link and start working on unlocking it.”

“Yes, Mr Tracy… It really shouldn’t take me too long.” Brains responded, hurrying out of the room.

Jeff, Gordon and Alan sat down on the sofa while John pulled Scott to one side. “Justice?” John asked, raising an eyebrow at Scott. “What kind of justice?”

Scott looked down at his hands flexing open and shut once more. “No comment!”

John shook his head knowing exactly how angry Scott could get when someone threatened or hurt any of their brothers.

“What?” Scott snapped.

John took Scott’s hands in his, gripped them tightly and looked in his older brother’s eyes. “Scott, whatever justice you’re handing out. Then… Then I’m right there with you!”

Scott raised an eyebrow at Johns response, then let out a slight grin and pulled his younger brother into a warm hug. Eventually letting him go, Scott and John both dropped onto the couch next to the others, and sat in silence waiting for Brains to return.

Around 30 minutes later Brains scurried back into the room. “Right, I’ve unlocked it, there are no hacking threats and it’s ready to go. I have set up the link to feed onto the film screen in here.” Brains finished setting everything up, then he sat down on a chair and pressed a button on a keypad he held in his hands. The screen switched on revealing the first message ‘For International Rescue.’ “Right, it’s ready to go.”

“Go ahead Brains. Play it.” Jeff replied. The message disappeared from the screen to be replaced by the image of a building. “Where’s that?” Jeff queried.

“I know,” Scott informed them, the colour from his face draining away into a pale white. “It’s the building at the metals foundry… The one that Virgil was in.”

They all stared back at the screen as it remained unchanged, then after a few seconds the image of a man, one they all knew and desperately missed, walked up to the front entrance.

“Oh God. Virg.” Gordon whimpered as they watched their brother enter the building.

The image remained focused on the front of the building, they all sat there, knowing what was about to happen and yet unable to take their eyes away from the screen. After a few minutes, an explosion ripped through the building tearing it to shreds.

Tears began running down all four of the Tracy boys faces. Jeff Tracy, with tears of his own glanced over his boys with concern. “Brains, stop the feed… Now!”

“Wait.” Alan stammered, pointing out the image which was now changing and revealing a man sitting on a chair, his face covered, as he looked straight into the camera lens, and laughed bitterly. “It’s… It’s the Hood!”

“Missing someone Mr Tracy?” The Hood said with a deep laugh. “Shall we see what became of your precious child?”

The image changed again to reveal the inside of the building. They could see some of the small bombs placed around the room.

“That… That was the room on the upper floor” Scott stammered.

Jeff, Alan, Gordon, John and Scott all stared at the screen in disbelief as the image of Virgil walking into the bomb filled room appeared on the screen. They saw him notice the bombs and turn to leave. They saw him fall to his knees in pain, obviously being seized by the Hoods mind powers. They then saw Virgil try and use his watch only to be seized by an invisible force again, they then watched in horror as his watch was torn from his wrist and thrown out of the room, and the locker was thrown in front of the doorway, blocking his escape. They then saw the obvious fear radiate across Virgil’s face as the image once again changed back to the Hood.

“Oh, Virgil,” Jeff sobbed.

The Hood let out a piercing laugh and continued. “Now, you are probably thinking… How could he get away with this? How could he kill my boy? Yes, you believe he is dead… How could he not be dead? Well, that was my intention, but as always plans do get changed. Especially when someone like your son gets in the way and his instincts kick in. Let’s see what happened to your son, shall we?”

Jeff, Scott, John, Gordon and Alan once again stared at the screen in disbelief as the image of Virgil reappeared. They saw him staring at the locker which blocked his escape route, with the obvious panic showing on his face as he looked desperately around the room trying to figure a way out. Then they saw Virgil dash to the window, glance outside, pull of his sash, cover his hand, and then break the window. They then saw him look out, step back, run and jump.

“What the?” Scott cried jumping to his feet as the image changed to the back of the building showing Virgil gambolling forward as he landed on the floor.

Gordon, Alan, John and Jeff were also now on their feet, mouths wide open in shock at the sight of Virgil pulling himself to his feet and running for his life.

“He’s… He’s alive!” Alan stammered.

The image disappeared and was replaced by the Hood once more. “That other son of yours really should have had more faith in his brother. If he had looked away from the blast site for just 30 seconds he would have seen his brother being taken by me. Maybe then you could have saved him.”

Scott dropped to the floor his head buried in his hands as he began to cry bitter tears. John dropped down next to Scott and pulled him into his arms, rubbing Scott’s back, and whispering soothing words to him.

Meanwhile, the Hood continued. “If you want to see your son again then you will do exactly what I say… In the next few hours I will be sending a live link… I will transmit the signal for just 10 minutes… If you do not pick up the signal, then this time your precious son will die!”

The screen went black and silence descended upon them all.


	11. Contact

Jeff, Gordon and Alan stood staring at the now blank screen, Scott was still slumped on the floor, tears flooding down his face while John sat next to him, his arms wrapped tightly around his older brother.

“Mr Tracy?”

Jeff blinked his eyes as he finally relinquished his glare from the screen. “Err… Yes Brains?”

“Do you want me to set everything up and start waiting for the live link to be sent?”

“Yes… Yes brains, please… Err… Brains, can you… Can you do anything to find out where this link came from?”

“I will try Jeff… But I will be able to track the location of the live feed,” Brains replied.

“Okay, set everything up and do what you can… And let us know as soon as the live feed is sent.” Brains nodded and quickly went to work. “Boys, will you all be okay while I call the others and tell them what’s happening?” Gordon nodded to his father, pulled Alan onto the chair, and wrapped a reassuring arm around him. “Scott… John?” Jeff inquired.

“Yes dad, make the calls. I’ve got Scott,” John said, rubbing his hand soothingly on Scott’s back.

“Okay, I’ll be about 5 minutes,” Jeff added leaving the room quickly. The boys sat in silence, as soon as Jeff returned he went and sat on the floor next to Scott, pulling him into a warm embrace. “Scott, look at me,” Scott looked in his eyes. “This is not your fault. We all thought that Virgil was gone. If any of us had been there at the time, then we would have come to the same conclusion.”

Scott shook his head, tears still running down his face. “I… I should have known… And the thing is, a part of me did. After the explosion, my heart kept telling me he was alive, but I didn’t listen and then the dreams I’ve had… I’ve heard Virgil calling for me, begging me for help… And I ignored them… Believing them to be just nightmares… But what if it was Virgil calling for me to help him? And I didn’t listen… And now he’s been taken by the Hood… None of us know what’s happened to him… What if the Hood’s already killed him? What if we are too late?”

“Scott, listen to me,” Jeff whispered reassuringly. “What does your heart and your gut say, right now?”

Scott went quiet and then wiped the tears from his face. “He’s… He’s alive!”

“Then, we will find him, and we will bring him home!”

Scott nodded, a determined look creeping onto his face as he wiped the remaining tears away and pulled himself onto the chair.

Brains hurried back in the room, while Jeff dropped on the chair between his four boys and wrapped his arms around them. “Everything is set up Jeff.” Brains stammered.

“Thank you, Brains.” Jeff replied pulling his sons closer.

The rest of the family soon gathered with them in the room, waiting for the transmission to be sent.

… …

Meanwhile:

Virgil blinked his eyes as he slowly came too, unconsciousness had once again claimed him, and the same incessant nightmare had stalked his dreams. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, Virgil shivered realising that he was still gagged, kneeling on the floor with his feet and ankles chained behind him, and his hands were still lifted above his head and tied to some restraints that hung down from the ceiling. He lifted his head slowly, he could feel his head throbbing and feel his whole-body aching, he knew he needed to do something to get out of there, he knew his already weak body wouldn’t last long to whatever torture the Hood had planned. Virgil looked up at the surroundings and suddenly became aware that he wasn’t alone in the room. He could now see a computer set up behind the camera, a man, one Virgil had not yet seen was sitting behind it. He then noticed the Hood talking quietly to the other six men who had moved Virgil to his current position.

The Hood turned towards Virgil and noticed his prisoner was now awake. “Ah, Mr Tracy, how were the nightmares?” Noticing the chain hanging from Virgil’s neck, the Hood yanked it off and examined it. “What’s this then?” Opening it the Hood grinned at the picture inside. “Oh, how sweet… Your poor dead mother!” Virgil started pulling at the ropes in anger. The Hood let out a piercing laugh. “I think you really should save some of that energy for your torture. You really will need it!”

Chuckling to himself, the Hood turned away from Virgil and then made his way to the video camera. Virgil felt the energy he had just displayed drain from his body as he watched the Hood place the chain in his pocket. Yes, the chain had a picture of his mom in which meant the world to him, but it also contained his only hope for escape, his edible transmitter carefully hidden behind the photo of his mother. 

After a few moments, the Hood turned and made his way back towards him, grabbing his hair and yanking his head up to look towards the camera. “Now, when the light there goes green your family will be able to see and hear everything I am about to do to you. Now, unfortunately we won’t be able to see them, but we will be able to hear them plead for your precious life.” The Hood sneered. “Now are you ready Mr Tracy, I really think it’s time that we spoke to your family.”

… …

Four hours had passed since they had started to scan for the link and still nothing had come through. Brains was sitting behind the computer. Scott was now pacing as he held a cup of coffee tightly in his hands. Gordon, Alan and John sat restlessly on the sofa staring at the screen. Jeff was sitting next to his mother, who had insisted on being there when she had heard the news. Penny and Tin-Tin stood next to Brains, while Kyrano and Parker continually topped up their drinks.

“What’s taking so long? They should have contacted us by now!” Alan asked looking over at his father.

“They’re obviously trying to psyche us out, wear us down for when they do finally contact us.” Scott replied.

“We’ve got something coming in,” Brains stammered.

They all stopped, looked up at the screen as it flickered on.

“Oh God!” Jeff cried out, clutching his stomach in shock at what he was seeing. The image of Virgil was being flashed live onto their screen. He was gagged, on his knees chained to the floor, his International Rescue top removed, and his arms were suspended above him and tied to some sort of restraints. He looked small, weak and was clearly already hurt badly. At that moment, another figure with his face covered walked in front of the camera and let out a deep laugh. “Hood!” Jeff shouted at the screen in anger.

“Ah, hello. Welcome Mr Tracy, I believe you are missing a son?”


	12. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> * The title for this chapter is a warning in itself!
> 
> * Dark scenes, torture, hurt and anguish.

"Now are you ready Mr Tracy? I really think it's time that we spoke to your family."

Virgil felt the Hood release his grip on his hair and watched as he gave some instructions to the man who was sitting by the computer. Glancing at the camera Virgil watched as the light changed from red to green, signalling that his family were now witnessing his torment unfold. A cry came from the speakers and filled the room, one that sounded like his father although Virgil wasn’t too sure, he hadn’t heard his father in that much pain since his mother had passed away. Confirmation that it was indeed his dad’s voice arrived when he saw the Hood walk in front of the camera and his father spoke once more.

… …

“Hood!” Jeff shouted at the screen in anger.

“Ah, hello. Welcome Mr Tracy, I believe you are missing a son?” They watched as the Hood walked over towards Virgil. “Now, I believe my prisoner here is one of your boys. I don’t know his name, he hasn’t been pleasant enough to divulge that information.” The Hood added, grabbing Virgil by the hair again and pulling his head up to look at the camera.

“Boss. They are trying to track our location.” They heard an unseen voice say.

The Hood glared into the camera. “Stop tracking us or your son dies!”

Brains looked over to Jeff, who shook his head in defiance.

“They are still tracking us.” The unseen man responded once more. “I can hold them off for a bit longer, but they will gain access to our location.”

… …

Virgil watched in fear when the Hood walked over towards the table which had the torture devices on it. Virgil saw him select a handgun and some bullets, walk back into view of the camera, load the gun, turn and walk behind him. 

The Hood lifted the handgun and aimed it at the back of Virgil’s head. “As I said, stop tracking… Or your boy here dies!”

… …

Jeff clutched his mother’s hands for support. “Brains. Stop tracking them… Now!”

Brains switched the computer in front of him off and looked nervously at the screen. They all watched, holding their breath as the Hood kept the gun aimed at the back of Virgil’s head.

“Now listen carefully, as you may have worked out we are checking the transmission. If you follow some simple rules, then this boy here will not end up with a bullet in the back of his head… So, the rules… Rule 1: Start trying to track our location, then he dies! Rule 2: If you cut the link and stop watching, then he dies! Now, if that is understood then we can continue.”

The Hood finally lowered the gun from Virgil’s head and the whole family felt themselves able to breath once more.

… …

Virgil felt his body sigh in relief as the gun was lowered, but the reprieve he was feeling was unfortunately not going to last long, when the Hood signalled to one of his men, who walked over to the torture table and picked up one of the items. Virgil knew his dad and brothers had not yet seen the device that had been picked up, but the look of horror that spread across his face had warned them that something awful was about to occur.

… …

“What’s happening?” Alan whispered to Gordon with tears in his eyes, when he saw the look of fear on Virgil’s face.

Gordon shook his head and grabbed onto Alan to offer comfort and for the support he also needed.

They watched as the Hood turned back towards the camera and signalled to someone who was out of view, they then saw a man walk next to the Hood revealing the Cat O’ Nine Tails in his hands. Jeff, all off the boys, and the rest of the family looked on in horror as the man then made his way behind Virgil.

“Let him go!” Scott cried out when he saw what was about to happen.

“Now, why on earth would I do that?” The Hood returned with a mocking laugh.

“What do you want?” Jeff growled at the screen.

“I want many things Mr Tracy!”

… …

The Hood pulled out Virgil’s chain from his pocket, opened it to reveal the picture inside, and then placed it on the floor in front of Virgil, he then removed the gag and leaned towards him whispering in his ear. “I thought you might want some comfort from your dead mother.” Turning back to the camera the Hood continued. “Now, I’m really interested to know how long it will take for your son here to crack and maybe answer some of my questions.” With another intense laugh the Hood walked away from the camera signalling to the man who was standing behind Virgil.

Virgil tried to brace himself for what was about to happen, but nothing could prepare him for the searing pain he felt shooting across his back as the Cat was brought down on to his bare skin again and again and again.

… …

“Oh God! Please no!” Scott screamed, as he watched his little brothers anguish unfold.

Alan and Gordon were both sobbing, John held his head in his hands, Penny and Tin-Tin both held their grandma as she quivered in shock, and Brains, Kyrano and Parker stared at the screen in disbelief.

“Stop… Please stop!” Jeff cried out as he watched the whip being brought down onto Virgil’s skin repeatedly.

… …

The Hood held his hand up signalling for the man to stop. He then walked back over to Virgil and grabbed him by the hair once more. “If you want this to stop boy… Then tell me what I want to know… Where’s your base located?” Virgil shook his head in defiance. “Tell me what I want to know.” The Hood growled as he leaned towards Virgil.

“Go to hell, asshole!” Virgil snapped back spitting in the Hoods face.

The Hood sneered, wiped the spit away and signalled to the man standing with the whip in his hands. “Keep going.” The Hood ordered as he made his way off screen.

Virgil felt the burning sensation from the whip each time it hit him. He tried to hide the pain, but he knew he hadn’t been successful. He knew the agony was obvious to see, as he still desperately tried not to cry out, he really wanted to spare his family anymore hurt, but he knew his body and his mind wouldn’t let him as he finally let out an intense scream.

… …

“Stop… Please, I’ll give you anything you want! Just let my son go.” Jeff begged.

The Hood lifted his hands and signalled for the man to stop. “Anything?” He queried.

“Yes. Anything!” Jeff responded.

… …

Virgil had heard what his father had said. Lifting his head, he looked at the camera and started shaking his head, desperately trying to warn his father that no matter what he did, or what he gave the Hood, he would not be allowed to leave alive.

The Hood turned towards Virgil and grabbed his hair, signalling to another man who then made his way over to Virgil with a needle in his hand. “Will you really give me anything I want for this boy’s life?”

“Yes.” Jeff promised. “Just leave him alone.”

“Mm, I’ll have to think about this... While I do think, this troublesome son of yours really must sleep.” The man who had recently joined the Hood inserted the needle into Virgil’s neck, as soon as Virgil had slipped into unconsciousness the Hood continued. “I’ll contact you back in 24 hours.”

… …

Everyone stared as the image vanished and the screen went black.


	13. Plan of Action

The room fell silent, no one moved, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. Eventually, the silence was broken.

“Damn it!” Scott screamed, punching the wall he was standing next to repeatedly. “I’m going to kill him… I’m going to hunt him down and I’m going to kill him!”

“Scott!” Jeff cried out running over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders. “Just stop… Scott… Just stop!” Scott felt his legs go as he fell to the floor. Jeff scooped him in his arms and held him tightly, looking at Brains Jeff spoke once more. “Brains, please… Please tell me… Can you still find the location?”

Brains hesitated. “I… Err… I’ll see what I can do… It will be difficult though, it may take some time to get through their system without alerting them.”

“Can I help Brains? Please… I… I need to do something,” John pleaded.

“Sure John, that would be a great help.” Brains replied.

John stood up and made his way over to Brains to begin their work.

Jeff looked towards his youngest two boys clutching onto each other as if their lives depended on it. “Gordon, Alan”

“Yes dad?” They both answered looking at their father.

“Will you two go with Scott,” Jeff looked in his son’s eyes and saw he was staring into nothing. “Scott… Scott… Scott!”

Scott came around and looked at Jeff. “Yes dad?”

“I want you to go with Gordon and Alan… Make sure Thunderbird 2 is ready. I want us to be able to launch as soon as we get a location. Also, make sure all the medical equipment is fully stocked and maybe take extra… Just in case.”

“Okay,” Scott responded finally pulling himself together. “And dad, what about the pod?”

“We really can’t be sure what we will need.” Jeff said.

“Maybe it would be best to take the firefighting equipment?” Gordon suggested. “We’ve already seen what these guys did at the Metals Foundry.”

Jeff nodded. “Yes… Yes, that’s a good idea Gordon.”

“And the Hover Bikes as well? Scott questioned. “We don’t want to alert them to our presence, so we may need to land about a mile away, depending on the location.”

“We should also make sure we have extra ammunition for the tranquilliser guns.” Alan added looking at his father for confirmation.

“Definitely, I want to know that we can take these guys out!” Jeff replied.

“Don’t worry dad, we’re on it.” Scott stated, a determined look now showing in his eyes as he placed his arms reassuringly around his two youngest brothers.

“Scott, I can help with the medical items,” Tin-Tin offered.

Scott nodded and all four of them made their way to the medical bay and then down to Thunderbird 2.

Jeff stood and made his way over to his mother, kneeling next to her he looked directly in her eyes. “Mom, are you going to be okay?” 

Taking his hands in hers, she nodded. “Yes… Yes Jeff. I’ll be fine. You know, I’m not as weak as I look.”

“I know mom but…”

“No buts Jefferson… Please… Please don’t worry about me... I want you to concentrate on bringing our boy home.” Jeff nodded feeling his body deflate. “Come here son.” Ruth whispered pulling Jeff into a warm embrace.

It had been many years since Jeff had needed his mother like this, but now was one of those times. He gratefully accepted the hug and felt the tears begin to run down his face as he gently sobbed onto her shoulders.

Ruth Tracy rubbed her hand in a circular motion on his back and whispered soothing words in his ear. After a few minutes, Ruth sat back up and gently wiped away Jeff’s tears. “Now, me, Kyrano and Parker are going to go into the kitchen and prepare some food for you all… Now, I don’t want any arguments Jeff… I now you probably don’t feel like eating but you are all going to need to keep your strength up to make sure you do bring Virgil home.” She stood up and turned towards Parker and Kyrano. “Come on boys… Come with me.” She added making her way out of the room as both Kyrano and Parker followed closely behind.

“Jeff,” Penny said softly.

“Yes Penny?” He replied, looking towards her.

Penny sat down in the seat next to Jeff. “When we do find Virgil.” Jeff took her hand and smiled back at her, grateful for the optimism. Penny smiled and continued. “When we find him, he’s going to need immediate medical attention. Now I know you have a good setup here and you have a lot of equipment to hand, but it’s looking likely that he will need to be in a hospital, even if it is just for a short time.”

“What are you suggesting Penny?” Jeff asked.

“There’s someone I know. A fantastic doctor, he was a close friend of my fathers and has always been a good friend of mine. He works at a hospital in New Zealand. Now, I know that if needed he will get the best team together for Virgil, he will hide someone in the hospital system, so their identity will not be discovered, and I personally believe he can be trusted with your family’s link to International Rescue.”

“Penny, I trust your judgement one hundred percent! Call him and inform him of the situation. Ask him if he can put a team together and to be ready on standby if needed. Mention International Rescue but keep our identities a secret until it’s essential to let him know who we are.”

“Will do Jeff,” Penny replied, leaving the room to make the call.

Jeff turned and made his way over to Brains and John. Ruffling John’s hair, he sat down next to them, waiting and hoping that they would be able to get around the tracking system, and find the location of his missing son before the 24 hours were up and the next transmission was received.


	14. Waiting

6 hours Later:

Tin-Tin made her way from the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hands and headed towards her room. As she made her way past Alan’s bedroom, she noticed a light coming from inside, quietly pushing the door open she noticed that the light was coming from his bathroom, upon hearing a loud sob coming from within, she placed her tea down and made her way into the room. “Alan” she exclaimed, when she noticed him slumped on the floor by the toilet crying bitterly. Alan glanced up at her and then leaned over the toilet and threw up. “Alan, are you not feeling well?” she asked tenderly, as she sat on the floor next to him and rubbed his back reassuringly.

“I’m not sick.” Alan replied.

Tin-Tin kept her hand reassuringly on Alan’s back as he threw up once more. “It’s the shock, isn’t it?” She said sympathetically. Alan looked at her and nodded his head as he began to cry once more. Tin-Tin rubbed her hand in a circular motion on Alan’s back. “It’s okay sweetheart… You know you can talk to me anytime and about anything?”

Alan nodded. “It’s… It’s just… Virgil,” he wept. “He’s the one who’s always been there when we’ve been hurt or ill. He hardly ever gets sick… And I’ve never seen him looking so… So, weak and scared… I hate to think of him being there all alone… No one there to hold him and tell him it’s all going to be okay… Like he’s always done for me… I… I just want… I want him home… So, we can look after him. So, so we can let him know that he’s safe… And comfort him… And let him know that nothing else is ever going to hurt him!”

Tin-Tin continued to rub Alan’s back, while whispering reassuring words to him. After a few moments of silence, Tin-Tin asked. “Where are Gordon and Scott, are they back down in thunderbird 2?”

“No. we finished a while ago. Gordon was really anxious waiting for Brains and John to crack through the Hood’s computer system, so he’s gone for a swim, which will hopefully help him relax a bit.”

“They’re not having much luck, are they?” Tin-Tin added sadly.

Alan shook his head. “No… No, they’re not.”

“And where’s Scott?” Tin-Tin asked.

“Scott’s in the lounge… Pacing!” Alan added.

“Come on” Tin-Tin said helping Alan to his feet. “I want you to come and get some water and try and eat something.”

… …

A few hours later:

Scott dropped the pile of blankets and pillows he had carried into the lounge onto the floor, picking one up he placed it carefully over a sleeping Alan, so as not to disturb him, and then slipped a pillow under his head.

“What’s with all the blankets Scott?” Jeff asked making his way into the room.

“Well, none of us are going to get much sleep tonight in our own beds, so I thought we should all try and get a few hours’ sleep in here, and even if we don’t sleep at least we are together.”

“That’s not a bad idea Scott,” Jeff replied ruffling Scott’s hair and placing a gentle kiss on Alan’s sleeping head.

Scott looked over at Brains and John working away. “How are they getting on?”

Brains swivelled around in his chair. “No luck I’m afraid Scott. Their computer system is proving hard to hack into without alerting them to our presence… They obviously have someone working for them who knows what they are doing.”

Scott looked desperately in his father’s eyes.

Jeff placed a reassuring hand on Scott’s arm. “It’s okay son. We’ll find him… We… We have to.” Jeff looked around the room. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Grandma, Penny and Tin-Tin have gone to try and get a few hours’ sleep and I think Parker and Kyrano are in the kitchen,” Scott replied.

“Then where’s Gordon?” Jeff asked.

John turned in his chair. “I think he’s outside in the pool.”

“What… Still? But he’s been in there for what, 6 hours?” Jeff questioned, shaking his head.

“It’s okay dad, I’ll go and drag him out if I have to!” Scott made his way out of the room and headed outside. He stopped and shook his head when he reached the pool. Sure enough, there was his brother, lying fast asleep on top of the water bed which was floating in the middle of the swimming pool. “Gordon.” Scott said softly. “Gordon.” Scott said a bit louder this time after not getting any response from him. “Gordon!” Scott almost shouted.

“Ah?” Gordon half responded as he went to roll over, obviously forgetting where he was, and falling into the pool. “What the?” He spluttered, finally realising where he was and standing himself up in the water.

“Seriously, Gordon. You’ve been out here for 6 hours, that surely has to be a new world record… Pun not intended on that!” Scott added.

“I was just doing laps, then I thought I’d take a break, and I must have fallen asleep… I just… I… I needed to be on my own!”

“Come here.” Scott said, helping Gordon out of the pool and handing him his towel. “Why do you want to be on your own?”

“I feel useless!”

“What?”

“There’s nothing I can do to help… And sitting in there just waiting and watching as Brains and John try to find out where Virg is… And there’s nothing I can do to help them… Or him.”

“Hey. You are not useless.” Scott said reassuringly. “These past few days, you’ve been amazing, and so strong!”

“I’ve been falling apart inside though,” Gordon replied honestly.

Scott placed his arm around Gordon. “Gords, I want you to come inside, get yourself showered, dressed, have something to eat and drink, and then get some sleep.”

Gordon looked at Scott. “I don’t think I could eat anything or sleep!”

“Well, I want you to try. I need you to be fully alert and ready for when we get the location. I need you on top form… I’m going to need you to use some of that WASP training you are always prattling on about.”

“Yes sir!” Gordon responded suddenly snapping to. Gordon went quiet for a few moments and then continued. “You know when this is over, and we’ve got Virg back… I’m sticking a tracker in his arm!”

Scott laughed, and then suddenly jumped to his feet. “Oh, my god! That’s it… Gordon you are a genius!”

“What? I am?”

“Yes. Now get inside and once you’re showered and dressed meet me in the lounge.” Scott ran in the house and back into the lounge where John, Brains and his father were working away. “Transmitter… Chain… Find Virgil…” Scott stammered out as he ran into the lounge.

“Wow… Slow down son and start again.” Jeff said as he steadied his son.

Scott breathed in, caught his breath and continued. “Brains. Can you track Virgil’s edible transmitter? If I’m correct, then it’s in his chain!”


	15. Night Watch

Jeff looked at Brains hoping his son was on to something.

“I’ll check to see if it’s been activated.” Brains hit a few buttons on his computer and after a few moments looked back at Jeff and Scott. “Right, I can see here that Virgil’s transmitter is still viable, but it’s not been activated… If you are right Scott then it’s probably still in his chain, and unfortunately Virgil hasn’t been able to get to it and use it.”

“So, can you do anything from here to get it to activate?” Scott asked, praying he was onto something.

“Well… Err… I’m afraid that unless Virgil swallows it then there is no way we can use it to track his location.” Brains answered.

“And there’s no other way you can activate it?” Scott questioned, the desperation now evident in his voice.

“Unless the trackers circuit board receives an electrical input then I’m afraid not.” Scott and Jeff both felt themselves deflate. Brains looked at them, wanting to keep their hopes alive he added. “I’ll keep checking the transmission feed… Just in case.”

“Thanks Brains.” Jeff replied. 

“I really thought that would help.” Scott said sadly.

“I know son… For a moment, I did too.” Jeff guided Scott to the pile of blankets and pillows that were piled on the floor. “Now, come on Scott. I want you to try and get some sleep.”

“But dad.”

“No buts… Sleep!”

Scott grabbed a pillow and blanket and sat himself down, leaning against the sofa, Jeff sat down on the floor next to Scott and held him, stroking his head softly until he fell asleep.

Gordon made his way into the lounge with a hot chocolate in his hand while munching on a sandwich. He stopped and looked at his dad stroking a sleeping Scott’s head. “His he okay?” The last time I saw him I thought he was on to some sort of big breakthrough.”

Jeff glanced up at Gordon and beckoned him to come and sit down. Gordon sat down carefully on the settee so as not to disturb Alan, who was still sleeping soundly. “He remembered that Virgil kept his edible transmitter in his chain.”

“Oh, yes… Scott mentioned that the other day when we were in Virgil’s room.” Gordon added. “So, can Brains get it to work?”

Jeff shook his head. “No, not unless Virgil activates it himself.”

“Oh.”

“Here,” Jeff said, passing Gordon a blanket and pillow. “Try and get some sleep.”

Gordon grabbed the blanket and pillow from his father, finished his drink and sandwich, covered himself with the blanket and sat watching John and Brains working away, until he found himself drifting off to sleep.

… …

2 hours Later:

Jeff woke to find himself leaning against the sofa, his oldest son was curled up in a tight ball next to him and was fast asleep, while Gordon and Alan were both passed out on the settee. Rubbing his tired eyes, Jeff stretched his aching legs, and stood up and made his way over to both Brains and John who were still working away at the computer. “Any luck.” Jeff asked quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping sons.

John turned to face his dad, his face was pale and the bags under his eyes were evident. “No dad. Nothing. We… We can’t even get past their tracking system.”

“Boys, why don’t you leave this for a few hours and try and get some sleep.”

“Dad… But… Virgil… He… He might not have a few hours.” John replied, tears appearing in his eyes.

“I know son… I know… But you’re not going to be any help to him in this state.” Jeff checked his watch and continued. “Now, we've got about 10 hours until the Hood contacts us back, so come and get some sleep... Even if it's only for a short time. Hopefully fresh eyes will be able to help.”

“Dad, I’m not stopping!” John snapped, turning back towards the computer.

“John Glenn Tracy, I’m not asking you again.” Jeff demanded. “Now stop what you are doing and get some sleep, that goes for you too Brains!”

Brains stopped what he was doing and nodded. “I’ll head to my own room. I’ll let you and the boys have some time together.”

“Thanks Brains.” When Brains had made his way quietly out of the room, Jeff guided John out of his chair. “Now son, are you going to join us all and get some sleep?”

John shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor. “Suppose so.”

Jeff shook his head, steered John to the sofa and made him sit down on the floor next to a sleeping Scott. “Now come on you… Sleep!” Jeff said sternly as he placed a warm blanket over John and handed him a pillow. John made a huffing noise, made himself comfortable, shut his eyes and fell asleep within seconds. Jeff smiled as he took in the sight of his four sons sleeping soundly. Turning to his desk he picked up one of the many photos he had of Virgil and made his way over to the sofa. He sat down on the settee next to Alan and Gordon and pulled the remaining blanket over himself. Clutching the photo tightly in his hands, Jeff looked at it intently. “Night son,” he whispered, feeling the tears slide down his face. “Don’t worry, you’ll be home soon!” Jeff clutched the photo to his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Hope

4 hours to go:

It had been 20 hours since the Hood had sent the live link, with just 4 hours to go until he made contact again. The room was tense, Brains and John sat by the computer, working hard on trying to break through the Hoods tracking system. Alan and Gordon sat on the couch clutching warm coffees in their hands, Scott paced back and forth, while Jeff sat in a chair next to Penny, looking over the credentials of the Doctor and the hospital she had suggested. Meanwhile, Tin-Tin helped her father, Parker and grandma to bring in sandwiches for everyone.

Ruth Tracy placed the meal out on the table. "Here you go, come and get some food." Alan and Gordon went over to the table and helped themselves to some sandwiches. "Scott, stop pacing and come and eat." She demanded looking at her grandson sternly. "That goes for you to Jefferson!"

"What mom?" Jeff asked looking up from the paperwork he had in his hands.

Penny smiled and placed her hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Your mother asked you to go and eat… And from the look on her face I would do as she says."

"Yes, it's always best to," he replied with a smile and a light laugh, as he made his way over to the table with Penny and sat himself down.

"John… Brains… Can you please come and get some food?"

"Sorry grandma, can't stop." John answered not looking up from the screen. "I think we're close to getting through their system."

"What, you are?" Scott and Jeff said at the same time jumping out of the chairs that they were sitting in.

"It looks that way." Brains replied.

"Then at least have something to eat while you are working." Ruth added, making a plate up for the two of them and placing it next to them. Making her way back to the table she placed her hands firmly on both Jeff and Scott's shoulders, and made them take their chairs again. "Sit… Eat… Now!"

Everyone sat and ate their food, hoping that Brains and John were as close as they believed to hacking through the Hood's computer system and tracking Virgil's location.

… …

1 hour later:

Parker and Kyrano cleaned the plates away while everyone else waited anxiously.

"Yes we're in." John shouted jumping to his feet.

"What… You are?" Scott said jumping to his feet and sprinting over to the computer, followed closely by Gordon, Alan and Jeff.

"Well, we've hacked into their system and we are currently hidden from their tracking device. However, we do still need to find their location." Brains added.

"How long will it take you to find out where they are?" Gordon asked.

Brains started typing away and then sat back letting the computer do the work. "Shouldn't take too long for it to give us the information we need… Hopefully we can get the information before they discover."

At that moment, the computer screen went black.

"No, no, no, no!" John cried.

"What… What happened?" Alan asked hesitantly.

Brains tried to get the computer to work again, he then sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. "They blocked the link. They must have realised we got through and they crashed the computer."

"But if they know… Then that means… They might kill…" Alan hesitated unable to get the words out.

Jeff looked at Brains. "Can you still pick up the live feed… If they send it?"

"Yes. I will just have to set up some new equipment… It won't take me long." Brains stood, grabbed the now useless computer and left the room.

… …

3 hours later:

The 24 hours were up. Brains had set up some more equipment, so they could receive the next live feed, and had been scanning for the signal for the past few hours, just in case the Hood decided to contact them early. However, no communications link had been sent, the family sat and waited, the 24 hours passed by, and still nothing was being received.

After another 2 hours of just sitting and waiting, John jumped to his feet and started pacing back and forth nervously. "This is ridiculous, you might as well stop tracking Brains... We all know that the Hood isn't going to make contact… They found out we were trying to hack their system and find their location… And because of that he's obviously made Virgil pay the price… And… And he's killed him… Our brother is dead and gone, and there's nothing we can do to get him back!"

Jeff stood from his chair and made his way over to John and pulled him securely into his arms. "It's… It's okay son."

"How dad? How is it okay?" Alan stammered angrily as he fought back the tears. "We go in and rescue other people. We stop other families suffering losses. Yet we can't save our own brother… How is that fair?"

"We'll find a way Alan!" Scott stated.

"Really… How?" Gordon questioned.

Scott pulled both Alan and Gordon into his arms. "I don't know. I just… I'm doing what I should have done a few days ago, I'm following my gut, and right now my heart is telling me that Virgil is alive, we will see him again and we will bring him home… I have no idea how… But we will!"


	17. Disclosures

Virgil shivered from the intensity of the pain that began to radiate down his spine as he felt himself waking from his enforced sleep. Forcing his eyes open he breathed in and out as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Virgil could see and feel the chains that held his ankles and feet to the floor, he was still on his knees, his hands were still raised above his head and were shackled to the restraints that were hanging from the ceiling. Looking straight ahead Virgil could see there were two men in the room, the one sat behind the computer and the other was stood directly behind the other man. He could hear the men talking, the man who was sat at the console looked flustered, while the other seemed to be shifting about anxiously. Virgil tried to listen but was unable to make out what was being said. Eventually the man who had been standing hurried out of the room, while the other continued to work.

Glancing down Virgil felt a tear trickle down his face, when he noticed the open chain lying on the floor with the picture of his mother inside. The continuous visions of his mother’s death that the Hood had planted in his mind continued to stalk his dreams. Constantly reminding him of that day and the way she had been taken away from them all so suddenly. Now, he also had the added knowledge that their mother’s death had been planned and perpetrated by the Hood. She had been purposely ripped from them all and taken from them far too soon. Virgil felt more tears running down his face as the anger inside him began to grow. He was going to make the Hood pay for what he had done, he really didn’t know how, but he would make him suffer!

Hearing the door to his cell open Virgil noticed the Hood enter the room, he was clearly enraged, and immediately marched over to the computer and barked some instructions at the man who was sat there. The man then nodded and continued his work. After a few more moments, a smirk spread across both the Hoods and the other man’s face, the Hood leaned in and whispered something to the man, he then turned towards Virgil and noticed he was awake. The Hood sneered and walked over to the table with the torture devices on. He picked up the handgun from earlier, looked over at Virgil, making sure he could see what he had chosen, he then placed it in his inner pocket, and made his way towards him. 

“It seems your family have not listened to my instructions and have tried to track our location.” The Hood snarled. “Now, luckily we were able to put a stop to that and very soon they will see you pay for their mistakes.”

“You’re not going to get away with this.” Virgil snapped back. “They will never stop trying to find me!”

“Really, is that so?” The Hood mocked. “Even after I’ve killed you and there’s nothing they can do to save you?”

Virgil paused. “Even if you do… They will continue to hunt you down… And they will make every second of your life a living hell!”

“You seem to have a lot of faith in your family.” The Hood paused and leaned in towards Virgil. “After we’ve finished and disposed of you, then I think one of your other brothers will be next.”

Virgil felt his anger rising. “If you hurt any of my brothers…”

“You’ll what, what are you going to do?” The Hood replied sarcastically.

Virgil pulled against his chains in a rage. “If you untie me then I’ll be very happy to show you!”

The Hood stared at Virgil with an amused look. “Well, I have to say, you’ve certainly got a lot more spirit than I gave you credit for… Still trying to fight back… Still trying to escape… Even when you’ve been hurt so much, and any type of escape is completely helpless.” The Hood paused, smiled, and then continued. “I’m sure we can take that fight away from you with the torture I have planned for you later. For now, I think I’ll make you suffer another way. As you experienced previously with the visions I made you see, I don’t have to rely on just physical torture. No, with my powers I can cause you all types of pain.” The Hood lifted his hand and placed it on Virgil’s head causing Virgil to scream out in agony. “Migraines are horrible, aren’t they? They can cause so much discomfort.” The Hoods eyes began to glow as he stared into Virgil’s eyes. Virgil felt the pain rip through his skull as he once again cried out. The Hood let out a scornful laugh. “Let that be a lesson to you boy!” He scoffed. “And I can do a lot worse than that if I’m pushed enough.” Turning back towards the man sat at the computer the Hood continued to speak. “We’ll contact them back later than planned.” The Hood then turned to face Virgil once more. “We’ll make them wait… Make them sweat!” With another sinister laugh the Hood turned and left the room, leaving Virgil shaking in pain.

… …

Several hours later:

Virgil’s eyes snapped open when he heard several voices enter the room. It was the Hood returning with the six men. Virgil watched as they made their way over to the guy at the computer and spoke quietly to him, the Hood then turned and made his way over to Virgil with the same man who had whipped him earlier.

“Get him ready.” The Hood instructed.

The man moved behind Virgil and began to unchain his hands, as soon as they were free the man pushed Virgil flat onto the floor. Virgil looked ahead and could see his chain within easy reach. However, he didn’t have the time to react as the man delivered a sharp punch to his back and then pulled Virgil’s arms roughly behind him. He gripped them tightly and yanked him back up on his knees. The Hood nodded to the man with a satisfied grin, he then turned to the camera and stared into the lens as the indicator switched from red to green.

… …

Back at Tracy Island:

It had now been 6 hours since the Hood should have contacted them and still nothing had been received. Scott sat in the middle of the sofa with his one arm around Alan who was leaning his head against Scott’s chest, his other arm was placed firmly around John, while Gordon sat on the floor leaning against the settee. Jeff sat on a chair next to his mother, who held his hand gently for support. Brains sat at the computer with Penny and Parker stood closely behind him. Tin-Tin stood behind the sofa with her father Kyrano next to her. They all waited silently, hoping and praying that Virgil was still alive and a link would soon be sent. Suddenly, a beep started emitting from Brain’s computer.

“I’m picking up their transmission… Accepting it now.” Brains said, as he tapped some buttons. The large screen in front of them once again flickered into life.

The image of the Hood appeared on the screen and just behind him they could see Virgil with his feet and ankles still chained to the floor. However, his arms were no longer bound, and were instead being held firmly behind his back.

“Ah, hello there.” The Hood scoffed. “Welcome back to the party… I believe you’ve been keeping yourself busy trying to track down our location without our knowledge. Well as you may have realised, those attempts were made in vain and it only caused my rage to grow. So, I decided I had to teach you a lesson for breaking my rules. You see I really hate it when people such as yourself deliberately disobey me! Now, I originally told you I would put a bullet through your son’s head if you defied my instructions. So, as I always believe in keeping a promise… That’s what I thought I would do.” The Hood turned and stood at Virgil’s side and pulled the gun from his inner pocket.

“I told you I would give you anything you wanted if you let him go.” Jeff yelled at the screen.

“Oh, but you already are giving me what I want… The pitiful cries for your child’s life!” The Hood sneered.

Jeff paused, he didn’t care if he was begging anymore, all he wanted was his son home, and being held safely in his arms. “There must… There must be something… Just name it.” The desperation in his voice becoming more evident every second.

The Hood went quiet and then looked back at the camera, an ominous smile spreading across his face. “Yes, there is something.”

“So, what do you want?” Jeff demanded.

The Hood smiled. “I want everything! Your machines, your technology, your money and your base! But most of all I want revenge for what I’ve been put through!”

“Why do you want revenge, what could my boy have possibly done to you?”

“Your son here hasn’t done anything. This is all down to you and what you have done to me Jeff Tracy!”

“Wait… How do you know my name, who are you Hood?” Jeff questioned.

The Hood grabbed Virgil by the hair. “Maybe you can ask this one, I’ve told him who I am, what you’ve done, what I’ve done in retaliation and he knows exactly why I’m doing this… I thought it was only fair to reveal to him the reason he would have to die for his father’s mistakes.”

“What mistakes? Why don’t you stop hiding behind that mask Hood and reveal who you are?” Jeff yelled.

“Seriously… You still haven’t worked out who I am? I thought that you would have recognised my voice Jeff… Or maybe my imbecile of a half-brother would have worked it out.”

“Balah Gaat!” Kyrano exclaimed as he dropped to the floor in shock.

“Father!” Tin-Tin cried out, helping her dad to a nearby chair.

“Balah Gaat… I should have known.” Jeff said, as he dropped his head into his hands.

“Yes, you really should have… But now you do know who I am… And you’ve probably guessed exactly what I am going to do to your boy!”

“Wait… Is… Is this because of what happened to your wife and child?” Jeff asked in disbelief.

“Yes, of course it is!” The Hood roared.

“What happened to them both was a tragedy,” Jeff said sympathetically.

“And because of your choice to help others first my boy died!” The Hood growled.

“Both your wife and son died when the initial earthquake hit,” Jeff added sadly. “Many men, women and children died that day and unfortunately there was nothing I or anyone else could have done to save them.”

“That’s not true Jeff… I know my boy would have survived if you helped him first… He was strong like me… You are a murderer Jeff Tracy and because of that you will be punished!”

Jeff paused and then continued “Look, this is obviously between me and you. Let him go… And take me instead.”

“Oh, but that wouldn’t be as much fun now would it Jeff… Now how do those sayings go… A child for a child? No… No, I believe it’s… A son for a son!” The Hood moved behind Virgil. “Say goodbye to your boy Mr Tracy.”

“Please… Please don’t do this,” Jeff begged.

The Hood raised the gun and pointed it towards Virgil’s head. “Too late.” He sneered as he pulled the trigger and the gun fired.

Everyone in the room shut their eyes in terror, unable to watch as the gun fired, and the shot echoed around the room. Silence followed, then an arrogant laugh roared out of the screen causing all of them to open their eyes. Mouths dropped open in shock and relief when they were greeted with an alive but shaking Virgil, who was still being held firmly by one of the Hoods men.

The Hood continued his mocking laugh. “Did you really think I would kill him… With a gun? No, that would be too easy and to quick a death… No. No, your child here deserves to die in agony!”


	18. Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mention of physical/mental torture.

The Hood signalled to someone off screen who then made their way over to Virgil, with a large bucket of water and placed it in front of him, the man then made his way behind the camera. “Now, I know Jeff that one of your sons is a former Olympic Swimming Champion, I’ve seen all the news reports about him… I believe his name is Gordon.” Gordon was now on his feet glaring at the screen. “Now, I know that this boy here isn’t that son… So, I thought it would be interesting to see how well his brother had taught him to survive when being held under water.”

The Hood nodded to the man who was holding Virgil’s arms. The man kept a hold of Virgil’s hands with one hand and then grabbed his hair with the other and pushed Virgil’s head into the bucket of water and held him down.

… …

Virgil tried to recall everything Gordon had ever told him about holding your breath under water, not that he had really listened, he had usually drifted off into his own world when Gordon had started one of his water safety lectures. ‘Right, stay calm… Breathe in… Don’t panic!’ Virgil said to himself as he felt his head being pushed down and held firmly under the water. After two minutes, he was brought back out of the water and he breathed out, trying his best to remain calm. The man pushed Virgil down again into the water and held him there, and once again Virgil managed to keep himself calm enough to last the two minutes he was being held down for. ‘Damn!’ Virgil thought as he was pulled up out of the water again. ‘If I ever get out of here I need to start listening to Gordon... Oh God! I must be delirious…’ The man pushed Virgil down into the water again and after another two minutes Virgil was brought back up and he breathed out.

… …

“That’s it Virg, you can do this… I know you can!” Gordon whispered, when he saw his brother manage the dunking.

“Longer!” The hood yelled at the man who then forced Virgil’s head down into the water again.

The two-minute mark passed by and Gordon looked at the image of his brother. “It’s too long.” He said nervously, as he looked at his dad and his other brothers. “He’s never held his breath much longer than this.”

They all watched in horror as Virgil began struggling desperately against the man’s grip. Eventually the man lifted him back up, he allowed Virgil to cough up the water, and then pushed him back down again. After doing this several times the Hood eventually signalled to the man who then pulled Virgil back out of the water and threw him onto the floor.

… …

Virgil coughed up the water he had swallowed, trying his hardest not to throw up. Glancing up Virgil was gripped with fear as one of the other men picked the bucket of water up and emptied the contents on top of him, causing Virgil to shudder with the shock to his system. Watching the man move away, Virgil quickly looked at his chain and noticed it was now closer to him, he tried to put his hand out to grab it, but he was once again dragged back up on his knees and his hands were wrenched backwards and held behind him. Virgil lifted his head, wondering what his next torment would be. He didn’t have to wait long to find out when the man, who had emptied the water on top of him, returned with the four other men and they quickly began to surround him. Virgil tried to struggle free, but it was hopeless due to the strength of the man holding him, and his already weakened state. He then saw the Hood give a signal to the man who had been holding him, the man dropped Virgil to the floor with a thud and followed through with a sharp kick to his back.

… …

Scott, John, Gordon, Alan and Jeff were all on their feet staring at the screen and screaming for the men to stop as they watched Virgil’s beating unfold. Their cries were silenced when Virgil became still, and the Hood signalled for them to finally stop. They looked on as the Hood signalled for them to move away, he then went and checked Virgil’s pulse. The Hood frowned and glared back at the camera. “Still alive… Well, for now!” The Hood made his way behind the camera, leaving Virgil lying on the floor.

… …

Virgil had tried to keep fighting but he knew it was impossible as he felt the full force of each blow connect with various parts of his body. Hoping that the men would stop if he was unconscious, Virgil decided to stop moving and closed his eyes. He was surprised to find his idea had worked when the beatings stopped, and the men walked away, he then felt the Hood check for his pulse, say that he was still alive and then also move away. He opened his eyes carefully, not wanting the Hood or any of the other men who were in the room to realise that he was still awake. He could feel the pain surging through him and he could feel the darkness calling his name. Nevertheless, he knew what he needed to do. Glancing in front of him, Virgil could see his chain was still on the floor and thankfully it hadn’t been knocked too far away. Virgil looked up at the camera and prayed that his family could see what he was about to try and do.

… …

Jeff sat with his head in his hands, Alan had dropped to the floor and was crying bitterly, and was now being held by a shaking John and Gordon. The rest of the household sat shaking, crying and unable to look at the screen. Scott had been the only one who had continued watching, unable to take his eyes of his brother’s apparent unconsciousness. Scott exhaled with relief when he saw Virgil’s eyes open, causing everyone else to observe what was happening.

… …

Virgil looked at the other men and the Hood, he could see they were involved in a deep conversation, and were unaware of what he was doing. Looking back at the chain, Virgil reached his arm out, and although he could feel an intense pain from doing so, he tried to make his fingers grasp the chain.

… …

Brains had switched the transmission link back on and was watching it intently. Alan, Gordon and John were now back on their feet and standing next to Scott and their father. Each one of them silently hoping and praying that Virgil would be successful.

… …

Virgil felt his fingers clutch the chain as he pulled it towards himself. Grasping it in his hand, Virgil began to try and get the edible transmitter out.

“What are you doing boy?” The Hood screamed at him, bringing his foot down on top of Virgil’s hand.

Virgil yelped with the pain and pulled his hand to his chest, dropping the chain in the process.

“What is it about this chain.” The Hood growled, as he bent down picked up the chain and flung it across the room. “Now, stay still.” The Hood snapped, as he made his way back over to the other men.

Virgil lifted his head and watched the Hood walk away, he then opened his hand revealing the edible transmitter, looking directly into the camera, he dropped the transmitter into his mouth and swallowed it!


	19. Countdown

Previously:

Virgil lifted his head and watched the Hood walk away, he then opened his hand revealing the edible transmitter, looking directly into the camera, he dropped the transmitter into his mouth and swallowed it!

… …

“Virg… You, beauty!” Scott exclaimed, although quietly, so the Hood could not hear him.

“Go!” Jeff mouthed to his four boys, quickly pulling them all into a warm hug. “We’ll give you the location when you are in the air.”

“FAB dad!” Gordon replied.

“Thunderbirds Are Go!” Alan said with a cheeky grin as he turned to leave.

Jeff shook his head with an amused smile. “Oh, and be careful!”

“We will dad.” John whispered.

Jeff nodded, the concern for his four boys and his missing son evident.

“Don’t worry dad. I’ll look after them!” Scott said reassuringly.

Jeff gripped Scott’s shoulder and smiled. “Thank you… Now go!” 

Scott beamed at his dad, turned and then made his way down to Thunderbird 2 with his three brothers closely behind.

Jeff Tracy watched them leave and then turned to Brains and whispered. “Brains, oversee the launch and make sure that they get the coordinates as soon as possible.”

“FAB. Mr Tracy,” Brains replied.

Jeff turned and looked back at the screen. He could see that Virgil was still lying flat on the floor, with his feet chained and currently there was no sign of the Hood. Jeff stared at Virgil with concern as he was no longer moving, and his eyes were tightly shut. He was brought out of his gaze by the sound of Thunderbird 2 blasting off and leaving the island. Jeff brought his attention back to the screen and continued to observe his son.

… …

The Hood began to make his way back towards Virgil with one of his men closely behind. The man lifted Virgil from the floor and forced him roughly back on his knees and began to restrain his hands above his head. The force of being moved so abruptly caused Virgil’s eyes to shoot open and for him to release an intense cry of agony. “Oh dear, does that hurt.” The Hood mocked, grabbing Virgil’s head, gripping it tightly in his hands and forcing him to look in the camera. “It seems Jeff that your son is in a lot of pain. Now luckily the discomfort he's currently feeling will only be temporary. You see, I have decided that this boy is far too troublesome, and I’ve simply had enough of him being here.” The Hood looked back at Virgil who was now shaking from the pain he was in. The Hood nodded to the man, who was quickly joined by the other five men. “Knock him out!" The Hood snapped, as he turned back towards the camera, a smirk firmly planted on his face, as the six men began beating Virgil once more.

… …

Jeff watched in disgust as the six men laid into his helpless son. He tried screaming at them to stop but it was to no avail, after a short time Virgil’s eyes closed, and his head drooped down. Upon seeing this the Hood signalled for the men to stop and made one of them check Virgil’s pulse.

“His pulse is weak sir… He won’t last much longer!”

The Hood smirked and looked back at the camera’s lens. “Well Jeff, as you can see your boy here as finally passed out… And as you’ve just heard, he doesn't have much more time left. So, I’ve decided to set the clock ticking, and I've set the hour for when I will finally take his life, and complete the second step in my search for justice… Now, you’re probably wondering what I mean by ‘Second Step’… You see Jeff, I have previously taken revenge against you… That first time my involvement remained anonymous… Of course, I have already informed your son here what I did, and you could have asked him but unfortunately for you he won’t be alive much longer" The Hood laughed and then continued. "So, until I decide otherwise my previous retribution will remain that way… Now, as I was saying… The countdown as started, and this boy’s final hours are at hand… I think we’ll give him two hours, that's if he lasts that long... I believe that will give me plenty of time to prepare myself for one of my finest moments… See you soon Jeff.”

… …

Jeff slammed his fist down on the table that was in front of him as the screen went black. “Damn him!” Jeff cried out as he felt his legs go and he dropped into his chair.

“Jeff.” Ruth cried, as she went to her son’s aid. “Jeff listen to me.” She continued holding his face in her hands, and gently wiping away the tears that had begun to form. Jeff looked up at his mother and let her pull him into a tight embrace. “Now, listen to me… Virgil’s always been one very determined and stubborn young man who doesn’t know the meaning of the word quit… And I know where he gets that from.”

Jeff smiled. “Mm, his mother.”

“Yes, and his father too! He’s tough… He's a Tracy… And I know he will make it! Now, come on Jeff, your boys are on their way to get Virgil now and they need you to be strong!"

Jeff nodded, breathed in and out to calm himself down and then turned to Brains. “Have you sent the boys the location?”

“Yes, Mr Tracy, Virgil is being held at an abandoned steel factory in, Henderson, Nevada.

“Is that near the metals foundry?”

“Yes, I’m just about to contact them and see if we can land Thunderbird 2 there. That way the boys can get to the location quickly and we can still keep an element of surprise for the Hood.”

“That’s a good idea Brains, let me know how it goes.” Jeff stood and made his way over to Kyrano who had now been moved on to the sofa and was being comforted by his daughter Tin-Tin. "Kyrano."

"Oh, Mr Tracy, I am so sorry!"

Jeff placed his hand gently on Kyrano's shoulders. "Kyrano. Please don't blame yourself. You are not responsible for your brother’s actions... This is not your fault!"

Kyrano looked up at Jeff. "And it is not yours either Mr Tracy! What happened that day when my brother lost his family, it was tragic… But there was nothing you could do to save them!"

"I know." Jeff replied. "I'm just shocked by how bitter he still is and how far he's been willing to go to seek his revenge."

"My brother has always chosen hate over love... He has been this way long before he lost his wife and child, I fear he will never learn that compassion and forgiveness are much stronger than the vengeance and loathing he feels towards others."

Jeff slowly nodded... "Will you be okay Kyrano?"

Kyrano smiled. "Yes, Mr Tracy, I will be fine... Now go and speak to your boys, they need their father!"

Jeff smiled at Kyrano and squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you." Jeff then turned to face the pictures of his sons hanging on the wall, and pressed a button on the table. “Base to Thunderbird 2.”

The large portrait of Scott changed to reveal him sitting in the pilot seat of Thunderbird 2 with Gordon in the seat next to him. “This is Thunderbird 2, go ahead dad.” Scott responded.

“Hi Scott. How are you getting on?”

“We are all good here.” Scott answered, while he concentrated on what he was doing.

“Hey dad,” Alan and John chimed at the same time, as they leaned into view, so their father could see them.

Jeff smiled. “Hey Boys… Scott what’s your arrival time?”

“I’m pushing her to go as fast as we can.” Scott replied. “Hopefully we’ll be there in less than an hour.”

“An hour... Okay, that's great Scott. Keep pushing her as much as you can... The sooner you get Virg out of there the better!”

"I couldn't agree more!" Scott added.

“Hey dad, what happened with the Hood after we went?” John asked.

Jeff sighed and explained to them how the Hood had ordered that Virgil be chained back up and their brother’s pain at being moved. Jeff then paused, breathed in to calm himself, and then told them about the men beating Virgil until he lost consciousness, and how afterwards the Hood had threatened to kill Virgil in two hours. He then paused and looked at them. “And I feel I need to explain to you all how I know the Hood, well, as we now know Balah Gaat.”


	20. Strategy

Previously:

Jeff paused and looked at them. “And I feel I need to explain to you all how I know the Hood, well, as we now know Balah Gaat.”

… …

“Do you all remember me telling you about how I first met Kyrano?”

“Yes.” Gordon answered. “You had been dispatched to his village when you were in the army. You were there to help after an earthquake had hit nearby.”

“Yes, that’s right. The Hood… Well, Balah Gaat was.” Jeff looked over to where Kyrano was sitting. “He was Kyrano’s half-brother. From the very first moment he had met me Balah made it known that he didn’t like me, and to be honest, I didn’t care for him much either… He always seemed obsessed by the amount of power, wealth and control he could gain from manipulating people and he never seemed bothered by how much he could hurt someone... One day another earthquake hit and destroyed the village and we were sent in to help with the rescue. We managed to save quite a few lives, but there were many who had not been so lucky, and had unfortunately been killed in the initial earthquake. Balah Gait’s wife and his 4-year-old son had been two of those who I had to dig out of the rubble, and had already passed away.”

“Dad, you know it wasn't your fault, right?” Scott said, looking at his father with concern. “What happened that day was tragic, but unfortunately, we all know that no matter how hard you try, sometimes you can’t save everyone!”

“I know.” Jeff replied. “It’s just… I knew Balah had blamed me for what had happened, I remember at the time some sort of threat was made against me, but shortly afterwards he seemed to just disappear. I never really thought about him much after that, I remember that Kyrano once mentioned that he had not seen him since the earthquake, and eventually he concluded that he must have passed away. Neither of us imagined that the Hood was Balah Gaat. Now we do know... And.” Jeff sighed. “When I now think back it's obvious who the Hood really was... I should have realised, then maybe I could have protected you boys, and stopped him from hurting Virgil.”

“Dad, what’s happened with Virgil, it’s not your fault!” John interjected.

“You could never have seen this coming and you can’t always protect us from harm dad,” Gordon added.

Jeff sighed and looked away from the image of his sons.

“Dad, none of us blame you for what’s happened, and I know that Virgil won’t blame you either!” Alan replied firmly, gaining his father’s attention. “There’s only one person who is responsible for this and that’s Balah Gaat, or the Hood, or whatever name he wants to go by!”

“Scott,” Brains stammered, rushing over to Jeff.

“Yes Brains?”

“The metals foundry has confirmed that you can land Thunderbird 2 there and the site will be secured at all times. I’ve sent you a layout of the building, Virgil’s signal is coming from the basement.”

“FAB Brains.” Scott responded. “Gordon, I want you to go through the information and see if you can form a plan.”

“FAB Scott.” Gordon replied.

"Gordon, I have some further information for you which may prove useful," Brains stammered.

Gordon smiled. "FAB Brains." 

"I'll send it through now," Brains added.

“Dad, are you going to be okay?” Scott asked as he looked at his father’s sullen form.

“Yes... Yes, boys I will!” Jeff replied pulling himself together. “Now it sounds like you have everything in hand. I’m going to go and speak with Penny and contact the doctor she mentioned, and see what we can get arranged for Virgil. I want you to keep in contact, let me know of any developments.”

“FAB dad!” Scott clicked the communicator off and went back to concentrating on flying Thunderbird 2. "Okay guys we will be landing in about 10 minutes. Gordon, how long will it take us to get to the danger zone?"

"It should take us around 5 minutes," Gordon responded. "We just need to make sure that we are efficient with getting everything we need on the hover bikes, so we don't hit any unseen delays."

Alan smiled. "Don't worry Gords, you can rely on us!"

“I know I can!” Gordon replied. “Now, I’ve been going through all the information Brains came up with and I’ve got a plan.”

“Go for it Gordon,” Scott beamed.

"The building that Virgil is in as four different entrances. One at the front, one at the back, and two others on either side. Now, the front and back ones are too exposed. The entrance on the right side is well covered. However, the left side is not only well covered, but it also looks out on to a woodland. If we go in that way, then there will be plenty of places for us to hide the bikes, and any other equipment we may need. Now, Virgil's signal is coming from the basement, and from what we know there are the six men that we've seen, there's at least one more who's been working behind the camera, and then there's the Hood. We have no idea where they will be, and there may be more men inside, which means we will need to use our thermal imagers to detect them as we go."

"Gordon, what you've said so far sounds good to me. I want you to go through the rest of the plan once we have reached the danger zone." Scott pressed a few buttons on Thunderbird 2's control panel. “Okay guys, we are coming in to land."

... ...

A short time later:

Scott finished securing Thunderbird 2 and made his way over to Gordon and Alan who were waiting with the loaded hover bikes. “Have you contacted dad?”

“Yes, he said that he’s spoken to the doctor that Penny recommended, and they are on standby ready to receive Virgil.

“That’s good!” Scott looked around. "Where's John?"

"He's just checking the security that's been provided for Thunderbird 2," Alan replied. "He'll be back in a second."

"Speak of the devil!" Gordon said, pointing to John who was running towards them.

"How's it looking John?" Scott queried.

"All good, they've really gone above and beyond what I was expecting."

"Great. Then let's go get our brother," Scott stated.

"FAB!" The rest of them chimed, as they jumped on their hover bikes, and headed towards the danger zone.

Gordon led the way, signalling to his brothers to stop when he began to reach the clearing of the woodland. “Okay, we’re here… This looks like a good place to hide our bikes and anything else we don’t want to carry inside.”

“Okay Gordon, so what’s the rest of your plan?” Scott asked.

“Well, as I said earlier we will be going through the side entrance on the left side of the building which is just up ahead. When I studied the layout that Brains sent, I could see that there was a doorway which leads directly down to the basement, which as you know is where Virgil’s signal is coming from. Now, as we are using the thermal imager to track the other men in there, then I suggest that we stick together, and we stay in pairs. Me and Scott will take the lead. Alan, I want you to stay close to Scott, and John you will be with me… If we see anyone then we will take them out using our tranquilliser guns and then we will tie them up. If we don’t see the Hood, then we will kick his arse some other time… The aim of this mission is simple… We are here to get Virg out of there! So, to reiterate, we stay together and do not go off on our own. Yes Scott, I’m looking at you! I don’t want to have to rescue another bro!”

Scott looked at Gordon. "I would never go off on my own!"

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't!" Alan responded with a laugh.

“Okay. Don't worry Gords, I’ll do as you say and not run off on my own!” Scott replied, with a grin.

Gordon returned the smile. “Final checks. Everyone got their med kits?”

“FAB!” Alan, Scott and John answered.

Gordon smiled. “Good! Right… Finally, has everyone got their tranquilliser guns and their extra ammo packs?”

“FAB Gordon!” They all responded.

"Good," Gordon stated as he turned to face the clearing, "then it looks like we're ready!"

“Hey Gords,” Scott said placing his hand on the back of Gordon's shoulder.

“Yes Scott?” Gordon asked, turning towards his brother.

Scott pulled Gordon into a quick hug and then ruffled his hair. “I’m really proud of you, I just wanted you to know that.”

“Thanks Scott,” Gordon replied going red, “okay, are you all ready?”

“FAB!” They all chorused.

Gordon nodded. “Then Follow me!”


	21. Danger Zone

All four boys followed Gordon until he stopped, and signalled to them to get down behind some large bushes. "Okay." Gordon whispered. "The door is straight ahead. I want you all to be on alert and as quiet as possible." Scott and John nodded their heads. Gordon looked at Alan who was looking back at where they had just left the equipment. "Al, are you okay?"

"I was just wondering why we left the stretcher hidden, shouldn't we have it with us?" Alan asked. "Virg is definitely going to need it."

"Yes, he is," Scott replied. "But we should come back for it. We need to travel light, so we can easily take anyone out that we do happen to see.”

Alan sighed and looked back at his brothers. "Yes, I know, it's just... I want to get him out of there as quickly as possible!"

John placed his arm reassuringly around Alan. “I know, we do too… Al, we are going to get him out of there, Okay?"

Alan nodded his head in response.

Scott smiled at Alan. "Good lad… Everyone got their tranquilliser guns ready?" When they all nodded Scott continued. "Good, Gordon, this is your plan and it's a good one. So, you should take full control here."

"Thanks Scott," Gordon lifted himself up and checked everything was clear. "Okay, this way." They all followed Gordon and Scott to the doorway. Gordon lifted his finger up to his mouth, signalling for them to be quiet. “Any heat signals?” He asked Alan who had the thermal imager.

“There’s someone in there,” Alan acknowledged.

“Scott, are you ready?” Gordon whispered as he reached for the door handle.

Scott readied himself with the tranquilliser gun. Gordon pulled the door open revealing a man, who was obviously meant to be on guard, he was sitting fast asleep on a chair and he was facing the doorway.

Scott suppressed a laugh as he kept his gun aimed at the man. "Someone's obviously not doing a very good job!"

"Hey, his he one of the assholes who beat up Virg?" Alan asked.

"Yes, he is!" John replied glaring at the man.

"Hey Al, do you want to wake him up?" Scott said grinning at Alan.

Alan smirked at Scott and tapped the guy on his shoulder. “Wakey, wakey!”

"What the?" The man exclaimed as he came too and saw the four of them staring at him.

"Good morning," Scott sarcastically remarked, as he quickly shot his tranquilliser gun at the man, causing him to fall off his chair and straight back to sleep.

Gordon and John quickly tied the man up while Scott and Alan checked the room they had just entered for anyone else who may be lurking around.

"Hey, guys, let’s move him into this storage closet and hide him in there." Alan suggested. "If anyone happens to come through here then we don't want to alert them to our presence."

"Good idea Al." Scott replied.

They all lifted the man and moved him into the cupboard.

"This way." Gordon whispered as he walked over to another doorway.

“Anything on the imager Alan?” John asked.

Alan shook his head. “All clear.”

Gordon pushed the door handle down and opened the door. They all made their way into the corridor which veered off in two directions. “Right guys, it's very easy to get lost in here, so please stay close and listen carefully." Gordon whispered. "We'll make our way along this hallway, we'll then reach some stairs and we will then head down the staircase, which is six floors down. The stairwell will lead us to the basement level. Once we reach the basement there will be another door and then three different hallways. We will be heading to the left; the corridor leads directly to the room that Virg is being held in. Alan, I will need you to keep watch on the thermal imager, and I'll need the rest of you to stay vigilant."

"Okay," They all responded, as they began to follow Gordon.

When they reached the staircase Alan suddenly ground himself to a sudden halt. "I'm picking up two heat signals coming up the stairs."

Scott quickly ushered Alan and his other brothers to hide behind the previous corner, just in time to see the first man reach the top of the stairs. Gordon shot the tranquilliser hitting the man who fell instantly to the ground. The second man reached the top of the steps and paused when he saw his fallen comrade, he pulled a radio out of his inner jacket but before he could use it Gordon also hit him with the tranquilliser and he fell to the ground.

"Where shall we hide them?" Alan asked.

"There was a small room we just passed we can put them in there," Gordon suggested.

They pulled the first man to his feet and hauled him into the tiny room. Alan began binding the man’s arms, while the other three went back into the corridor and pulled the second man to his feet. As they pushed him into the room an unknown voice shouted from behind them. John spun around and shot his tranquilliser gun at the man.

Scott grinned at John. "Good shot."

John returned the smile. "Thanks."

Scott, Gordon and John pulled the man into the room and began tying him up.

"Gordon keep a look out just in case that shout alerted anyone." Scott suggested.

"Already on it bro!" Gordon responded, heading back to the door to keep watch.

At that moment, another man turned into the little room and before any of them could react he had grabbed Gordon's arms and yanked them behind his back, causing Gordon to yelp in pain. He then pulled Gordon into the hall, threw him to the ground and held him down with his knee, which was planted firmly on his back. He then quickly pulled a gun out of his inner jacket and aimed it at the back of Gordon's head. "You better come out of that room" The man demanded. "And hold your hands up."

"Don't move." Scott mouthed to Alan, as he and John headed for the door.

Alan watched as his two brothers walked out of the room with their hands held in the air. He silently stood, made his way to the exit, and hid behind the door so he could hear what was going on.

The man watched the two of them closely. "Is that all of you?"

"Yes," John lied.

"Good! Now, do exactly as I say, and your buddy here won't get hurt!" He ordered. "I want you to lay your weapons down and stand against that wall." As soon as Scott and John had obeyed his instructions the man pulled Gordon to his feet, keeping the gun firmly placed against the back of his head. He pushed Gordon forwards towards the doorway of the small room. 

Alan watched as the man peered in the room. He knew that the man hadn't seen him, and he also knew that he could probably hit him with his tranq gun. Unfortunately, how the gun was being held against Gordon's head, Alan knew it was too risky, and he would have to wait for the perfect moment, or create his own. An idea then struck him. He watched as the man turned back towards the hallway, Alan quickly pulled his belt off and flung it at the wall opposite him. The belt hit the wall with a clang, causing the man to drop his attention, and move the gun away from Gordon's head. Sensing his opportunity Alan jumped out and fired the tranquilliser into the man. "Sweet dreams!" Alan sarcastically remarked as the man fell to the floor.

Gordon grabbed Alan and hugged him tightly. "Geez Al, that was brilliant... Thank you!"

Alan smiled. "Anytime Gords!"

Scott and John grabbed their guns and went over to Alan and Gordon.

"Good job Alan!" John beamed.

"Well done Al!" Scott added ruffling Alan's hair. "Are you okay Gordon?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Gordon reassured them.

"That's five down?" Alan asked.

"Yes, there should be two more men to go, which includes that ass who whipped Virg... Then we have the Hood as well!" Gordon warned

"Okay then... We should tie this one up and then carry on," Scott recommended.

"No arguments from me!" Gordon added.

They all finished securing the man, then made their way back to the stairwell, and then soundlessly down the stairs, checking each floor carefully for anyone who may happen to be around. No one else appeared and as soon as they had reached the basement they headed down the left corridor, until they reached a large door.

"Virgil's signal is coming from in here." Gordon stated. "Alan, how many heat signals are you picking up?"

"Just the two." Alan answered.

Gordon glanced at his brothers. "Okay, we need to do what Alan did upstairs and make some sort of loud noise that will lure the man outside. We can then knock him out with the tranquilliser."

"The belt again?" Alan suggested.

Gordon nodded. "It's worth a try."

Alan pulled his belt off and waited for his brothers to prepare themselves. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." They all whispered.

Alan threw his belt against a piece of metal which caused an almighty clang. The sound of the door being unlocked from inside was heard and a man made his way outside. Scott instantly shot his tranquilliser gun at the man causing him to slide to the floor. Scott, Gordon, Alan and John rushed into the room and came to an instant stop at the unconscious sight of their brother.


	22. Lost and Found

They all stopped, their legs frozen in shock as each one of them tried to process the image in front of them. There was Virgil, on his knees, his feet chained, and his hands still raised above his head. His body was covered in cuts, bruises and so much blood. His head was flopped forwards and his eyes were tightly shut.

Scott felt like his whole body was traveling in slow motion as he urged his legs to move forwards. He reached out with his now shaking hand and pressed his fingers against his brother’s neck, desperately searching for a pulse. Tears of relief began forming in Scott's eyes, when he felt the weak but beating rhythm of Virgil's pulse. He turned to his other brothers who were standing closely behind him. "He's alive." He reassured them. They nodded their heads, the relief on their faces evident to how much their brother truly meant to each of them. Scott wiped his eyes. "Okay, we need to treat any immediate injuries and then we can get him out of here!"

John fixed a brace around Virgil's neck and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth. He then placed his hand on Virgil's forehead and chest. "He's clammy, he feels really cold and his trousers are soaked through from the water that was thrown over him... We need to get him warm and dry as soon as possible!"

"Looking at the bruises to his chest, he most likely has a few cracked ribs. There may also be some internal bleeding." Gordon said, as he moved around to check Virgil's back. Gordon winced when he saw his brother’s injuries. "Geez!"

"That bad?" Alan asked.

"Yes... It's bad!" Gordon stated.

John, Scott and Alan peered around and looked at Virgil's back, each one of them gasped in shock when they saw the damage that had been caused. 

Scott closed his eyes and breathed in and out to calm himself down. "Right I'm going to help Gordon stop any of these deeper lacerations from bleeding. John, could you patch any up on his front and Alan can you please check for any breaks." 

"Okay." They both responded.

Alan started by checking Virgil's arms. "He's dislocated his right shoulder. His right hand, which the Hood stamped on, is badly bruised... It doesn't look broken, but we'll be able to tell better once his arms are loose." Alan knelt on the floor and began checking his brother’s legs. 

"Alan, any broken bones?" John inquired.

Alan nodded.

"What's broken?" Scott asked with concern.

Alan looked up at Scott, unable to get his words out as he began to cry."

Gordon went to Alan's side and put his arm around him. "It's okay."

Alan sniffed and wiped his face. "Sorry."

Gordon squeezed Alan's shoulder. "No need to be sorry, what’s broken?"

"They... They've forced him onto his knees and... And his legs... I think they've broken them."

Gordon bent down and double-checked Virgil’s legs. "Yes, they're broken… John, Al, can you start cutting through the chains?"

"Yes, sure," They both responded.

"Scott, if me and you support his weight, we can lower him down, and then we can cut the chains on his ankles," Gordon suggested.

Scott moved around to Virgil's front and helped Gordon hold on to Virgil, as Alan and John began to cut through the chains.

Virgil, could feel that he was being firmly held as he began to awake from the unconscious haze. He knew that his body couldn't take anymore punishment from the Hoods men, but he also knew that he needed to hold on until his brothers arrived. Virgil did the only thing he could and began struggling against the hands that held him.

Scott, Gordon, Alan and John stopped working and gripped onto Virgil when they saw he was trying to fight against their help.

"Wow, Virg... It's okay. It's us, we're not going to hurt you.” Scott assured him. Virgil stopped moving when he heard his brothers voice. Scott stroked his hand gently over Virgil's head. "Virgil, can you hear me?" Virgil remained quiet and still, believing his ears were betraying him. "Come on Virg. I know you can hear us. Why don't you open your eyes, hey?" Scott pleaded.

Virgil slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on what he was seeing. "Ss... Scotty?" He muttered.

"Yes, it’s me... We're all here."

Virgil glanced over at all his brothers. Gordon, John, Alan and Scott were all now beaming at him, as fresh tears flowed down their faces. "H... Home?" Virgil stuttered.

"Not quite yet... We'll need to get you checked out at a hospital first... But soon, okay?" Scott reassured him.

"The chains are off," Alan told them.

John held Virgil's arms in the air. "Can we give him something for the pain? Otherwise this is really going to hurt."

Gordon shook his head. "Unfortunately, no… When Brains sent across the information he said he was worried about the sedative we saw them inject into Virgil's neck. Without knowing what's already in his system, anything we do give him could have a severe reaction."

John sighed. "Okay... I'm going to attempt to reduce the dislocation as well... Gordon, Scott, have you got him!"

"Yes." They replied.

John began to gently lower Virgil's arms, causing Virgil to release a whimper. "Nearly done now." John reassured him as he realigned Virgil's right shoulder, causing Virgil to cry out in pain. "I'm so sorry... I know it hurts... We're going to have you free soon, then we can get you out of here, okay?"

"Mm." Virgil whispered.

John strapped Virgil's arm, while Alan began quickly cutting through the chains that were binding Virgil's feet and ankles. "Okay, he is loose." Alan said.

All four boys lowered Virgil off his knees and lay him flat, while his head rested on Scott's lap.

"How is he?" John asked.

Scott looked at Virgil's closed eyes and stroked his face. "Come on Virgie, stay awake for me." Virgil's grimaced as his eyes opened once more. "I thought me calling you Virgie would do it." Scott gently teased. “Al, can you pass me one of the thermal blankets." Alan grabbed a small bag from the med kit, which had a small folded blanket inside, he then opened it out and placed it carefully over Virgil. “We need to get him out of here… Gordon, dad said the Hood had given a two-hour countdown until he would be in contact again… How long do we have before it’s up?"

Gordon checked his watch. "Twenty minutes."

"Right, me and Alan will stay here with Virg, Gordon, you know the way better than any of us... I want you and John to go and get the stretcher, and be as quick as you can."

Both Gordon and John knelt next to Virgil. “We’ll be back soon.” Gordon said as he squeezed Virgil’s left hand. John stroked his hand through Virgil’s hair and wiped a tear on Virgil’s cheek away. Gordon glanced at John. "Are you ready?" John nodded his response, as they stood, picked up the thermal imager, and left the room.

Gordon and John raced up the stairs, along the hallway, out of the building, and made their way to where the stretcher was hidden. They grabbed everything they needed and turned back to the clearing. As they neared the doorway John seized Gordon around his waist and pulled him behind a bush. "It's the Hood." John warned.


	23. Escape Plan

Alan finished moving the man who they had hit with the tranquilliser into the room and made his way over to Scott who had splinted both of Virgil's legs. "How's he doing?" Alan asked.

Scott stroked Virgil's head. "He's in a lot of pain and I'm worried by how much blood he has lost. He's been drifting in and out of conciseness and he's been mumbling a few things."

Alan sat down on the floor and took Virgil's hand in his. "What's he been saying?"

"It's pretty incoherent." Scott replied. "He does keep asking for dad though." 

"Should we report in?" Alan questioned.

"We will... I want to get him on Thunderbird 2 first." Scott looked at his watch. "Damn, what's taking them so long?"

... ...

Meanwhile:

Gordon and John peered over the bush and watched the Hood with the last of his men, which they had yet to take out, walking towards the doorway.

"Do you think we can hit them from here with our tranquilliser guns?" John whispered.

Gordon shook his head. "Too far."

As soon as the Hood and the other man had entered the building John and Gordon jumped to their feet and ran to the door, and John clicked his communicator on. "Come in Scott."

"Where the hell are you guys?" Scott snapped.

"Scott, listen," John cut in. "We've just seen the Hood and one of his men."

Scott swore to himself. "I presume it's the man who used the whip on Virg?"

"Yes, it is," Confirmed John. 

Scott breathed out trying to calm himself down. "Which way did they come in?"

"They went through the same entrance we were using," John responded.

Scott jumped to his feet. "Gordon, is there any other way out?"

"Yes, there is... But what about Virgil?" Gordon asked.

"It's not ideal, but I'll have to carry him out. Personally, I'd like to get Virg clear of hear before we kick the Hood's and that other man's ass... Gordon, can you direct us out any other way?"

"Yes. I can," Gordon replied.

"Great!" Scott responded. "Then give me a few seconds and I'll be back with you."

... ...

Scott clicked his communicator off and looked at Alan. "Okay Al, I need you to cover me with the tranquilliser gun, Okay?"

Alan nodded his response, grabbed his and Scott's medical kits and prepared his weapon.

Scott knelt back down next to Virgil and squeezed his left hand. "Virg, can you hear me?" Virgil forced his eyes open and looked at Scott. "I'm going to have to carry you. Okay?"

Virgil squeezed Scott’s hand, and released a tiny smirk. "Mm... okay... Don't drop me though."

"Scott laughed. "It's good to hear you trying to crack jokes... Now, I'm sorry, but this may hurt." Scott lifted Virgil gently of the floor and into his arms, causing Virgil to release a whimper. Scott whispered soothing words to him and then turned to Alan who was kneeling on the floor. "Hey, Al, I’m ready... Everything okay?"

Alan stood up and looked at Scott. "Yes, I'm good. I just found this." Alan held out Virgil's chain and admired the picture of his mother which was inside. "She was really beautiful!"

Scott smiled. "Yes, she was!"

"He should have it back... I'll keep it for him, for later." Alan replied dropping the chain in his pocket.

Scott nodded. "Let's get him out of here!"

Alan clicked his communicator on. "Hey Gords. Which way are we heading?"

"Back down the hallway until you reach the stairs. You will remember that there were two other corridors leading off the stairwell. You will need to take the one to the right." Gordon instructed.

"Okay." Alan replied leading the way, while Scott carried Virgil closely behind. "This way." Alan mouthed to Scott leading him down the hallway until he reached two doors. Alan glanced back at Scott who had now pulled Virgil closer to him and was continually whispering comforting words to him. Alan clicked his communicator back on. "Which way now Gordon?"

"Right. There will be two doors in front of you." Gordon responded. "You need to take the one on the left. It will lead to another staircase. Go up six floors and then go through the door, that will lead you to the front entrance, we'll meet you there with the stretcher."

"Got it... The Hood's probably realised now that we have Virgil."

"Yes, okay. We'll stay hidden until we see you, but if you're not out in five minutes then we are coming in!" Gordon stated.

... ...

The Hood and the man made their way down to the room which had been Virgil's prison. They had known something wasn't quite right when no one had been on guard at the entrance, and when they hadn't seen anyone else on their way down to the cell, they knew something was wrong. The Hood ordered the man to enter the room first, there was no way he was going in there before him, and putting himself in any potential danger.

The man unlocked the door, walked inside and immediately swore when he saw Virgil was gone. "It's worse than we thought boss," he anxiously reported.

The Hood looked over at the man who had been hit with the tranquilliser gun and saw that he was starting to come too. "What happened?" He barked at him.

"Int... International... Rescue." The man stuttered.

"God Damn International Rescue… Always ruining my plans!" The Hood sneered at the man, pulled a gun from his inner pocket, aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger. "No one fails me!”

The Hoods last standing man looked at him. "Sir, by the looks of it they have left in a hurry. I reckon we just missed them. They have probably been using the same entrance as us, so if they knew we were on our way, they have most likely headed for the front of the building."

The Hood nodded. "I want you to head to the front and see if you can catch them, I will head for the usual exit, and then we can cut them off from both sides."

"Yes sir!" The man replied.

... ...

Alan continued to lead the way while Scott, who was carrying Virgil, was close behind. They finally reached the top of the stairs and went through the doorway which led to the front entrance. As soon as they saw their brothers leave the building, Gordon and John darted out from behind a nearby tree with the stretcher. Scott laid Virgil down and replaced the oxygen mask over his mouth which he had removed just before leaving the building.

"Okay, let's get him out of here!" Gordon said, as he and John took control of the stretcher.

"Not so fast." Came an unknown voice from behind them.

They all turned slowly. "You!" Scott shouted, the anger in his voice rising as he looked upon the man who had been responsible for bringing the whip down on Virgil's back.

The man held out a gun towards them. "Don't even think about moving. Now, put down the stretcher and move away from your brother."

"There is no way that we are going to just hand him over to you!" John stated.

The man laughed "I believe you should rethink your answer."

"And why's that?" Alan asked.

"Because otherwise you will need to deal with me!"

The boys looked back in the direction they were about to head in.

"Hood!" They all exclaimed.


	24. Payback

“Now, do as I say and put him down!” The Hood demanded.

Scott looked at John and Gordon who were holding the stretcher and winked at them. “Come on guys, we really should do what he says and put him down… Al, stay with him.”

Gordon and John laid the stretcher down on the floor, while Alan knelt next to Virgil and took his hand in his. John and Gordon both stood back up and with Scott formed a circle around Virgil and Alan.

“Now move away from him!” The Hood commanded.

“That’s not going to happen.” Scott replied calmly.

“Really?” The Hood scoffed. “My man here has a gun and I will order him to shoot.”

They all glanced at the man who had his gun aimed at them.

“Personally, I think you should order him to step back and to put his gun down.” Gordon responded.

The Hoods man let out a sarcastic laugh. “And why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t, then I’m going to take you down, and then knock you out with my tranquilliser gun!” Gordon stated.

“Oh, I’d love to see you try!” The man taunted.

“Okay then!” Gordon answered. Gordon’s hand shot out and before the man could react he had grabbed his wrist and spun the gun away from them both. Gordon then knocked the gun out of the man’s hand, he then twisted the man’s arm around his back and flipped him face down on the ground. Finally, Gordon pulled his tranquilliser gun out and shot the sedative into the man. Jumping up to his feet Gordon aimed his tranquilliser gun at the Hood. “Now, I really think that you should do as we say, Balah Gaat.”

Do you really think one tranquilliser gun is going to take me out?” The Hood mocked.

Scott and John pulled their tranq guns out and aimed them at the Hood. “How about three?” John countered.

“Oh please,” the Hood sneered, “your tranquilliser guns are no match for me.” 

The Hood’s eyes turned to a bright yellow, he released a mocking laugh, and raised his hand out towards them. Scott, John and Gordon found that they were now frozen and unable to control or stop what was happening as they were lifted effortlessly up into the air. Their weapons were forced out of their hands and flung away from them, they were then thrown away from the stretcher and down onto the hard ground. The Hood kept his one hand pointing towards them, which held them frozen in place, as he began walking towards Alan and Virgil.

Alan aimed his tranquilliser gun at the Hood. “Don’t move any further!” He warned.

The Hood scoffed and held out his other hand towards Alan causing him to fall to the ground. The Hood then walked forward and before Alan could react the Hood had ripped the tranquilliser gun out of his hand and threw it away from them. Then like his brothers before him, Alan was lifted in the air, and hurled away from his now unprotected brother. The Hood knelt next to Virgil who had been awake throughout his brother’s ordeal. “Now, I remember telling you that once I had dealt with you, then one of your precious brothers would be next… Maybe I was wrong, maybe this one will die first.” The Hood stood back up and turned towards Alan. “Yes, I presume this one is the youngest… So, he can go first!”

Virgil watched helplessly as the Hood walked over to Alan, picked him up from the ground, grabbed him around his throat, and began to choke him. Alan desperately gasped for breath and kicked his legs trying urgently to escape the hold that the Hood had on him. Virgil looked towards his other brothers but could see that although they were trying to move, they were still held in the Hood’s powers. Virgil glanced to his side and noticed the handgun that the man had dropped, he reached out with his left hand, grabbed the gun and fired.

“What the?” The Hood exclaimed when he felt the gunshot hit the floor, narrowly missing his feet. The Hood dropped Alan to the ground and spun around in shock, releasing his focus on Scott, Gordon and John. The Hood paused, as he took in the sight of Virgil pointing the gun towards him and then let out a chilling laugh. “Well, well, I never thought I would see the day… A member of International Rescue actually using a real gun.” The Hood scoffed as he stepped closer to Virgil. “Now, come on… Are you really going to shoot me? Would you even be able to live with yourself if you did?” The Hood took another step closer to Virgil. “Look at you, you’re pathetic! You’re badly hurt, you can’t hold that gun without your hand shaking because of the amount of pain I’ve put you through.” The Hood sneered as he took another step towards Virgil. “Come on boy… If you’re going to do it, then shoot me! Kill me in cold blood! Take your revenge for what I’ve put you and your family through… Do what your father could never do and give in to the hate… Just like I did!”

“I’m nothing like you!” Virgil muttered.

“No, you’re certainly not!” The Hood ridiculed. “You are a typical Tracy! Weak minded… Forgiving… Always trying to help others… It makes me sick!” The Hood took another step forwards. “And that’s why I know you are not going to fire that gun!”

“No. I’m not,” Virgil stuttered.

“I knew it!” The Hood mocked.

Virgil smiled and dropped the gun. “Distracted you though!”

“Really, from what?”

“From this!” The Hood spun around at the sound of Scott’s voice, only to be greeted with a sharp punch to the face. The Hood stumbled from the force of the punch. “That’s for trying to choke our youngest brother,” Scott said with a smirk, “and this… Well, this one’s for Virg!” Scott delivered another blow to the Hood’s face which knocked him unconscious. “God… That felt good!” Scott said as he knelt next to Virgil and took his hand in his.

“Al?” Virgil mumbled.

“I’m here.” Alan replied.

“Are you okay?” Gordon and John asked at the same time.

Alan coughed. “Yes, I’ll be okay, just a little sore.”

Gordon, Alan and John knelt next to Scott and helped check on Virgil’s injuries.

“Al?” Virgil mumbled again.

“It’s okay Virgil. I’m here and I’m fine!” Alan responded.

Virgil took his hand out of Scott’s and gently felt around Alan’s throat.

Alan shook his head. “Seriously Virg… You’ve been beaten, your legs are broken, you’ve lost too much blood, you’re barely able to keep your eyes open… And yet you are still trying to check me for injuries… Please, let us look after you for a change!”

Virgil took Alan’s hand in his, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Scott said.

“Love you all!” Virgil muttered as more tears ran down his face.

All four boys gently held Virgil and let their own tears flow.


	25. Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A deliberate blend on two legends for the main Doctors name.

Scott sat up and gently wiped away the tears that had fallen down Virgil’s cheeks. “Okay guys, we need to get moving!”

Gordon stood. “I’ll take one of the hover bikes and bring Thunderbird 2 here.”

“I’ll come with you.” Alan croaked.

“No, you don’t!” Scott ordered. “I want to check your throat first.”

“But Scott, I’m fine!” Alan moaned.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Scott responded sternly.

John laughed to himself and stood up. “I’ll come with you Gords.”

“John, can you contact the authorities and let them know that they have some prisoners waiting for them?” Scott asked.

“Yes, sure Scott,” John replied, “we’ll see you soon.”

Scott watched Gordon and John sprint towards their hover bikes. Once they had left he turned his attention to Alan. “Right, let me check that throat of yours.”

Alan huffed to himself and then moved over to Scott to let him check him over, knowing it was pointless to argue with his big brother when he became over protective.

Once Scott had checked Alan and he was completely satisfied that no damage was done, he opened his medical kit and passed Alan a bottle of water. “Here, drink this!”

“Yes sir!” Alan responded. He downed the water and then knelt next to Virgil. "You know Virg... If he's like this with me, I dread to think how much smothering he's going to put you through."

Virgil grimaced and mumbled something about Scott being a smothering hen.

Scott rolled his eyes. "What is this... Pick on Scott day? I’m going to tie those two up,” Scott added pointing to the unconscious man and the Hood, "Al, can you please check over Virgil's injuries?"

"Yes sure," Alan replied.

Scott turned his attention towards the Hood and the other man, who were both still unconscious, and began to tie them up. As soon as he had finished the sound of sirens were heard in the distance followed by Gordon and John arriving in Thunderbird 2.

Alan looked at Virgil who had once again lost consciousness. “Hey Virg, if you open your eyes for me then you’ll see your green bird arriving.”

Virgil’s eyes flickered open, he muttered something that was incoherent and then closed his eyes once more. Alan sighed, and stroked his hand tenderly through Virgil’s hair until Gordon and John had re-joined them after landing Thunderbird 2.

"How is he?" John asked with concern when he saw Virgil had lost consciousness again.

"Not good at all, we need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible!" Alan replied.

"Al, John... Can you get Virg set up in Thunderbird 2?" Scott asked. "Me and Gordon can then take these two over to the officers."

Alan and John nodded, lifted Virgil's stretcher, and made their way towards Thunderbird 2. Meanwhile, Gordon picked up the unconscious man, while Scott lifted the now awake, but tied up Hood to his feet."

The Hood began struggling against Scott's unbreakable grip. "Damn you! If you think any prison can hold me, then you are mistaken... I'll soon be free and then you'll all be sorry for trying to cross me! I will complete my plan… Your father will suffer the loss of a child... And I will make sure it is that damn brother of yours who will die first!"

Scott flung the still raving Hood into the back of the police van and locked the doors. "Please take him away before I do something I regret."

"No problem,” The police officer responded, "we have all the men that you mentioned, although unfortunately we did find one of them shot dead."

"Which one?" Gordon inquired looking puzzled.

"He was in the room that was used as the prison," The officer replied.

"Hood!" Scott and Gordon both said at the same time.

"We believe so," The officer added. "We suspect the bullet will match the ones from his gun."

Scott and Gordon shook the officers hand, gave him their thanks, and then made their way to Thunderbird 2. "How's he doing?" Scott asked when he made his way into the medical bay of Thunderbird 2.

"No change." John responded. "We have set up an IV and we've also started a blood transfusion."

"Have you called dad?" Gordon asked.

John and Alan both shook their heads.

"I'll call him now." Scott replied lifting his watch to make the call. "Scott to base."

Scott's watch lit up and the very worried face of his father was portrayed back to him. "Scott! Where have you been? I was worried sick when none of you checked in."

"Sorry dad, we wanted to make sure we had Virg out of there before we called."

"You've... You've got him back?" Jeff stuttered.

"Yes, he's with us now in Thunderbird 2."

Jeff released a heavy sigh, the relief on his face evident. "How is he, are his Injuries bad?”

Scott looked away from the image of his father, not wanting to confirm to him how bad Virgil was, but knowing his dad needed to know. “He’s not good… He's not good at all! They’ve broken both his legs; his ribs are bruised and possibly broken... And his back is a mess! He's lost too much blood and god knows what else we will find when we have him examined… He needs to go to a hospital and we need to get him there now!”

“Can I see him?” Jeff pleaded.

“Are you sure dad?” 

“Yes, Scott. I need to see him for myself.”

Scott slowly turned his watch around to face Virgil. Jeff released a gasp mixed with shock at his son’s condition and relief that he was no longer being held captive. Scott turned the watch back towards him. “Dad… Are you okay?”

Jeff paused and breathed in as he tried to suppress the tears that were forming in his eyes. “Yes… Yes, I’m okay.” He eventually replied. “Right… As you know Penny’s put me in touch with a doctor who was good friends with her father. His name is Doctor Gerry Sylvia, and he’s based at Good Hope Hospital in Auckland, New Zealand. He has been informed of our real identities and he has arranged a private ward for Virgil. I will need you to fly him to an airstrip nearby where an ambulance will be waiting to meet you. Now, even though the doctor knows that we are International Rescue, the rest of the staff don’t. All they know is that Virgil is a high-profile patient who needs 100% confidentiality. So, we are going to pass Virgil off as someone we have rescued. Two of you can travel with him in the ambulance, but you must change into your civvies, whoever doesn’t go in the ambulance will need to bring Thunderbird 2 home, and then travel with me and your grandma to the hospital in Tracy 1… As soon as you are in the air I will give you the coordinates for the airstrip.”

“FAB!” Scott replied. “We’ll contact you back as soon as we are in the air.” Scott ended the communication. “Okay guys, I gather you all heard that?”

“Yes, Scott we did!" Alan answered.

“Scott, I’m happy to fly us there and then take 2 back home.” Gordon offered.

“Really, are you sure?”

“Yes, of course,” Gordon responded smiling. “You’ve got the big brother prerogative!”

Scott let out a small laugh. “Thanks, Gords.”

Alan glanced at John who was staring intently at Virgil. “John, I’m happy to go with Gordon and be his co-pilot if you want to stay with Virg?”

John broke his gaze and smiled at Alan. “Yes, please Alan, that would be great!”

Gordon went over to Virgil and put his hand in his. "Hey Virg, I'm being let loose to fly your bird... If you open your eyes for me then I'll promise to fly safe and not scratch your girl."

"Good pilot!" Virgil stammered, forcing his eyes open.

Gordon looked at Virgil with concern. "Okay. Now I'm worried!" Virgil half smiled and squeezed Gordon's hand. Gordon returned the smile and then turned to Alan. "Are you ready?"

"FAB!" Alan responded.

Gordon and Alan gave Scott and John a quick hug and then made their way to the cockpit of Thunderbird 2.


	26. Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Any medical stuff mentioned in this chapter (Quite a lot!) is the result of research on internet search engines and the NHS website: Please forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> * The SEDATIVE DRUG that I name in this chapter is completely made up (Although it is based on drugs that are around) I decided to do this because of Thunderbirds being set in the future and unfortunately, illegal drugs do keep changing.

Upon reaching the cockpit of Thunderbird 2 and receiving the coordinates, Gordon with Alan by his side took to the controls and safely flew them to the airfield in Auckland, New Zealand. As soon as they had landed they both made their way back into the medical bay and were greeted by Scott and John who had both changed out of their International Rescue uniforms.

"How’s he been?" Alan asked.

Scott sighed. "Not too good, he's still drifting in and out of consciousness... Is the ambulance ready?"

"Yes, they are," Gordon confirmed.

"Good, then let's get him out of here!" John added.

They all carefully lifted Virgil's stretcher and made their way out of Thunderbird 2. 

They were quickly met by a plump friendly looking man, who was slightly balding and looked around 50. "Hello there, I'm Doctor Gerry Sylvia."

"Hey, I'm Scott, this is my brother John. We will be coming with you in the ambulance. These are my other brothers Gordon and Alan."

"It's nice to meet you all. Although, I wish it was under better circumstances!" Doctor Sylvia gave a concerned look towards Virgil. "And this must be Virgil?"

“Yes,” Scott confirmed.

"Okay, let's get him into the ambulance," Gerry said.

Scott and John promised to keep Gordon and Alan updated on Virgil's condition, until they arrived with their father and grandma. They then made their way with the doctor and Virgil into the ambulance and headed towards the hospital.

... ...

A short time later:

Scott and John, not wanting to leave Virgil’s side, followed closely behind him as he was pushed down the hospital aisle. Eventually, Virgil was taken into a room while the two brothers were reluctantly ushered into a small waiting room by a young nurse.

“If you both take a seat, I will fetch you both a drink.” The nurse said with a smile.

“Can we stay with him?” Scott pleaded.

“I’m afraid not. He will need a lot of tests… He’s your little brother, right?” The nurse questioned.

“Yes,” Scott and John both nodded.

The nurse looked at them both sympathetically. “I have three younger siblings myself. I know they can cause a lot of stress and worry. Doctor Sylvia will update you as soon as he can.” At that moment, the door to the waiting room opened and Doctor Gerry Sylvia entered. “And here he is!” The nurse added with a smile.

“Hello Nurse Andrews,” Doctor Sylvia said, “thank you for bringing them in here.”

“No problem doctor, now, coffee for you both?” She asked.

“Yes please.” Scott and John replied.

The nurse smiled at them all and left the room.

Doctor Sylvia sat down in one of the chairs and signalled for Scott and John to do the same. “Okay, we will be continuing with the blood transfusion. You said in the ambulance that you did an auto transfuse?”

“Yes, it was, we always have some of our own blood on standby in case of an emergency,” Scott answered.

“That’s good!” Doctor Sylvia responded. “We will need to run some blood tests to discover what sedative they gave your brother and to make sure that he’s got no other drugs in his system. I have also scheduled Virgil to undergo various scans, so we can discover the extent of his injuries and figure out the best way to proceed with his treatment.”

“How long will we have to wait?” John questioned.

“If everything goes well then, an hour or maybe two, it depends on what we find and if that opens up the need to run further examinations.” The door opened, and Nurse Andrews re-entered with Scott and John’s coffees. They took their drinks and said thank you to the young nurse. Once she had left Doctor Sylvia lowered his voice and continued. “Now, for security purposes I will be keeping Virgil in this section of the hospital only, I have assembled a small team who will be overseeing all his treatment and all of them have signed a confidentiality agreement. They all believe that the reason for security and privacy is because of your fathers’ public profile. The only information they have been given is Virgil’s name, that he was kidnapped, tortured and eventually saved; and he was brought here with the help of International Rescue… Now, I would advise you to use the entrance that we came in earlier as it offers the most privacy. The code for the door is 22720.” Doctor Gerry Sylvia stood from his chair. “Okay, I need to go now and see how the tests are going. As soon as I have any information I promise I will come and speak with you.”

“Thank you,” Scott and John both said, rising from their chairs and shaking the doctors hand.

“No problem,” He replied, smiling at them both before leaving the room.

“I better call dad… Scott to base.”

“Hi son, how is he?" Jeff asked, as soon as he saw his oldest child's image. Scott sighed and relayed all the information that the doctor had just given him. "Okay, thank you Scott and please keep us updated." Jeff added.

"I will dad, have Gordon and Alan arrived back yet?"

“No, they are due to land in about five minutes.” Jeff confirmed. “As soon as they arrive we will be heading straight to you.”

“Okay, we’ll see you when you get here.”

“FAB! See you soon son.”

Scott ended the call and began pacing while John sank back down into his chair and buried his head in his hands.

… …

Two Hours Later:

Jeff, his mother, Gordon and Alan had all arrived at Good Hope Hospital and had joined both Scott and John in the waiting room. They had been receiving brief updates from Nurse Andrews throughout their wait, but had not heard back from Doctor Sylvia. They all continued to wait silently, Jeff and Scott stood next to each other leaning against a wall and both stared intently at the door, willing it to open and reveal the doctor. Ruth sat next to Alan, her arm draped around him, while he leant his head against her shoulders. John still sat on the same chair from earlier with his head still buried in his hands, while Gordon sat on the floor next to him with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

After another ten minutes, the waiting room doors finally swung open to reveal Doctor Gerry Sylvia. As The doctor entered the room both Jeff and Ruth stood and walked over to him, he shook their hands, introduced himself, and suggested they both sat down. Once everyone was sitting Doctor Sylvia sat himself down on one of the spare chairs and began.

“Now, has I mentioned to both Scott and John earlier we have continued treating Virgil with the blood transfusion, which has now been completed, and we have also started him on an Intravenous line to help treat him for dehydration and lack of food nutrients in his system. We are also administering him with some antibiotics, as he also seems to have developed a chest infection.”

Jeff sighed. “What drugs did they give him?”

“It seems they have been injecting him with an illegal drug called Rynax, which is closely related to Rohypnol. The drug causes an instant sedation effect on anyone it is injected into. It will generally knock the victim out for several hours, and unfortunately, over the last few years it has become very popular within certain crime rings. Side effects will depend on how the victim tolerates the drug and how much has been injected into their system.”

“What kind of side effects?” Ruth Tracy asked with concern. 

“Previous victims of this drug have suffered sickness, migraines, insomnia, stomach cramps and muscle spasms. The harsher reactions have included brain haemorrhages, amnesia, and death,” Gerry answered. “The people who held Virgil have injected him quite a few times. Luckily, he hasn’t shown any side effects, but we will need to continue monitoring him until the drug is completely out of his system.”

Alan looked up at the doctor. “Has he been able to have any pain relief because of these drugs?”

Gerry nodded. “We have given him some pain relief that will not interact with the Rynax. Ideally, we would like to move him onto something a bit stronger but because of the potency of the Rynax, we will need to wait for the drug to leave his body which should take another 48 hours.”

Jeff pushed his hands through his hair and breathed out. “And Virgil’s other injuries?”

"We have undertaken a variety of scans to determine the extent of Virgil's injuries. Now the good news, although he’s suffered some bruising to his abdomen he doesn't have any internal bleeding and none of his organs have been damaged. His ribs are severely bruised, and he does have a few broken ribs. However, he’s managing to breathe without too much pain, and there doesn't seem to be any major damage, so they should heal on their own accord. Also, the dislocated shoulder will not need an operation, there are no further breaks to the arm, and although his hand is badly bruised it isn't broken. If everything heals as it should then he will be able to start using his arm and hand in a couple of weeks, although it will be up to six weeks before I recommend anything to physical.”

They all looked at each other and sighed in relief at the news.

Scott glanced back towards the Doctor when he hadn't continued. "And the bad news?"

"Well, as you know Virgil suffered a break to both legs. The left leg has suffered a closed fracture in the middle part of the thighbone and because of the damage we will need to operate.”

John sighed. "An operation?"

"I'm afraid so.” Doctor Gerry Sylvia confirmed. “We will need to place a metal rod through the centre of the bone. The right leg will also need some wires inserted to help hold the bones together. Normally I would have taken him in for surgery straight away, however because of the Rynax still being in his system, and the extent of the injuries to his back, we have chosen to delay the surgery.”

“His back… How bad is it?” Gordon stuttered, knowing all too well how bad a back injury could be.

“The damage from the Cat O Nine Tails is extensive. The whips caused burning to Virgil's skin, which with treatment will heal. The lacerations to his back are quite deep and we have sutured the wounds. However, with cuts like these it’s best to stitch them up within six hours of the injury taking place… So, the probability of scarring is high, thankfully none of the wounds are infected.”

"And further damage to his back?" Scott queried with a shaky voice.

“The bruising to Virgil’s back from the beatings and initial fall were quite significant, because of the extent of the damage I ordered a radiologic evaluation, this included X-Rays, a CT scan, and a MRI scan of the thoracic and lumbar spine. The results show that he got an Extension Fracture through the vertebral body. Now, typically this can be treated without surgery and hopefully this will remain the case for Virgil. We will continue to observe him, and we will carry out some more scans later. If there are any further problems with his back and everything is not healing properly, then we may need to consider an operation. Meanwhile, I would like Virgil to wear a brace for up to 12 weeks.”

“So, when will you be doing the operation on his legs?” John questioned.

“If Virgil doesn’t have any reactions to the Rynax and the antibiotics begin to clear up the chest infection, then hopefully in the next 48 hours.”

“Can we see him?” Jeff asked hopefully.

Doctor Sylvia smiled and stood up. “Yes, you can. My team are just preparing him in his room. If you would like to follow me then I’ll take you to him.”

Jeff, his mother and all four boys stood and followed the doctor out of the waiting room.


	27. Comforting Words

Jeff stood anxiously waiting outside Virgil's hospital room with his mother and four boys. All of them were desperate to go inside but Doctor Sylvia had asked them to wait while he went and checked on Virgil's condition. After a few minutes, which had felt like hours, the doctor opened the door and smiled at them. "One of my colleagues is just completing a few final checks, once that's done then you can see him. Now, before you go in, you should know that Virgil has continued to drift in and out of consciousness, which is a result of his condition and the medication we have given him. Unfortunately, these drugs can only help him so much. So, when he’s awake he will still be in an extreme amount of pain, and he may not be coherent… Also because of what he’s been through, whenever he’s awake, he will probably not realise where he is, and he may become anxious and agitated." 

"What can we do to help him?” Scott asked with concern.

"Talk to him, even if he’s asleep. You can remind him of good times and talk about fun things you can do as a family when he's feeling better. Reassure him of his safety and let him know that you are always there for him... Does he like any specific type of music?"

"Yes, he does," John answered with a smile. "He loves playing the piano and he has a particular fondness for classical music."

"Well, that's perfect! Play his favourite songs, whether he's sleeping or awake, it will help! Also, when he’s awake try and help him focus on his breathing, sometimes repeating a word or phrase can help, this with the music will help his body and mind to physically relax, and will help with the psychological effects and the physical pain."

The door to Virgil's room opened and another doctor made their way out. "He's sleeping but you can see him now."

Doctor Sylvia smiled at her. "Thank you. Oh, I would like you to meet our patient’s family."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Emily Sanderson. I will be helping to oversee Virgil's treatment while he’s with us." They all shook her hand and exchanged pleasantries. "Now, I'm really sorry but I must dash." She said with a smile.

"Can we go in?" Jeff asked, when Doctor Sanderson had left.

Doctor Sylvia nodded. "Of course, I'll let you have some time alone. If you need me, or one of my other colleagues, just press the green button above Virgil's bed and someone will be with you immediately."

"Thank you, doctor," Jeff added. They all watched him leave and then turned towards Virgil's door. Jeff stepped hesitantly forwards. When he realised he was the only one who had moved towards the room he looked back to see Scott, John and his mother holding the two youngest back. "Are you not coming in?" Jeff questioned with surprise.

"We will in a minute dad," Scott replied, "but I know you need some time with Virgil on your own."

"Thank you," Jeff responded wiping a tear away, as he pushed the door open and made his way inside.

Jeff stopped short of the bed and took a moment to process the image that was before him. There was his son, his normally smiling, strong-willed, bright-faced boy that illuminated their home with his creativity, music and deep resonating laugh. Looking lost, frail and completely broken. Jeff stepped forward, pulled the nearby chair towards the bed, and sat himself down. He then placed his shaking hand on the bed, desperately wanting to reach out and hold his son but he was too scared that if he did, then the touch would be the very thing to break him. Eventually, after a few moments of silence while he sat watching Virgil's chest slowly rise and fall, Jeff reached out and gently took Virgil's left hand in his, the only part of his child that didn't look broken or bruised, and he began to speak.

"Did you know that you've been gone for just over six days?" Jeff paused, half expecting Virgil to answer, even though his eyes remained tightly shut. "During those first few days when we thought you were dead, I thought of so many things I hadn't said, so many things that I wished we could have done together as a family, things that kept getting cancelled because of International Rescue. Then we found out you were alive, and I promised myself that if we got you back then we would do all the things that I had been putting off for another day... And I would tell you all those things I should have said but didn't… I planned the conversations in my head and worked out exactly what I would say." Jeff released a heavy sigh. "Now you are here, lying in front of me and I can't remember anything I had planned." Jeff took his other hand and pushed some of Virgil's hair away from his eyes. "You need a haircut!" Jeff released a small laugh. "Seriously, that's the only thing I can think about right now, that you really need your hair cutting... It looks like they've given you a shave though... I'm glad… A beard really wouldn't suit you and I know you hate it when you've not had a chance to shave on back-to-back missions."

Jeff stroked his hand through Virgil's hair and then looked at the door. "Your brothers and grandmother will be in here in a minute." Jeff looked back towards Virgil. "Your grandmother has missed you like crazy, I know she's planning all of your favourite meals for when we get you back home. If we don't keep an eye on her, or you, I know you'll get nice and fat." Jeff looked over Virgil's gaunt features. "Although, it does look like you could do with some fattening up!" Jeff continued to watch the rise and fall of Virgil's chest. "Oh son!" He now sobbed. "I'm so sorry you've had to go through any of this... If there was any way for me to take your pain and endure it for you then I would do it in a heartbeat... Before this happened, I never said it enough, and I know you are all going to get sick of hearing it... But, you are so, so precious to me... And I love you so much!"

"Love you dad."

"Virgil?" Jeff cried, taking in the sight of his now half-awake son. Jeff hit the green button above Virgil's bed and then took his sons only good hand with both of his. 

Doctor Gerry Sylvia came running in the room followed closely by a very concerned Ruth, Scott, Gordon, John and Alan.

"He's awake!" Jeff said, stepping out of the way so the doctor could do his work.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Gerry Sylvia. Now, Virgil can you tell me on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain?"

"Not bad,” Virgil stuttered.

Jeff, Virgil's grandmother and all four Tracy boys let out a laugh.

"Mm... Really?" Doctor Sylvia remarked. "Well, from the look on your face I would hazard a guess at a 9 out of 10?" Virgil winced when Doctor Sylvia touched his arm. "Or maybe even a 10... Now I'm going to give you something for the pain okay?"

"Mm... Okay." Virgil muttered.

Doctor Gerry Sylvia finished administering the medication and then turned his attention to Jeff. "Unfortunately, until the Rynax his out of his system this will be the only medication we can administer to him. So, while he’s awake it's best to keep him calm."

Jeff nodded and thanked him, when the doctor had left the room, the family all gathered together around Virgil's bed.

"Hello young man." Ruth said, tears trickling down her face. "I've missed you."

"Mm... Missed... Y... You!" Virgil stammered.

"Shush... Don't try to talk too much" Jeff said, stroking his hand through Virgil's hair.

"Ss... Safe?" He asked, tears filling his eyes.

"It's okay!" Scott soothed.

"We're all here with you!" John consoled.

"Ll... Love all!" Virgil replied, the tears now flowing freely.

"And we all love you very much!" Alan responded, with tears of his own.

"And we're not going to let anyone hurt you again!" Gordon stated.

... ...

Meanwhile:

The Hood stood pacing in his prison cell, cursing International Rescue for once again stopping his plans, cursing the day he first met Jeff Tracy and swearing revenge on him and his sons.

At that moment, the flap of his door opened, and a prison officer peeped through. "Foods ready... Step back from the door, there are two of us and we are both armed." He warned.

The Hood stepped back and took a seat on the single bed that was in the cell. The prison door opened, and the two officers entered, one with a tray of food, the other with a gun aimed at the Hood. 

"Now, stay where you are!" The prison officer who held the gun demanded, while the other officer put the food tray on the floor.

The Hood smirked. "Now officers... What on earth could I do from here?"

The prison officers glared at the Hood and were instantly transfixed when his eyes turned to a penetrating golden yellow.


	28. 3 Days

Previously:

"Now, stay where you are!" The prison officer who held the gun demanded, while the other officer put the food tray on the floor.

The Hood smirked. "Now officers... What on earth could I do from here?"

The prison officers glared at the Hood and were instantly transfixed when his eyes turned to a penetrating golden yellow.

... ...

'Weak minded fools, so, easy to manipulate!' The Hood mused to himself, with a giant smirk painted across his face, when the two officers had left his cell. He leaned back on his prison bed and considered his plan. The two men who were now hypnotised and under his influence had been given explicit instructions. They were to find out if the boy had survived and where he had been taken. The Hood knew how badly his prisoner had been hurt, and because of his injuries, if he did survive, Jeff would probably have him taken to a hospital. So, as soon as those officers had discovered which hospital the boy was at, the Hood would then use that opportunity to free himself from his current confinement. He hated being in there, but he knew if he was to flee now, then International Rescue would be alerted to his escape, and would take the measures necessary to stop his plan. So, that meant waiting. He would bide his time, strike when they least expected it, and then he would finally be able to take his revenge against Jeff Tracy. His retribution would begin by taking the life of that damn boy, followed by Jeff's other sons. Then when Jeff Tracy was falling apart in front of his very eyes, he would reveal to him how he was the one who had caused the avalanche that had killed his wife, and how he had tortured the mind of the boy he had held captive with visions of that fateful day. Then finally he would take International Rescue for his very own.

... ...

3 Days Later:

"Son."

Scott yawned, stretched his arms out, and then opened his eyes. "Oh, hey dad. Is it swapping over time already?"

"No, I'm an hour early, didn't really want to stay away too long and I thought I'd bring you a coffee," Jeff said, indicating the drink in his hands.

"You read my mind." Scott took the coffee from his father’s hands and took a sip. "Thanks dad."

Jeff sat down in the chair next to Scott and observed Virgil's sleeping form. The past 3 days had been physically and mentally exhausting for all of them. After Virgil, had first woken they had all initially been pleased that, although with some difficulty, he had been able to communicate with them, and had managed to remain awake for around 10 minutes. However, the next few times he had woken he had been unable to talk with them due to the tremendous amount of physical pain he was in, and unfortunately, the medication he had been given was only able to help so much. Doctor Gerry Sylvia assured them all that Virgil had responded well to the antibiotics, the infection he had caught was getting better, and because of this they would be moving Virgil onto a stronger painkiller, as soon as the Rynax had completely left his system. At that point, they would then proceed with the operation on Virgil’s legs, which if successful would help alleviate some of the pain he was in.

Initially, they had all refused to leave Virgil’s bedside. However, after the first evenings restless sleep, Ruth Tracy, had finally put her foot down and insisted that they book themselves into a nearby hotel. At least so they could get some proper food, rest and freshen themselves up. They all reluctantly agreed to this but only on the condition that someone would always be with Virgil. A schedule was arranged: The night would be split into three sessions, starting with John, then Scott, and then followed by Jeff. Ruth would then come and take over for the early morning session, which would allow Jeff to get some rest, and spend breakfast with his other boys. Late morning and the afternoon would see the whole family spending their time with Virgil. The early evening would see Ruth, Alan and Gordon staying with him until it was time for John to take over from them.

This schedule had all worked out quite well. Although, the emotional anguish of seeing Virgil in so much pain when he was awake had not lessened, and only grew stronger when they all became aware that when Virgil was sleeping he seemed to be trapped in some form of nightmare. Doctor Sylvia reassured them that this was most likely Virgil’s subconscious processing what had happened to him. However, the worry they all still had for Virgil did not subside and as Jeff had stated the one afternoon, would remain until he had Virgil safely home, where he could be nearby if he needed anything. Nevertheless, deep down they all knew that even when he was home their concern towards Virgil would not diminish for a long time.

Jeff sighed. “So, how’s he been?”

“The same,” Scott stated, with a sad smile.

“Have you heard anything else from Doctor Sylvia about the operation and if it will be going ahead later today?” Jeff questioned.

“His colleague Doctor Sanderson came in about 2 hours ago, she just confirmed what Doctor Sylvia said, that they wanted to make sure the Rynax had completely left his system, and that if the next lot of blood tests also came back with the all clear then the operation would go ahead as soon as possible.” Scott replied.

Jeff nodded and continued to quietly observe Virgil. After a short time, he noticed Scott starting to fall asleep once more. Jeff gently tapped Scott on the shoulder. “Scott, why don’t you head back to the hotel and get a good sleep.”

Scott yawned and stretched himself out. “You’re probably right dad.” Scott took Virgil's hand in his. "I will see you later too... Now, be good for dad okay!" Scott received no reply from the sleeping Virgil. “I’ll see you in a few hours”

Jeff stood and pulled Scott into a quick hug. “I’ll see you later. Now, go and get some sleep!” Jeff watched as Scott left the room, he then sat himself down in the chair that Scott had vacated, took Virgil’s hand in his, and watched his son sleep.

… …

3 hours later:

Jeff observed Virgil with concern when he seemed to be experiencing another nightmare. Leaning forwards Jeff gently stroked the top of Virgil's head and whispered comforting words to him; hoping the soothing motion and the words would calm his son. Virgil’s eyes eventually opened and rested on his father’s watchful eyes.

“Daddy.” He muttered.

“You definitely must be out of it,” Jeff said with a sad smile. “The last time you called me daddy you were 9 years old!” Jeff sighed as the memories of his boys as children came flooding to the front of his mind. Virgil’s eyes continued to flicker open and shut, the discomfort he was in etched across his face. Jeff pressed the green button which would call one of the doctors. “Don’t worry, one of the doctors will be here soon. Now, I want you to try breathing slowly in and out… Can you do that for me?” He asked in a calming tone, while he continued to stroke Virgil’s hair. “That’s good!” He responded when Virgil did what his father had asked.

The door opened, and Doctor Gerry Sylvia entered. He greeted Jeff with a handshake and then turned his attention to Virgil. “Now, I have good news for you Virgil, the blood tests have all come back clear, which means you are clear of the Rynax and the infection you had as gone.” Jeff breathed out in relief at this news. Doctor Sylvia smiled at Jeff and then continued. “That means we can put you on a different medication which is stronger and should hopefully help to ease the pain you are in.”

As Doctor Sylvia began administering the pain relief, Jeff asked. “Does that mean the operation will be going ahead today?

“Yes, all being well. We will be proceeding with the operation around late afternoon.” Doctor Sylvia answered. “This medication will make him extremely drowsy.”

Jeff nodded. “Thank you.”

“Anytime!” Doctor Sylvia said, before leaving the room.

Jeff turned his attention back to Virgil who was struggling to keep his eyes open. “Go back to sleep.” Jeff whispered, holding Virgil’s hand in his.

Virgil looked in his father’s eyes, he didn’t want to sleep, there was so much he needed and wanted to tell his father. “Mm… No sleep.”

“Oh, really?” Jeff returned with a slight laugh. “I really don’t think this new medication you’re on is going to give you that option. Now, stop fighting it and get some sleep!”

Virgil felt his eyes beginning to close. He knew his dad was right, he couldn’t fight it, and he knew both his body and mind needed the rest. However, he also knew that when he did sleep he would once again be plagued with the visions that the Hood had planted and had left engraved in his mind. ‘No,’ he thought to himself, ‘I need to stay awake, I need to tell them what the Hood did to mom. They have a right to know.’ Virgil tried to open his mouth to speak but found he couldn’t, he also realised that he was now unable to open his eyes as the medication took its effect and pulled him into a deep sleep.

… …

Meanwhile:

The Hood heard the door to his cell being unlocked, he opened his eyes and observed the two prison officers, who he had hypnotised, enter the room.

“We have some information,” The one officer said.

The Hood sat himself up. “Well, speak then!”

The other officer stepped forwards. “Our sources have confirmed that Jeff Tracy, his mother and boys are staying at the Claude Hotel in Auckland, New Zealand. Jeff’s son Virgil, was checked in to Good Hope Hospital about three days ago.”

The Hood grinned. “Virgil Tracy, so that’s his name.”

“We’ve got someone watching the hotel and hospital,” the other officer added.

“Good… Good!” The Hood responded.

“What would you like us to do next sir?” They both asked.

The Hood stood. “It’s time you got me out of here!”


	29. Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A lot of medical information in this chapter which was researched on various websites. Sorry for any mistakes.

Several Hours Later:

The Tracy family sat in Virgil's hospital room waiting impatiently for the doctors to return with Virgil, who had finally been taken for the surgery on his broken legs. Doctor Sylvia had explained to them all that because of the type of break Virgil had suffered the operation could take anywhere from 2 to 3 hours and maybe longer if there were any complications. It had now reached the 3-hour mark, and everyone was starting to become restless. Scott jumped to his feet and began pacing the room, the agitation that he was feeling streaming from him.

After a few minutes of this Jeff stood up, walked over to his son, and pulled him into his arms. Scott tried to fight his father’s hold but eventually he gave in and sank into its warmth. They stayed like this for several minutes until Jeff released his hold on Scott and looked in his eyes. “Are you okay?” Jeff asked.

Scott sighed and then nodded. “Just worried.” Scott glanced at his watch. “It’s been 3 hours’ dad. What’s taking them so long?”

“I don’t know son, I don’t know.” Jeff replied.

… …

1 hour Later:

Doctor Gerry Sylvia made his way into the room where the Tracy’s had all been waiting. Jeff jumped to his feet and greeted the doctor. “How’s my boy?” Jeff questioned. 

Doctor Sylvia signalled Jeff to sit, he then sat himself down and began to talk. “As you know, we've been continually monitoring Virgil for any complications. Before we started the operation, we began by taking some more scans and running some tests, when we got the results we discovered that Virgil had developed Compartment Syndrome in his left leg.”

“What is Compartment Syndrome?” Ruth asked.

It’s a condition that occurs when pressure within the muscles builds to dangerous levels.” Doctor Sylvia answered. “Unfortunately, it’s common when you have such a severe break. Also, the combination of the type of fracture Virgil suffered and the time we had to wait before operating have not helped. Compartment Syndrome causes a decrease in blood flow, which prevents nourishment and oxygen from reaching nerve and muscle cells.” 

“Are you saying he could have lost his leg?” John gasped.

“If left untreated then yes.” Doctor Sylvia confirmed. “We were lucky that we caught it when we did. We performed a fasciotomy, this is when the fascia is cut to help relieve the loss of pressure to the muscles and thankfully the operation was successful.”

“What about the fractures.” Scott asked, looking concerned. “Were you still able to treat them?”

Doctor Sylvia nodded. “Yes, we did. Normally, we wouldn’t have done both at the same time, but because of the amount of time Virgil has already had to wait we didn’t want to risk him developing any further complications.”

“And how did they go?” Gordon queried.

Doctor Sylvia smiled. “After treating the Compartment Syndrome in the left leg, we were able to treat the fracture to the middle part of the thighbone by inserting a rod through the middle of the bone. His right leg was straight forward, the wires were inserted, and they will help hold the broken bones together. Both legs have been placed in casts and we have taken Virgil to recovery and he will be brought back in here shortly.”

“How long will it take him to recover?” Jeff enquired.

“We will need to keep the plasters on for up to 12 weeks, maybe longer. During this time, it would be best for Virgil to put no pressure on his legs, so he will need to use a wheelchair for this period. Depending on how well the fractures heal, I would expect Virgil to start using crutches after this time, but it could be up to 6 months before the fractures have fully healed, which is when I would normally recommend he begins physiotherapy. However, it will also depend on how well the fracture to Virgil’s back heals. Unfortunately, it means we are currently playing a waiting game until we know for sure. If I was to give you a rough estimate, I would say 6 to 8 months before he begins physio and then depending on how he progresses, it could be anywhere between 10 to 12 months before he is fully recovered.” Doctor Sylvia smiled sympathetically when the whole family gasped at this news. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you any better news.” His pager beeped, and he looked at it. “I’ll be back in 5 minutes.” He added, before leaving the room.

“A year!” Alan sighed, after the doctor had left. “It will send him crazy!”

“I know,” John responded. 

“We will just have to make sure we are there for him every step of the way,” Gordon stated. “Just like you all did for me when I hurt my back.”

Jeff placed his arm around Gordon and held him close. He hated to be reminded of the time he nearly lost one of his sons and this time he had once again come too close to that reality. Just as Jeff was pondering these thoughts the door swung open and Doctor Sylvia made his way back into the room followed closely by some nurses and hospital porters who were pushing the hospital bed that Virgil was fast asleep on. The Tracy’s stood back while they all got Virgil settled back in the room, as soon as they had finished and had left, Doctor Sylvia explained a few more things to them all before leaving them alone, so they could spend some quality time alone with Virgil.

… …

The following morning:

Jeff, his mother and his boys had decided that the schedule they had been following would be abandoned for the next 24 hours, due to them not wanting to leave Virgil’s side so soon after surgery, and all of them wanting to be there when he woke. The night had seen Virgil once again drifting in and out of consciousness. However, they were all pleased to see that each time he had woken he had become more coherent and because of the new medication he had been given the previous day, he appeared to be in less pain. Although, they were all still concerned by the constant nightmares Virgil still seemed to be having. It was now 9am in the morning, John had just returned with his grandma from the canteen, bearing coffees and sandwiches for everyone, which after the restless night they had all been grateful for. They all now sat munching away and sipping on their coffees, while some classical music flowed from the radio Doctor Sylvia had given them to help aid Virgil’s recovery.

Scott frowned and tapped his dad on the shoulder when he saw Virgil appearing to have another nightmare. Jeff lent over and stroked Virgil’s head and whispered soothing words to him. Eventually, Virgil’s eyes began to open.

“Well, hello there.” His grandma said, when she saw Virgil looking at them all.

“Hey,” Virgil yawned.

“Are you in any pain?” Scott asked.

“Not much,” Virgil responded.

Scott looked at him quizzically. “Mm… Is that the truth?”

“Yes,” Virgil replied, with a genuine smile, which brought joy to all their hearts to see. Virgil glanced at his legs. “Broken?”

Jeff nodded. “I’m afraid so.”

Virgil frowned. “What other injuries?”

Jeff sighed, gripped Virgil’s hand and then signalled for the others to come closer, so they could all offer the much-needed support he knew his son would need.

… …

Meanwhile:

The Hood sat in the small plane that the two prison officers had acquired for him, preparing himself and the aircraft for flight. It had been easy for him to escape the prison, he had simply manipulated the security cameras and anyone they had encountered with his powers, and he had just walked out of the jail with the two officers in tow. He knew it would be several more hours before anyone noticed he was missing. Or sooner, if someone discovered the bodies of the two prison officers who he had shot dead, with their own guns, and then dumped on the side of the road near the small airstrip he was at. The Hood released an evil sneer, his plan was coming along perfectly, and his target was firmly placed in the front of his mind. The Hood pulled the plane into the air and let out his dark, twisted laugh. “Virgil Tracy, I’m coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is complete on my FanFiction.Net site. (Same user name)


	30. Allies and Confessions

The Hood landed on a small private airstrip, did his final checks, climbed out of the plane, and was greeted by one of his many contacts, who had previously proven himself valuable.

“I've acquired transport for you sir.” The man said, leading him to a nearby car.

“And the other arrangements?” The Hood demanded.

“I've arranged a base which is relatively close to Good Hope Hospital. The computer systems that you asked for have been set up and I have brought someone in who can use them to hack into the hospitals security systems. They reckon they will have access by time we arrive at the base.” The man responded.

“Good, good!” The Hood replied.

The man smiled. “You will also be pleased to hear that I have a colleague, who has done some private work for me in the past, and works at the hospital. She has been assigned to the team that is directly looking after Virgil.”

The Hood beamed at this news. “You are right. I am pleased! If everything works out the way I planned, and I finally manage to get my full revenge; then I will see that you are handsomely rewarded!”

“Thank you, sir. I won't let you down!”

“Make sure you don't! Now, take me to this base of ours and fill me in on this woman we have working for us on the inside.”

… …

24 Hours Later:

The Tracy's all sat quietly watching Virgil sleep, he had taken the previous day’s news about the extent of his injuries, and the amount of time he would take to recover well. Although they had all guessed that he was hiding how he had really felt. As Virgil continued to sleep, the door opened and Doctor Emily Sanderson, who they had previously met, entered followed by Nurse Andrews, who had initially spoken to Scott and John when Virgil had first been brought in.

“Hey Doc,” Scott said, standing up from his chair. “Where's Doctor Sylvia?”

“He’s just taking a short break,” Nurse Andrews answered with a smile.

“I just need to run a few tests on Virgil,” Doctor Sanderson added.

“Oh, okay.” Scott responded with a look of worry.

“Don't worry, it's nothing serious, all routine tests,” Nurse Andrews reassured.

Doctor Sanderson looked at the family. “I'm sorry but it's a little bit crowded in here. I just need to ask you to wait outside for a moment while I do these tests.”

“Can one of us stay with him?” Scott pleaded.

“Of course!” Doctor Sanderson replied.

Gordon, John, Alan, Jeff and their grandma made their way out of the room while Scott slipped into the chair next to Virgil and took his hand in his. He watched both the doctor and the nurse closely, he didn't know why but all his warning signals were going off in his head, something wasn't quite right, he didn't know what, but he was damned sure not letting anything else happen to his little brother.

… …

Meanwhile:

The Hood observed the computer screens in front of him, which were now showing live images from inside of the hospital, he grinned when the man who was operating the camera brought up the live feed from inside Virgil's room. The Hood could see Virgil being tended to by a nurse and a doctor, while his brother sat next to him. “This is fantastic!” The Hood pointed to one of the women who was in Virgil's room with him. “And this is her?” He asked. “The one you were talking about?” 

“Yes sir.” The man who had collected him from the airstrip answered. “She's the one who also managed to set up the hidden surveillance in his room.”

“They are International Rescue, how come they haven't detected it?” The Hood questioned.

The guy behind the computer smiled with pride. “It's my own invention sir. Don't worry, they won't find it.”

“Mm… You better be right,” The Hood responded. “Now, when do I get to meet this woman?”

… …

As soon as Doctor Sanderson and Nurse Andrews had finished what they were doing and had left the room the rest of the family piled back inside, re-took their seats, and continued to watch Virgil sleeping. Another two hours passed by before Virgil began to stir, from another nightmare.

Scott leant forwards and slowly stroked his hand on his brother’s head. “It’s okay Virgil, it’s just a nightmare.” He consoled, watching Virgil’s eyes begin to flutter. “That’s it. Open your eyes for me Virg. We’re all here… Nobody is going to hurt you!” Scott continued soothingly.

Virgil mumbled some words under his breath which they couldn’t make out and then eventually opened his eyes. “Scotty.”

“Yeah, it’s me… We are all here with you!”

“Bad dream,” Virgil yawned.

“Yes, we could see!” Scott replied. Looking to his father Scott got the nod he was waiting for and then continued. “Hey Virg, we have all noticed that these bad dreams are happening a lot! We’ve all been talking, and you know that we are all here for you… So, why don’t you try and tell us all what they are about? Hopefully, by talking about them, you can then stop them.”

Virgil sighed. “They won’t go!”

Jeff took a hold of Virgil’s hand “Of course they will!”

Virgil felt a tear drop from his eye which his dad instantly wiped away. He knew he needed to tell them about what the Hood had confessed to him when he had been held captive, but he had no idea where to even begin. Virgil felt more tears begin to run down his face.

“Seriously Virg, talk to us,” Alan pleaded with tears of his own.

Virgil breathed out slowly. He could never deny his baby brother anything, especially when he was this upset. So, Virgil began to slowly talk. He told them everything that the Hood had confessed to him. He told them how the Hood had sworn revenge on Jeff, how he had stowed away and honed his powers until he was ready to take his revenge. Virgil then looked at them all as fresh tears streamed down his face. He began to tell them how the Hood had confessed to causing the Avalanche, with his powers, that had killed their beautiful mother. Then how the Hood had finally taunted him by planting the visions in his mind and making him relieve that day again and again. Then leaving them, ingrained in his head, as a nightmare, cursing him every time he slept. Then finally, how the Hood had taunted him with the fact that the dreams would remain until the day he died.

… …

Meanwhile:

The Hood offered a seat to the woman in front of him, which she gladly took. He pulled up his own chair and surveyed her. “So, I’ve been told you have direct access to Virgil Tracy.” The Hood questioned.

“Yes, that’s correct. I was originally assigned to the team that’s looking after him.” She replied.

“So, you can get me direct access to him, without his family being there,” The Hood probed.

“Absolutely,” She responded confidently.

“Good, then I’d like to strike tomorrow!” He added.

“No problem at all sir,” She smiled confidently.

“Good!” He said standing and walking towards the door. He turned back towards her. “And please, call me Balah Gaat!”


	31. Evil Intentions

Silence had descended upon all the family after Virgil had revealed to them the extent of the Hood’s revenge. Jeff now sat with his head in his hands, John stood staring out of the window, Scott gripped onto Virgil's hand while they both stared blankly into nothingness, while their grandma held Alan and Gordon safely in her arms.

Time continued to pass by until eventually, Jeff raised his head. “Virg.” Jeff said softly. “What the Hood told you he did... What he’s made you see.” Jeff paused and breathed out. “When you were caught in the avalanche with your mom, you suffered a concussion, and thankfully didn’t remember much of that day.” Jeff paused again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… Maybe the Hood’s changed things, making you see something that isn’t real.”

“It feels real!” Virgil sighed.

“What happens in these dreams, can you try and talk us through them?” John hesitantly asked.

“It always starts with all of us together on the slopes, we are all trying to teach Gordon and Alan how to ski but they are more interested in throwing snowballs at each other... It’s then I notice the Hood watching us all… And then… The… The avalanche starts… The… The snow it… It starts to fall and.” Virgil’s voice trailed off.

“It’s okay, just take your time.” Scott whispered, gripping harder onto Virgil’s hand.

Virgil sniffed and then looked towards his dad. “You and mom both noticed the avalanche… You had grabbed Alan and Gordon and managed to get them to safety. Myself, John, Scott and mom were running when I… I fell… Scott and mother both stopped... She told Scott to keep running, she picked me up and then ran but… But we didn’t get out of the way and we got hit by the snow.” Virgil paused, took a deep breath in and then continued. “Then someone found us, they pulled me out and I was passed over to a medic. You all looked so relieved… But then they found mom… And…And.”

Jeff ushered Scott out of his seat and took Virgil’s hands, “It’s okay.”

“Is that what happened?” Alan asked, being too young to remember.

Jeff nodded, tears now running down his face.

“I’m sorry dad!” Virgil sobbed.

Jeff looked at Virgil. “What for?”

“If I hadn’t fell then…”

Jeff cut Virgil off. “Listen to me Virgil, this was not your fault! You were only 7 years old. I’ve never blamed you, no one has! I have always believed that what happened that day was a tragic accident… But now… Well, now we know that the Hood was the one who was solely responsible for all of it! Please never, ever blame yourself… Please promise me Virgil.” 

“I promise!” Virgil nodded, tears falling down his face.

… …

Meanwhile:

The Hood surveyed the computer screens which were transmitting images from the hospital. He smiled to himself when he saw the woman who was helping his plan come to fruition, make her way inside Virgil’s room.

… …

“Oh, hello,” Ruth said, as Nurse Andrews and Doctor Emily Sanderson entered Virgil’s room.

“Hello,” They both replied.

“Do you need us all to move?” Jeff asked.

“No, not this time,” Doctor Sanderson responded pleasantly.

“We’re just here to check his medication and to do some blood work,” Nurse Andrews added with a smile.

The family watched as the nurse took some more blood from Virgil, while Doctor Sanderson checked Virgil’s current pain level and then administered some more medication.

“Okay, this is a slightly higher dosage. So, you will definitely find yourself drifting off to sleep.” Doctor Sanderson remarked when she had finished.

Virgil sighed and nodded as he felt the medication ooze through his system.

“When will he be able to come home?” Jeff asked, watching his son drift into a deep sleep.

“I’m afraid I can’t give you an exact date, but it will be a while before we can even consider letting him go home,” Doctor Sanderson affirmed.

Jeff sighed at this news.

“Will he need some more scans on his back?” Gordon questioned.

“We have him booked in for some more scans tomorrow,” Nurse Andrews confirmed.

“If you have any further questions I’m happy to stay and answer them,” Doctor Sanderson added.

“No, we will be okay for now.” Jeff said, “and thank you!”

… …

The Hood laughed as he watched the two women leave the room. “This is going better than expected. They all trust her completely!”

… …

A Few Hours Later:

They had all continued to sit in silence, all of them carefully watching over Virgil, who was still in a deep sleep. Jeff lent forwards and stroked his hand through Virgil's hair when he noticed that his son was beginning to have another nightmare.

Scott sighed at Virgil's obvious discomfort. “Dad, what are we going to do about these dreams?”

Jeff shrugged. “I honestly don't know. Maybe… Maybe Kyrano can help in some way.”

“I hope so!” Scott replied.

Another half an hour passed by in silence, eventually Ruth checked her watch, stood and placed her hand on Jeff’s shoulder. “It’s getting late son. After what we’ve all heard today, I believe we all need our rest.”

“I don’t want him to be on his own!” Jeff replied instantly.

“I was not going to suggest leaving him,” His mother answered, “but we should all take shifts again through the night.”

“I’m not leaving him, not tonight!” Jeff responded. “I’ll stay here. The rest of you should go back to the hotel and get some rest!”

Ruth nodded, knowing that sometimes there was no talking sense into her son. She kissed him lightly on his head and then faced her grandsons. “Come on then you lot, back to the hotel, for food, showers and sleep!”

They all gave their dad a quick hug and then followed their grandma out the door. “Grandma.” Scott said. “I’m going to stop here tonight.”

Ruth sighed. “Scott, you really need your rest. Virgil will be okay with your dad watching him.”

“Yes, I know, It’s just… I want to keep an eye on dad as well!” Scott countered.

Ruth smiled at her oldest grandson and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Fine, just try and get some sleep, even if it’s only for a little while… Oh, and make sure your dad gets some rest as well!” Ruth turned to face her other three grandchildren. “Come on then you lot.”

Scott smiled to himself as he watched them all leave, he then made his way back into the room and sat in the chair next to his dad. “Hey.”

Jeff looked at Scott. “I thought you had gone?”

“I figured you both would miss me too much, so I decided to stay!”

Jeff let out a sad smile and then gazed back to Virgil. “Apart of me was always glad he never remembered what happened that day… He was spared those memories.”

Scott nodded sadly. “And now because of the Hood he remembers everything!”

“What that man has done to your brother… What he's put him through.” Jeff wiped a tear away. “And what he did to your mother… My beautiful Lucille.” Jeff breathed in and out desperately trying to calm himself down. “Let’s just say, it’s a good job he’s locked away in jail because otherwise I dread to think what I would do!”

… …

Meanwhile:

The Hood smirked when the woman sat down on the chair in front of him. She returned the smile and then passed the Hood some hospital uniforms and ID badges. “Two of the ID badges are for those two.” She pointed to the two men who were watching the live security feeds. “Tomorrow afternoon at 2pm, Virgil is scheduled to have some more scans. If they disguise themselves with the porter’s uniforms, then they can arrive at Virgil’s room at 1pm, under the pretence that his scans have been moved forwards. They will then bring him to a side room which is currently out of use, which is where you will be waiting.”

“This all sounds good,” the Hood remarked, “can you show me where this room is?”

“Of course,” She replied. They both stood and went over to the computer. She leant forwards and placed her finger on the screen. “Here’s the side room.” She then pointed to a door near to the room. “This is an emergency exit. So, you will be able to leave quickly when you’ve finished with him. I would suggest leaving him in here, it will be ages before anyone discovers him and by then it will be too late to do anything to help him. If anyone does happen to find him sooner, with the ID and the janitors uniform I’ve provided for you, no one will notice you, and you will be able to quietly slip away!” She pointed to another spot on the screen. “You will need to come into the hospital via this access door. The code for the door is: 22720.”

“Good.” The Hood responded. “Excellent work. Will you be at the hospital tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’m on duty tomorrow.” She answered.

“Well, I would like you to stay nearby,” The Hood requested, “if something does go wrong, which I honestly believe it won’t, I want you to react the way you would for any normal emergency. The more natural you appear, the less chance you will have of coming under suspicion, and it will be good to have you remain on the inside to report back to me what is happening.”

“No problem at all,” She said.

“Good. Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” The Hood watched as she left, he then turned to the computer screen and focussed on the live images coming from Virgil’s hospital room. “Virgil Tracy,” he said with a disdainful laugh, “tomorrow, your time is up!”


	32. Hindered

The Following Day: 10am:

The Hood stood under a tree which overlooked the hospital, safe in the knowledge that the Janitors uniform, he had been provided with, and was now dressed in, disguised him well. As he watched the bustle of the doctors, nurses, patients and their families coming and going he smiled to himself and considered his plan. Everything had been meticulously organised and if everyone executed their parts correctly then he would finally be able to get his revenge. Continuing his watch, the Hood’s eyes widened with delight when they spotted the image of Jeff Tracy, who was standing under a nearby shelter and talking on his phone. Unfortunately, the Hood wasn't close enough to hear what was being said, but the thrill of having his mortal enemy so close without his knowledge filled him with the belief that everything would work out the way he had planned.

… …

Jeff finished his call, turned his phone off, made his way back into the hospital, and into his son’s room, where the family had regathered a few hours before.

“Hey dad, how did the call go, can Kyrano help with the dreams?” Alan sped out.

Jeff looked over at Virgil who was sleeping. “Kyrano explained that his brother dealt in the dark arts, which he was not accustomed too, and Balah’s powers were stronger than his own. He told me that he had previously heard rumours about this nightmare state being used but unfortunately, he had never dealt with it himself. Kyrano said he will look through all of his books, will contact anyone he can think of who may be able to advise him on the best course of action to take, and he’s promised he will do whatever he can to help.”

Scott frowned. “But he can't, can he?”

Jeff dropped into the spare seat next to Scott and took his hand. “Kyrano loves all of you boys like one of his own… I know he will do what he can to help!”

Scott gazed at Virgil. “I know he does… But it's not looking hopeful, is it?”

Jeff sighed. “No… No, it isn’t!”

… …

Shortly after watching Jeff Tracy make his way back inside the hospital, the Hood was greeted by two of his men, who were now dressed in the Porters uniforms.

“We've set the hospital security cameras on a time loop sir,” the one man began. “So, no one will see us coming or going.”

“Good,” The Hood beamed, “and have you sorted the drugs?” The other man nodded and passed the Hood a small box. The Hood opened the box and examined the drug. When he was completely satisfied, he closed the box, checked his watch, and smiled. “Time to make our way inside, we can bide our time in the room that's been provided for us, until we are ready to strike!”

… …

11am:

“Hello,” Doctor Gerry Sylvia smiled brightly, as he made his way into Virgil’s room. “How’s our patient doing today?”

“Sleeping… A lot!” Gordon replied.

Doctor Sylvia checked Virgil’s charts. “That’s completely normal with the medication he’s on. Also, now his dosage has been raised you will find that he his sleeping a lot more.” 

“Oh!” Gordon responded, shooting his father a worried glance.

“Don’t worry, the more he sleeps, the more his body and mind will be able to rest.” Gerry assured them.

At that moment, the door opened, and Nurse Andrews entered. “Oh, hello Doctor. I wasn’t expecting you to be here. Would you like me to leave? I can do my checks later.”

“No. That’s okay Nurse,” Doctor Sylvia reassured. “I’m just here for a fleeting visit, you carry on with your tests.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Nurse Andrews politely answered, beginning to check Virgil’s vitals.

“Now, the reason for my quick visit was to let you know that I’ve managed to bring Virgil’s scans forwards and he will hopefully be going up in the next half an hour.” Gerry announced. “Nurse Andrews, will you be able to accompany our patient when the Porters collect him?”

“I just have a few more patient to see,” Nurse Andrews stated, as she finished the last of her tests. “Would I be able to meet them up there?”

“Yes of course,” Doctor Sylvia replied.

As Nurse Andrews hurried out of the room, Doctor Emily Sanderson looked inside, smiled at the family and then acknowledged Doctor Sylvia. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, I did,” he confirmed. Doctor Sylvia made his way into the hallway with Doctor Sanderson. “I have managed to bring the scans that Virgil was scheduled for at 2pm forwards,” Doctor Sylvia explained, “and he will be going up in about half an hour. I was hoping you would be able to talk the family through the results as soon as we have them?”

“Of course,” She answered.

“Thank you,” Doctor Sylvia replied, leaving her to continue her rounds.

… … 

The Hood stood pacing in the empty room that had been acquired for him and his men. He glanced at the clock every 10 minutes, willing the time to go quicker, so he could put his plan into action. Suddenly, the door flew open and the woman who had been helping him entered.

“The scans have been brought forwards,” she blurted out, “if you want your plan to work, you’ll have to move now!”

The Hood glared at his two men. “Well, you heard what she just said… Move!”

… …

The Hood’s two men, disguised as Porters entered Virgil’s room and smiled at Virgil who was now half-awake. 

“Hello there Virgil,” the one man said, “we’ll be taking you up for your scans.” 

“We just need to get your bed ready, so we can move you up there,” the other man added.

“Hey, are you okay?” Scott asked with concern when Virgil began gripping tighter on his hand.

Virgil shook his head and Scott leaned in closely. “Bad feeling.” Virgil whispered.

Scott nodded. “I’ll be coming with him!”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible sir.” The one man stated.

“It’s not, why?” Scott questioned.

“Hospital policy, I’m afraid!” The other man clarified.

Scott glared at them as they finished getting Virgil ready and pushed him out of the room.

“Where are you going Scott?” Jeff asked, when he saw Scott stand and make his way to the doorway.

“I’m following them!” Scott replied.

Scott, your brother will be fine,” his grandma said, shaking her head. “Now, sit down and stop worrying!”

“No, I’m not ignoring this grandma. Virgil, was scared and you know he’s usually right about these things!”

“Scott…” His dad started.

Scott interjected. “Dad, you were the one who told me to follow my gut. Well, right now my gut is saying to stay close to Virg. So, that’s what I’m going to do!” Scott pulled the door open and looked down the corridor, satisfied the two men were still in his sight, he exited the room and began to follow them.

“Are you three going as well?” Jeff asked, looking at John, Alan and Gordon.

John smiled. “No dad. Grandma’s right. Scott’s just worrying over nothing and being his typical smothering self.”

“Mm… I hope so,” Jeff responded, looking uneasily at the door.

Scott started following the two men, making sure to stay far enough away so as not to be seen. Eventually, they made their way with Virgil into a lift. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Scott ran up to the display, noted what floor the lift was going to and then ran to the stairwell.

Jeff’s phone buzzed, making him jump out of his seat. “Penny.” He said answering the call. 

“I am afraid I have some dire news!” Penny blurted out in a very uncharacteristic way. “Jeff” She continued. “It’s the Hood.”

“What about him?” Jeff frowned.

“He’s escaped!”

Jeff went pale. “Oh god, Virgil!” He exclaimed, dropping his phone and running for the door.

… …

The two men pushed Virgil down the hallway, they were nearing the room when Doctor Gerry Sylvia called to them. “Where are you taking my patient?”

“For his scans,” the one man quickly replied.

“Well, I think you will find that you are heading in the wrong direction!” Gerry stated.

Scott who had now caught up with the two men and had heard what the doctor had said decided to block the men from behind. “Where were you taking my brother?” Scott demanded. The two men looked at each other, the panic creeping in on their faces. “Well?” Scott questioned again.

Jeff turned the corner and saw the commotion up ahead. “Scott.” He called. “The Hood’s escaped!”

The two men both went white and tried to run. Scott dived at the one man and threw him to the ground, while the other bolted down the corridor. Unluckily for him, he was not looking where he was going and ran straight into the waiting Fist of Jeff Tracy.


	33. New Plans

Jeff pulled the man, who he had punched, back up onto his feet and held him firmly against the wall. “Where is he, Where’s the Hood?”

“I… Err… Don’t know who that is!” The man lied.

“Yes, you do!” Jeff stated, pushing the man harder against the wall. “Now, if you don’t wish to find out what I’m capable of doing to someone who hurts one of my boys, then I suggest you tell me.”

“Go ahead and kill me,” The man stammered. “If it’s not you, then it’ll certainly be the Hood!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t kill you… What I’ll do to you is much worse!” Jeff assured him.

“He’s in the room, nearest the exit, up ahead,” The man cried out with genuine fear.

Jeff pulled the man away from the wall and threw him on the floor next to Scott. The man tried to make another run for it, but Scott grabbed him by the ankle and held him down, next to the other man who he still had in a firm grip. Pushing the door open to the room that the man had indicated, Jeff Tracy quickly looked inside. “He’s not here, but it’s obvious someone was.”

… …

The Hood had heard the Doctor and Scott questioning his two men. As soon as he had heard Jeff’s voice, he knew he would need to make a quick escape. Poking his head carefully out the door, the Hood saw that everyone’s attention was focussed on Jeff. Taking the opportunity, the Hood quickly slipped out of the room, with the box that contained the drugs, and made his way out of the nearby exit. Once he was clear of the hospital, the Hood slowed down his pace and scowled to himself. He hated that he now needed to change his plans, especially when they had been meticulously organised. However, he knew there was no other option available, especially if he wanted to succeed in getting his revenge against Jeff, and failure for him was certainly not an option.

… …

Shortly after Jeff had checked the room, security had arrived and taken the two men away. Scott and Jeff then went over to Virgil, who was being assessed by Doctor Sylvia. When it was established that no harm had come to him, he was finally taken for his scans, with Jeff and Scott remaining by his side. When they had all returned to Virgil’s room, Doctor Gerry Sylvia explained to them all that the men had now been taken away by the police and so far, they had not revealed any further information on where the Hood was hiding. He also informed them that security personnel had been arranged to remain outside of Virgil’s room.

Jeff thanked the doctor for all that he had done, once he had left, Jeff focussed his attention onto Virgil. “How are you feeling son?”

“Okay,” Virgil responded quietly.

John who was now sitting next to Virgil gripped his hand. “Virg, it’s okay to be scared.”

“Not scared!” Virgil muttered.

John was about to respond to this when the door opened, and they were joined by Doctor Sanderson and Nurse Andrews. “Hello there Virgil.” Doctor Sanderson began. “We have the scan results for you.” The whole family went quiet and looked eagerly towards Doctor Sanderson. “The scans have shown that the Fracture that you suffered to your back is healing as it should, we will still be keeping the back brace on for the 12 weeks, but no further surgery will be required.”

“Thank you,” Virgil whispered.

“Do you have any questions?” She asked.

Scott shook his head. “No thank you Doctor Sanderson.”

“No problem… Oh, and please call me Emily.” She said.

“Thank you, Emily.” Scott glanced over at Virgil who was staring at him. “What?”

“Flirt!” Virgil mumbled.

“I’m not!” Scott countered trying to defend himself.

“It’s okay,” Emily replied with a smile towards Scott. “Now, I will leave you in the capable hands of Nurse Andrews,” she added, before leaving the room.

“Can you tell me how bad the pain is out of ten?” Nurse Andrews asked Virgil.

“Two.” Virgil lied.

“Really?” Jeff said sternly, raising his eyebrows at Virgil.

“Makes me sleepy!” Virgil mumbled.

Jeff ushered John out of his seat, sat down, and then leaned in closer to Virgil. “I know Virg… Now, these dreams.” Jeff paused and gripped Virgil’s hand when he saw the fear and sadness that immediately radiated across Virgil’s face. “It’s okay… We will stop them, okay?”

“Mm…” Virgil mumbled. The tears now falling down his face.

Jeff wiped the tears away. “Please Virgil, tell the nurse how bad it is... None of us want to see you in any pain.”

Virgil looked at his family and sighed. “Eight.” He finally answered.

“Okay,” Nurse Andrews responded, “we’ll get that sorted for you.”

“So, Nurse Andrews,” Gordon began when she started administering Virgil’s pain medication, “we know Doctor Sanderson’s first name but not yours… What lovely name begins with.” Gordon leant in to examine the nurses name tag. “The letter M?”

Nurse Andrews smiled. “It’s Maria.”

“What a beautiful name.” Gordon stated.

Scott slapped Gordon around the back of his head.

“Ouch!” Gordon responded. “What was that for?”

“If I can’t flirt, then neither can you!”

“But I wasn’t…” Gordon responded loudly.

“Shush!” Alan whispered, cutting of Gordon. “Virgil’s fallen asleep!”

“Okay, I’m all done here… I’ll leave you all to it.” Nurse Andrews said quietly, smiling at Gordon on her way out.

Gordon grinned as he watched Nurse Andrews leave the room. Noticing Scott laughing at him, Gordon pouted. “Bite me!”

“You two are terrible!” Jeff commented shaking his head.

“And we all know where they got that from!” Jeff’s mother added with a wry smile.

“Nice one grandma!” Scott complimented, with a look of surprise.

“Okay, okay.” Jeff said cutting them all off. “As funny as all this is, we really need to stop going off on a tangent! Now, what’s important is to find out where the Hood is and stopping him before he puts any other plans into action!”

… …

A few hours later:

The Hood sat in front of the computer watching the footage from the hidden camera the woman had planted inside of Virgil’s room, when a short knock was heard at the door. He stood, opened the door and smiled at the woman who was standing there.

“I heard what happened at the hospital. I’m just on my break now… So, I thought I would bring you some information which will hopefully help you get your plan back on track!”

The Hood smiled and let her inside. “I’m listening.”

She quickly went through what she had discovered. This included, the new security code for the entrance he had used, which would now be changed on a day-to-day basis, and the swap over times for the security detail that had been placed outside of Virgil’s room. She then confirmed to him that the camera loop had been discovered, and as the hospital itself hadn’t been able to fix it, someone would be brought in to repair them the following day. When she had finished going through all the details the Hood, turned from where they had been standing, made his way back to the computer, and picked up the box which contained the drugs he had acquired earlier that day.

“So, if I want my plan to succeed… Then would it be best to strike tonight?” He questioned.

“That would seem the better option.” She confirmed. “I’m doing a double shift so, I know the door code for this evening. The cameras are still down, so no one will see you coming and going. The only problem I can imagine is the security outside Virgil’s room and the fact that there is always at least one family member with him at all times.”

The Hood pondered what she had said and then smirked. “Would you be able to drop a sleeping sedative into the drink of which ever Tracy is with him tonight?”

“It will be tricky, but I do love a challenge,” she replied, “but what about the security outside his room?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” he said, “my mind powers can be very useful!”

“So, will I be able to accompany you inside the room, without them knowing I’ve even been there?” She asked.

“Yes,” the Hood affirmed. “I would say I’m surprised that you want to be in there… But what I’ve seen from you so far… Well, I can’t say that I’m surprised at all!”

“Professional curiosity,” She smiled, “I’ve obviously seen the drug in action… But with the amount of medication Virgil is currently on… Well, the reaction he will have will be very interesting to observe!”

“Well, you are certainly welcome to join me.” The Hood looked at the time. “Right, it’s 8pm now… Shall we say 1am, outside of the hospital?”

“I’ll see you then!” She confirmed.


	34. Reassurance and Retribution

9pm:

During the last few hours the family had all discussed the potential threat the Hood still posed and what could be done to stop him before he had the opportunity to strike again. In the end, they concluded that because the technology they needed to find him was based on the island any investigations would need to be led from there. As none of them were prepared to leave Virgil, due to the fragile state he was currently in, Jeff decided that he would contact Penelope, who was still on the island, and ask her to lead the search, with further help coming from Brains, Parker, Tin-Tin and Kyrano.

It was now 9pm, and they all sat watching Virgil sleep, none of them eager to leave his side and return to the hotel. Their quiet vigil came to an end when Virgil began to wake from the nightmare that still continually plagued him.

“It’s okay,” Jeff soothed, stroking his hand through Virgil’s hair.

“Sorry,” Virgil mumbled with a yawn when he finally opened his eyes. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for!” Jeff said firmly.

Virgil felt the tears welling up in his eyes. “Burden,” he eventually muttered.

Scott, John, Alan, Gordon and their grandma all stood and surrounded Virgil’s bed.

“You are not a burden!” Scott consoled taking Virgil’s hand.

“None of us mind being here with you, okay?” John reassured him.

Gordon sighed when he saw the frustration and fear that was evident on Virgil’s face. “Virg, it’s okay to be scared!”

“Not scared!” Virgil lied.

“Virgil, what you’ve been through, it… It was horrific!” His grandma stated. “You have every right to be scared, angry and whatever else you are feeling!”

Virgil nodded, letting his tears flow.

Alan watched his brother’s sadness, desperately wanting to help him in some way, when a thought occurred to him. He reached inside his inner pocket and pulled something out, gripping it tightly, he swapped places with Scott and held Virgil’s hand. “Virgil, I’m sorry I didn’t give you this sooner but with everything that’s been going on… Well, there just hasn’t been a good time.” Alan slipped the item into Virgil’s hand.

Virgil looked at the object, and for the first time in a long while, his eyes lit up and a proper smile spread across his face. “My chain!” He revealed to the others. “I thought this was gone… Al, how did you find it?”

“Just before Scott carried you out of that room.”

“Thank you, Alan.” Virgil said, with genuine happiness.

“Anything for one of my big bro’s!” Alan replied.

Virgil examined the chain and the treasured picture of his mother that was inside. “She was beautiful.”

“That, she was,” Jeff smiled, “that she was!”

They all continued to examine the photograph, each of them revealing their own special memories. This continued for another half-an-hour until Scott noticed Virgil had once again fallen asleep. “Dad.” He said, indicating Virgil.

Jeff smiled sadly and stroked his hand through Virgil’s hair.

“I hate seeing him like this,” Alan sighed, “it’s just… It’s not him!”

“I know Al… None of us like it,” John replied, “but the fact is that unfortunately, Virg won’t be himself for a long time. He’s been through a lot and he’s still got so far to go! But what you did earlier, giving him the chain, that really helped!”

“I hope so,” Alan said sadly.

… …

10pm:

The Hood stood watching the live feed from inside Virgil's hospital room and scowled, annoyed by the fact that the four Tracy brothers had remained with Jeff and his mother at Virgil’s side. The Hood exhaled, as he considered the dilemma he was now in. One Tracy, he knew he could handle, two would be a challenge, but six of them, and at the same time would be a nightmare!

… …

11pm:

Virgil opened his eyes after waking from another nightmare and gazed at his family who had fallen asleep in their chairs. Virgil glanced at his father who was sitting beside him, leaning forwards, his head resting on the mattress, and his eyes tightly shut. “Dad,” Virgil said softly.

Jeff slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Virgil. “Hey,” he responded with a yawn. “Are you okay?” Virgil sighed and shook his head. “Same nightmare?” He asked. 

“Always the same!” Virgil replied sadly.

Jeff rested his hand on top of Virgil’s head. “It’s okay.” He soothed. “Are you in any pain?” Virgil nodded. “Okay,” Jeff replied, pressing the buzzer to call one of the doctors or nurses.

A few moments later, Nurse Andrews entered the room, to be greeted by the entire family, who had woken when Jeff had activated the buzzer. “Good evening, what seems to be the problem?”

“He’s in pain!” John replied.

“Okay, let me just check you notes and we’ll see what we can do.” She responded. “Okay, it looks like you’re due another dose shortly, so we’ll get that sorted for you now.”

“Thank you, Nurse.” Virgil responded.

“So, Maria… Do you ever get any time off work? To rest, relax… Maybe have dinner?” Gordon flirted.

“Well, aren’t you sweet… You know, you really remind me of one of my brothers!” She responded.

“Burn!” Scott nearly choked with laughter at Gordon’s rejection.

“You really should all go back to the hotel and sleep!” Nurse Andrews stated.

John shook his head. “We decided earlier that we would all remain here tonight.”

Virgil frowned. “You all need rest too!”

“Listen here young man!” Jeff said sternly. “Stop worrying about us and think about yourself for a change. It’s been a very long, hard day for you Virgil, and with the Hood still out there, none of us want to leave you alone!”

“I’m not alone. There are two security guards outside!” Virgil stated.

Nurse Maria Andrews started administering the medication into Virgil. “He’s right. Plus, the medication I’m giving him will keep him asleep for several hours!”

The door opened, and Doctor Emily Sanderson popped her head inside. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Maria responded. “I was just administering some pain relief for Virgil and trying to convince this lot to go back to their hotel for the remainder of the night.”

“She’s right!” Doctor Sanderson said. “It’s really not good for you to sleep in those chairs. You all should head back to your beds and get some proper rest!”

“Shouldn’t you both be getting some rest as well?” Scott queried. “You’re both on back to back shifts!”

Emily smiled at Scott’s comment. “No rest for the wicked, I’m afraid!”

“Oh, you’re definitely not wicked!” Scott replied.

“Okay.” Nurse Andrews interjected. “All done here!”

Scott glanced over at Virgil, who had fallen asleep from the effects of the medication.

“Now.” Nurse Andrews continued. “Are you all heading back to the hotel. Or am I going to have to fetch security to drag you all out?”

Jeff sighed. “What do the rest of you think?”

“I think the Nurse and Doctor are both correct, we all need a good night’s sleep!” His mother confirmed.

Gordon and Alan both shrugged.

“I don’t want to leave him dad.” Scott replied.

“Neither do I!” John added.

“I’m not taking no for an answer!” Maria ordered.

“I don’t think we’re going to win boys.,” Jeff said with a slight laugh.

Scott and John both breathed out in frustration, knowing they weren’t going to get to stay. “Fine!” Scott finally said. “Looks like we’re all heading back to the hotel!

… …

Meanwhile:

The Hood grinned. He couldn’t believe his luck had finally turned, when he observed the entire Tracy family getting ready to leave Virgil’s room for the night. The Hood checked his watch, he still had 2 hours to go until he was meant to be putting his plan into action. However, with the recent change in his fortune he didn’t want to risk things by delaying his plot any longer. He was determined that he would have his revenge and with all the obstacles he was facing now out of his way, he knew that tonight would be that night!

… …

1 hour later:

Standing outside the hospital the Hood was greeted by the woman who had been helping him. She smiled and handed him an ID card. “This, alongside the mind powers you mentioned, should definitely help you get past security.”

The Hood closely examined the ID. “Good.”

“Thank you,” she replied.

“Oh, and excellent work earlier, I can’t believe the Tracy’s actually left the room,” he added with admiration.

“Oh, I believe you will find that I have them twisted around my finger!” She responded with a smile. “Oh, do you have the drugs?”

“Right here.” He confirmed, pulling the small box out of an inner pocket.

“Now, I double checked his room and none of the family have returned. So, if you’re ready we can go in and you can finally put an end to Virgil Tracy!”

“Brilliant!” The Hood replied with a sadistic smile as they both made their way inside the hospital. Once they had both arrived inside the Hood walked confidently up to the two security guards, who were posted outside of Virgil’s room. “Hello there.” The Hood said.

The two security men scrutinised the Hood. “And you are?” The one asked.

“Oh, I’m Doctor Reed,” he responded confidently, “here’s my ID.”

The other security guard frowned and examined the ID. “I’m sorry Doctor Reed, with this lunatic being free, and the added problem that he can take many different disguises, as you are not on the approved list, I will not be able to let you inside.”

“Oh, that’s such a shame! Well, not for me… But it certainly is for you two.” The Hood replied, as his eyes turned to a golden yellow.

The woman watched from a safe distance intrigued by the hypnotising powers that the Hood possessed. When she was certain that both men were now under the Hood’s control, she stepped confidently forwards.

“Now, you will let me and my colleague into the room. If anyone else tries to come inside, you will not allow them to enter. When I have left the room, you will return to your posts and not remember anything that’s transpired here. Is that understood?” The Hood commanded.

“Yes sir!” The two security guards chorused.”

“Good. Now move out of our way!” He ordered. The two security guards moved out of the way and allowed the woman and the Hood to both make their way into Virgil’s room. The Hood stood looking over Virgil while he slept. “Wake him up!” He sneered.

The Hood stood back away from the bed, so the woman could administer some drugs to Virgil, which would wake him.

Virgil slowly opened his eyes and looked at the woman. “Hi.” He muttered.

“Hello, Virgil,” she greeted. “You have a visitor.”

“Family back?” He questioned.

“No, It’s not family Virgil. Thankfully, they have all headed back to the hotel,” she responded. 

Virgil looked at the woman with confusion. “Who?” He yawned.

“Oh, it’s just me Virgil… To be honest I’ve really missed seeing you… Have you missed me?”

Virgil’s eyes widened in horror when they fell on the Hood.


	35. 45 Minutes

Previously: 

Virgil slowly opened his eyes and looked at the woman. “Hi.” He muttered.

“Hello, Virgil,” she greeted. “You have a visitor.”

“Family back?” He questioned.

“No, It’s not family Virgil. Thankfully, they have all headed back to the hotel,” she responded. 

Virgil looked at the woman with confusion. “Who?” He yawned.

“Oh, it’s just me Virgil… To be honest I’ve really missed seeing you… Have you missed me?”

Virgil’s eyes widened in horror when they fell on the Hood.

… …

45 Minutes Earlier:

Scott sat on the floor with his brothers and father. They had arrived back at their large hotel suite less than 30 minutes ago and as none of them had eaten much that day, their father had ordered some food, which they were all now, apart from their grandma, who had retired for the evening, tucking into. Scott picked up another slice of pizza and gazed at it for several minutes. 

“Err bro, are you going to eat that?” Alan asked eagerly. Scott handed the slice over to his brother. “Thanks Scott.” Alan mumbled with his mouth half full of food.

Scott half-smiled and then quietly folded his arms tightly against his chest.

“Okay Scott, what’s wrong?” Jeff questioned, already knowing what the answer would be.

Scott looked at his father and sighed. “We should have stayed. I hate the thought of Virg being there alone!”

“There’s nothing we could have done tonight.” Gordon responded.

Scott let out another heavy sigh. “What if he wakes? Those nightmares are awful!”

“You heard what the Nurse and Doctor said… He’ll be asleep throughout the rest of the night.” Alan added.

“But what if the Hood tries to attack him again?” Scott warned.

“Do you really think he would?” Alan stammered.

“There’s nothing stopping him!” Scott informed them.

Jeff looked at Scott with concern. “Scott, I know today’s been long and hard, and to be honest… I didn’t want to leave the hospital either, but the Nurse and Doctor were right… We need to get some rest!”

“I know, it’s just…” Scott’s voice trailed off.

“You have a feeling?” John cut in.

Scott gazed at John. “Yes, I do! Go on, tell me I’m being a Smother Hen again!”

John shook his head. “Not this time! I made that mistake earlier and your intuition was spot on… If you think we should be at the hospital, then I’m ready to head back with you right now!”

… …

45 minutes Later:

Virgil instinctively made a grab for the call button, only for his wrist to be seized by the woman in the room. He then tried to scream for help, only to have the Hood shove a gag in his mouth.

“Oh, I am disappointed Virgil, have you not missed me?” The Hood sneered. Virgil stared up at the Hood, desperately trying to hide his fear. “Now, you can try and hide how scared you are.” The Hood scoffed. “But with this woman’s help I’ve been watching you this entire time! I’ve seen how much I’ve hurt you and the pain that you’ve been in.” The Hood let out a scornful laugh. “And I’ve seen how distressed you’ve really been!” The Hood continued. “Okay Virgil, we have a lot of things to talk about and I really want you to be able to answer me… Which means I need to remove this gag… And I need you to remain nice and quiet for me… Okay?”

… …

Half-an-Hour Earlier:

Jeff, Gordon and Alan had listened carefully to Scott’s fears. After John had backed him up they all eventually agreed, not that they needed much convincing, that they would return to the hospital. Jeff had informed his mother and after a little grumbling that he really needed to rest, she finally acknowledged that, she too had her misgivings about leaving her grandson, and they would all probably get more rest if they were at the hospital with him.

… …

Half-an-Hour Later: 

The Hood signalled for the woman to remove the gag, as soon as she did, Virgil tried to shout for help once more but was immediately stopped by the woman covering his mouth with her other hand. Virgil bit sharply into the woman's hand.

“He bit me!” She yelped.

“Why are you doing this?” Virgil demanded, looking at the woman in disgust.

“Why does there have to be a reason?” She scoffed, moving away from the bed, as she clutched her bleeding hand in pain.

“You’re meant to help people!”

“I do!” She retorted. “I help people like Balah Gaat here, get the revenge he deserves against people like you!” 

Virgil stared at her in disbelief.

“Now Virgil, I’m sure you have many questions.” The Hood interjected. “And I may or may not let you ask them, but for the moment I want you to be quiet and listen to me. If you don’t then well, let’s just say, if I can get to you this easily, then think how easy it would be to get to one of your brothers!” He cautioned. “So, all I need you to do Virgil, is to be nice and quiet!” The Hood leaned in close to Virgil’s face. “Can you do that for me?”

Virgil glared at the Hood, deciding right then to not listen to the warning he had been given. He would find a way to fight back, no matter how much physical pain he was currently in, he was not going to give the Hood the privilege of seeing him lie down and take whatever punishment he had in store. He was a Tracy dammit… And Tracy’s never, ever quit!

… …

15 minutes earlier:

Jeff climbed out of the taxi that had brought him and his family back to the hospital, he paid the driver, making sure to tip him well for getting them all back there quickly, and then made his way back into the hospital with his boys and mother by his side.

As they all made their way inside the main entrance, Doctor Gerry Sylvia, who had just been about to leave for the night, had seen them enter. “Hello there. I thought you would have all been in Virgil’s room?”

Jeff smiled at the kind Doctor. “Well, we were initially convinced by Nurse Andrews and Doctor Sanderson to head back to our hotel for the night.”

Gerry grinned. “Don’t tell me… You got back and realised you couldn’t rest unless you were here with him!”

Jeff nodded. “How did you guess?”

“I’m a father myself, and I’d be the same if I was in your position,” Doctor Sylvia admitted. “I wonder why the Nurse and Doctor advised you to head back? I know some hospitals have rules stating families can’t stay overnight but our doesn’t.”

“Oh, they were just worried about us not getting any proper rest!” Ruth Tracy stated.

Scott noticed the concerned glint in the Doctors eyes, as he began to walk alongside them. “Everything alright doc, I thought you were heading out, not back in?”

“I was,” Doctor Sylvia confirmed. “But it won’t hurt for me to check in on your brother!” 

“Oh, there’s probably no need,” Jeff remarked.

“It’s okay,” he smiled, continuing to walk with them towards Virgil’s room, “it’s my job!”

… …

15 Minutes Later:

“So, all I need you to do Virgil, is to be nice and quiet!” The Hood leaned in close to Virgil’s face. “Can you do that for me?”

Virgil spat in the Hood’s face and then with his left hand, he brought his fist straight into the Hood’s throat. “Does that answer your question?” Virgil snapped back.

The Hood clutched his throat, spluttering from the shock of the punch. “I’m going to kill you!”

“Oh God!” The woman said cutting him off.

“What is it?” the Hood coughed.

The woman was standing by the door peaking outside. “The Tracy’s are back.”

Virgil’s eyes widened at hearing this news. “Help!” He tried to yell, only to be stopped by the Hood shoving the gag back in his mouth and holding him firmly down.

… …

Meanwhile:

Making their way towards Virgil’s room Doctor Sylvia smiled at the two security guards who were sitting outside of Virgil’s room. “Hi” He said. The Two security guards looked towards them, stood up, and then stormed towards them, pushing them further away from Virgil’s room.

… …

“What’s going on?” The Hood demanded.

The two security guards have pushed them back down the corridor.” She then swore under her breath. “Doctor Sylvia is with them!” She faced the Hood. “You need to act now, otherwise, you won’t get an opportunity again.”

“And where are you going?” He demanded, when she started to open the door wider.

“The security guards have them distracted. If I don’t go now, I’ll be caught and…”

“Go then.” He barked, cutting her off. “I have a job to do… And this time I plan on finishing it!”

The woman nodded, peaked out of the room and when she was sure she would not be spotted, she slipped out and made her way in the opposite direction.

The Hood glared at the woman as she made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her. He then pulled the small box out of his pocket and scowled at Virgil. “I really wanted us to talk first, I really wanted to ask you how those dreams had been? Virgil tried to hit out but was still being held down by the Hood. “You really need to learn to control your anger!” The Hood scoffed, opening the box with his free hand and taking his prized drug out. “Now, you’ve had the pleasure of experiencing this drug before.” The Hood stated. “Rynax… I’m sure you remember its sedative effects and the fact that the Doctors here wouldn’t give you certain medications while it remained in your body… You see, there was a reason for that… The effects this drug can have on your system, if you are on anything else… Well, most people would find them devastating. Myself, on the other hand, well I find it quite interesting.” 

… …

“Let us past!” Gordon demanded, as the security guards continued to hold them back.

“We can’t,” they both stated.

“Why not?” Jeff snapped. “My son is in that room!”

“We are just following orders sir,” the one security guy confirmed.

“Whose orders?” Doctor Sylvia questioned.

“Doctor Reed.” The other security guy confirmed.

“Who?” Doctor Sylvia queried. “There’s no Doctor Reed working at this hospital!”

“The Hood!” Scott scowled, instantly throwing a punch and knocking the one security guard out cold.

“Hey!” The other security guard shouted, grabbing Scott around the waist.

John stepped forwards and threw his fist into the man’s face, causing him to fall unconscious to the floor.

Scott picked himself up and looked at his brothers and father. “Virg!” He stuttered, spinning around and running towards his brother’s room.

… …

The Hood prepared the Rynax and started injecting it into Virgil’s IV. “Sleep tight Virgil Tracy.” He laughed. The Hood glanced up at the door as it swung open, revealing Scott Tracy. “I think you will find that you’re too late!” The Hood mocked.

Scott ran to Virgil’s bedside, while the Hood let out a scornful laugh and ran towards the door, only to be instantly stopped by the fist of Jeff Tracy knocking him out cold!

Doctor Gerry Sylvia ran into the room and looked at Scott who was staring at Virgil. “What’s he done?”

Scott turned to him. “He’s injected him with something.” Tears began running down Scott’s face. “Doc… Please… Please, you’ve… You’ve got to do something… He’s… He’s stopped breathing!” He finally stated.


	36. Arrested

Scott looked at his brother lying unconscious on the bed. “Virg, don’t do this!” He begged, shaking him. “Please wake up!”

“Scott, I need you to move now!” Dr Sylvia ordered. 

Scott quickly moved to where the rest of his family were now standing and watched helplessly as his brother's face began to turn grey. Upon gaining clear access, Doctor Sylvia immediately felt for a pulse with his one hand and pressed the emergency button with the other.

Within seconds, two nurses immediately rushed into the room. “What happened?” The one asked, grabbing an emergency bag and handing the doctor a Guedel’s airway.

“Respiratory arrest!” Doctor Sylvia stated, inserting the airway into Virgil’s throat. “Call the MERT team now!”

“On my way!” The other nurse said running out of the room.

“And call security!” Doctor Sylvia shouted after her. He grabbed the air-viva bag from the nurse, placed the mask over Virgil’s face, and rhythmically squeezed breaths into Virgil’s lungs. After a few seconds, although he was currently still lifeless, Virgil’s colour began to slowly improve.

“Do we know what happened?” The nurse questioned, as they continued to work together to keep Virgil alive.

Doctor Gerry Sylvia indicated the discarded syringe that had been abandoned by Virgil’s IV. “This man,” Doctor Sylvia replied, indicating the unconscious Hood who was still slumped on the floor, “he was seen injecting an unknown substance into Virgil’s drip.”

“His he okay?” The nurse asked beginning to move towards the Hood.

“He’ll be fine, Virgil's the one not breathing… We can deal with him later!” Doctor Gerry Sylvia ordered.

The nurse nodded, snapped on some gloves and placed the syringe in a kidney dish. Meanwhile, the other nurse hurried back into the room and quickly informed them that the MERT team were now on their way.

Gerry glanced worriedly at the family as he continuously worked on Virgil. “Nurse, can you take them into the hallway?”

“Of course!” The nurse replied observing the family, who were now in various stages of shock. “Can you please follow me?” None of them moved, oblivious to the nurse, as they all remained transfixed on Virgil. “This way!” She repeated.

Scott was the first to awaken from the haze he was under. “No, I’m not leaving him!” He stammered, beginning to shake from the shock at seeing his younger brother looking so lifeless.

The nurse smiled sympathetically. “I understand that you don’t want to leave him, but the doctors will need the space to work on your brother, okay?”

Scott bowed his head and with tears in his eyes moved out of the room, his brothers and his grandma following closely behind, each of them in a dazed state.

“Sir, this way.” The nurse requested, noticing Jeff hadn't moved, and was now staring furiously at the Hood. “Sir, you really need to come with me… Don’t worry about that man, we’ll make sure that security deals with him!”

“This man,” Jeff growled, “this man, is the reason my son is in this hospital. He’s tortured him… And put him through so much physical and emotional pain! And now… Now he’s gone and hurt him again… And this time… My son might actually die!” Jeff’s voice trailed off as he felt tears of rage beginning to swell up in his eyes.

“Sir, please come with me!” The nurse urged once more.

Reaching down Jeff grabbed the Hood by the scruff of his collar. “Oh, I'm coming nurse… And so is he!” Jeff snapped, flinging the Hood into the hallway. Jeff began charging towards him, coming to an immediate stop, when he saw the MERT team making their way into Virgil’s room with the resuscitation trolley. “Oh, God… No!” Jeff cried sinking to the floor.

The MERT team raced into the room and within seconds they had immediately pulled the bed away from the wall, removed the bed head, and ensured that Virgil was lying flat. Doctor Sylvia gave a quick synopsis of Virgil’s condition to the ICU doctor, who had arrived with the MERT team, while continuing to bag oxygen into Virgil. The ICU doctor began listening to Virgil’s chest, while the nurses placed electrodes onto him, took his obs, inserted extra fluids into his IV, and checked his pupils.

“Okay, let’s intubate! Give him 10 of Vec.” The ICU doctor ordered.

The nurse drew up some fluids into a syringe and injected it into Virgil’s drip, she then opened some draws on the resuscitation trolley, taking out numerous pieces of equipment and handing them to the doctor. Within seconds, the ICU doctor inserted a clear plastic tube into Virgil's throat and immediately attached it to another machine.

As soon as the MERT team had gone into Virgil’s room, the nurse who had taken them outside helped Jeff to his feet, leading him and the rest of the family further up the corridor, and away from the distressing scenes. “The doctor will come out and talk to you as soon as he can. Will you be okay while I just check on these two?” She questioned, indicating the two security guards who were now waking up after being knocked out.

“Yes,” Ruth Tracy nodded, taking a comforting hold of Jeff’s arm.

“Good.” The Nurse replied.

Scott glared at the two Security Guards, instantly stopping when he saw the glazed look in their eyes. “They were hypnotised.”

“Doesn’t surprise me!” John frowned, glaring at the Hood, who was now beginning to regain consciousness. “Hey!” He yelled when he noticed the Hood starting to get up. “Where do you think, you’re going?” John stormed towards the Hood, seized him by the throat, pinned him against the wall, and leaned aggressively into his face. “What did you give my brother?” The Hood remained silent, shocked at the suddenness in which he had been grabbed. “What did you give him?”

The Hood let out a chilling laugh. “That would be telling!”

“Tell me!” John threatened, clutching the Hood's throat even tighter.

“Can’t breathe!” The Hood gasped, struggling against the tightness that was now being applied to his neck.

“Neither can my brother!” John roared, delivering a sharp punch to his stomach. “Now, what did you give him?”

“Come on Sir, I think he’s had enough!” The nurse ordered, trying to pull John away from the Hood.

“Yes, and so as my brother!” John retorted back, delivering another sharp blow to the Hood’s stomach. “He’s all yours!” John grunted, throwing the Hood back onto the floor, before making his way back over to his dad, grandma and brothers who were all staring at him completely stunned by the reaction the normally placid man had displayed.

The nurse began examining the Hood, while another security guard, who had just arrived, made sure he didn’t try to run. A few moments later, Doctor Gerry Sylvia made his way out of the room and headed towards Jeff.

Upon seeing the Doctor, the Hood let out a chilling laugh. “We did all that we could!” He cackled.

Doctor Sylvia stared at the Hood, shook his head, and focussed his attention on Jeff and his family.

“How’s my boy?” Jeff asked, terrified at what he may be told.

“He’s stable for now!”

“What?” The Hood snarled. While Jeff, his mother and all four boys released an intense breath of relief, each one trying to hold back the tears.

Ignoring the Hood, Doctor Sylvia continued. “As you know Virgil stopped breathing and because of this the ICU Doctor had to intubate him. Basically, he’s put a tube in his throat and a ventilator is now breathing for him and he will be taken to the Intensive Care Unit shortly. Thankfully, his heart rate and rhythm are still normal, and his pupils are also reacting as they should. This gives us a good indication that we managed to get oxygen to him in time and that his brain function will be okay. Unfortunately, at this stage we don’t know what he was given. However, once he’s in the ICU ward they will be able to investigate and see what further treatment is required.”

“When can I see him?” Jeff questioned.

“They are just prepping Virgil to be moved now, you will be able to see him as he goes past, but they won’t be able to stop. Someone will show you the way to the ward, and once you are there you will have to remain in the waiting room while they set everything up. As soon as Virgil is settled then you will be able to be with him then.”

Jeff shook Doctor Sylvia’s hand, thanking him for all that he had done.

Doctor Sylvia turned towards the nurse. “Have you seen Doctor Sanderson and Nurse Andrews anywhere? When the nurse shook her head Doctor Sylvia frowned. “If you do can you please tell them I would like to see them both in my office?”

The Hood released a mocking laugh which resonated down the hallway. “Oh no! Looks like the game is up!” Everyone looked at the Hood in confusion. “Oh, come on!” He started. “The doc here's obviously worked out something is going on with that doctor and nurse!”

“What are you saying?” Jeff demanded.

“Do you really think I managed to gain access to the hospital and Virgil’s room without any help… Think about it?” The Hood let out another mocking laugh. “Nurse Maria Andrews or Doctor Emily Sanderson… One of those two women helped me… She was even in the room before you showed up… And she certainly wasn’t hypnotised… She’s been very willing to help me this entire time! Don’t you think it’s weird that they are not here right now? Obviously one of them as got a genuine excuse… But the other… Well, I’m sure she will come up with something convincing!”

All of them gazed at each other, surprised at the accusations that had been made against Nurse Andrews and Doctor Emily Sanderson who they had all trusted. The Hood grinned to himself when everyone’s focus, including the security guard who had been watching him closely, shifted. Sensing his only opportunity, the Hood attempted to make his escape.

“Quick… He’s trying to run!” Alan warned.

The security guard darted after the Hood, grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to the floor. The Hood began struggling, eventually freeing himself from the man’s grasp, and tried to run in the opposite direction, coming to a sudden halt when he saw the barricade that had been quickly formed by John and Alan. Swinging himself around with the intention of trying again in the opposite direction, the Hood now found Jeff, Scott, and Gordon with the guard blocking the other exit.

“You're not going anywhere!” Gordon snapped, knocking him to the floor.

The Hood picked himself up and snarled at Gordon, spinning himself around in a full circle desperately searching for an escape route. Eventually, the Hood charged at Alan, believing that because he was the youngest it would mean that he was the weakest. 

Alan however, proved him wrong by delivering a sharp punch to his face, causing the Hood to fall backwards onto the floor. “That’s for my brother!”

“Wow… Nice left hook there Alan!” Scott remarked.

Alan grinned. “No one hurts one of my big brothers and gets away with it!”

The Hood sluggishly pulled himself to his feet and stumbled in the opposite direction, only to be stopped by Scott, forcibly pushing him back to the floor. “As my brother said… You're not going anywhere!” Scott hissed.

The Hood now glared at them all. “You will never stop me!” He taunted, clambering back to his feet and quickly spinning around again. This time he propelled himself forwards straight through John and Alan. Unluckily for the Hood, Ruth Tracy had been standing behind them, and when she saw him make his mad dash she prepared herself, and swung her heavy handbag around his face causing him to topple backwards and fall once more! Wearily pulling himself to his feet the Hood began to stare down Jeff. “I will destroy you Jeff Tracy! I’ve already done it before… I killed that precious wife of yours… I will take the life of that damn boy… And then the lives of each one of your sons… You will pay Jeff Tracy!”

Jeff shook his head as the Hood continued to babble on, making all kinds of further threats against him and his family. Finally, Jeff had simply had enough. “Oh, shut up!” He stated, delivering another blow to the Hood’s face, which rendered him unconscious once more.

The nurse, who had hidden out of arms way, scurried forwards and quickly checked the Hood over, confirming to the security guard that he was okay to be moved. The guard pulled the Hood up into his arms and carried him away. Stating that he was going to place him somewhere more secure until the police finally arrived. Jeff, his boys and mother all exhaled in relief. Glad that the Hood had finally be taken out and would soon be back in prison.

Gordon looked up and down the hallway. “Where's the doc got too?”

“I'm here,” Doctor Gerry Sylvia said stepping out of Virgil's room. “I wanted to make sure that Virgil wasn't brought out during all that commotion.” Doctor Sylvia popped his head back in the doors and said something to the team inside, then after a few seconds the doors swung open.

The family all grew silent as they watched the MERT team slowly wheel Virgil out of his room, each one of them shocked and distraught at what they were observing. Virgil was covered in wires and there was so much equipment placed on the bed and around him. These included, an oxygen cylinder, the discarded syringe which was still in the kidney dish, and a chart. There was also a monitor which was beating in time with the rhythm of his heart and another machine hushing with the movements of his chest. Amongst all this machinery lay Virgil, his eyes tightly shut. He looked small and completely helpless with the tube protruding from his mouth, and the breathing apparatus taped into position with some form of cloth, which was also wrapped firmly around his head.

In desperation to be at Virgil’s side, Jeff stepped towards him but was immediately held back by Doctor Sylvia. “Don’t worry, you can be with him soon!”

Jeff stopped himself and pushed his hands through his hair, frustrated at not being able to escort his son to the ICU.

“Could you please escort the family?” Doctor Sylvia asked the nurse.

“Of course,” she confirmed.

Doctor Sylvia faced Jeff. “Okay, the nurse here will be taking you to the ICU… I will make sure you are kept updated on when the Hood is taken into custody and I’ll let you know what's happening with Doctor Sanderson and Nurse Andrews.”

“Thank you.” Jeff replied, looking anxious to leave.

The nurse smiled at the family. “Are you all ready?”

Jeff nodded, took his mother’s hand, and signalled for his boys to follow the nurse.

… …

Meanwhile: The Hood’s Hideout.

The woman stood watching the monitors, that had previously been set up for the Hood. She had decided to retreat here after the family had shown up. Safe in the knowledge that the Hood would get his revenge, but now everything that could have gone wrong, had! She breathed out in frustration, gazing at her now bandaged hand, that Virgil had bitten. Not only had the Hood's plan failed, he had gone and got himself arrested, and had also suggested that either herself or her work colleague were an accomplice. “How could he do that?” She growled. She should have guessed that he would betray her. The man was notorious! The amount of people who had helped him in the past, who had ended up either dead or in jail was exceptionally high. Although, the small percent that had come through for him had been handsomely rewarded. So, she had decided to take the risk, believing that she had the potential to pull things off! But she had failed, spectacularly, and had come out of it with zero monetary gain. Continuing to ponder her thoughts, she reflected on her past. She had pulled of other schemes before and managed to get away, free of any information regarding her involvement being known. This time however, it was entirely her own fault! She had not followed her usual protocols and because of the cockiness she had displayed at allowing him to see her face there was a strong possibility that she would be arrested. Pacing the room, she continued to reflect over what needed to be done. She knew that she needed to make sure that any plan she did form succeeded. The easy part would be securing her innocence with everyone. Well, ‘manipulating and lying to people were her speciality.’ The second part though, that wouldn't be so easy to implement! Now that Virgil was on the ICU ward, it would be difficult to gain any sort of access to him, but she knew that she didn’t have a choice. She didn’t want to go to prison! Eventually, a beaming smile spread across her face. Whatever she did, she knew that she could and would turn things around. Virgil, may have had the audacity to go and survive but she would make sure that she finally silenced him once and for all!


	37. The Waiting Room

Jeff sat staring at the door. It was now 2am, he and the rest of his family had been waiting in the ICU’s waiting room for the past hour for further news on Virgil’s condition and so far, no new information had been given about when they could see him. The only reports they had received were from the hospitals security team, letting them know that the Hood had been arrested by the police. They also informed them that both Nurse Andrews and Doctor Sanderson had been found, both had given plausible alibis to where they had been, both had been appalled at the accusations that had been made against them, and both had willingly accompanied the police to help clear their names. Releasing a big sigh, Jeff glanced over at his mother, she was sitting in the middle of a couch with her one arm placed firmly around John, while he stared off into a world of his own. Alan was on her other side, his head resting on her shoulder, his eyes puffy from the tears he had been silently shedding. “Alan, are you okay?” Jeff asked with concern.

Alan nodded his head, then nuzzled in closer to his grandma, trying to hide his face.

“It’s okay Jeff,” his mother assured him. “I’ve got these two, but maybe you should check on them!”

Jeff peered over at Scott, who had been sitting in the chair next to him, and currently had his head buried in his hands. “How are you doing Scott?”

“Sorry dad, did you say something?” Scott questioned pulling himself up in his seat.

“I asked how you were?” Jeff repeated. Scott shrugged, releasing a heavy sigh. Jeff placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder and smiled sadly at his son. “His he asleep?” He asked, indicating Gordon who was curled up with his eyes tightly shut in another nearby chair.

“I’m awake,” Gordon replied, without opening his eyes, “I’ve just been resting.”

“That’s good,” Jeff said, looking at the clock. It had only been five minutes since he last checked but each minute had felt like an hour had passed. Jeff breathed out in frustration, as he stood, strode over to the door and peaked outside.

“Any sign?” Scott inquired hopefully.

Jeff shook his head and despondently sunk back into his chair.

Another half hour passed by with them all in complete silence, until eventually the door opened, and a doctor and nurse made their way inside. The whole family pulled themselves up in their seats and looked expectantly at the doctor. “Hello, I’m Doctor Knight,” he said, shaking Jeff’s hand, “and this is Nurse Carrie Greggs.”

“Hello,” she responded warmly.

“Normally I would take you into the interview room,” the doctor said, taking two plastic chairs, handing one to the nurse and using the other for himself, “but as this room is empty for a change, we can go through everything in here.” The doctor settled himself, and then continued, “firstly, I would like to apologise for the wait, but let me reassure you that Virgil is stable for the moment. We have taken Virgil for a CT scan and as expected, due to Doctor Sylvia managing to get Virgil’s breathing under control very quickly, there have been no problems found with his brain. Blood tests were carried out, and these show that his liver and kidneys are both functioning normally. Now, when Virgil was intubated we gave him a muscle relaxant and we would normally add a sedative to this as well. However, the drugs he was given are keeping him unconscious for the moment, so we’ve decided not to for now, and he will be kept on the ventilator until he’s awake.”

“Do you know what drugs he was given?” Alan questioned.

“We have done a drug screen to find out, but unfortunately the results haven’t come back yet.”

“Do you know when he will start waking up?” Jeff asked him.

“Unfortunately, no. It depends on what he was given and more importantly, how much,” the doctor replied. “Do you have any other questions?”

“Can we see him?” Scott requested.

“Yes, you can. Unfortunately, I do need to go and see some other patients now, but Nurse Greggs here will be able to take you through to see Virgil, and she will go through anything else you will need to know.”

As the doctor left the room Nurse Carrie Greggs began to go through the procedures of the ICU. She began by telling them that Virgil had been settled in a private side room, she then assured them that there would be a nurse with him constantly, and outlined all the equipment that would be in the room with him. Then, to the family’s dismay she informed them that although visitation was twenty-four hours a day, there was a two-person limit at any one time in his room.

Jeff automatically stood up. “I’ll be going in, Scott, you can come with me.” Gordon, Alan and John went to protest but were silenced by Jeff. “Now, don’t worry you will all get a turn. Scott’s coming with me first because I need his help with something when we come back out.” Scott looked at his dad with a puzzled expression. “I’ll explain later Scott… So, myself and Scott will go in there. Then mother, as soon as we come out I want you to go in with Alan. Then after, Gordon and John you will then get your chance… Okay?”

They all reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“Are you both ready?” Nurse Greggs enquired moving towards the door.

“Yes, we are,” Jeff confirmed, placing a reassuring hand on Scott’s shoulder as they followed the nurse into the unit.

… …

Jeff and Scott stepped into the doorway of Virgil’s new room, stopped and paused as they observed the sight before them. Virgil was intubated, ventilated, and was now also attached to many more tubes, wires and machines than when they had last seen him. Although they had been warned what to expect it was still an intimidating sight to behold as Virgil lay they perfectly still, his eyes tightly shut, while the life support machine did its work. Eventually, finding the courage to move Jeff slipped into the chair that was next to the bed, reached out and held his sons hand in his, while Scott remained in the doorway.

“Are you okay?” Nurse Greggs asked Scott.

When the nurse received no answer, Jeff turned his head and glanced at his son. “Scott?” Scott remained silent, as he gazed at his brother. Jeff stood, moved back to where Scott was standing, and gently placed both hands on his shoulders and looked in his oldest son’s eyes. “Scott. It’s alright… Come and sit down.” Eventually, Scott broke the transfixed look that he had been holding and stared at his father. “Come on Scott, your brother needs you right now!”

Scott nodded, breathed out slowly, and then allowed his father to move him into the seat which was placed on the opposite side of the bed. Leaning forwards Scott gently stroked his hand through his brother’s hair. “Hey, Virg,” he began, “you know, if you keep giving me scares like this then I’ll be completely grey like dad before I’m 30.”

Jeff let out a chuckle. “I think you’ll find it’s having kids that does that Scott!”

Scott smiled at his father, while he tenderly continued to stroke his hand through Virgil’s hair. “You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was surrounded by so much equipment, I could almost believe that he was being our typical hibernating bear and sleeping!

“I know,” Jeff replied.

Scott gazed despondently at his brother. “Come on Virg, you need to wake up for us… Without you, I would only have three younger brothers… And well, after all these years that would be just plain weird!” Scott released a depressed sigh as he watched the rise and fall of his brother’s chest. “Without you, who is going to pull me back in line when I go off on one? Scott felt his voice trailing off as he felt a tear trickle down his face. Seeing the sadness in his oldest son Jeff, keeping his one hand firmly placed in Virgil’s, reached his other hand across the bed and held Scott’s in his. “What if he doesn’t wake up dad? We… We can’t lose him!”

“We won’t,” Jeff responded, “he’ll make it. I know he will!”

… …

Scott and Jeff eventually emerged from Virgil’s ICU room and returned to where the rest of the family were waiting.

“How long were we gone?” Scott questioned, when he took in the sight of his brothers and his grandma, who were now all on the one sofa and fast asleep.

“About 40 minutes,” Jeff answered.

“Should we leave them to sleep?” Scott asked.

Jeff shook his head. “I’d love to, but I know your brothers will go crazy if we don’t wake them.”

“Yeah, and grandma will also flip out!” Scott added.

“You’re not wrong there!” Jeff laughed, before moving over to the couch. “Mother.”

Ruth Tracy opened her eyes. “Oh, Jeff, Scott you’re back,” she yawned.

“It’s yours and Alan’s turn,” Jeff whispered.

Ruth nodded and gently woke Alan, who quickly roused and followed his grandma out of the room.

Jeff watched them leave, then looked back at his other sons who were beginning to stir. “Scott, can you get us some coffee from that machine over there.”

Scott nodded, pulled some loose change out of his pocket and stepped over to the far corner of the room where two tacky looking machines, one dispensing candy the other hot drinks, were placed. “Do you want some chocolate, as well?”

“Ooh, yes please,” John yawned.

“Typical… John, the chocoholic!” Scott stated with a slight laugh handing the coffee and chocolate bars over.

“I’m not a chocoholic!” John mumbled, chomping on the bar.

“Mm… Sure you’re not!” Scott responded, passing his father his drink, before taking his own coffee and sitting down on the sofa next to Gordon and John.

“Okay boys,” Jeff interrupted, “as I was saying earlier, I wanted to discuss something with Scott… John, Gordon, I think it would be a good idea to bring you two in on this as well, which is why I asked you to go in last to see your brother”

“What about Alan and grandma?” Gordon questioned.

“I could see that your brother was really upset earlier, and what we’ve got to talk about may upset him further,” Jeff looked at Gordon and John, “when you two are with Virgil I will go through what we’ve discussed with him and your grandma then, and see if they have anything to add.”

“So, what is it dad?” Scott inquired anxiously.

Jeff frowned. “What the Hood said about someone helping him.”

“Doctor Sanderson or Nurse Andrews… What, do you think he was actually telling the truth?” John asked in disbelief.

Jeff nodded. “When he tried to run, I initially thought he was using it as an excuse to escape. The man would say anything to get away… But then, I thought about it and it makes sense… I know he as these powers, but the only people who showed up dazed were the security guards… Twice, he’s managed to get into the hospital, that we know about… After that first time, the door codes were being changed daily, and we were told that the only people who had access to them were the doctors and nurses that were on duty. He managed to gain access to Virgil’s room and, I’m not sure if any of you noticed, but he was also wearing a fake ID.”

“I had a weird feeling a few days back, when they both came in to check on Virgil, but I ended up dismissing it,” Scott informed them.

“Too busy flirting with Doctor Emily Sanderson!” Gordon jibed. 

“We had no reason to doubt them… And if I remember correctly you were happy to flirt with that nurse!” Scott snapped back.

“Boys, this is not the time!” Jeff warned.

“Sorry father,” Scott and Gordon replied. 

Jeff continued. “Now if I’m right, the Hood was, for once in his life, actually telling the truth. Which means that one of those two women were helping him.” 

“Then we need to find out which one of them it is,” Scott stressed, “and ideally within the next 24 hours!”

“I agree that we need to find out which one of them helped the Hood... But why in the next 24 hours?” Gordon asked with a puzzled expression. 

“She can’t get to Virgil, they are at the police station,” John added.

“If I’m following dad’s line of thought here… Then I believe that the police will not make these realisations. They will except the excuses that both women come up with, and will conclude that the Hood was lying,” Scott surmised.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Jeff revealed.

“So, you think she will come after Virg again?” Gordon questioned.

“But why, what’s she got to gain from going after him again?” John asked. “Apart from potentially being caught?”

“If you remember the Hood said that the woman was with him in the room,” Scott answered.

“Which means Virgil saw her!” Gordon and John said in unison, finally coming to the realisation of what their dad and Scott were saying. 

“And if he can identify her then she might try and kill him again!” John added with a frown.

“Okay dad, we’re all agreeing with you,” Gordon confirmed, “the Hood was telling the truth.”

Scott breathed out. “So, I guess the reason you wanted us all together is to discuss exactly how we find out who this cow is, so we can stop her from getting to Virgil once and for all.”

“Exactly!” Jeff affirmed.

“So, what’s the plan?” Gordon queried.

“I’ll contact the island and update them on what’s happened. Penny had already begun a search with the others help for any intelligence on where the Hood’s new hideout was.” Jeff explained. “If they have discovered where he was based, then it may be useful to go there see if there are any clues as to who this woman is.”

“It would be a good idea to do a background check on them both as well,” Scott pointed out. 

“I can do that,” John offered, “I’ve got my tablet and I can access everything through that.”

“Via a tablet?” Gordon questioned.

John grinned. “Yep!”

“Cool!” Gordon remarked.

“Okay,” Jeff cut in, “John, run the background checks. Gordon, Scott. I want you two to correlate the information John finds and see if it gives us any clues as to which one of them it is.”

“Well, it could be both! They were both keen on us leaving the hospital.” John hypothesised.

“Both? I’m not sure… Personally, now I’m thinking about it… Nurse Andrews was the one who initially suggested we leave the hospital,” Gordon stated, “Doctor Sanderson only suggested it was a good idea that we got some rest.”

“Yes, but there’s been plenty of times that she also sticks out,” John added.

Scott frowned. “You could be right John, it could be both… Or it could be just one of them. Either way we need to find out… I’ve already broken my promise once to Virgil that no one would hurt him again, and I’m not going to break it again!”


	38. Reactions

Both Alan and his grandma had made their way into Virgil’s room. Alan now sat where Jeff had previously been and held Virgil’s hand in his, while his grandma sat on the opposite side with her hand placed on Virgil’s arm. Both had remained silent throughout their time in the room, both deep in their own personal thoughts. Eventually, Alan broke the silence and began to speak. “Hey Virgil. It’s Al. I… I just wanted to tell you that, I know you like your sleep and everything, but… But you have to wake up… Okay?” Alan paused, half expecting the usual reply of. ‘Go away Alan.’ That he normally received when waking his brother up from his slumber. Obviously, getting no such reply Alan continued. “Please Virg, I miss you… You’re the one I tell all my secrets too. Yeah, I can talk to the others, but the deepest secrets… Well, they’ve only ever been told to you, not even Gordon knows some of the ones you’ve heard!” Alan sniffed and wiped away a tear that was trickling down his face.

“Come here sweetheart.”

Alan glanced up and noticed his grandma was now standing next to him, with her arms open ready for a hug. Alan smiled and moved slightly over on his chair, allowing his grandma to sit down on the edge and wrap him tightly in her arms.

… …

30 minutes later:

“Hey.” Alan smiled greeting his three brothers and his father who were all conversing together on the sofa, when he and his grandma made their way back into the waiting room.

“Can we go in now?” Gordon asked. 

“Of course, you can,” Ruth confirmed. 

Gordon and John grinned, as they both jumped to their feet, and headed out of the room.

“So, what's been going on here then?” Ruth questioned, slipping in between Jeff and Scott on the sofa.

Jeff signalled for Alan to join them, as soon as he had, he began to fill them in on what had been discussed.

… …

“Geez!” Gordon sighed deeply, as he entered the room and observed all the wires and machines that were surrounding his brother. “Did I look this bad when I had my Hydrofoil accident?”

“Yes, you did!” John replied sadly, as he dropped into one of the chairs and clutched Virgil's hand.

Gordon breathed in and moved around to the opposite side of the bed. “Come on Virgil please open your eyes for us. Me and John really don’t want to have to share middle brother duties.”

John released a light laugh. “Yes, come on Virg. I mean, can you imagine the fallout?”

Gordon and John both grew quiet at receiving no response from Virgil, both remained silent, as they continued to listen to the beeps of the machine and watch the rise and fall of Virgil’s chest. Another half an hour had passed by with John and Gordon both talking intermittently to Virgil when Doctor Knight walked into the room and spoke quietly to Nurse Greggs. When he had finished he turned to both Gordon and John. “Are the rest of your family still in the waiting room?”

“Yes.” John replied. “Is there something wrong?”

“I have the drug screen results.”

“And?” John asked.

“If you’d like to come with me, then we can go through the results with the rest of your family.” Doctor Knight responded.

John and Gordon looked at each other worriedly, before following the Doctor out of the room.

… …

Doctor Knight had gathered the family in the interview room which was situated next to the waiting room, so they could gain a bit more privacy, due to other families starting to arrive. Once everyone had settled Doctor Knight began. “We have the drug results back, and the only anomaly is Rynax.”

Jeff sighed. “The same drug as before?

“That’s correct.”

“How much was he given?” Jeff asked.

“A considerable amount! Which was enough to stop his breathing. If you hadn’t found him when you did, unfortunately he would have suffered permanent brain damage.”

Upon hearing this news Ruth gripped her son’s hand in hers. “Where do we go from here?”

“We will continue to support his breathing until he wakes up,” Doctor Knight responded.

“And what are the chances of him having a reaction?” Scott asked.

“Due to the amount he was given, plus the potential interaction with the medication that he was on, it’s reasonable to expect him to have some side effects. However, since he’s been on renal precautions since coming in, it shouldn’t be anything lasting.”

“What side effects will he get?” Alan questioned.

“We are unable to say with any certainty. Virgil may display several symptoms at once, or he may have none. It really depends on how he processes the Rynax. The most common side effects with this drug are; nausea, vomiting, and migraines. So, we wouldn’t be surprised if these do appear.”

“How long are the symptoms likely to last?” John enquired.

“If he does show signs then anywhere from 24 hours to 3 days, which is usually how long the drug will stay in his system for.”

“When will he wake up?” Gordon queried.

“Unfortunately, we can’t give you an exact timeframe. However, Virgil is young, and normally he’s fit and well. So, the chances that it’s sooner rather than later are good.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Jeff replied, standing to shake the man’s hand, “can I see my son now?”

“Yes of course,” Doctor Knight responded.

Jeff breathed out, a look of worry etching across his face as he looked over at his mother and his three sons.

“It's okay, dad,” Scott assured him, “go and see Virgil… We'll finish here, and one of us will be through in a moment.”

Jeff nodded and quickly left the room.

… …

A short time later:

Scott stepped into his brother’s ICU room and observed his father clutching Virgil’s hand, as he lent in, and whispered soothing words to his son. “Dad.”

Jeff glanced back at Scott and smiled. “Hey.”

Scott placed his hand on his dad’s shoulder. “I’m going to take grandma back to the hotel, so she can get some rest.”

“What about your brothers?” Jeff questioned.

“John and Alan are coming with me, so we can get started on everything we discussed earlier.”

“And what about Gordon?”

“He’ll be staying here with you,” Scott replied.

Jeff shook his head and went to stand, but was instantly pushed back down into his chair by Scott. “But…”

Scott cut his father off. “No buts… You’re staying here dad! Someone needs to stay with Virgil, and I know your head will not be in the game if you are back at the hotel… So, I’m taking command! I will contact home and let everyone know what’s happened. As soon as we have any information then I will let you know… And as I said, Gordon will be staying here with you!” 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Jeff smiled.

“Well, someone needs to keep an eye on you!”

Jeff laughed at Scott’s response, pulling his son into a heartfelt hug. “Remind me when you became the father?”

“I’ll see you later dad,” Scott grinned, releasing his father and leaving the room.

“So, you’re my babysitter?” Jeff chuckled when Gordon immediately entered after Scott had left. 

“Mm… I’m just not getting paid as much as I used to though!” Gordon joked back, dropping into the seat on the opposite side of Virgil’s bed.

… …

Back at the hotel:

The past couple of hours had been predominantly busy for Scott. On returning to the hotel, he had begun by making sure that their grandma had gone to get some much-needed rest, he had then insisted that Alan and John get at least a few hours of sleep in before they began their next mission. When Scott was satisfied that all of them were sleeping, he contacted their island home. 

Penelope had been the one to answer his call and had instantly snapped into action when she had heard what had happened to Virgil. She began by relaying all the information that she had obtained, regarding the Hood’s possible hideout before being arrested, and all the intelligence that had been made on the two male accomplices who had been helping him. Then to Scott’s delight she informed him about the invention that Brains had been working on, which would potentially act as a shield against his mind powers. She then continued by letting him know that because of this invention needing to be tested, that herself and Parker would be joining them in New Zealand, with Parker immediately flying them both out in Tracy 2, so she could visit the Hood and try out the new equipment.

Scott had initially tried to resist, however, when she had made several statements as to why she needed to be there, he eventually gave in knowing that when Penny had decided something there was no way anyone was changing her mind. Secretly, he was glad that the young woman would be joining them, knowing it would free up a little bit of time for each of them to visit Virgil, and knowing that if, and when Virgil did wake, another familiar and friendly face would do him the world of good.

A couple of hours later, Alan, John, and their grandma had woken to find Scott still awake and already working through some plans he had made. After seeing how tired Scott looked, his grandma had literally dragged her grandson to his bed, ordering him to get a few hours’ sleep, while John and Alan began working on the background checks. Scott had tried protesting, but once his head had hit the pillow, he instantly fell asleep.

… …

Meanwhile:

Throughout the past couple of hours, Jeff and Gordon had remained at Virgil’s bedside. Both talking intermittently to him, as they willed him to breathe on his own, both frustrated that still no change had taken place.

It was now 7.30am, and a new nurse called Ellie Ford, had recently come on duty for the morning shift. The nurse smiled at both men as she continued to observe the monitor and ventilator readouts. “Virgil’s just started triggering breaths.” She informed them.

“What… He has?” Jeff enquired, the light in his eyes slightly returning.

“Yes,” she responded.

Gordon grinned at his father and lent in towards his brother. “Come on Virg, keep breathing for us, you can do it!” He willed, as he started stroking Virgil’s hair.

Another 10 minutes passed by, Ellie had just finished checking his obs, and changing his IV bags, when Virgil’s hand flinched out of his fathers. The nurse ushered Gordon over to his father’s side of the bed, so she could gain full access, placed her one hand on Virgil’s shoulder and leaned in towards him. “Virgil can you hear me?” Virgil’s hand shot to his chest and then instantly settled. “Okay, keep talking to him. He may be hearing you.” She said, remaining at Virgil’s side. “Hopefully he’ll start to wake up very soon.”

Jeff nodded and looked hopefully towards Gordon. “So, any ideas on how to wake him up?”

Gordon thought for a moment and then released a light laugh. “I do actually… So Virg, when you were missing I was telling the guys about your last birthday when I managed to catch you out with one of my pranks. You remember… I covered you in pink feathers, and decked out...” Gordon paused and leaned in closer to Virgil, so the nurse could not hear him. “And I decked out your bird with pink balloons, party streamers and banners saying, 'Got You!’ Do you remember how I managed to pull that one off?” Receiving no reply from Virgil, Gordon continued. “You were distracted because I had made you believe that I was going to paint your girl yellow… Well, if you don’t wake up for us then I promise that this time I will paint her a glorious yellow, and I will sign the outside. ‘Love from Squid,’ in a luminescent pink!”

When Gordon uttered those last words Virgil’s monitors and ventilator began to screech, his eyes shot open, his body stiffened, his head began violently thrashing from side to side, and he began coughing and gagging against the tube. “Wow, Virg. I was only joking!” Gordon burst out, shocked and distressed at his brother’s reaction.

“Virgil, can you look at me?” Ellie questioned, holding Virgil’s chin in the palm of her hand.

With an unknown strength, Virgil’s hands shot up and gripped at the intubation tube. The nurse struggled with Virgil, eventually demanding a stunned Jeff and Gordon help hold his hands down. Both men instantly snapped out of the trance they had been in, and pulled Virgil’s hands out of the nurse’s way, so she could make sure the tube remained in place, and hit the emergency button.

“Virgil calm down, no one’s going to hurt you!” Gordon said desperately trying to reassure his brother.

Virgil’s head and body jolted from side to side, his face beginning to turn red, as the monitors and ventilators continued to screech.

“Please son,” Jeff begged, “you’re going to hurt yourself even more!”

At that moment, several members of staff hurried into the room. Followed by two muscular looking men, who pushed Jeff and Gordon out of the way, and forcibly held Virgil’s wrists flat on the bed. Gordon and Jeff plastered themselves to the wall, neither wanting to observe what was happening, but still not being able to look away.

Virgil suddenly became more violent as he attempted to kick his fractured legs around, alongside trying to sit himself up, and throw himself over the bed. The two men who had been holding Virgil’s wrists, moved their other hand onto his shoulders to prevent his attempts at sitting up, while Nurse Ford, keeping her one hand on the tube hit some buttons on the ventilator and monitor, finally silencing the screeching alarms.

“Try him on CPAP.” The doctor ordered. 

One of the other nurses began pushing some buttons on the ventilator.

Jeff grew more impatient as his son continued to thrash around, while the red lights blinked furiously, and numbers flashed on the machines before him. “Please do something,” he begged.

"He's apnoea ventilating," the doctor said a few seconds later, although for Jeff it had felt like hours. "Sedate him and put him on his previous settings."

“Propofol?” Ellie asked as the other nurse pushed some more buttons on the ventilator.

The doctor nodded. "Bolus 50 and start an infusion."

The other nurse hurried out of the room and within seconds was back with some medication, she began setting up the infusion, while the doctor drew up some of the drug, which looked like milk into a syringe and then injected it into Virgil’s drip. Within seconds Virgil eyes closed, he stopped thrashing around, and he became perfectly still. The two men immediately let him go and left the room, while the doctor listened to Virgil’s chest, and Ellie began checking that the tube was still in the right position. 

“What the hell happened?” Jeff demanded, stepping away from the wall and towards his son, looking white as a sheet from the shock of seeing his boy’s reaction.

The doctor offered both Jeff and Gordon a seat, which they gladly took, and introduced herself as Doctor Maxwell. “Unfortunately, Virgil woke while his brain was still jumbled from the Rynax that was in his system. I tried to let him breathe for himself, hoping that we would be able to take the tube out, but unfortunately his breathing is still not strong enough. So, we'll keep him asleep until tomorrow morning, and try waking him again then.”

“Did he harm himself, or re-injure anything? Gordon asked.

“It’s unlikely but we will check him over and do an X-ray on his fractured legs and his dislocated shoulder just to make sure,” Ellie replied, “I’ll also check his stitches, but as they’ve been in for six days and were due to be taken out they should be okay.”

Jeff gripped Virgil’s hand in his, leaned in and whispered some words to his son. When Jeff had settled back to a sitting position Doctor Maxwell continued. “Regrettably while myself and Nurse Ford do run these checks, we will have to ask you to wait in the waiting room.” She informed them. 

Jeff let out a despondent sigh at not being able to stay with his son.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be as quick as possible,” Ellie responded.

Jeff nodded and followed Gordon into the now packed out waiting room.

“Dad?”

“Yes Gordon?” Jeff replied.

“Will you be okay while I call the others and update them on what’s happened?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine!” Jeff smiled reassuringly. “Can you also find out how they are getting on?”

“No problem dad,” Gordon responded pulling his father into his arms before leaving the room.

… …

It was now 10am, Scott had managed around three hours of sleep before waking up to find his two brothers gathered around the table in their large hotel suite, with Penelope and Parker who had just arrived. “Hello,” he greeted Penny and Parker sleepily.

“Hello Scott,” Penelope smiled, giving him a hug.

“Good morning Master Scott,” Parker responded, shaking his hand, “would you like a coffee?”

“Yes, please,” Scott returned.

“I’ll order us all some food as well,” Parker added leaving the room.

“Where’s grandma?” Scott questioned.

“She’s returned to the hospital about an hour ago,” John answered.

“So, where’s Gordon?” Scott asked.

“I’m here bro,” Gordon yawned, exiting the bathroom after having a shower.

“Any news on Virgil?” Scott enquired hopefully. When Gordon had relayed what had happened at the hospital, Scott slumped into his chair. “So, how have you been getting along with the background checks on the nurse and Doctor?”

“Well,” John started. It’s actually brought up some interesting information on both, but one is very damning!”

“Which one?” Scott enquired.


	39. Background Checks

Previously:

Scott slumped into his chair. “So, how have you been getting along with the background checks on the nurse and Doctor?”

“Well,” John started. It’s actually brought up some interesting information on both, but one is very damning!”

“Which one?” Scott enquired.

… ...

“Nurse Andrews!” John replied.

“So, it was her?” Gordon frowned.

“Unfortunately, we still don’t know for definite,” John sighed, “we have no proof, and as I said, the checks I’ve done on Sanderson are quite intriguing as well!”

“But what you’ve found so far does point to this Andrews woman?” Penelope questioned, taking her coffee from Parker who had just re-entered the room.

“Yes, it does,” John confirmed.

“Okay,” Scott breathed out, trying to keep the anger that was beginning to seep in at bay. “Let's hear what you have on her.”

Alan who had the notes in front of him started. “Maria Jessica Andrews, aged 24. Gained a Bachelor of Nursing with Honours at The University of Auckland. She grew up with her parents and three younger brothers. Her father Duncan Andrews was a pharmacist and her mother Bridget Andrews was a receptionist in a health clinic.”

“Was, have they both passed away?” Parker questioned.

Alan breathed out. “They both died two years ago. It seems they were caught in a landslide at Crest Valley.”

“Oh God!” Scott burst out, recognising the incident that Alan was referring to. “That was two months after we first launched International Rescue.”

“It seems that her parents had been enjoying a vacation with her two youngest brothers, who were aged 12 and 14 at the time,” Alan continued, “they had all been in their cabin when the disaster occurred. According to local news reports they were the last ones to be reached.”

“Were they the ones that Virgil went in for?” Gordon questioned hesitantly.

“Yes, they were!” John confirmed.

Gordon and Scott released heavy breaths, as their memories flashed back to the tragedy that had happened that day.

There had been severe storms in the region which had caused the mountainous area that surrounded the valley to weaken and give way, toppling onto the small unsuspecting village. Scott, Virgil, and Gordon had gone in to help with the rescue relief. Unfortunately, it had been too late for some residents who had died in the initial landslide. Sadly, it had also been the first time that they had lost lives after the rescue had taken place. Towards the end of the rescue, all three of them had been doing final checks when Virgil had heard a noise. Since the previous hour had been spent pulling out the bodies of those who had died. Scott and Gordon had believed that fatigue and stress were affecting Virgil’s senses. However, refusing to back down Virgil had insisted on investigating further. 

Eventually, due to a combination of Virgil’s instincts and quick thinking he had located the family who had been buried deep underneath their collapsed cabin. With his brothers help Virgil had been the one to crawl inside the makeshift entrance, discovering that the father had already passed away. The mother was wedged down, unconscious and bleeding out, while their two young sons were both alive, but badly injured. Realising immediately that there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable death of the woman. Virgil made the decision to get the two boys treated and out of there as quickly as possible. As he began to remove the second boy, the mother had come around in a state of blind panic. Not wanting to leave her on her own, Virgil had handed the child over to Scott, and remained with the woman. Talking to her and keeping her calm in her final moments.

After a short period of silence Gordon spoke. “What happened to the family afterwards?”

“Well, as there were no other family members to take them in, and the third brother was only 16 at the time; Maria, moved back into the family home, and supported her brothers while continuing to finish her studies and hold down her job,” Alan answered.

“So, what makes you think it’s her?” Scott asked. “She sounds like a decent person, who is doing what any self-respecting older sibling would do. Stepping up and doing what it takes to keep her family together!”

“Yes, she is,” John replied, “but there’s a lot more we have discovered!”

“Like what?” Gordon questioned.

“The injuries that her brothers received for a start,” John began, “the 14-year-old boy suffered a closed fracture to his skull, several broken ribs, and a broken leg. He had to undergo an operation for the leg fracture, and unfortunately this and his other injuries put an end to his promising football career.

“And the 12-year-old?” Scott enquired hesitantly.

John breathed out. “According to his medical notes a delay in being able to treat his back and leg injuries led to him having his one leg amputated, and permanent damage to his back. Unfortunately, because of this he’s been in a wheelchair since, and as had to undergo several operations.”

“So, you think that she blames International Rescue for not finding her family sooner, and the extent of her brother’s injuries?” Scott questioned.

John nodded.

“And when the Hood told her who Virgil was, it obviously fuelled her reason for doing this.” Penny suggested.

“Yes,” John replied, “that’s the conclusion me and Alan have come too. Plus, when we looked at her finances it showed that she’s been struggling to cover various bills, and even though most of the medical costs were sorted by the ACC, she’s still has to cover a lot of other expenses herself.”

“So, money would also be a big motivation for her!” Scott concluded.

“Exactly!” John confirmed.

At that point, the food that Parker had ordered arrived. He busied himself in getting everything ready, while the others quietly discussed the findings on Nurse Andrews. Once everyone had eaten the meeting continued.

“You said there was some interesting information on Sanderson as well?” Scott questioned.

John nodded. “For a start, the fact that she went through a lot in the first 10 years of her life and still ended up coming out as a Doctor.”

“Her childhood was rough?” Gordon asked. 

“Rough,” Alan exclaimed, “that’s an understatement!”

“In what way?” Gordon queried.

Alan picked up the notes that he and John had been making and began. “Emily Sanderson, aged 32. Born in Scarsdale, New York. Her mother Rebecca Sanderson was only 16 at the time. It seems that Rebecca’s parents wanted her to give Emily up for adoption, but when she refused she was kicked out of the family home, and was left to raise Emily on her own!”

“Sounds like such responsible parenting!” Scott mumbled sarcastically.

“And what about the father?” Penelope probed.

“No mention of who the father was on her birth certificate, or anywhere else. I’m still checking some other avenues, so I’ll let you know as soon as I find anything,” John replied.

“So, what happened to Rebecca and Emily afterwards?” Gordon asked.

Alan continued. “Rebecca remained in New York, moving into a small self-contained apartment above a diner. She managed to get a fulltime job working in the diner as a waitress, while she attempted to put herself through a college course at night.” 

“Attempted,” Parker commented, “what happened?”

“During the next three years, Rebecca fell in with a bad crowd, and started dating some guy named Daniel Burnt. She quit college, and eventually she lost her job and her home. Rebecca then moved herself and Emily into her boyfriend’s apartment,” John explained. 

Alan continued. “Throughout the next few years Daniel, Rebecca and Emily moved around several times. During that time, both Rebecca and Emily were admitted to several different hospitals for numerous injuries, but due to them not staying in one place long enough nothing was brought up with any of the local authorities.” Alan paused, allowing everyone time to process the information before continuing. “When Emily was 7 years old, and they were living in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Rebecca gave birth to a son, and they named him Warren Sanderson Burnt. They seemed to stop moving around during the first year of Warren’s life. However, a month after Emily had turned 8; Daniel attempted to rob a convenient store, and killed the young man who was on duty at the time. When the police turned up, he attempted to flee the scene, but he was shot dead.”

Scott exhaled. “What happened next?”

“The next two years, Rebecca continued to move around with Emily and Warren in tow,” Alan replied, “but she failed to hold down any type of job, and struggled with various class A drugs.”

“How do you know that?” Scott asked.

John breathed out. “When Emily was 10, she was living back in New York with her mother and two-year-old brother. She returned home from school one day to discover her mother unconscious from an overdose.”

“Jesus!” Scott exclaimed. “Where was her brother?”

“According to police records he was asleep in his room at the time,” John explained.

“What became of Emily and Warren after that?” Parker questioned.

“They were both placed in care, while attempts were made to contact Rebecca’s parents,” John responded.

“And let me guess,” Scott scoffed, “they didn’t want to know!”

John nodded. “Luckily though, they did manage to contact Rebecca’s older sister Zara. From what I’ve found, she had been away from home travelling when Rebecca had been kicked out, and had made several failed attempts to track her sister down. Zara was 28 at the time, and had a stable income working as an Anaesthetist. She happily took on the role of parenting both Emily and Warren, and moved them into her home in Oakland, Chicago.”

“And Rebecca?” Gordon asked.

“Apparently, Rebecca tried to get herself clean and see her children again, but when it was obvious she wasn’t succeeding, full parental rights were awarded to Zara.” Alan responded. 

“Two years after losing custody of her children Rebecca seems to disappear,” John added. “I’m hoping that once I’ve checked a few more records, I will find out what became of her.”

“What happened to Emily and Warren after moving in with Zara?” Penelope enquired.

“Really good for Emily,” John confirmed, “I’ve found a few reports saying that she obviously struggled at first, but once she had started seeing a counsellor, and began settling in with her aunt things began to turn around for her. Emily did extremely well at school, gaining the highest marks within her class, and went on to complete a pre-med undergraduate study at The University of Illinois. She then passed the Medical College Admissions Test and was excepted onto a scholarship programme at Stanford University, where she completed her medical degree. She went on to complete her residency at a hospital in California.”

“And what about her brother?” Scott asked.

“Warren has done okay himself. He got decent grades at school and went on to do an apprenticeship at a garage fixing cars,” Alan replied.

“So, when did Emily move to New Zealand?” Gordon questioned.

“About two years ago, which was a year after completing her residency. She moved with her aunt and brother to Auckland. Warren started his own business fixing cars and bikes, and both Emily and Zara successfully registered with the Medical Council of New Zealand. Zara now works in a smaller hospital just outside of Oakland, while Emily’s been working here at Good Hope Hospital ever since.”

“And do we know why they left the US?” Gordon asked.

John shook his head. “That’s the second thing that’s intriguing about her. They just seem to up and leave, and it’s a complete mystery as to why they would move away. All of them had good jobs, were well paid, and Emily was tipped to rise within her chosen field.”

Scott frowned. “There must be some reason they left.”

“I will keep checking to see if I can find anything.” John assured him.

“So, she doesn’t have any motivation for wanting to help the Hood or hurt Virgil?” Penny questioned.

“Not that I can find,” John confirmed, “but as I said I will keep looking.”

After a short period of silence Scott spoke. “Okay, we all seem to agree that Andrews as the motivation to do this, but we need proof. Also, there’s still so much more that we don’t know about Sanderson, that it could still possibly be her. John, you and Alan have been doing a fantastic job so far. So, I want you both to continue with these checks and to see what else you can find out on both women.”

“No problem!” John and Alan both responded.

“Penny you mentioned that you had some information on places that the Hood was possibly using as a hideout before being arrested?”

“Yes Scott, I have all of the information with me.” Penny confirmed.

“Good. Myself and Gordon will check them out and see what we can find.”

Penny nodded. “Perfect! That will free up my time to visit your father and Virgil at the hospital. Once I’ve put my mind at rest that your brother will be alright, myself and Parker will then make a visit to the Hood. Hopefully, this invention that Brains has come up with to block the Hoods mindpowers will work, and it will stop the Hood escaping again”

“Okay,” Scott responded, secretly smiling to himself when Penny had said that she needed to ‘check in’ on Virgil. Knowing all too well that she had a soft spot for his younger brother, which had grown since the Anderbad incident, when Virgil had rescued her from certain death.

“Right bro, are you ready?” Gordon asked Scott.

Scott nodded and stood up readying himself to leave, but was stopped by Parker, handing him some tranquiliser guns and ammunition. “Just in case either of you come up against any trouble.” Parker assured them.

Scott took the tranq guns. “Thanks Parker… Right. John, Alan. We’ll see you later, keep in touch and let us know how you are getting on.”

“Will do,” John and Alan echoed.

“Okay,” Scott grinned, “Gordon let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INDEX:
> 
> * THE ACC: The Accident Compensation Corporation.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> * The Crest Valley is an area I made up for the purposes of this story.
> 
> * The disaster that Nurse Andrews family were involved in does not occur in any episodes and is completely made up for the purposes of this story.
> 
> * The Anderbad incident that Scott refers to (Virgil rescuing Penny) Is from an episode in the Original Series called, 'The Perils of Penelope.'


	40. Missions

Gordon and Scott had spent the previous hour searching various locations for the Hood’s former hideout and so far, no luck had been forthcoming. They were now stood outside the next and final location, a one-story house.

“What do you reckon?” Gordon questioned, after Scott had finished a perimeter check.

Scott frowned. “Not sure, from the outside it looks like it’s been empty for a long time… But this one is close to the hospital, and I can’t see anything through the windows, so it may be worth checking the inside.”

“Well, let’s hope this one does turn up something,” Gordon sighed, “Those two women will probably be released soon.”

Scott nodded, did one final check to make sure they were not being watched, prepared his tranquilliser gun, and stepped up to the front entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I’m ready,” Gordon replied.

Scott pushed the door open and they both quietly made their way into a large hallway. Five doors greeted them, two on their left, two on their right, and one straight ahead. “This is looking promising!” Scott stated, when they began checking the rooms on the left side. The one revealed a kitchen which had some unwashed dishes placed in the sink, and some leftover food in the fridge, while the second, which was obviously meant to be used as a family room, had instead recently served as sleeping quarters for at least two people.

Gordon nodded and signalled that he was going to begin checking the rooms on the other side. Discovering a bathroom in the one. “Hey, Scott.” Gordon called, when he made his way into the fourth room. “Come and check this out.”

“What is it?” Scott asked, stepping into the medium sized room, which had clearly been used for a bedroom. 

“Look what I found,” Gordon grinned, holding up a journal he had discovered tucked under the makeshift bed.

Scott returned the smile. “Anything useful in it?”

“Potentially,” He responded, flicking through the book. “How about we check out that final room at the end of the corridor first, then give this a good read.”

“Sounds good to me!” Scott replied. 

They both carefully made their way to the last doorway and pushed it open. “Bingo!” Gordon exclaimed, when he saw the contents of the room.

Before them was a large open room containing some computers, which were set up on a table with two chairs placed in front of them. On the far side was another desk with some more paperwork sprawled across it.

Scott exhaled in relief. “Okay, let’s get to work!”

Gordon nodded, and attempted to get the computers working, while Scott started sorting through the various notes and files on the desk. “These computers have been damaged,” Gordon sighed, after several attempts to get them working without success. “It may be wiser to call John in for this.”

“I’ll call him, and get Alan to join us, it will help to have another pair of hands to go through these documents as well.”

… …

Meanwhile:

Penelope, with Parker by her side walked into the large canteen at Good Hope hospital, and scanned the room. “Jeff,” She beamed, when she spotted him sitting at a table with his mother.

“Penny, how lovely to see you,” Jeff stated, giving the young woman a warm hug, “and Parker, always a pleasure.” Jeff added, shaking Parkers hand. 

Penny and Parker exchanged pleasantries with both Jeff and Ruth, and then made themselves comfortable at the table. “Now, I’ve heard Virgil isn’t doing too well?”

Jeff sighed and relayed all the details to her, explaining that the nurses would be attempting to wake him up in the morning.

“Will I be able to see him?” She questioned.

“Of course,” Jeff replied, “the doctors are just running some routine tests, so we will have to wait another five minutes,” he added, after checking his watch. “So, I hear that Brains has invented some new equipment, which will potentially stop the Hood’s powers from working?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Penny began, “Brains explained to me that the Hood’s powers seem to resonate through the colour changes in his eyes. I’m not sure I understand it completely, but he’s created these contact lenses, and when you use them they will protect the retina from receiving the hypnotic suggestions from the Hood’s eyes.”

“And you’ll be going to test them?” Jeff asked.

“Yes, I’ve spoken to the police commissioner, who I luckily know quite well through some acquaintances, and we have arranged an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. They believe I’m representing a 'Mr Hackenbacker’ and his invention. They know the details on how it works, and as you can imagine are only too happy for it to be tested out.”

Jeff pondered to himself for a moment and then spoke again. “Penny, do you think I would be able to come with you?”

“Jeff, I’m not sure that’s wise,” Ruth immediately protested.

“Mother, I need to go. I need to look that man in the eye, and tell him his plan as failed!” Jeff stated.

Ruth sighed and shook her head, while Penny inwardly smiled. “Jeff, I would be delighted for you to accompany myself and Parker.”

“Great!” Jeff responded, checking his watch once more, and then standing. “It should be okay to see Virgil now.”

“Penny smiled and stood. “Parker, will you please keep Ruth company?”

“Of course, M’Lady,” Parker replied. As soon as Penny and Jeff had left the room Parker pulled some playing cards out of his pocket and placed them on the table. “Gin Rummy?” He suggested to Ruth.

Ruth grinned. “You know me well, Parker!”

… …

“If you keep pacing back and forth like that Scott you’re going to wear a hole in the floor!” John remarked, as he tapped away at the computers keyboard. “And it’s certainly not going to help me get these computers working any faster.”

Scott stopped pacing and frowned. “You’ve been at it for half an hour. I just thought you would have had them up and running by know.”

“Well, whoever was here knew what they were doing,” John replied, “and whatever was on here, they obviously didn’t want anyone else to find it!”

“Fine!” Scott replied, sinking dejectedly onto the floor next to Gordon and Alan who were sorting through all the papers. “So, what have you guys found?”

“Detailed floorplans of the hospital, inside and out. Copies of Virgil’s medical records, a printed list of the various drugs Virgil has received, and how they would interact with the Rynax. Plus, some other medical files,” Gordon replied.

“Are there any handwritten notes?” Scott questioned hopefully.

“These ones here,” Alan responded, passing some paperwork Scott’s way.

Scott flicked through the files. “Any chance these were written by one of our suspects?”

Alan shook his head. “I don’t think we’re going to get that lucky I’m afraid. We presume these were made by the Hood.”

“How do you know?” Scott asked.

“It matches the personal diary that I found in that bedroom earlier,” Gordon responded.

“Anything interesting in there?” Scott queried.

“Stuff we won’t be leaving for the police to find,” Gordon retorted, handing over the book.

Scott began flicking through the journal, his eyes widening at what he was seeing. The book was filled with personal notes on everything the Hood knew about Jeff Tracy, his family and businesses. Including details on everything he had gathered over the years on International Rescue. When he was done Alan passed him another which he quickly skimmed, noting the contents were similar. “How many more diaries are there?”

“Another two, that we’ve found in here,” Alan confirmed.

“We’ll need to do another detailed search of the building,” Scott frowned, “as you said Gordon, we don’t want to leave any more of these lying around!”

After another thirty minutes, Gordon, Alan and Scott had finished going through all the documents, and were now standing behind John, who was still working away at the computers. “Okay,” John began, “whatever recorded data was on here as definitely been wiped and there is no way it can be retrieved. However, the computers were picking up live images from somewhere.”

“Can you restore the link?” Gordon questioned.

John nodded. “We should be able to see whatever they were watching in a minute,” John replied, tapping a few more keys. After a few more seconds the link to the hospitals security cameras appeared on the screen. “It also looks like there’s another live feed that was being watched. Whatever it was should be displayed in a few seconds.”

They all watched the screen as the live feed from inside Virgil’s original ward room was now being broadcast back to them. “He was watching us the whole time!” Scott growled.

“And it was recorded!” John exhaled. “Unfortunately, It’s the same as the other data that was on here. Whatever was recorded as been completely wiped from the system and from the hard drive.”

“Do any of the two women know anything about computers, or do they have any possible connections that might?” Gordon enquired.

“Not that I’ve discovered,” John sighed, “but before we got called out here, me and Alan did manage to find some more information on Sanderson’s past.”

“And what does it reveal?” Scott questioned.

“Quite a lot!” John responded.

… …

Penny sat next to Virgil’s bedside clutching his hand in hers. She had been shocked when she had seen how bad he had looked, she knew it wasn’t going to be pretty, but she hadn’t expected him to look so small and lifeless as he lay there surrounded by the wires and machinery that were keeping him alive. “Oh Jeff,” she finally spoke, “he doesn’t look like our Virgil at all!”

“I know,” Jeff replied sadly, “but I have faith in my boy. I’ll know he’ll pull through.”

Penny nodded. “Yes Jeff, you’re right. Virgil is strong, always has been, and I know he’ll come out of this even tougher than before!” They both sat there in silence for a while longer. Eventually, Penelope leaned in to Virgil, whispered some words into his ear and placed a gentle kiss on his head. “Your mother really must be missing her grandson by now. Why don’t we go and get a cup of coffee, and let her see him, and we can then discuss tomorrows excursion to see the Hood.”

… …

Scott had decided that it would be best if they all returned to the hospital before John divulged the information that he had discovered on the doctor. He really didn’t want to hang around the building any longer than necessary, just in case the Hood did have any more minions, and they decided to show up. He also wanted to make sure their father was filled in on everything that had been discovered so far. Before leaving they had all performed another detailed search of the building, and found two more personal journals. When they had finally finished their search, they made copies of any other documents that had proven useful, and then returned the hideout to how they had found it, making sure that they left no trace of them ever being there. The only other thing they did not return to its original state were the computers, making sure that the live links would be easily accessible for the police when they discovered the location. Which they were certain to do after Scott had sent them an anonymous tip off.

They were all now back at the hospital, sitting around a table in the hospital gardens, sipping coffee with their dad and Penny, while Parker and their grandma had remained with Virgil. Scott began by relaying all the information they had discovered so far. Followed by John who had continued by filling their dad in on the backgrounds of both women, before he started divulging the new information he and Alan had discovered on Doctor Emily Sanderson. “So, as we know her mother seemed to disappear two years after losing custody to her sister,” John began, “I found some interesting medical and police records on Rebecca, from the time she was treated for the overdose. The medical records show that the only drugs in her system were from the overdose itself.”

“What does that mean?” Jeff enquired.

“It could mean a number of things,” John replied, “that she hadn’t taken anything in a while. That this was her first time experimenting with drugs… Or someone made her take them.”

“What?” Gordon exclaimed.

“Well, according to the police records we’ve found,” Alan continued, “Rebecca made several claims that her sister Zara had actually found her a few weeks prior to the incident. She states that she had visited her that day and forcibly injected her with the drugs.”

“Did the police ever follow this up?” Scott asked.

“Yes,” Alan answered, “but Zara had an alibi, and when Rebecca tried to get her kids back, they did several drugs tests which she continually failed. So, it was concluded that she was lying.”

“And do we know where Rebecca is now?” Penny queried.

Alan smiled. “It’s actually quite good! She cleaned herself up and got a well-paid job as a secretary. The reason we didn’t find her earlier, is because she got married to a Benjamin Clarke, and changed her last name. They had a couple of kids and now live in Canada.”

“Do you know if she ever tried to contact Emily or her brother?” Scott questioned.

“Sorry, I have no idea,” John replied, “but I believe I have found out who Emily’s father was!”

“Who?” All of them said in unison.

“A Christopher Harrington,” John responded.

“Harrington, why do I know that name?” Jeff questioned.

“Because you do know him,” John confirmed.

Jeff looked at John with a puzzled expression. “How?”

“Around eight years ago, he wanted to do business with Tracy Enterprises. You turned him down when you realised it was some sort of dodgy deal,” John reminded him.

Jeff’s eyes widened as the memory returned to him. “Of course, I reported him and his company to the authorities, but just before it came up in the courts all the charges were dropped. I remember believing at the time that he had paid himself out of trouble.”

“He probably did,” John stated, “his business practices are definitely not the cleanest!”

“Does Emily know her father was reported to the police by me?” Jeff enquired.

John shrugged. “No idea, I’m not even sure if she sees her father.”

“What makes you think this is her dad?” Scott asked.

“There’s too many coincidences for it not to be him,” John stated. “Firstly, he lived only three doors away from where Rebecca grew up. Secondly, a large lump sum was paid to the Sanderson’s from Christopher’s bank account around the time Rebecca became pregnant.”

“He paid them off?” Penelope queried.

John nodded. “He was fourteen years older than Rebecca, he was married with a 2-year-old child, and his business was flourishing. I’m guessing he didn’t want it to come out that he’d been having an affair with a 16-year-old girl, who he had managed to get pregnant!”

“And does Emily know all this?” Gordon probed.

“No idea,” John replied, “what we do know is that at the age of 14, Emily was brought in by the police for stalking him. No charges were ever brought against her, I believe Christopher may have dropped them when he discovered who she was.”

“And do we know why they left America?” Jeff asked.

John shook his head, “Still no light’s been shed on that, but I will keep digging.”

“If Emily does know that I reported her father to the police,” Jeff began, after a moment of silence, “and they are on speaking terms, then she could be seeking revenge for him.”

“And even if she doesn’t talk to him. It could be some warped way of getting his attention.” Scott added.

“Which unfortunately means that we’re back at square one and either of them could have done this.” Gordon sighed.


	41. Woken

After sitting for several minutes in silence, Scott decided to speak. “Okay, let’s look at the facts… We have Doctor Emily Sanderson, she’s had a very bad childhood, but ended up coming out of it a lot stronger. The only motive we can find so far, is that her father was reported by dad to the police… Then we have Nurse Maria Andrews, she lost both parents at Crest Valley, plus her two youngest brothers were horrifically injured. So, her motive is possible revenge against International Rescue, and possible monetary gain.”

“So, you think it’s Maria then?” Alan questioned.

“I’m really not sure,” Scott frowned, “as I’ve said before, she’s stepped up and took on the parenting role to her three younger brothers. If I was her, then I’d just be grateful that you were alive, and I still feel like there’s more that we don’t know about Emily.”

“I agree Scott,” Jeff sighed, “John, can you do further checks into the backgrounds of Emily’s brother and aunt?”

“Of course!” John confirmed.

“Maybe look at Maria’s other brother as well?” Gordon suggested.

Jeff smiled. “That’s a good idea Gordon… Penny, can you call your Police Commissioner friend, and see if he knows what’s going on with those two women?”

“No problem Jeff, I’ll get on it straight away.”

“Good, then I suggest that once you’ve all seen Virgil, and we know what’s happening at the station, then you should all return to the hotel and see if you can help John,” Jeff stated, “we’ll meet back in the canteen tomorrow morning, and go through everything we have found”

“FAB!” They all chimed.

… …

After each of the boys had spent a short amount of time with Virgil, Penny had informed them that the commissioner had revealed that, because of an ‘anonymous tip-off,’ the Hood’s former hideout had been found. Due to this development, the police had decided to hold both women overnight for further questioning. However, they had all been warned that unless further evidence presented itself, or if upon waking Virgil remembered one of them being there, they would both be released the following day. Upon hearing this their grandmother, alongside both Parker and Penny had returned with the rest of the boys to their hotel, while Jeff had remained at Virgil’s side. All of them determined to help John with the additional background checks on the two women. Hoping that it would yield something that would point them to the correct offender.

… …

The next morning: 7am.

Nurse Carrie Greggs, who was on duty for the day shift, gently shook Jeff’s shoulders to waken him. “Good morning,” she greeted, when Jeff finally opened his eyes.

“Hello,” Jeff yawned.

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” she smiled, “I’m just about to take Virgil of the sedatives.”

“What… You are?” Jeff responded in surprise.

“Yes,” the nurse replied, “his readouts have been good during the night. So, we’d like to give this a try now.”

Jeff pulled himself up into a more comfortable position. “How will this work?”

“We will start by switching his infusion off,” Carrie explained, “because Virgil was on Propofol, he should start waking up soon. We will then check his breathing and see how he’s doing. If he's still needing support, then we will keep him on a lower dowse of sedation so that he can interact with you. If he can breathe on his own, then we will have to ask you to stay in the waiting room while we remove the tube. Once that’s done we will provide him with some oxygen until he’s feeling a bit stronger.”

“I just hope he’s more with it today,” Jeff grimaced.

Carrie smiled sympathetically. “Just be prepared. Even if he his sensible, the tubes will make him cough!”

“Okay,” Jeff replied, gently holding Virgil’s hand in his.

After a short time, Carrie began to speak. “Okay, Virgil is starting to wake. Mr Tracy, we’re going to ask Virgil to squeeze your hand. Please let me know if he does.

Jeff nodded. “Come on Virg, you can do it!” He quietly willed.

“Virgil, can you hear me?” Carrie asked. “If you can, then I want you to squeeze your dad’s hand,” Carrie glanced at Jeff, but he shook his head to confirm that there was no reaction. “Come on Virgil, I know you can hear my voice. Please squeeze your father’s hand for me.”

“He did it!” Jeff grinned, when he received a response. However, his heart immediately sunk when Virgil’s head began shaking from side to side, like it had done the day before. 

Carrie immediately took Virgil’s other hand in hers and held it, so he couldn’t pull at the tubes. “Talk to him. Let him know you’re here.” She said.

Jeff nodded and leaned closer to Virgil. “Everything is going to be okay Virg.”

“Keep going,” Carrie said, when Virgil didn’t respond.

“Please son, open your eyes for me,” Jeff pleaded.

Virgil’s eyes, unfocused, slightly cracked open, as he began coughing against the tube.

“Virgil, look at me… You’re in intensive care. There’s a tube in your mouth helping you to breathe. Do you want us to take it out?” Virgil nodded his head, turning red from the amount he was coughing. Nurse Greggs pressed a few buttons on the monitors. “Virgil, I want you to try and take a deep breath for me?” Virgil responded to her command. “Well done, that’s it!”

A doctor, followed by another nurse entered the room and observed the ventilator readouts. “Okay, he’s breathing on his own,” the doctor confirmed, “we can go ahead and remove the tube.”

The new nurse started gathering up equipment, while Carrie addressed Jeff. “As I explained, you will have to leave the room while we extubate. I promise it won’t take long, and as soon as we are done then you’ll be able to return.”

Jeff nodded. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he whispered in Virgil’s ear, before leaving the room.

Virgil, stared at the door watching his dad leave, his focus being brought back by the nurse’s voice who had been in the room with his father. 

“Virgil, we’re going to take the tube out now, okay? Come on Virgil, look at me.” Carrie soothed, as the panic and desperation grew more evident on his face. “Everything is going to be okay!” Virgil locked his eyes onto the nurses, as she continued to reassure him that he was indeed safe and secure. “That’s it.” She continued, while the doctor and the other nurse worked together to pull the tube. “You’re doing really well. It will all be over soon.” Carrie smiled at him when they had finished pulling the tube. “There we go, all done now!”

The other nurse placed an oxygen mask over Virgil’s mouth and then adjusted the bed, so he was now in a slightly raised position. While the doctor observed his monitor readouts. After a few more checks they both smiled at Virgil. “Can you say Hello for me?” The doctor asked.

“Hello,” Virgil croaked.

“Well done!” He replied. “Your throat will be sore, you can have some ice chips in a bit, okay?”

“Okay,” Virgil slightly coughed, “where’s my dad?”

“Your father is in the waiting room,” the other nurse replied, “we just need to do a few more checks and we’ll bring him back in. Just try and get some rest for now.”

Virgil nodded and closed his eyes.

… …

Even though Jeff knew the nurses were all doing the best job possible for his son, he had still apprehensively left the room, wanting to remain at Virgil’s side through the extubating process. However, as he had no choice but to leave, to relieve his tension Jeff had gone into the corridor outside of the ICU, and called the hotel. Scott had been the one to answer. His relief at Virgil being awake obvious. He quickly passed on the information to the rest of the family who were in the room with him, and declared that they would all be there as soon as possible. After finishing the call, Jeff anxiously returned to the waiting room, hoping that someone would return for him soon, and he would once more be able to be with his boy. After another five minutes, which had felt like hours, Carrie opened the door and signalled for Jeff to follow her.

“How is he?” Jeff asked as they made their way back towards Virgil’s private room.

Carrie smiled. “Good! The tubes out, he’s breathing well, and he’s able to talk.”

“If there are any side-effects, when will they show,” Jeff questioned. 

“Any side-effects should be apparent already. However, because of the sedation he isn’t aware of them yet. As soon as the sedation is out of his system they will hit him. Given the size of the overdose, that’s most likely going to be sooner rather than later!”

Jeff exhaled after taking all this information in. Once Carrie was satisfied that Jeff was ready, she opened the door and allowed him to enter the room. “Hey Virg,” he said softly, gently squeezing his hand.

Virgil opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his father. “Hey,” he mouthed, squeezing his dads hand back.

Jeff stroked his hand through Virgil’s hair. “You gave us all quite a scare!”

“What happened?” Virgil croaked.

“Do you not remember?” Jeff asked.

“Alan gave me my chain,” Virgil muttered.

“And that’s the last thing you recall?” Jeff questioned.

Virgil furrowed his brow in concentration. “Yes… Sorry.”

“Not your fault son... Not your fault at all!” Jeff responded, before looking towards the nurse with understandable concern. “Is that normal?”

“It has been known to happen with Rynax,” Carrie replied, “It sometimes stops the brain laying down a new memory.”

“Any chance they won’t come back?” Jeff questioned.

“Occasionally,” she answered, “give him a bit longer, and once the sedation as worn off, see if anything comes through then.”

Jeff sighed, hoping that now Virgil didn’t remember which woman it was, his brothers had uncovered something in their search.

“Dad,” Virgil muttered, “what did happen?”

Jeff looked towards Virgil who was looking perplexed. “You had a really bad reaction to some drugs you were given… I promise I will explain more later, for now I want you to try and get some rest for me.”

Virgil frowned not wanting to rest, but finding his eyes were naturally shutting as he drifted off to sleep.

… …

A few hours later:

Over 24 hours she had been held for questioning. Over 24 hours, in which, somehow, she had managed to keep her cool, and answer all the questions that had been fired at her. It had been extremely difficult to maintain the façade. Especially when the police had revealed that they had discovered the Hood’s hideout, and had somehow managed to get the computers working. ‘No doubt because of the Tracy’s,’ she inwardly scowled. Knowing, because of information divulged to her by the Hood that they were also International Rescue. Thankfully though, the recorded imagery hadn’t been retrieved, thanks to the help she had received. Plus, when no other evidence had presented itself, and luckily Virgil had woken and not remembered anything, the police had eventually believed that she was an innocent victim, who had been dragged into all this business by the Hood’s insidious lies.

Now as she stood outside of the police station, she beamed an inner smile. It felt amazing knowing that despite the bad luck she had been having she had so far gotten away with everything! All she needed to do now was to make sure that it stayed that way. Plus, she still wanted and needed revenge against Virgil, and his family. She breathed in the fresh air that freedom brought her. Firstly, she needed to go home, shower, and make sure the damn bite that Virgil had inflicted on her hand was healing. Secondly, later that afternoon she would make her way to the hospital for a meeting she and her colleague, who had also been accused, had been asked to attend. Thirdly, she would need to gain access to Virgil Tracy, just in case his memories did come flooding back to him, and silence him once and for all!

Then finally, she would need to make sure that she did continue to look like an innocent victim, not only to the police, but also to her work colleagues. Pondering her thoughts on how to do this, she smiled to herself, maybe the way forward was to make sure the blame was firmly placed onto the other woman. She knew that she could arrange that, she just needed to make sure that the wheels were firmly in motion!


	42. Visits

Back at the hospital: 9am.

Shortly after Virgil had woken, the rest of the family had arrived and had spent some quality time with him. Each one delighted that, although he was still very ill, he was breathing, and fighting to stay with them. As Virgil was currently dosing, Ruth had remained at his side, while Jeff gathered everyone else in the canteen to go over any more information they had found on Sanderson and Andrews.

“So, what have you uncovered?” Jeff questioned.

“We started by looking at Maria Andrews,” John began, “as we know she’s got three younger brothers. The two youngest, who were just 12 and 14 at the time of the incident, being the ones who were badly injured. Her other brother was 16 and luckily, he wasn’t with them, he was at an educational tech camp, specifically aimed at computers.”

“Does he still have anything to do with computers?” Jeff enquired.

“Yes,” John responded, “he’s 18 now, and currently studying at the Auckland University of Technology, and his current grades are fantastic. I would say that he certainly knows enough to help his sister and stop the computers that we found from working?”

Jeff smiled. “Do you think it was Maria Andrews then?”

“I do,” John confirmed, “and I know Alan and Gordon agree.”

Jeff glanced towards his oldest son. “But you don’t Scott?”

“No,” Scott admitted, “and when we went deeper with our search on Emily’s aunt and brother, it just convinced me even more!”

“What did you find?” Jeff asked.

“We’ve done checks into her aunt Zara Sanderson’s past, there are no criminal charges against her, and apart from being quizzed about her sister’s allegations she’s never been taken in for questioning by the police. She seems squeaky clean!” Scott replied.

“Seems?” Jeff returned.

“Zara had been receiving a lump sum paid into an account, once a year since Emily was 10, and it looks like they came from Emily’s real father. He stopped paying them to her when Emily was 22,” Scott answered.

“If he started paying them when she was 10, that means he knew about his daughter’s whereabouts before Emily first found him,” Jeff observed.

“Exactly!” Scott stated. “We also found an account in Emily’s name, since she turned 22, she’s been receiving occasional deposits instead.”

“And do we know why they left America?” Jeff asked.

“We still have no idea,” John responded, “but just before they moved to New Zealand. Emily’s brothers Warren was arrested alongside his boss, for receiving stolen cars and trying to sell them on. He was released without charge, but his boss was eventually sent to prison. From what we’ve found it looks like Warren may have been guilty, but Emily’s father paid him out of trouble.”

“All this points to Emily still being in touch with her father, and could mean that she is seeking revenge for him.” Jeff paused, thought through all the facts before continuing. “I agree with Scott, Maria may have the motive, and as we’ve recently discovered the means. However, along with the possible motive, there’s just something about Emily that doesn’t sit right! Penny, Parker, what do you think?”

“For me the evidence points to Maria,” Parker remarked, “but without meeting either woman, I wouldn’t want to say for sure.”

Penelope nodded. “I’m in the same mindset, I’m afraid Jeff.”

“And you’ve exhausted all avenues in the background checks?” Jeff asked John.

“Not necessarily, but I don’t know if anymore checks will reveal anything helpful,” John replied honestly.

Jeff sighed. “So, we need to figure out our next step then.”

“Personally, I think there are three possible ways we can find out for definite which one it is,” Penny stated. “The first being that when the effects from the Rynax have worn off Virgil remembers, and the second being that whomever as done this, does something to give themselves away.”

“And the third?” Scott questioned

“The third being less likely. Myself and Jeff are going to visit the Hood this afternoon, so we can test the equipment Brains invented. There’s always the small chance he will reveal something if provoked!”

They all sat in silence until Jeff’s attention was captured by his mother stepping into the canteen. “Mother, is Virgil alright?” Jeff asked worryingly, as she made her way towards them.

“The poor boy as just been sick,” Ruth answered, “and unfortunately, the nurse wasn’t quick enough with the bowl. They’re just cleaning him up now.”

“Any other side-effects?” Scott exhaled.

Ruth nodded. “He’s also started having headaches.”

“Have the nurses been able to give him anything to help?” Gordon questioned.

“The nurse said they would give him some anti-sickness medication.” Ruth confirmed. “The headaches started just before he vomited and unfortunately, because of what he’s already had, they can’t really give him much else. However, they have dimmed the lights, pulled the blinds closed, and put the monitors on a quieter mode. Hopefully, that should help a little bit.” Ruth glanced around the table at all their concerned faces. “Now, try not to worry too much,” she added, “we knew that these side-effects would most likely happen because of the amount of Rynax Virgil was given, and the nurse explained that any effects would disappear once the drug is completely out of his system.”

… …

It was now 11am, and Scott was currently sitting beside Virgil with Jeff, who was having second thoughts about going with Penny to visit the Hood in prison. “Dad, you need to go!” Scott finally stated, after watching his father glance doubtfully towards the door for the millionth time.

“I don’t know,” Jeff frowned, “he’s still on Oxygen, he’s been vomiting a lot! Plus, the anti-sickness meds don’t seem to be helping, and then he’s got these headaches.

“Dad, I’ll be here to keep an eye on Virgil, and Gordon will be here in a minute, so he can look after me!”

Jeff laughed at Scott’s response, but then shook his head. “No. I’ve thought about it, and with everything I’ve already mentioned, plus finding out Andrews and Sanderson have been released. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen.”

“That’s even more reason to go!” Scott interjected. “As Penny said earlier, your visit to the Hood might provoke him into revealing something that we’ve missed. We need to find out which one it is, and we don’t have anything else to go on!” After a couple of minutes of silence, Jeff once more looked doubtfully towards the door. “Dad, go!” Scott ordered.

“Fine. I’ll go,” Jeff sighed, finally giving in. Leaning over, Jeff stroked his hand softly over Virgil’s head. “Virg,” he whispered, “I just wanted to let you know I’m going with Penny now… Okay?” Virgil offered a thumb up signalling his agreement. “Keep in touch and let me know how he’s doing,” Jeff added, finally standing up.

“Of course,” Scott smiled, “now go!”

Jeff tucked Virgil’s blankets around him, and then placed a kiss on his head. He then turned to face Scott, ruffled his hair, and made his way out of the room.

Scott grinned when he had finally left. “That father of ours is such a smother!”

“Pot, kettle!” Virgil retorted, with his eyes still shut.

Scott grinned at his brother’s retaliation. “If you weren’t feeling so sick right now, I would tickle you for being so cheeky!”

Virgil tried to release a laugh, but instead found himself squinting from the piercing migraine, which now hit him with its full force.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, with obvious concern.

“Head… Sick,” Virgil stammered.

Scott placed his hand soothingly on Virgil’s back while the nurse who was currently on duty in his room passed the sick bowl to him. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, after Virgil had stopped vomiting.

“Think so,” he replied.

The nurse took the tray from him, and then poured some water into a small cup. “Try and drink some water. It’s just there for you when you’re ready.”

Virgil shook his head. “Makes me sick.”

“I know,” the nurse replied, “but you’re going to be sick again anyway. It’s just easier if you have something in your stomach rather than dry retching all the time.”

Virgil sighed, and reached a shaky hand towards the cup.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Scott offered.

Virgil batted Scott’s hand out the way. “Not a baby!”

“Okay, Mr Independent!” Scott smiled.

Virgil grasped the cup, and shakily brought it towards himself, managed to take a sip and placed it back. “See!”

Scott grinned. “Well done, now try and get some rest!”

“Yes, Smother!” Vigil responded, before lying back down.

… …

A few hours later: Auckland Prison.

“Balah Gaat, your visitors have arrived.” The officer announced to the Hood who was currently sitting in a small interview room, chained to the bolted down chair.

The Hood glared towards the door, wondering who had the audacity to come and see him. “Jeff Tracy,” he beamed, with genuine surprise, when Jeff made his way into the room, “and Penelope Creighton Ward!” The Hood exclaimed, when Penny followed behind Jeff. “Oh, don’t look so surprised,” he laughed, “I know all there is to know about Jeff, his family, and those who are closely connected to him.” The Hood waited for them to sit down on the chairs opposite. “So, what do I owe this pleasure?” He snorted. Jeff and Penny looked at each other and smiled, but didn’t utter a word. The Hood scowled at them. “Oh, come on, don’t be shy… Why are you here?” When he still received no reply, he continued. “Okay then, if you’re not going to be forthcoming, let me see if I can guess... It’s to do with that woman, isn’t it? You don’t know who it is, so you are trying to psyche me out, and make me angry enough to reveal which one it is, is that your plan?” Much to the Hood’s annoyance, Penny and Jeff continued to quietly stare at him. “Even if your plan does work, and I was to reveal to you both which woman it was, you would never know if I was telling you the truth! Sanderson or Andrews, is that what you’ve come here to ask me?”

“No, that’s not why we are here,” Jeff finally answered.

“Why are you here then?” The Hood demanded.

Jeff leaned forwards and looked the Hood straight in the eye. “I came here to tell you that your plan’s failed!”

The Hood smirked. “How’s it failed? The last time I saw your precious boy he was practically lifeless. Yes, they had put him on that breathing machine, but we both know he’ll never wake up. Not after what I gave him!”

Penelope and Jeff glanced at each other and both released a hearty laugh. “That’s where you are very much wrong,” Penny retorted, “you see, Virgil’s a Tracy… Which means he’s strong and brave!”

“Oh really?” He scoffed.

“Yes,” Jeff smiled, “not only as my boy survived, he’s also awake!”

The Hood slammed his chained hands on the table. “Well not for long,” he growled, “I will escape, and I will finish my revenge!”

“And exactly how do you plan to do that?” Penelope teased.

“With my powers, of course!” The Hood sneered at them both, his eyes turning to a piercing yellow.


	43. Emotions

Both Scott and Gordon had spent the last 45 minutes in silence, watching over Virgil with deep concern as he lay with his eyes shut, clinging tightly onto his sick bowl. The intensity of his migraines had grown, the vomiting had become more frequent, and due to the lack of sleep he was getting, the normally peace keeping artist had become extremely moody,

“Scotty,” Virgil mumbled, after he had finished vomiting once more.

“Yes bro, can I get you something?” Scott asked.

“Please don’t let Alan or Gordon see me like this.”

“Err, sorry Virg. Gordon’s already here,” Scott pointed out, signalling to where he was sitting.

“Hey,” Gordon smiled, when Virgil looked at him groggily, “as for Alan, I don’t think you’ll be able to drag him away.”

“No control anymore!” Virgil stated before crumpling himself over the bowl and vomiting again.

Gordon and Scott exhaled at the state their brother was in, both desperate to help or soothe him in some way.

When Virgil had finished the nurse quickly swapped the bowl. “Try and drink some more water.” She said, pouring some into a cup.

“Virg, please... Let me help you, you’re going to drop it,” Scott cautioned, noticing Virgil’s hand shaking.

“No!” Virgil snapped, taking a hold of the cup and sipping some.

“Try and drink some more,” the nurse ordered, when Virgil had placed the cup back down.

Virgil huffed to himself and muttered under his breath before taking hold of the cup.

“Come on Virgil, let us help you,” Gordon begged, when he saw Virgil’s hand was shaking even more than before.

“No!” Virgil snapped again. Gordon and Scott glanced at each other knowing the inevitable was going to happen. Sure enough, Virgil’s hand began shaking and the water went all over him. “God damn it!” Virgil exploded. Throwing the plastic cup across the room. “Can’t do anything!”

The nurse half-smiled at Gordon and Scott, who both looked shocked and saddened by Virgil’s outburst. “Don’t worry, It’s just the drugs. As soon as they are out of his system he’ll be back to his normal self… It may be best if we had just one person at a time while his migraines and sickness are this bad,” she suggested, “it may also help him emotionally as well… If you can give us about 10 minutes, I’ll get this cleaned up.”

“Okay,” Scott and Gordon agreed, both trudging out the room and outside to the hospital gardens where their grandma, John and Alan were enjoying some fresh air.

“Is everything okay with Virgil?” John asked with concern, when he saw Gordon and Scott.

Scott and Gordon despondently relayed what had happened. Detailed their concern over Virgil’s emotional state becoming worse, and the advice the nurse had given. 

“The nurse is probably right,” Alan stated, “it’s just the drugs, he’ll be okay in a few days.”

“I don’t think so,” Gordon replied, “he seemed so angry and frustrated.”

Scott nodded. “I think the drugs are displaying the pent-up frustrations he’s been trying to hide since we found him.”

“Mm…” Ruth pondered. “Alan, John, I know you were both due to go in, but because it’s now one at a time, I think it may be best if I go next… I believe this may need a grandma’s touch!” Ruth smiled at Gordon and Scott. “How long did the nurse say she would be?”

“About 10 minutes,” Gordon answered.

“Right, then I’ll make my way up now,” she smiled, “will you boys be okay, while I’m gone?”

“Yes grandma,” Scott grinned, “I don’t know about the others, but I need a coffee.”

“Count me in,” John, Alan and Gordon echoed.

“You boys and your coffee,” Ruth laughed, “I’ll see you all in the canteen when I come out!”

… …

Auckland Prison:

Jeff and Penelope glanced at each other and smirked as the Hood’s eyes now changed from a piercing yellow to an intense gold. “I really think you need your eyes tested,” Jeff mocked.

“Why is it not working?” The Hood shrieked.

“Oh, dear, what’s wrong?” Penny questioned with fake concern.

“I think it’s his powers,” Jeff answered, “for some reason, they don’t seem to be working.”

“What have you done?” The Hood demanded.

Penny pulled out a small box from an inner pocket, opened it, and then placed it on the table in front of the Hood, displaying a pair of contacts which were inside. “The reason your powers are not working is because myself and Jeff are both wearing contacts which are just like these prototypes. You see they were invented by a colleague of ours, they work by protecting the retina from receiving the hypnotic suggestions you are sending out.”

The Hood growled and brought his chained hands down onto the contacts smashing them into bits.

“Oh, how clumsy of you!” Jeff taunted. “Now, don’t worry… Our colleague was quite confident that these would work. In fact, he was so confident that he’s already made several of them in advance, and thankfully they’ve already been given to anyone who has the displeasure of dealing with you. Of course, now we know they do work, he will be making plenty more of them… Which means, that you’re not going anywhere!”

… …

Ruth had quietly entered the ICU room, and taken a seat next to Virgil’s bed. Softly stroking his head while he dosed. After five minutes, with his eyes remaining shut, Virgil clutched onto the sick bowl which had been resting next to him and vomited. The nurse swapped the bowl over and handed him some more tissues, while Ruth poured some water into a cup. “Right, are you going to let me help you?” She questioned, holding the cup firmly. “Or are you going to throw another cup across the room?”

Virgil blearily opened his eyes and looked at his grandma. “Sorry,” he stuttered, excepting the help from her.

“You know, it’s perfectly okay to get angry, scared, and emotional after what’s happened to you,” she said, placing the cup down when he had finished. Ruth turned back to face Virgil and noticed the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes. “Oh, sweetheart,” Ruth exclaimed, gently holding Virgil in her arms as best she could with all the wires that were attached. “It’s okay, everything is going to be okay.”

“I want to feel like me again,” Virgil wept.

“You will. Maybe not the old you, but a new you will emerge from all of this, one who is stronger than before… It may take some time, but you know that we are all here to help you along the way,” Ruth soothed, continuing to hold onto Virgil as he openly sobbed into her shoulders.

After Virgil had fallen asleep in her arms, Ruth placed him gently back on his bed, and returned to her four other grandsons who were in the canteen, having been joined by Doctor Gerry Sylvia. She happily greeted the doctor and then began filling them all in on what had happened.

“Is there anything we can do for him?” Alan questioned.

“He’s emotionally exhausted… He’s frustrated, angry, and scared, not that he’ll admit that last part,” Ruth observed, “the best thing you can do, is to make sure he receives the much-needed support he will require when he returns home!”

“Of course!” All the boys replied.

“Good! Just maybe try to hold back on the smothering, okay?” Ruth said, staring straight at Scott.

“What?” Scott commented. “I think you’ve got the wrong grandson, I never smother!”

“Ah!” Gordon, Alan and John retorted.

“Okay, okay,” Scott grinned, “I’ll try… No promises though!” Everyone laughed, except John who was staring across the room. “Hey, what’s up?” Scott asked.

“What are they doing here?” John growled, pointing across the room at Maria Andrews and Emily Sanderson, who had not long entered the canteen, and were both trying desperately to not catch their eyes.

“They’re here for a meeting to discuss everything that’s happened,” Doctor Sylvia answered.

“And what will happen?” Gordon asked.

“Unfortunately, it’s up to them,” Gerry responded, “no charges have been made, and unless new evidence surfaces, or Virgil remembers something, neither of them will be taken back in for questioning. So, as far as the hospital directors are concerned they are innocent and welcome to return to work.”

“Well, one of them is guilty and she certainly doesn’t belong here!” Scott stated, rising from the chair.

Ruth immediately pulled her grandson back down. “Scott, one of those two women is completely innocent in all of this, and she doesn’t deserve a tirade.”

“No, but the other one certainly does!” Scott muttered.

… …

Auckland Prison:

After a long period of silence. the Hood leaned in closer to Penelope and Jeff. “I know all of your secrets Jeff… Everything about you, from your family life to International Rescue. If you don’t let me go, then I will make sure the whole world knows exactly who runs International Rescue!”

Jeff smirked. “Do you really think I would let you go, just so you could leave here and hurt my son again? No! Your threats are not going to work on me… I would gladly sacrifice the secrecy of International Rescue for any of my boys… So, you can tell whoever you want… However, let’s face it, no one would believe you, and even if they did… Well, I would make sure they didn’t find a single piece of evidence… So, if you want to tell people then go right ahead, tell everyone who we are. Shout it from behind your prison walls… Because Balah Gaat, you won’t be leaving them for a very long time!”

“God damn you Jeff Tracy!” The Hood shrieked, throwing himself into a fit of rage.

Four prison officers rushed in the room and constrained the Hood, while he continued to yell obscenities at both Jeff and Penny. They were about to pull him out of the room and escort him back to his cell, stopping when the Hood screamed. “If I’m going to prison then that damn woman is coming with me!”

… …

Scott continued to stare at the two women, as they both sat separately on the opposite side of the canteen. Eventually his continuous glare was broken when his grandmothers phone began to ring. “It’s your father,” Ruth observed, when she looked at the caller ID, “hi son.”

“Hi mom, how’s Virgil?” Jeff immediately asked.

“Not great I’m afraid, his sickness and migraines have gotten worse, and he’s been very emotional as well.”

“Oh,” Jeff sighed, “well, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

So, what happened with this invention?” Ruth questioned.

“They work!” Jeff happily reported.

“That’s great news Jeff,” Ruth beamed, passing on the news to the others.

“And did the Hood reveal anything useful?” Ruth queried.

“Can the boys here me?” Jeff asked.

They’re sitting next to me, with Gerry Sylvia,” Ruth replied, “I could put you on speaker if you want me too? But we are in the canteen, and those two women have just shown up!”

“What,” Jeff gasped, “they’re in there right now?”

“Unfortunately, they are.” Ruth confirmed.

Jeff exhaled. “Please put me on speaker, but keep the volume low.” As soon as Ruth had done what Jeff had asked, he continued to speak. “The police have just called the hospital to find out where they both were, and are probably on their way now.”

“Why?” Alan asked.

“The Hood named one them,” Jeff reported.

“What… Who?” Scott questioned.

Jeff released a heavy breath. “With them both in the room with you, I don’t think I should say, and to be honest, none of us are sure if Hood was even telling the truth… At first when he went to name her, he was angry and wanted her to suffer as much as him… But he then grew quiet, and when we pushed him for the name he seemed to take pleasure from seeing everyone wanting to know, especially me. Even though he hates her, he detests me more, and I’m sure he would love knowing that we have the wrong one. That way she would still be a threat to Virgil.”

“Dad… Please, she’s here right now. Which one did he name?” Scott demanded.

“Scott, I’m not saying. The police will be coming to take her in for more questioning.”

“Well, it looks like we’re about to find out anyway. Security are here now.” Scott jumped to his feet and stared at the security who were now talking to one of the women. “You,” he growled, storming over to Emily Sanderson, when it became apparent from her shocked reaction that she had been blamed.

“I haven’t done anything!” She stressed, looking from security to all the Tracy boys who were now standing next to Scott.

“Then prove it!” Scott countered.

“I will! I’m going to the police station now, and I will clear my name,” She promised him.

Scott seethed to himself as he watched her leaving the canteen with the security. “I hope she doesn’t get away with this!”

“Scott, dad said the Hood may have been lying,” John reminded him, “they may have the wrong woman!”

Scott exhaled and stared at Maria Andrews, who was looking utterly shocked by what had taken place. Glancing up from where she was sitting, she caught the stares of all of them. Looking quickly away, with her head down, she stood and left the canteen, making sure not to catch any more of their glares.


	44. Accused

The following morning:

The previous evening and night had been incredibly long and draining, with none of the family being able to get much sleep. As Maria Andrews was still a potential suspect the boys had decided to keep tabs on her and had followed her to her meeting. When she had come out Gordon and John had continued to tail her, while Scott and Alan received an update from Gerry. To both Alan and Scott’s horror, the board had decided that because no charges had been made, she would be allowed to take some leave if needed. However, she could also return to work whenever she wanted, and had requested to do so the following morning. Due to this development Scott and Alan had joined John and Gordon, who had hired a car and were staking out her home. None of them wanting to let her out of their sights just in case she tried to attack Virgil one more time.

Jeff had immediately returned to the hospital and received the full update on Virgil’s condition from his mother. Due to the side-effects continuing and Virgil’s emotional state, Jeff decided he would stay with him overnight, while his mother returned to the hotel for some rest. The night had brought some good news, when Doctor Knight updated Jeff on Virgil’s recent test results. He reported that even though the migraines and the sickness were currently persisting, after some further checks it was confirmed that they were indeed temporary, and would begin to fade within the next 24 hours. Also, thankfully Virgil’s breathing had improved, and he would no longer require any additional support. This however, did bring added worry for Jeff when the doctor happily revealed that Virgil would be moved from ICU and back onto a regular ward in the morning.

Meanwhile, Penelope had her eye on Emily Sanderson after she had talked the Commissioner into allowing herself and Parker to remain at the station and observe the interview via a live feed from another room. The first round of questioning had been brutal. The police had started by going over stuff they had asked previously. Everything from her alibi on the night Virgil was poisoned by the Hood, to the choices she had made on Virgil’s treatment. They had then continued by interrogating her on the first 10 years of her life, so they could discover how her childhood had affected her as a person. Asking how she had dealt with her mother’s boyfriend, who Emily confirmed had beaten them both, and how she had felt about his eventual death. It had been clear to both Penny and Parker, that because of the way Emily had reacted to the questioning, she was still deeply troubled by her childhood years. However, she had still managed to answer all the questions posed to her, and it was becoming obvious that the police seemed to believe she was telling the truth, but neither Penny or Parker felt confident enough to say either way. Thankfully, the police had decided more questioning was necessary, and because of that Emily would be staying at the station overnight, with the second part of the interview commencing the next day. Which Penelope hoped would yield some sort of clue into whether she was innocent or guilty.

… …

Jeff paced back and forth in Virgil’s room, as he awaited an update on Nurse Andrews current location. Virgil had been moved back to the ward two hours previously and since then he had been constantly worried for his son’s safety.

“Jeff, sit down,” His mother scolded.

Jeff glanced over at his mother, and then at Virgil who was clutching tightly to the sick bowl. Dropping onto the seat next to his son, Jeff stroked his hand softly through Virgil’s hair. “How are you feeling son?”

“Migraines not too bad,” Virgil answered.

“And the sickness?” Jeff asked. As if on cue, Virgil curled up over the sick bowl and threw up. “It’s okay son,” he soothed, while Ruth called the nurse.

The nurse entered, changed the bowl for him and handed Virgil some water. “Thank you,” Virgil muttered, “throwing up loads.”

“Yes, I can see,” she replied, “but don’t worry, as soon as the Rynax is out of your system, you’ll start feeling much better.”

“Hope so,” Virgil muttered, “Want to go home!”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think that will be happening,” The nurse responded sympathetically.

Virgil scrunched up his face. “Why not?”

“You’ve got two broken legs, a fracture to your back, plus a few other injuries. I really don’t think any of the doctors will want to let you out of their sights for a while!” She stated.

“Oh,” Virgil sighed.

Noticing the sadness in his son’s eyes Jeff leaned in and whispered. “Look, as soon as I get any hint that you are strong enough to be flown home, then I’ll be organising your brothers to help in your escape from here… Okay?” Virgil nodded with a half-smile and settled himself back down. As soon as he was comfortable, and the nurse had left, Jeff continued to speak. “Your grandma mentioned what happened yesterday.”

“Oh,” Virgil remarked, turning slightly red as he glanced at both his dad and grandma.

“Now, I’ve told you before, you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about!” Ruth said firmly.

“Please son, don’t be ashamed of your feelings,” Jeff added, “and please, don’t bottle things up! If you ever need to talk, then all of us are willing to be there… There will be no judgements from any of us, just an open ear, ready to listen!”

Virgil reluctantly nodded, then glanced at the door when he noticed Alan poke his head inside the room. “Al.”

“Hey Virg,” Alan grinned back, “dad, we need you a sec.”

Jeff stood and smiled at Virgil. “I’ll be back in a bit.” Jeff made his way over to Alan. “What’s up?”

“Scott needs to fill you in on some stuff,” Alan reported, “he’s just down the hallway.”

Jeff nodded, and then noticed Alan’s eagerness to go in the room. “You can sit with him for a bit if you want!”

Alan grinned and happily went over to Jeff’s seat, taking his brothers hand in his.

… …

“Hey,” Jeff said, when he reached Scott, “what’s the update?”

“Maria’s currently working on a different ward,” Scott replied, “but it’s not too far from here, so Gordon and John are currently watching her movements.”

“Any suspicious behaviour?” Jeff questioned.

“A lot!” Scott scowled. “Firstly, she left her home for work 2 hours early. We checked with Gerry and she wasn’t due in until 8am.”

“What was she doing?” Jeff asked.

“She arrived at the hospital, went to the canteen, then she got changed. After that she stayed in a common room near the ICU until she started work,” Scott answered.

Jeff frowned. “While Virgil was still there?”

“Yes… And she had no reason to use that particular one either,” Scott stated, “especially when there’s one next to the ward she’s on today.”

Jeff breathed out. “What about Penny and Parker, have we heard from them?”

“Yes,” Scott confirmed, “Penny called about half an hour ago, and said the police were just about to start with the second round of questioning. She promised to update us later.”

“Good,” Jeff responded.

“What’s wrong dad?” Scott asked, noting the sadness in his father’s eyes.

“Just thinking that no matter who is guilty, the outcome for both would be bad,” Jeff sighed, “Emily went through so much as a child, and she seems to have pulled herself through it, if she’s guilty then she’s possibly thrown it all away… For a father who doesn’t care… And if it’s Maria, then she’s got three younger brothers who will lose their sister and guardian. There’s no way any authorities would let the 18-year-old look after his two younger brothers… So, they will probably be taken into care.”

“I know dad, but what can we do? We can’t let whoever did this get away with it!” Scott stated.

“No, we definitely can’t,” Jeff agreed, “whoever’s done this is a danger to Virgil, themselves and others, and they need to be caught… It’s just... It’s really sad!”

“I know!” Scott replied, placing his arms around his father and hugging him tightly.

Jeff returned the hug and then pulled himself up straight. “Are you heading back to join John and Gordon?”

“Yes, and Alan as well,” Scott replied.

“That’s if we can drag him away from your brother!” Jeff said with a laugh.

… …

Auckland Police Station: 11am.

Penelope exhaled deeply as the second round of questioning ended. The police had focussed their interrogation on Emily’s mother Rebecca. How she had felt about finding her mother unconscious from the drugs overdose, to both herself and her brother being placed in the custody of her aunt. Emily had been brutally honest with her answers and had stated that if it wasn’t for her aunt she would probably be dead now. When the police had questioned if she ever saw Rebecca, she confirmed that her mother had tried to make contact on several occasions, that she knew that she was married, and now had more children, but was quite firm in her response that she had no desire to ever see her again or meet her siblings.

“To be honest Parker,” Penny said, breaking the silence, which had naturally occurred at the end of the questioning, “I don’t know if she’s guilty… She appears to be very honest with her answers, but I just can’t get a proper read on her.”

“I have to agree,” Parker confirmed, “as you know, I can normally tell someone’s character, and I can usually spot a crook a mile away, but with this Emily Sanderson, I’m just not sure. She’s either innocent or she’s a really good liar!”

Penny frowned. “Well, hopefully this next lot of questioning will help.”

“Well, it looks like it’s starting now,” Parker replied, pointing to the screen that was displaying the live feed from the interview room.

… …

“So, Emily,” the officer began, “what can you tell me about your relationship with your father?”

Emily sighed. “There’s not much to tell.”

“Well,” he continued, “from what we’ve discovered Miss Sanderson. Your father is possibly a Christopher Harrington, who you were arrested for stalking when you were 14 years old!”

Emily nodded. “Yes, he’s my father… And yes, I did stalk him when I was 14, but I was just a kid!”

“And since then?” He asked.

When Emily remained quiet the other officer pushed further with the questioning. “From what we’ve found, he was paying money into your aunt’s bank account since you were 10... Did you know that?” Emily silently nodded her confirmation. “When you were 22, he stopped and started paying some money to you instead. Plus, when your brother Warren got arrested for car theft we believe your father paid him out of trouble. Your father seems to do that a lot, doesn’t he? Pays his way out of trouble… He’s done it for you, your brother, and for himself… Did you know, your father was reported by Jeff Tracy for some bad business tactics he had used?”

“My father was innocent!” Emily suddenly snapped.

“You have quite a temper brewing their Miss Sanderson!” The man remarked.

Emily breathed out, the frustration behind her eyes evident.

The officer went to continue but was stopped by someone else entering the room, who summoned both men to follow him out of the room.

… …

Meanwhile: Good Hope Hospital.

Jeff quietly stroked his hand over Virgil’s head, as he continued to clutch onto the sick bowl, while Ruth sat in a nearby chair. The silence broken by Gordon running into the room. “Maria’s on the ward,” he puffed out.

“What… Why?” Jeff frowned.

“It looks like she was sent here to get something,” Gordon replied, “Scott, Al, and John are keeping their eyes on her, but we just wanted to let you know.”

Jeff frowned and went to respond but stopped when Virgil threw up again. Ruth immediately pressed the button to summon a nurse, while Gordon joined his dad by Virgil’s side.

The door opened, and Nurse Maria Andrews stepped inside, stopping immediately when she saw that she was in Virgil’s room. “I’m, sorry… I, err… I shouldn’t be here,” she stuttered, turning to leave and noticing the entrance was blocked by Scott, Alan and John.

“No, you shouldn’t be here!” Scott scowled.

“I heard the buzzer,” She said

Virgil looked up at her and smiled. “Hey.”

Maria glanced around the room looking uncomfortable, but managed to eventually return the smile. “Hi Virgil, how are you feeling?”

“Sick,” he sighed.

She nodded, noting the sick bowl. “I’ll go and get another nurse for you.” Maria stepped around Scott, who had been standing in front of the door, and left the room. 

Scott glanced at all of them. “She’s not guilty!” He stated, following her out, with his brothers close behind him. “Maria,” he shouted down the corridor, “wait.”

Maria turned to speak to them, but was stopped by a police officer. “Maria Andrews?” He asked.

“Yes,” she replied.

“You’re under arrest for the attempted murder of Virgil Tracy,” he said, placing handcuffs on her.

“But, I haven’t done anything!” She exclaimed.

“We have evidence which places you at the scene,” he stated, leading her away.

“What evidence?” The boys all remarked, looking at each other in shock.

… …

Auckland Police Station:

“What evidence?” Penny questioned the officers after they had left the interview room.

“Our computer experts have managed to finally get an image from the computers. It clearly shows Nurse Maria Andrews with the Hood in Virgil’s room,” they replied.

“John couldn’t get anything from those computers,” Penny whispered to Parker, “they were completely wiped. 

“I’m not sure how she’s done it,” Parker commented, “but that photographs a fake… And Emily Sanderson is one clever liar!”

“Wait here Parker,” Penny stated, as she trailed behind Emily Sanderson as she left the station. Penny followed Emily down the entrance steps, and knocked into her, toppling Emily right off her feet. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” Penelope lied, “here, let me help you up.”

Emily scowled, but noticing her aunt waiting for her, allowed Penny to help her to her feet. “That’s okay, it was just an accident.”

“Penny smiled, and took her hand, noting that it was bandaged. “Oh dear, that looks painful. What happened?”

“Nothing serious, and thankfully healing nicely,” Emily responded, “I’m sorry, I need to go. I have family waiting.”

“Of course,” Penny replied, as she watched Emily Sanderson leave with her aunt.

Parker stepped up to Penny and looked at her curiously. “What was all that about?”

“Oh, I just planted a tracking device on her,” Penny grinned, “from now on we will know exactly where Emily Sanderson is... If she thinks she’s getting away with this… Then she’s got another thing coming!”


	45. Tracked

Shortly after Penelope had planted the tracking device on Emily Sanderson she contacted Scott and informed him of the evidence that had been found, her suspicion that it was faked, and the action she had taken. Agreeing with her assumptions, Scott relayed what had happened, and asked her to return to the hospital. It was now 3pm, and as none of them had wanted Virgil to be on his own they had decided to all gather in his ward room. Thankfully though, just half an hour previously Virgil had fallen into a deep sleep. Due to a combination of the side-effects finally beginning to pass and the pure exhaustion he had been suffering from because of lack of sleep. Examining the ‘photographic evidence’ that the police had discovered on the Hood’s computer systems, John confirmed that it was indeed faked. However, even with John’s substantial educational knowledge coming into play, the police had dismissed their concerns about Sanderson being the real culprit, and had insisted they now had the correct woman in custody.

“I can’t believe that woman thinks she’s gotten away with this!” Scott growled, pacing back and forth. “And setting up Maria, I really don’t want her to go down for this… And then there’s her brothers, what’s going to happen to them?”

“The boys will be okay, I did some digging earlier, and they are currently being looked after by a neighbour,” John informed him, “and as for Maria, when Virgil remembers what’s happened they will let her go, and then arrest Sanderson.”

“What does he remember?” Penny inquired, gently stroking her hand over Virgil’s hair as he slept soundly.

“Not much,” Jeff responded, “he asked what had happened when he woke up. I initially told him he had a bad reaction to some drugs, and I said I would explain more later. He’s not asked since, he’s been too sick.”

“And what are the chances that he will remember?” Parker questioned.

“The nurse said he should, but to wait until the Rynax is out of his system before asking again,” Jeff replied.

“And what if Virgil doesn’t remember?” Gordon worriedly enquired.

Jeff sighed. “Then we will deal with that situation when it arises.”

“We can’t wait until then,” Scott cautioned, “she will try and do something, especially if she knows that Virg may remember it was her… She is a threat and will try and find some way to get to him without our knowledge.”

“But Scott, we will know if she tries to get close,” Alan stated, “thanks to Penny we are tracking her movements.”

“Sanderson is resourceful and clever! She won’t attack him directly, and will try and find some other way to hurt him, without getting close, so as not to seem like a suspect.” Scott paused, pondered what he was about to suggest, and then continued. “I really think that the only way we will stop her hurting Virgil again is to lure her in and catch her red-handed.”

Jeff shook his head. “There is no way that woman is coming anywhere near him!”

Scott sighed. “Dad, you know I would normally be the last person to suggest anything like this… But as I’ve said, that woman is clever, and she will try to kill Virg. We need to make her believe it’s safe for her to personally strike, and I really believe catching her in the act is the only way we can make the police believe us.”

“Do you all agree with this?” Jeff exhaled when everyone reluctantly nodded. “Mother?”

“Unfortunately, I do believe Scott’s right,” Ruth answered, “there’s no other way son!”

Jeff held his hands up in defeat. “Fine, but whatever the plan is, we need to make sure it’s full proof!”

… …

A few hours later:

Emily Sanderson walked into the hospital canteen. She hadn’t planned or wanted to come into the hospital so soon after being released, but she had been given no choice after Doctor Sylvia had called her into a quick meeting with himself and the board. In the end, she was glad that she had been granted some excuse for being there. Her father’s associate who had wiped the computers, and planted the evidence which had seen her released, had graciously hacked the hospital’s medical records for her. Upon reading Virgil’s files, she knew that although he hadn’t remembered what had happened, the chances that he would do so were highly likely, and because of that she would have to act quickly to make sure that he was disposed of.

Grabbing a coffee from the machine, Emily sat herself down in a nearby chair and contemplated the situation. Her preferred option had always been to make a personal strike against the victim. She knew she could knock out the security cameras, thanks to the technological help she had, and get herself the drugs needed to kill Virgil quickly, silently and without any trace ever being found in his system. However, she also knew that the Tracy family would be with him constantly and would probably not leave his side. So, another plan would have to be formed, one where she could make sure he died without going anywhere near him. As she continued to muse over her thoughts her attention was caught by Scott Tracy entering the canteen. ‘Perfect timing,’ she smiled, standing up and sauntering over to him.

Scott clasped his hands behind his back, and breathed out slowly, as he watched her confidently strolling towards him. Her being there had not been a surprise. It had in fact been fully intentional. Gerry Sylvia, had been happy to help, believing their assumptions that Sanderson was indeed the guilty party, and had begun the process of luring her into the trap they had eventually decided on, by inviting her to the hospital. Now she had arrived it was up to himself too set the second part of their plan in motion, and he knew it would take all his willpower to do so.

“Hello Scott,” Emily beamed at him.

Scott returned her smile. “Hi Emily, how are you?”

“I’m good, thank you for asking,” she responded, “especially now I’ve been released without any charges… I told you that I would prove my innocence!”

Scott dug his nails into the palm of his hands, desperately wanting to scream in her face at the blatant cockiness that was oozing from her. “Yes. Yes, you did,” he finally replied with a big smile.

“So, how’s your brother?” She questioned. “Last I heard he wasn’t doing too well.”

“He wasn’t, but thankfully his breathing’s improved and he’s back on the ward now,” Scott explained. “Although, the Rynax is still in his system and that’s given him some pretty nasty side-effects.”

“Oh, that’s such a shame!” She replied.

“Yes, it is,” Scott stated, biting his lip. “Although, it looks like the effects are starting to disperse, and he’s actually managed to go into a deep sleep. The doctors reckon that he will probably start remembering what happened once he wakes… Which will be great, because then the police can confirm that it was Andrews, we will know then that she will not be released, and will not find a way to hurt him again.”

“I bet that will be a relief,” Emily remarked, “you can all get some rest then.”

Scott nodded. “Thankfully, that will be happening tonight.”

“Tonight?” She queried.

“Yes,” Scott confirmed, “she’s definitely locked up tonight. Virg is sleeping, so we can’t really do much here, so for the first time in ages we will all be heading back to the hotel for some proper rest.”

“Oh, that is good news for you all,” Emily commented, before looking at her watch, “sorry to cut this short but I’ve got a meeting to get to. I’ll see you around soon.”

Scott breathed out, releasing the tension that had built up inside of him, as he watched her scurry out of the canteen. When she had finally gone, he made his way into a corner of the room, so no one could hear him, and lifted his watch to his mouth. “The trap is set, and Emily Sanderson as taken the bait.”  
… …

Later that evening:

Everything was set. As Emily did not know about Penelope and Parker’s links to the Tracy Family or International Rescue, and she had only met them once outside the station, they had both planted themselves at two different exits, making sure they remained out of sight. So as not to arouse suspicion the others had all decided to leave the ward room at separate intervals. Upon leaving, they would make it look like they were heading out of the hospital, but would instead head to a nearby room that Gerry had provided for them. There they would play her at her own game, and would view her every movement through a live video feed from a hidden camera they had planted in the room.

“She’s nearby,” John finally informed them all, watching her trackers location on his tablet.

“Good,” Scott responded, “is everyone ready?” Gordon, Alan and John nodded. “Dad, are you ready?

“Yes, I suppose so,” Jeff frowned, “I’m just glad Virgil’s still asleep so he won’t ever know what’s happening here.”

“Grandma, what about you?” Scott questioned. “You don’t have to stay, and you can still head back to the hotel if you want to?”

Ruth shook her head. “No Scott, I’m staying put!”

Scott grinned at her and then focussed on them all. “Right then, time to get this plan into motion… John, Grandma, Alan… You three go now. Myself and Gordon will follow in five minutes, then dad you follow ten minutes later.”

… …

Emily Sanderson hid carefully, so as not to be seen, watching as the family made their way out of the ward. She couldn’t believe her luck when Scott had said that they would all be going back to the hotel that evening. Thankful, that she could put her ‘Plan A’ into motion. As expected her contact had been able to knock the hospitals security cameras out, plus she had also managed to get hold of some drugs which she knew would kill Virgil instantly. The Hood may have wanted him to suffer first, she however just wanted him to die as quickly as possible!

… …

The family all sat in the office room gazing at the live feed from the camera they had setup in Virgil’s room, while John focussed on his tablet which still displayed her trackers location.

Finally, half hour after Jeff had joined them, John broke the silence that had naturally engulfed them all. “She’s heading to the room now.”

They all breathed out as they watched the TV screen, each of them preparing to spring into action when the moment came.

… …

Emily Sanderson pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside. Observing Virgil, she took a step towards the bed, and paused as he quietly slept. Smiling to herself she made her way around the other side of the bed and placed the small bag that she was carrying down. Turning away from him, she began to open the bag, stopping when she heard a stir from behind her. Rotating back to face him, she smirked as he began to open his eyes.

… …

Watching the screen intently, Scott jumped out of his seat when he saw Virgil open his eyes. “Damn… He’s waking up. Get ready to go guys!”

… …

“Hello Virgil,” she smirked, “It’s been a while!”

Virgil’s eyes widened, causing Emily to release an ominous laugh. “Well it looks like you’re finally remembering what happened.” Virgil tried to grab at her injured hand, but she held his hand down and then shoved a gag from her bag in his mouth. “You’re not going to bite me again,” she sneered, pulling the drugs from her bag, “and no one’s coming for you, not this time… It’s just me and you!”

At that moment, the doors swung open. “Get away from him!” Scott ordered as he sped into the room.

Shocked by the unexpected interruption, Emily dropped the drugs, and fled, easily pushing past Scott who was too busy concentrating on his brother. John and Gordon who were close behind Scott watched as she bolted down the corridor in the opposite direction. Glancing quickly at his tablet, John confirmed to Gordon which way she was heading, so he could give chase, before calling through to the others. “She’s heading down the south wing.”

“FAB.” Several voices responded back.

… …

Scott flew to his brother’s aid and quickly removed the gag from his mouth. “It was her,” Virgil stuttered, shaking from the unexpected shock, “it was her… She was here… Before, with the Hood… She got away!”

Scott held Virgil’s hands in his. “Virg, it’s okay. We’ll get her, she’s not going anywhere. Virgil nodded, his whole body shaking. Scott pulled Virgil into his arms and held him securely. “It’s okay. No one will hurt you again!”

Continuing to shake, Virgil glanced up into his big brother’s eyes. “Scared!” He finally admitted, gripping tighter onto Scott.

“I know,” Scott soothed, as Virgil broke down and openly wept in his arms.

Jeff raced past John with his mother and turned into the ward room. Seeing the state of his middle son, Jeff tried to step towards him. “It’s okay son,” Ruth said, holding Jeff back, “he’ll be alright. Scott’s got him.”

… …

Gordon who was now joined by Alan, continued to pursue Emily as she raced down the south wing corridors. Turning onto another corridor both brothers stopped when they couldn’t see where she had gone.

“Which way did she go?” Alan asked John through his watch.

John let out a slight laugh. “Do you both see the stairwell up ahead?”

“Yes,” They both responded.

“She’s gone done the stairs, heading to exit 6.” John replied.

Gordon grinned. “FAB! We’ll head there now and help pick up the pieces.”

… …

Emily had been getting more and more aggravated when Gordon and Alan had kept managing to find her. Finally spotting the stairway which she knew would lead to the exit, she sped through it, pleased to see that she had lost her two pursuers. Continuing at a fast pace, and continually looking behind her, Emily did not spot the person standing in front of the door, and ran right into them falling to the ground. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, before looking the person who she had raced into in the eyes. “Wait, I know you?”

“Yes, you do. We met earlier today.” Penny smiled, helping Emily to her feet, before gripping tightly on her injured hand. “You see, I knocked into you outside the police station, and I managed to plant a tracking device on you.”

“Ouch, you’re hurting me!” Emily cried out when Penny squeezed tighter on her injured hand.

“Oh, I’m hurting you?” Penny mocked. “Well, as you’ve hurt a very dear friend of mine, I felt it was the only right of me to hurt you back… To be honest though, I’m not getting any enjoyment from this.” Penelope released her hand. “But this, this I will enjoy.” She smirked, throwing a punch which knocked Emily Sanderson out cold.


	46. Talking

Scott continued to hold Virgil in his arms, whispering comforting words to him, even though his brother had fallen asleep a short time ago. Eventually, glancing at the doorway, he noticed the eyes of his father, grandmother and three younger brothers watching him. “It’s okay you can come in.”

“His he alright?” Alan questioned with concern.

Scott nodded his reassurance before carefully laying his brother back on the bed. “How did it go?”

Gordon grinned. “Sanderson ran into Penny’s fist!”

“I bet that wasn’t pretty,” Scott remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“A black eye and definitely a concussion,” Gordon replied, “and all treatment will be courtesy of Auckland Prison.”

Scott released a sigh of relief. “So, what happens next?”

“Parker, Penny and Doctor Sylvia have accompanied the police to the station, so they can answer some questions about what happened,” John answered, “The officer told me that they would need to speak to us all at some point tomorrow morning, and then they would need to interview Virgil.”

Jeff, who was now sitting in the seat next to Virgil frowned at this news. “Do they have too? He’s been through enough without having to repeat it all.”

“They will need his statement, so they can officially file charges against her,” John replied

Ruth placed her hand reassuringly on Jeff’s shoulder. “Virgil will be okay.”

Jeff gazed his son sadly. “I don’t know, he looked like he was in such a state earlier.”

“I have to agree with dad,” Scott admitted, when he noticed everyone was looking at him for clarification. “I’ve never seen him like this, and I’m really worried about him!”

“Is he going to need counselling?” Alan asked, moving closer to his brother’s bed.

“It may be the best option for him,” Jeff confirmed, “we have a few agents who have the educational background to help, and it may be best if I bring one of them in to chat with him once he’s back home.”

“I can hear you!” Virgil yawned, opening his eyes.

“Sorry Virg,” Alan apologised, “we didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay Al,” Virgil replied, reaching out and squeezing his little brothers hand before looking back at the others, “oh, and I don’t need a counsellor!”

“Virgil, you’ve been through a lot,” Gordon stressed, “you can’t keep it bottled up.”

Virgil sighed. “I’m not bottling anything up, I spoke to Scott earlier.”

Scott shook his head. “Virg, you broke down in my arms and admitted you were scared, but you didn’t talk about anything else.”

“There’s not much else to say,” Virgil mumbled.

“I think you’ll find there’s a lot that you need to open up about,” Jeff stated, “you need to talk about what’s happened to someone, and if it’s not going to be one of us then we will bring someone else in.”

Virgil frowned, desperately wanting to change the conversation from where it was leading, when he glimpsed up at the clock on the wall that showed it was now 1am. “Shouldn’t you all be going back to the hotel for some proper rest?”

Jeff shook his head. “None of us want to leave you tonight, not after what happened.”

“But Sanderson’s been arrested… And the Hood’s in jail, right?” Virgil questioned, the fear in his voice evident.

“Yes, they both are,” Scott clarified.

“Good,” Virgil sniffed.

“Virgil, this is exactly why we need to bring someone in,” Ruth soothed, wiping away the tears that were naturally beginning to form.

“I’m not speaking to any shrink!” Virgil grimaced.

“Virgil Grissom Tracy,” Ruth said firmly, “I’m afraid you’ll just have to swallow some of that damn Tracy pride and talk!”

Virgil scrunched up his face at the use of his full name and glanced back at his family. “I will,” he sighed, realising he wasn’t going to win this argument when all of them were glaring at him sternly. Which included Gordon, who would normally be in hysterics when one of his brothers were scolded in this way, “but only to you guys, no one else.”

“That’s fine,” Ruth confirmed, “but if you don’t keep your promise, we’ll be bringing someone straight in.”

“I promise I will,” he assured her, “but not right now.”

Jeff smiled. “You don’t have to do anything right now, but whenever you feel ready to talk, just seek one of us out, okay?”

Virgil nodded and then looked at the clock once more. “You really should all get some sleep.”

“Stop worrying about us,” Alan scolded, “tonight, we are staying here with you… Anyway, you need one of us here, especially with those nightmares the Hood gave you.”

“They’ve stopped!” Virgil informed him.

“What?” They all said in unison.

“They’ve stopped,” he repeated, “I didn’t want to say anything until I was certain, and I thought it might have been because of the drugs… But since I’ve woken up… Well, I can’t say that I haven’t had any nightmares, because that wouldn’t be true… But, the ones the Hood gave me, I’ve definitely not had those.”

“Do you think it will stay that way?” Jeff questioned.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Virgil, shrugged.

“The Hood did say they would stay until he…” Alan’s voice trailed off.

“Until I died… But I didn’t Al, I’m still here, and I’m not going anywhere!” Virgil reassured him.

“But you did stop breathing, maybe that was enough!” John pondered.

“I hope so,” Virgil sighed, sniffing back the tears, “I really don’t want to keep seeing mom die that way.”

Jeff leaned forwards and gripped his sons hand. “None of us want you too, and your mother definitely wouldn’t want you to suffer like that.”

Virgil gripped tighter on his father’s hand. “I know this probably sounds weird… But when I jumped from that building, and I hit the floor… Well, I didn’t think I’d be able to get back up, but then…” Virgil paused, closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly when he felt his emotions beginning to overwhelm him.

“It’s okay Virg,” Scott soothed, “take your time.”

Once Virgil felt ready he continued. “When I was lying there, I remember briefly thinking that was it… But then I could have sworn I heard mums voice… I guess I was imagining it, because of the situation… But, she was telling me to run… So, I did!” I…” Virgil paused once more, as he felt the tears he had been desperately trying to hold back slide down his face. “I really miss her,” Virgil eventually sobbed.

Jeff wiped away his own tears, moved himself onto the edge of the bed, and pulled Virgil carefully into his arms, beckoning his four other boys and mother to join him.


	47. Further Conversations

The morning after Sanderson’s arrest had seen the police arrive early, with them insisting on questioning the entire family one at a time. Thankfully, when it had come to them taking Virgil’s personal statement the police had allowed him to have his father present, alongside Doctor Sylvia. Several hours later the officers informed them that Maria Andrews had been released and Emily Sanderson had been charged with attempted murder, with no bail being granted. Further to this, several other charges were also made against her aunt, brother and father, who the police believed had been helping her with this and further other crimes she may have previously committed. Upon hearing all this news, the entire Tracy family were delighted to see Virgil visibly relax and fall into a much-needed sleep. It was a good 24 hours later when Virgil finally opened his eyes, a natural smile falling across his face when they rested on his next oldest brother, John sitting next to him.

“Hey, Sleepyhead. How are you feeling?” John asked.

“A bit thirsty,” Virgil answered, trying to sit himself up.

“Let me help,” John offered, adjusting the head of the bed into a slightly raised position, and then pouring him some water.

“Thanks,” Virgil replied, “what time is it?”

“11am, about your usual wake up time.”

“Cheeky!” Virgil laughed. “Where is everyone?”

“Scott’s just gone to get us some coffees and everyone else is back at the hotel. We decided to take shifts while you were sleeping,” John informed him. 

Just as he had finished speaking Scott stepped in the room. “Virgil,” he beamed, spotting his brother was now awake.

“Hey, are one of those for me?” Virgil joked.

“You can have some water for now,” Scott said, passing the one coffee he was holding over to John, “we’ll find out about the coffee later.”

No fair!” Virgil retorted, scrunching up his face.

“You’re sounding a little bit happier today,” Scott commented.

Virgil nodded. “Relief can do wonders!”

“Glad to hear it,” Scott grinned, “and now you’re awake, I will give the others a call, I’m sure they’ll be pleased to see you looking a bit chirpier.”

“Do you have to call them?” Virgil asked.

“Err, yes bro... If I don’t dad will go mad. It took a lot of persuasion to get him to head back as it was… Why, don’t you want any of them here?” Scott questioned. 

“Yes, of course I do. It’s just it would be nice to let dad get some more rest, I know he’s been with me constantly, and it would be great if we could chat.”

“Chat?” John and Scott questioned.

“Not about that... Just normal stuff, like we did before.”

“What, like how many different nurses John’s tried and failed to chat up in the past 24 hours since you’ve been asleep?”

“I have not failed,” John protested, “and you’ve been just as bad, Scott!”

“Oh, so you have both been chatting them up then?” Virgil teased.

“Well, they do look pretty good in their uniforms,” Scott admitted, “and now you’re awake and a bit more alert, we all know how bad you’ll get!” 

Virgil went to object, but stopped when the door opened, and a young nurse entered. “Sorry to disturb you.”

“It’s okay,” all three of them responded.

“Hi Virgil, I’m Hannah and I’ll be your nurse for today. How are you feeling, any pain?”

“Not too bad,” Virgil replied.

“Really?” Scott and John both responded.

“Honestly,” Virgil assured them, “I’d say the pains a 4 out of 10, whatever painkillers they’re giving me are working well!”

“Well, I would prefer if you weren’t having any pain,” Scott frowned, “but it’s an improvement on how you have been… If it steps up to a five or more, then make sure you let one of us know so we can get a nurse.”

“Yes Smother,” Virgil grinned.

“I’m not a smother!” Scott protested.

“Err… Yes, you are!” John stated.

“Hey, I’m the eldest, which means you’re meant to be sticking up for me!” Scott protested.

John released a smirk. “I don’t think so… Virg is younger, and you know that the little ones always win an argument. Plus, he’s sick… And you really are a Smothering Hen!”

Scott looked back and forth from John to Virgil. “I’m not going to win, am I?

“With four younger brothers when have you ever won?” Virgil answered with a slight laugh.

“You’re definitely right about that,” Scott agreed.

Hannah shook her head at them all. “Are you guys always like this?”

“Pretty much,” John responded, “and it’s much worse when all five of us are together.”

“Mm, I can imagine… And I’m beginning to understand why all the other nurses warned me about you lot.”

Virgil chuckled. “Well you can’t blame me. I’ve not really been with it, but it’s good to know my bro’s have been maintaining our reputation.”

“Well, from what I’ve been told they certainly have!” Hannah stated, while she finished checking Virgil’s obs.

“Cute!” John observed, when Hannah left the room.

Scott shook his head. “Leave the poor woman alone!”

“Why should I?” John questioned. “I’m single!”

“Yes, but if you chat her up, that means I can’t,” Scott complained.

“Hey, stop it you two,” Virgil broke in, “I’m the sick one, which means I get the first go.”

Scott and John both glanced at each other and released hearty laughs.

“What?” Virgil demanded.

“Oh Virg, we both know how bad your pick-up lines are,” Scott remarked.

“Well, if you think about it Scott, we should leave Virg to the chatting up… Once he’s finished, we’ll definitely be in with a chance!”

Scott grinned. “Personally, I think he needs to save the chat-up lines for Penny!”

“I have no idea what you mean!” Virgil declared, trying to hide his reddening face.  
“And I’m not that bad at chatting women up,” he added, trying to change the conversation. 

“Oh, come on,” John laughed, “don’t you remember Sarah Fields horror at your awful attempt to ask her out to the school dance.”

“I was only 12,” Virgil protested.

“Actually, you were 15!” Scott stated.

Virgil scrunched up his face. “Why do you remember everything?”

“I can’t remember what she said that had all of us laughing so much!” Scott admitted. “Can you John?”

“Sorry bro, I can’t.” John glanced towards Virgil to see if his brother could provide the answer. However, when he noticed Virgil’s pale face and sudden drop in energy, he instantly nudged Scott before addressing his younger brother. “Virg, are you okay?”

Virgil shook his head. “I remember what Sarah said.”

“And what was it?” John and Scott asked, with puzzled expressions.

“She said my chat up lines were like being slowly tortured,” Virgil released a nervous laugh, “from personal experience, I’d say the girl didn’t know what torture was really like… And to be honest, it is quite funny.”

Scott reached out and grasped his brothers hand. “Virg, you don’t have to pretend with us!”

Virgil nodded, desperately trying not to make eye contact.

“And if you want to talk we’re right here.” John added.

Virgil glanced up at them both and quietly nodded his agreement. Scott and John both exhaled in relief and pulled their chairs in closer. After waiting patiently for around five minutes, Virgil began to speak. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared and alone in all my life. I never thought anything would top how I felt when the Sentinel shot me down… But this certainly did… I kept trying to be strong, I was answering him back… I even told the Hood to go and get a Hobby, instead of chasing International Rescue all the time… But then he revealed what he did to mum… And then the nightmares started…” Virgil breathed out slowly, then continued. “When I saw the devices and camera being set up, I began to feel sick with fear… Not for myself, but for you guys… I’m so sorry that you had to see that.”

“Virg, this was not your fault.” John soothed.

“But I… I wasn’t strong enough,” Virgil sniffed, “I tried to hide the pain that I was in… But I couldn’t.”

Scott wiped away the tears from Virgil’s eyes. “None of us would have been able to hide the pain… And personally, I think you’ve been very brave.”

“No,” Virgil replied, “I haven’t been brave, I should have hidden it better… What that must have done to you all, having to witness what he did to me.”

“Virgil, listen to me,” Scott commanded, “now, I’m not going to lie to you… We were all angry, scared and extremely upset when we saw what the Hood was doing to you… But, like John’s already said, and we’ve already told you on multiple occasions… None of this was your fault!” Virgil went to object once more but was silenced by Scott. “And you really need to stop focussing on how we felt and start concentrating on your own wellbeing!”

Virgil nodded sadly, stifling a yawn.

“You should get some more sleep,” John suggested.

Virgil shook his head. “Haven’t I slept enough recently?”

“Your body and mind need the rest, so it can recuperate,” John informed him, “you’ve already been awake much longer than you have been… And don’t pull that face!” He scolded, when Virgil grimaced.

Virgil sighed. “Will you both stay with me?”

Scott nodded. “Of course, we’re not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s reference to ‘The Sentinel’ shooting TB2 down - Refers to an original series episode: Terror in New York City.


	48. Dreams

Virgil opened his eyes and surveyed the barren land before him. Nothing made sense. He could have sworn that he had been at the hospital. However, instead of being safe and sound with his family, he had woken to find himself completely alone, with only the noise from the swirling wind and the thick fog that surrounded him to keep him company. Suddenly Virgil could hear the distorted laughter of two people, frantically he looked around searching for the voices, until his eyes rested on both Emily Sanderson and the Hood. “Oh God,” he muttered, attempting to pull himself to his feet.

“Going somewhere?” The Hood snorted, his eyes changing to a penetrating orange.

Virgil’s legs buckled, causing him to stumble forwards and fall flat on his stomach. Now unable to move he desperately yelled for help.

“You can shout all you like, no one can hear you,” Emily sneered, her eyes beginning to grow into an emerald green.

“This isn’t real,” Virgil whispered.

“Oh, it’s definitely real!” Emily spat venomously.

Virgil squeezed his eyes tightly shut hoping that this would make them both disappear.

The Hood released a disdainful laugh. “Oh, that’s not going to work!”

Virgil shook his head defiantly. None of this made sense. He had been with Scott and John. They wouldn’t abandon him here. “Would they? No, I’m not alone!”

Both the Hood and Emily looked at each other and then back at Virgil, before releasing more heinous laughter.

“Well, I’m very happy to say that you are alone,” Emily scoffed, “so, this time no one is coming to help you!”

“But Don’t worry we won’t leave you,” the Hood added.

Virgil felt his heart pulsating faster and faster, as the Hood and Sanderson leered over him, their hands reaching out menacingly towards his throat…

… …

“Virgil, wake up!”

Virgil’s eyes shot open, instantly resting on the woman sitting next to him. “Penny?”

“Yes, it’s me,” she soothed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Hood, Sanderson… They were…” Virgil’s voice trailed off.

Penelope wrapped Virgil’s hand in hers. “It’s okay, they are both locked away, remember?”

“It was just a dream,” Virgil questioned.

“Yes, you’re safe now!” She reassured him.

“And I’m not alone?” He asked.

“Of course not,” she answered, hating to see him in such a state, “why would you think that?”

“The dream, I was alone and…” Virgil paused and glanced around the room. “Where’s Scott and John?”

“I sent them back to the hotel around an hour ago. I wanted to make sure they could join the rest of your family for dinner. Parker went with them, to make sure they all eat before returning,” Penny explained, “they did say that you asked them to stay, do you want me to call them and get them to come back?”

“No, that’s okay,” Virgil answered, exhaling slowly to calm himself down, “sorry if I scared you.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for!”

Virgil squeezed Penny’s hand. “I’m glad it’s just me a you?”

“Oh, and why’s that?” She enquired with a smile.

"I heard what you did to Sanderson and I wanted to thank you.”

“Virgil, you don’t need to thank me for anything. You’ve been there for me far too many times to recall, and she definitely deserved a lot worse than what I did to her!”

“Well, I’m going to say it again, thank you,” Virgil lifted her hand and gently kissed it.

“So, apart from the obvious nightmares, how are you feeling?” She enquired.

“A bit brighter after waking up to such a pretty face!”

“Virgil Tracy, you are such a charmer!”

“I try!”

Penelope shook her head and then pushed some hair out of Virgil’s eyes. “I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Virgil replied.

“When you are out of this hospital and feeling strong enough you really should come and visit me. A holiday away from everything. A chance for you to escape the smothering that we both know will drive you crazy!”

“You’re definitely right about the smothering,” Virgil laughed, “and I would love to come and visit you.”

“Good!” Penelope responded, leaning in closer and kissing him on his cheek.

Virgil raised his eyebrows. “A kiss on the cheek, is that all I get?”

Penelope released a light laugh, placed her hand on his face, leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. “Is that better?”

Virgil grinned. “Much!”

Just then a short knock came at the door. Penelope and Virgil glanced across the room and smiled at the young nurse, Hannah, as she entered the room. “Sorry to disturb you.”

“It’s okay,” they both chimed.

“Virgil, how are you feeling?” She questioned, while checking all the equipment.

“I’m okay, thank you. Feeling a bit hungry though.”

Hannah picked up Virgil’s notes. “Well, I can see from your notes that you weren’t consuming much during the bouts of sickness. However, if you are feeling a bit better, then I can arrange something.”

Virgil nodded. “Yes please.”

Hannah finished checking his obs, then leaving the room she stopped and leaned back in. “Oh, looks like the herd are on their way.”

Both Penelope and Virgil laughed at the ‘herd’ comment and awaited the incoming.

Alan was the first to bustle his way inside the room, followed by Gordon, John and Scott. All of them coming to an instant stop when they saw the cheerful face of their brother.

“Hey Virg, you’re awake!” Gordon beamed.

“And you’re smiling… Penny, what on earth did you say to him?” Alan questioned.

“Nothing much,” Penelope answered, standing up, “I just have my ways!”

“Well whatever it was, it’s certainly helped,” John stated.

“I bet I can guess!” Scott chuckled, earning him a glare from Virgil, as he dropped into the now vacated chair. “How have you been?”

“I’m okay,” Virgil replied, “where’s dad and grandma?”

“We’re here,” Ruth responded, hurrying over to Virgil and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Jeff walked in the room chatting happily away to Parker.

“Hey dad.”

“Virgil!” Jeff shooed Scott out of his chair, so he could pour some water for his son. “Any nightmares?”

“The ones the Hood gave me have definitely stopped, “Virgil confirmed, “and I don’t remember dreaming.”

“Virgil!” Penny warned.

“Okay, I may have had a dream,” Virgil admitted, “but it really wasn’t that bad.”

“Not too bad,” Penelope frowned, “Virgil, you were screaming!”

Jeff frowned. “You promised you would talk to us!”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Virgil replied.

“Stop worrying about us,” Jeff scolded, “now, can you tell us was this nightmare all about?”

Virgil gazed at all of them staring at him and shook his head.

Sensing Virgil was struggling Scott turned to all the others in the room. “Hey everyone, why don’t we go, and all grab some coffees from the canteen. Virg, you’ll be alright with just dad, right?”

Virgil nodded, while Jeff mouthed, “thank you,” as they all silently left the room. Once they were alone, Jeff sat himself on the side of Virgil’s bed and placed his arm carefully around him. After a short silence, Virgil started to speak. “I was alone with just the Hood and Sanderson, their eyes were glowing, and I couldn’t move and they…”

“It’s okay Virgil,” Jeff said supportively, “take a deep breath in and then a deep breath out.” Once Virgil had followed his father’s commands, Jeff continued. “Now, when you feel ready keep talking, okay?

Virgil nodded, took a few more calming breaths, before continuing to speak. “They told me that I was alone, and no one was coming for me.”

“Virgil, you’re never alone!” Jeff stated.

“I know, it’s just... When I was missing I knew you would all somehow find me but there was always a small voice in the back of my head… It kept telling me that you had all abandoned me, you were never coming to get me and that I was going to die there alone.”

“Virgil, no matter where you are, if you need any one of us then we’ll always come for you!”

“Thank you,” Virgil sniffed.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything.”

Virgil leaned his head on his father’s chest. “I love you dad!”

“I love you too!” Jeff replied, allowing his son to silently weep.


	49. Visitor

Jeff continued cradling Virgil in his arms until a short tap sounded at the door. Glancing round Jeff smiled at Doctor Gerry Sylvia when he entered the room. “Hey Gerry, how are you doing?”

“I’m good thanks, Hello Virgil.”

“Hi doc,” Virgil replied, wiping away his tears.

Gerry waited quietly while Jeff helped Virgil out of his arms, kissed him on the forehead, and then sat back in his seat. As soon as they were settled Gerry spoke. “We have you booked in for some scans tomorrow to see how well your shoulders healed, if that goes well then we can start physio. Also, I just saw the nurse, she said that you are going to try and eat something?”

“You are?” Jeff questioned.

Virgil nodded his response.

“Well, how would you like to have something to eat out of that bed?”

“That would be fantastic,” Virgil replied, “I’m fed up of lying around.”

“If you give me a couple of minutes then I’ll organise someone to come and help you out.”

… …

Twenty minutes later Scott, his grandmother and brothers returned to the ward room with Parker and Penelope alongside them, all of them coming to an instant stop when they saw Virgil propped up in a big comfy chair with some food in front of him.

“Wow, how long were we gone for?” Gordon asked.

“Not long,” Virgil grinned, taking another spoonful of soup.

Alan bounced over to Virgil and sat down on the bed. “It’s so good to see you eating.”

“Well, I don’t know if you could call this food,” Virgil responded, placing the spoon he had been using down.

Ruth looked at Virgil sternly. “Try and eat some more Virgil.”

Virgil shook his head. “I’ve had enough, thank you grandma.”

“You’ve only had 5 spoonful’s!” Jeff stated.

“Virgil, you need to eat some more!” Alan demanded.

“When did you become so bossy?” Virgil questioned.

“I’m not bossy,” Alan protested.

Virgil smirked. “Well I hate to say this bro, but you are kind of turning into Scott.”

“I’m not bossy!” Scott responded.

“Err, yes you are,” Alan replied, “but there’s no way I’m turning into you.”

Scott scrunched up his nose. “It’s not such a bad thing you know.”

“I’m not saying it is but…” Alan’s voice trailed off when he saw Virgil laughing at them both. “Wait, you see what he’s doing, right?”

“Yes, I do!” Scott exhaled loudly, frowning at Virgil he picked up the spoon and held it out towards him. “Now, stop trying to change the conversation and eat!”

“Yes, otherwise we will feed you ourselves!” Alan added.

Everyone started laughing at Scott’s and Alan’s response while Virgil took the spoon and reluctantly started eating again.

… …

Half an hour later the door crept open and Maria Andrews peeked inside. “Hi, is it okay if I come in?”

“Of course,” they all responded.

“How are you Virgil?”

“Better than I have been.”

“That’s good,” she smiled.

“You’re not back at work already, are you?” Ruth questioned.

“No,” she reassured them, “I’ve been offered some time off, with the offer of full pay this time, so I’ve decided to take it… I just wanted to see you all before heading back home, I heard about what happened after I was arrested, and wanted to say thank you for believing that I didn’t do it.”

“No problem,” Jeff smiled.

“If you hadn’t of followed your instincts then I would have still been in jail and I dread to think what would have happened to my brothers. I don’t know what I would do if I lost them.”

“I can understand that!” Scott replied, placing his hand in Virgil’s. “We heard about your brothers being injured a while back, how are they?”

“They are okay, thank you. They’ve had some tough times but we’ve all got through it together… Personally, I’m just glad they are alive. Like yourselves I have International Rescue to thank.”

“International Rescue?” Jeff commented, trying to deflect the awkward looks everyone was giving each other.

“When Virgil was first brought in, Doctor Sylvia told us that International Rescue had helped save him and brought him here.”

“Yes, they did,” Jeff replied, remembering the cover story Gerry had used.

“And they helped your brothers?” Ruth questioned innocently.

“Well, unfortunately the way my family had been buried by the landslide meant that they hadn’t been found until quite late but thanks to their hard work my brothers were eventually discovered and rescued.”

“They sound like great guys,” Penny commented, trying not to laugh at all five boys trying to hide their slightly reddening faces.

Maria nodded. “Yes, they are, one of them even stayed with my mother when she passed away.”

Scott glanced at Virgil who had been the one who had remained. “He sounds really brave!”

Virgil rolled his eyes at Scott’s remark.

“Yes, he is… They all are,” Maria commented, “I’ve heard they are not currently performing rescues. I really hope it’s nothing too serious.”

Virgil smiled at her warmly. “I’m sure everything is okay and whatever problem they had is over. I wouldn’t be surprised if they are back on duty really soon!”

Everyone bit their lips trying not to laugh at Virgil’s remark.

“I hope so,” Maria replied, not noticing their reactions. “Anyway, I’ve got to go… Thank you again.”

Everyone said their goodbyes to Maria, once she had left the room Scott turned to Virgil and shook his head. “You are so subtle!”

“She’s right though,” Virgil stated, “International Rescue needs to continue.”

“But you need us,” Gordon remarked.

“Both the Hood and Sanderson are in prison… And I’m okay.”

Scott shook his head. “You’re not though Virg. You’ve been struggling, and you need our support.”

“We need to continue operating or the Hood will get what he wanted, and someone might need our help.”

“You don’t need to worry Virgil. Brains is monitoring the systems, if anybody does need help then he’s been passing the information on to local rescue services and there’s not been any major incidents,” Jeff informed him.

“But how would we all feel if the rescue services couldn’t make it in time, or a major disaster happened that needed our specialised equipment. Someone out there could lose a family member… I don’t need rescuing anymore but others still do… The world needs International Rescue!”


	50. Goodbyes

Previously.

“… Someone out there could lose a family member… I don’t need rescuing anymore but others still do… The world needs International Rescue!”

… …

Everyone contemplated what Virgil had said. They all knew that he was right, if a disaster did occur and someone were to die because International Rescue had not been available, then each one of them would feel personally responsible. After another five minutes of silence, Scott spoke. “I hate to admit it but Virgil’s right. I just hate the thought of returning to duty without you, especially when you are needing our emotional support.”

Virgil reached out and held Scott’s hand, gripping it tightly. “I know I’ve been struggling and yes, I know it’s going to take me a long time to process everything. I also know it’s going to be several months before I can even contemplate returning to work… But, the world won’t stop turning while I recuperate. Disasters will happen, people will get hurt, and they will need our unique services to help them… Look, I’m not suggesting that all of you go home, if you’re that worried about me one of you could stay here.”

“Okay, so we’re all in agreement that International Rescue does need to continue?” Jeff questioned.

“Yes,” everyone replied.

“Okay, then my suggestion is that mother, you and all the boys return home tomorrow, while I will stay here with Virgil. Does everyone agree?”

Even though they were all still reluctant to leave, everyone nodded their agreement, knowing that what had been said was really for the best.

… …

The following afternoon:

Penelope entered the ward room and smiled at Jeff who was quietly reading a magazine, while Virgil dosed in the big chair which the nurses had propped him up in. “How is he?”

Jeff placed his magazine down and returned Penny’s warm smile. “He’s okay, they gave him some pain medication about an hour ago.”

“How did the scans go?”

“Good, they will be starting him on some light physio on his shoulder in a day or two. They also did some scans on his ribs and everything’s healing as it should.”

“That’s good, any chance he’ll be able to come home soon?”

“Not while he’s still getting his pain meds through the IV. As soon as that does change, I plan to speak to Gerry and see what can be arranged.” Jeff glanced towards the doorway. “Where’s everyone else, still packing?”

“They were just finishing,” Penny explained, “I have no idea how your sons have amassed so much stuff over such a short space of time and how they’ve managed to lose half of it.”

Jeff frowned. “They’ve not destroyed the hotel suite looking for everything, have they?”

“Don’t worry, your mother and Parker were making sure they cleared up their mess.”

Jeff grinned. “I can imagine my mother and Parker are quite a team.”

“Oh, they certainly are!” Penny laughed.

“You should wake him up before you go,” Jeff suggested, noticing Penny was now watching Virgil sleeping.

“Are you sure?” Penny questioned. “He seems to be sleeping quite soundly.”

“Yes!” Jeff replied, standing up. “Look, I’m going to head to the canteen for a coffee. Wake him, I know he will be disappointed if he doesn’t get to say goodbye.”

Penny smiled and nodded. Once Jeff had left she quietly made her way over to Virgil, sat herself down and gently took his hand in hers. “Virgil.”

Virgil slowly opened his eyes, a natural smile falling across his face. “Hey.”

“Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to make sure that I managed to say goodbye.”

“That’s okay, when are you and Parker leaving?” Virgil questioned.

“As soon as Parker finishes helping your grandmother keep your brothers in line.”

Virgil smirked. “Are they causing trouble?”

“Something like that.”

Virgil squeezed her hand. “Do you really have to go so soon?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Penny replied, “I have a few business functions that I simply cannot put off any longer.”

“That’s a shame, I really would have enjoyed your company,” he replied with a cheeky grin.

“And in what way would you have enjoyed my company?” Penelope asked, her eyes twinkling.

“I’m sure we could have figured something out!”

“You’re incapacitated!”

“That wouldn’t stop me,” he responded, beckoning her to come closer and then kissing her softly on her lips.

“Well, I will hold you to that when you come and visit.”

“Will I see you before then?”

“Yes, I will definitely be on the island for your homecoming.”

Virgil released a despondent sigh. “Whenever that may be.”

“I’m sure that you will be strong enough to return soon.”

“I hope so!”

“And as I said, I will be there,” Penelope raised her eyebrow, “I’m sure if you keep that in mind it will help you to feel better.”

“Oh, it certainly does!” Virgil grinned, pulling her in for another kiss.

“Busted!” A voice laughed from the doorway.

Virgil and Penelope looked up, both sighing when they saw Scott, Alan, John and Gordon grinning back at them, with the shocked expressions of Jeff, Ruth and Parker standing closely behind.

“How long have you been standing there?” Virgil questioned.

“Oh, long enough!” Gordon giggled.

“Err… M’Lady, we need to be making a move,” Parker informed her, stepping in front of the boys.

“Of course, Parker,” Penny replied, before turning her attention back to Virgil, “I’ll see you soon.”

Virgil nodded and not caring what the others thought, pulled her in for another kiss. “Yes, soon!”

Penelope smiled, then standing up she turned towards the doorway. “Boys.”

“Bye Penny,” they all chorused, giving her a quick hug.

“Ruth, Jeff,” she added, “it’s always a pleasure.”

“Of course, Penny,” Ruth and Jeff both responded, returning the handshake and hug she offered.

Parker coughed to gain Penelope’s attention. “Are you ready M’Lady.”

“Yes, of course Parker,” Penny answered, making her way outside.

“Bye Parker,” Virgil called.

“Yes, bye Master Virgil... Feel better soon!” Parker responded, shooting him a very concerned look before leaving the room.

“So, Virgil, how are you feeling?” Scott questioned, sitting himself in the chair that Penny had vacated.

“I’m okay, pain’s not too bad.”

“That’s good, anything interesting to tell us?” Scott asked, smirking at him.

“Nope!” Virgil retorted with a giant grin.

“Oh, come on bro,” Gordon and Alan both chirped bouncing over to Virgil. “It’s you and Penny!”

“Yes, come on Virg, you can’t hold out on us!” John added.

“Now come on boys, leave your brother alone,” Ruth warned them, “I’m sure he will give us the details when he’s good and ready!”

“Thank you, grandma.”

“That’s okay sweetie,” She replied, ruffling his hair, “whatever the situation, I’m just pleased to see you happy.”

“I don’t think Parker feels the same,” Gordon laughed, “he’s very protective of Penelope and judging from his reaction I would say you have to watch yourself there.”

“Gordon, stop teasing your brother!” Ruth scolded, when she noticed a look of worry spread across Virgil’s face.

“But grandma it’s so much fun!” Gordon whined.

“Then tease one of your other brothers!” She suggested.

“Hey!” The others protested.

“Grandma, you’re not meant to have a favourite!” Alan complained.

“I don’t, I love you all equally,” Ruth stated, “It’s just Virgil’s been through enough and shouldn’t have to deal with you lot mocking him!”

“Exactly!” Virgil replied, with a big grin, while his brothers all playfully scowled at him.

Ruth laughed at them all, then noticing Jeff had not joined them she turned and glanced at her son who was still standing in the doorway looking shocked. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I am,” Jeff answered, shaking the look of surprise away, “oh, and don’t worry,” he whispered in Virgil’s ear, “Parker will come around!”

“Thanks dad,” Virgil replied, before focusing on his brothers and grandma. “So, how long before you’re all due to fly out?”

“I want to get us back before nightfall,” Scott answered, “we’ll probably head to the airfield in an hour.”

“Why are you trying to get rid of us already?” Gordon questioned, feigning his disappointment in a very over the top way.

Virgil released a hearty laugh. “Gordon, you’re so dramatic! You really missed your calling as a movie star.”

Gordon grinned, coughed to clear his throat, and then held himself in a theatrical pose. “Oh Romeo, Romeo…”

“That’s the girls part!” Alan squawked with amusement.

“Yes, I knew that!” Gordon stated, turning a royal red from his brothers, fathers and grandmothers’ laughter. “Err… So Virg, we all got you presents,” he added, trying desperately to change everybody’s focus onto something else.

“Presents?” Virgil said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah, I got you this,” Alan chirped, pulling a box out of a bag that his grandma had passed him.

Virgil eagerly opened the box and smiled when he found a small furry bear inside. “Aww, this is cute!”

“It’s because you always give the best bear hugs ever,” Alan explained, “also, press his tummy.”

Virgil pressed the bears tummy and chuckled when the bear growled. “Thank you, Alan, I love him. Now, come here and give me a cuddle.”

Alan happily skipped over and carefully hugged his brother.

Once Virgil had released Alan, Ruth stepped forwards. “Here you go sweetie, I got you this.”

Virgil took the small bag from her and pulled out the gift. “A jar of coffee?”

Ruth nodded. “It’s the one we use on the island, I’ve talked the nurses and caterers here to give you this instead of the drivel they serve.”

Virgil thanked her and gave her a quick hug before focussing on John who was now stepping forwards.

“My gift comes with an apology.” John explained, passing Virgil a box. “You see, when you were missing I accidently broke your favourite cup. I’m really sorry, I found a replacement and I really hope you like it.”

Virgil opened the box revealing a shimmering green mug. “Cool! Thanks bro, I love it.”

“Are you sure?” John asked nervously.

“Yes of course,” Virgil confirmed, “this one seems to be sparkling... Plus, you’ve given it to me, so that makes it one hundred times better!”

Scott grinned at Virgil when he had finished hugging John. “Here’s mine. Hopefully, it will help with the boredom when you’ve only got our old man for company.”

“Hey!” Jeff protested, with a slight smirk at Scott’s jibe.

“Art pad and pencils!” Virgil beamed, when he’d opened the bag.

“Oh, I also added some more of your favourite tracks on to this for you.” Scott explained, pulling out a small music player and headphones from an inner pocket.

“Thank you!”

“No problem!” Scott said, excepting the cuddle from his brother.

“Me next,” Gordon sang.

Virgil looked at him quizzically when he was passed a suspicious looking box. “Is this safe to open?”

“Of course!” Gordon stated innocently.

“Don’t look at us,” John said, “he’s refused to tell any of us what he was getting you.”

Virgil frowned and slowly opened the box, jumping when a jack in the box popped out. “Jeez, Gordon!”

Gordon chuckled at Virgil’s surprise, “Now pull out the small drawer at the bottom.”

“Do I really want too?” Virgil asked.

Gordon nodded. “Seriously, your real gift is inside.”

Virgil carefully opened the drawer. “My chain?”

“When Alan gave you your chain back you hadn’t noticed that the clasp was damaged and the chain itself was scuffed. So, I got it fixed for you.”

Virgil grabbed his brother’s hand and pulled him into the biggest squeeze he could manage. “Wow, Gordon. This was really sweet of you, thank you so much!”

“You’re worth it Virg,” Gordon said, breathing in the hug, “now, let me go before Scott starts blubbering.”

“I’m not crying!” Scott exclaimed, quickly wiping away his tears.

Taking a small box out of his pocket, Jeff stepped forwards. “Even though I’m staying with you, I’ve also got you a little something.”

Virgil opened the box and grinned when he saw what was inside. “A new watch.”

Jeff picked up the watch and fastened it to Virgil’s left wrist. “It’s to replace your old one as it was broken.”

“How did you get it here?” Virgil enquired.

“I brought it with me when we left the island to come here, I wanted you to have a new one as soon as possible.”

Virgil embraced his father. “Thanks dad.”

Jeff returned the hug and then pulled away looking in his son’s eyes. “I want you to remember that even though you’re going to be out of action for a long time, you’re are still an important part of International Rescue!”

Virgil nodded. “I will!”

“Good,” Jeff replied, ruffling Virgil’s hair before checking his own watch, “I think it’s time you lot made a move.”

“I guess you are right dad,” Scott sighed when he also saw what time it was.

After another 15 minutes of warm hugs followed by goodbyes, everyone finally left for Tracy one, leaving just Virgil and his father in the ward room.

“Well, I guess it’s just you and me kiddo.”

“Yeah,” Virgil sighed.

“Don’t worry, as soon as we get the all clear, we will get you home!”

“Yep, definitely!” Virgil nodded, a look of determination creeping on his face. “Oh, and dad…”

“Yes son?”

“Don’t call me kiddo!”


	51. Persuasion

Virgil released a heavy sigh, as he glanced around his empty ward room. It was only 5am, his father was currently at the hotel and getting some much-needed rest. It had been agreed between them both that Jeff would spend the evenings at the hotel, under the condition that if he was to have a nightmare he would contact his dad via his watch. Virgil had stuck to this arrangement, knowing that if he didn’t his dad would find out via one of the nurses and he would then refuse to leave him alone. The reason he was awake now though wasn’t because he’d been having any bad dreams, it was because he had woken up in pain an hour before, one of the night nurses had given him some pain relief straight away but unfortunately, he hadn’t yet fallen back asleep.

Instead Virgil lay there pondering the past 3 days that had passed since his brothers and grandma had flown back to Tracy Island. For Virgil it had felt like a lot longer. Boredom had quickly settled in without his brothers for company, his father had done his best to keep him occupied but it wasn’t the same as having four brothers and their constant chatter nearby. He certainly hadn’t regretted insisting that they return home. Especially, since they had been called out on a mission within 6 hours of announcing International Rescue were back in business. Virgil had begun to naturally worry about his siblings being out on the field without sufficient rest. However, Jeff had helped with the anxiety he had been feeling by having the communications from the rescue fed through to both of their watches.

Releasing another deep breath in frustration at the lack of sleep he had gotten, Virgil racked his head for some way to stop his wondering mind. Looking at his bedside table, Virgil smiled when he received the answer he was looking for. Pulling the bear that Alan had gifted him into his arms, Virgil pressed the belly of the aptly named ‘Ally Bear’ and chuckled when it growled back. He then reached out and picked up his music player, put the headphones in, and turned it on. Virgil smiled as he breathed in the magical sound of Liszt’s, La Campanella. Then pulling his Ally Bear into his arms, Virgil closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

… … 

8am:

‘Well, would you look at that.’ Jeff said to himself, when he stepped into his sons’ private room. Virgil was fast asleep, his arm was wrapped tightly around the bear which clung to his chest, while his headphones remained in his ears and his music player rested on the bed, and a carefree smile adorned his face. Watching Virgil sleeping like this, Jeff couldn’t help casting his mind back to when his son was very young and would carry his childhood toy Boo Bear everywhere. The thing was practically attached to him and it became a nightmare to prise it away when they needed to wash the thing. Jeff chuckled to himself as the memories of his son as young boy continued to conjure in his mind.

“I bet you wished you had a camera?” Doctor Sylvia said, bringing Jeff out of his thoughts.

“He would probably throttle me if I took a picture,” Jeff chuckled, greeting Gerry with a friendly handshake, “how was he during the night?”

Gerry opened the file he held in his hand. “He woke around 4am needing pain relief.”

“Oh!”

Gerry placed his hand supportively on Jeff’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Virgil only came off the intravenous drugs yesterday morning, he will get used to the pills, it will just take time.”

“I know,” Jeff sighed, “I just hate seeing him in any pain.”

“That I can understand!”

“He keeps trying to hide it from me, last night he insisted that he had been okay, and the tablets were working.”

“He’s trying to protect you?”

Jeff nodded. “Kids! They are so reliant on us as children, but as soon as they realise we’re not indestructible they start trying to do everything they can to protect us… Plus, Virgil’s got that damn Tracy pride!”

“The double whammy!” Gerry chuckled.

“Yep!”

Gerry pointed to Virgil. “Looks like he’s stirring.”

Jeff moved over to Virgil’s bed and dropped into the chair, smiling as he watched his son yawn and open his eyes, and immediately become embarrassed by being found with the bear in his arms. “Morning.”

“Morning dad,” Virgil said, trying to suppress a yawn and hide the bear at the same time, “morning Doc.”

“Good morning Virgil,” Gerry replied.

“So, what’s the days schedule?” Virgil asked, finally managing to stuff the bear under the blanket.

“Well,” Gerry began, trying to suppress his laughter, “we’ve got you booked in for some light physio on your shoulder later this morning, followed by some routine checks on your back and legs.”

“Any idea when I’ll be able to get the leg casts and this back support off?”

“I’m afraid they will have to stay on for several more weeks yet,” Gerry confirmed.

Jeff squeezed Virgil’s hand softly. “You can’t rush your recovery son.”

“I know… It’s just, I really want to go home!”

“Unfortunately, with the severity of your leg fractures and back injuries, that won’t be happening for a while.” Gerry explained 

“Oh!” Virgil sighed, the disappointment on his face evident.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you better news.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Virgil replied. “I guess I’m just a bit homesick... How long have I been here anyway?”

“Nearly two and a half weeks!” Jeff stated.

“Is that all?” Virgil questioned. “Feels like I’ve been here for months!”

“Mm, it certainly does,” Jeff agreed.

“We could change the scenery for you, well at least for a short time,” Gerry suggested.

“How?” Virgil and Jeff both asked.

“Well, you are completely free this afternoon. If you’re feeling up to it Virgil, and since it’s such a nice day, then we can sort you out a wheelchair.” Gerry acknowledged Jeff. “You can take him outside to the hospitals gardens and have lunch together.”

“Sounds good to me, what do you think?” Jeff said, glancing towards Virgil.

Virgil smiled and nodded enthusiastically at his father.

“Good,” Gerry responded, “now, do you need any medication?”

Virgil shook his head. “Pains not too bad.”

“Define, not too bad?” Jeff questioned

“Around a three.”

“Virgil, you told me the same yesterday evening and I know you needed some pain relief in the night.”

“Oh,” Virgil replied, “you know about that?”

“Yes, I do!” Jeff scolded. “Virgil, you shouldn’t keep hiding how much pain you’re in!”

“Sorry dad... It’s just… I don’t want you to worry.”

“I’m afraid you can’t stop the worrying, no matter what you tell me. It’s been ingrained in me ever since I became a father!” Jeff informed him. “Now, how bad is it really?”

“Promise not to freak out?”

“How bad?” Jeff questioned, a look of concern creeping onto his face.

“Around a six, maybe slightly more.”

“Right, I’ll go and get you some pain killers,” Gerry said, leaving the room.

Virgil looked at his father apologetically. “Sorry.”

Jeff shook his head at Virgil, while stroking his hand through his hair. “Don’t be!”

… …

After Virgil had been given his medication, a nurse had entered to help him get washed up. While this was taking place, Jeff had decided to exit the ward room and go and speak privately with Doctor Sylvia. “There’s absolutely no chance that he can come home?”

Gerry shook his head. “I’m sorry Jeff, I can understand that after everything he’s been through you want to get him back home, and yes, it would probably help with the emotional healing. Nevertheless, he still needs a lot of medical help with his physical recovery.”

“What kind of things?” Jeff enquired.

“Quite a lot!” Gerry sighed. “Are you sure you want to know?”

Jeff nodded. “Please tell me.”

“Firstly, there’s his back fracture, which will need to be frequently examined. Secondly, because of the break he suffered to his legs, and being treated for compartment syndrome, we will need to run consistent checks and scans. Plus, we really don’t want him putting any weight on his legs for quite some time yet, so he will be confined to a bed, soft chair or when necessary a wheelchair… And unfortunately, that’s not everything!”

“What else?” Jeff asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Gerry looked at him sympathetically. “Virgil’s ribs are still healing, the other cuts and bruises he suffered may have nearly disappeared but we really should keep an eye on some of the ones that haven’t, and we will need to continue with the light physio on his right shoulder. Finally, there’s the pain that he’s very obviously suffering from because of all these injuries.”

Jeff grew quiet contemplating what Gerry had said, eventually he decided to speak. “We have a lot of medical equipment back on the island, we couldn’t have managed with his initial injuries, but maybe we can now.”

Gerry shook his head. “I’m sorry Jeff, even if you do have the equipment to treat him, do you have anyone who has the experience and the know how to look after him?”

“Well, usually any medical help comes from Virgil and Brains.”

“Brains, is that his real name?” Gerry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a nickname that stuck,” Jeff said, with a slight laugh, “and he definitely lives up to it!”

“So, this Brains would be able to follow any medical instructions we were to give him?”

“Yes,” Jeff confirmed.

“Mm… Well, I’m willing to talk to him and see how much knowledge he does have, would that be possible?”

“Definitely!” Jeff nodded enthusiastically, feeling like he was finally winning Gerry over.

“Okay, then I’ll speak to him, but I’m not promising anything,” Gerry said firmly, “Virgil’s health comes first!”

“I completely agree!”

“So, if I don’t feel that Brains would be able to handle everything then we agree to keep Virgil here a little bit longer?”

Jeff nodded his agreement and then checked his watch. “I’ll contact Brains now, and tell him to expect your call.”

Gerry smiled at Jeff’s enthusiasm. “You’re eager!”

“It’s just… I really want my boy back home!” Jeff stated, before glancing towards Virgil’s ward room. “Gerry… Can we please keep this to ourselves for the moment?”

“Yes, of course,” Gerry responded. “Any particular reason why?”

“I don’t want him to get his hopes up… And if you do say yes, then it would be a wonderful surprise for him!”

“No problem Jeff, I’ll let you know my verdict as soon as I can.”

… …

Later that afternoon:

Virgil held his breath in anticipation as his father pushed him towards the automatic doors which led to the gardens. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed the outdoors. The feeling of the sun shining down upon him, the soft breeze blowing through his hair, or the beauty of birds, butterflies and other insects flying by. Now, though as doors slid open and the sights, sounds, and sweet summer smells hit him with their full force, he suddenly realised what he had almost lost.

“There are some great sights for you to draw here!” Jeff grinned, stopping by a bench which overlooked the flower garden.

“Mm… Yes,” Virgil mumbled.

Puzzled by his son’s response, Jeff looked down at Virgil and frowned with dismay when he saw the tears he was shedding. “Virg, what’s wrong?”

Virgil sniffed back the tears. “It just fully hit me… How much was so nearly taken away!”

“But it wasn’t!” Jeff assured him.

“I know,” Virgil replied, wiping his eyes, “I’m crying because I still get a chance to experience all of this!”

“Are you sure?” Jeff asked, sitting himself down on the bench and taking his sons hands.

“Yes dad,” Virgil nodded. “these are tears of happiness!”

Jeff beamed at him and held him in his arms for a short time before sitting himself back up. “Now how about some food?”

Virgil grinned at his dad. “Yes please, I’m starving!”

Two hours passed by with father and son eating and chatting away, until Virgil began to grow tired and slipped into a restful sleep. Jeff had remained outdoors with him, happily watching as he silently slept. Eventually, realising this wasn’t the short nap he’d expected it to be, Jeff gathered their things and began to bring Virgil back to his room. Stopping when he saw Gerry Sylvia making his way towards them.

“Hello,” Gerry whispered, so as not to disturb Virgil, “how was the outing?”

Jeff smiled. “Really good, thank you for suggesting it.”

“No problem,” Gerry replied, “are you heading back to the room?”

“Yes,” Jeff said, “I think the fresh airs going to keep him asleep for some time!”

“Let’s walk and talk then,” Gerry suggested, taking the wheelchair for Jeff so he could manage the bag he held.

“So, have you spoken to Brains then?” Jeff questioned, once they had entered the lift which would take them back to the ward.

“Yes, and I can understand now why he got his nickname.”

Jeff released a light laugh. “If it wasn’t for that man, I don’t know how I would have ever realised my dream for International Rescue.”

Gerry nodded as they both exited the lift. “Well, he certainly as fantastic knowledge of the medical field.”

Jeff grinned at Gerry. “Does this mean what I think it does?”

“Yes,” Gerry confirmed. “Virgil’s going home!”


	52. Preperations

“Oh, thank you,” Jeff exhaled with relief when Gerry uttered those beautiful words, ‘Virgil’s going home!’

“I knew that would make you happy,” Doctor Sylvia, responded, “however, there are conditions. Nothing too serious, I’ve already gone through them with Brains, and I’d like to go through them with you too.”

“Yes, of course,” Jeff replied.

“Dad,” Virgil mumbled, from the wheelchair as he began to wake from his nap.

Jeff bent down and held his son’s hands. “Hey, are you okay?”

Virgil shook his head and yawned. “Pain and sleepy.”

“Don’t worry we’ll get that sorted for you.” Gerry said, leaving to get some help.

Jeff stayed by Virgil’s side while the nurses and Doctor Sylvia helped him back into the bed and gave him some medication. When he was happy that Virgil had once more fallen asleep, he turned to Gerry and whispered. “Can we speak somewhere quieter, so we don’t disturb him?”

“Of course, come into my office and we can have a coffee and chat.”

… …

“So, the conditions,” Gerry began, when they were both settled and drinking coffee, “Virgil will need to continue having regular scans on both his back and legs. Brains told me that you have the equipment for this, and I’ve asked him to send the results to me. If any unexpected complications do arise, Virgil will need to be brought back here immediately!”

“Absolutely!” Jeff confirmed.

“Also, as I’ve mentioned before we really don’t want Virgil putting any weight on his legs yet, which means he will need to be restricted to his bed, a sofa or a chair. Any other times he will need to use a wheelchair to get around your home. Brains said that he will be making the home wheelchair friendly, and we have plenty here you can choose from.”

“That all sounds fine with me, the only problem will be making sure Virgil sticks to these rules and accepts that he’ll need help to get around!”

Gerry smiled. “Well tell him if he doesn’t he’ll have to come back here, and it may cause him to be out of action a lot longer.”

“That should do it,” Jeff chuckled, “anything else?”

“You will need to bring him back in to see me as an outpatient when it’s time to remove the casts,” Gerry informed him. “Other than that, then he’s good to go!”

“Great, then when can we leave?” Jeff asked, smiling broadly.

“Well, I would like to run some final tests tomorrow, so I’m thinking the day after that.”

Jeff nodded. “That should give Brains plenty of time to make the adjustments that are needed, and the rest of the family a chance to prepare everything else.”

“Good,” Gerry said, placing his now empty cup on the desk, “I bet you’re looking forward to telling Virgil this news?”

“Actually,” Jeff grinned, “I would like to keep the news a secret, I’m thinking that it would make a wonderful surprise for him.”

“Well, I’m sure when you do tell him, he’ll be over the moon!”

… …

Two days later:

Jeff felt like he was bouncing down the corridor as he made his way to collect Virgil from the ward room. Thankfully the days had passed by quickly since he had received the news from Doctor Sylvia, and it was now time to let Virgil know that he was finally going home, and that it would be today! It had been extremely difficult to keep it from him, but Jeff knew the surprise and look on his boy’s face would make it worthwhile. Thankfully, he had been able to share the information with his family, and to say they were happy would have been an understatement, they were ecstatic! Gordon and Alan had taken it upon themselves to help organise the welcome home party with their grandma’s help, John immediately offered to help Brains with any adjustments to their island home, while Scott went over plans with his father to fly them home.

Now standing outside his son’s private room, Jeff exhaled with relief thankful that Virgil wouldn’t have to see this room again. He could now return home and recuperate in the comfort of his own room, surrounded by the things that made him happy, and with the company of people who loved him very dearly. Pushing the door to the private ward room open, Jeff beamed at Virgil who was propped up in the chair next to his bed. “Good morning son, how are you feeling on this fine day?”

“I’m okay, pains not to bad.” Virgil replied smiling at his father. 

“That’s fantastic!”

Virgil watched as his dad literally skipped into the room, he was far too energetic for 9am on a Wednesday morning, thinking about it he’d never seen his father this lively. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Jeff answered, trying to look innocent.

“Okay, something is definitely going on. You’ve got that same look in your eyes that Gordon gets when he’s concocting an elaborate prank!”

“No,” Jeff protested, “I don’t get that look.” 

“Err, yes you do,” Virgil said matter-of-factly, “come on admit it, you’re up to something, what is it?”

Jeff grinned back at Virgil. “Okay, okay… I’ve got something planned, but you will have to wait until Doctor Sylvia arrives, then I will tell you.”

“I knew you were up to something,” Virgil retorted. “At least now I know who Gordon inherited that look from!”

Jeff released a hearty laugh. “I always thought he got it from your mother.”

Virgil raised his eyebrow at his father and eyed him suspiciously. “No, definitely from you!”

A few minutes later Doctor Gerry Sylvia entered the room with a small computer pad in his hands. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Both Virgil and Jeff responded.

Gerry acknowledged Virgil. “I’ve got something I need you to sign.”

“Does this explain why my father is being very weird?” Virgil questioned.

“It will,” Gerry chuckled, handing him the computer pad.

Virgil took the pad and began reading the short statement on it, his eyes widening as he did. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Gerry stated.

“I’m going home?” Virgil asked, not quite believing his eyes.

“If you press the yes button on that discharge form, then I’ll be taking you home today!” Jeff informed him. 

“Today?” Virgil questioned, this time not believing his ears.

“Yes!” Jeff answered. “Now hurry up and click yes, so we can go!”

Virgil grinned from ear to ear and pressed the acceptance button on the pad. “Okay dad, I’m ready to go home!”

“Great,” Jeff responded, “because we’ve got a plane to catch.”

“Are we going home in Tracy 1?”

“No,” Jeff replied, shaking his head, “Scott and I have organised something a bit more special than that.”

“Thunderbird 2?” Virgil questioned hopefully.

“Yes,” Jeff nodded, “your green lady is on her way!”


	53. Home

Jeff pulled the car he was driving to a halt and surveyed his sleeping son who was comfortably propped up in the back seat. Virgil had been full of joyful energy after he had received the news that he was going home. However, shortly after saying their goodbyes to Gerry and carefully placing him in the car, the medication he had been given just before leaving had hit, Virgil’s energy had dissipated, and he’d drifted off to sleep. Jeff released a contented sigh as he continued to watch his child enjoy a peaceful slumber. He really didn’t want to wake him, but he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if Virgil missed the arrival of his beloved bird. So, even though there was currently no sign of Thunderbird 2’s arrival at their designated pickup point, Jeff reached over into the back seat and placed his hand on Virgil’s arm. “Hey son, time to wake up.”

“Mm…” Virgil yawned, slowly opening his eyes. “Sorry dad, what did you say?”

“Your girl will be here soon,” Jeff informed him.

Virgil released a big grin and looked out the window at the bright blue sky. “How long until she’s here?”

“Not long,” Jeff replied, checking his watch, “by the time we get you out the car and into your wheelchair then I’m sure she’ll be coming into view.”

“FAB!” Virgil responded excitedly.

… …

Ten minutes later, Virgil, who was now sitting comfortably in his wheelchair, looked up at the sky when a familiar sound began to fill the air. “She’s here,” he beamed, as he observed Thunderbird 2 finally coming into view. Like each of his brothers he was obsessed with his own bird. Constantly cleaning her, checking her over for damage, and helping with upgrades to her systems. Also, like each of his brothers he believed his Thunderbird was the best. It was always an intense discussion between them, each of them making their own valid points, and each of them mocking each other’s crafts. During one of their heated arguments, Gordon had earned himself a laugh from the others and a slap around the head from Virgil when he had compared Thunderbird 2 to a giant flying toad. Virgil had gone on to explain to them that she was only clunky when she was not being handled correctly, if she was treated with respect, then she was graceful like an Albatross soaring through the sky. Now as he watched her coming into land he really felt like that comparison was the right one to make. Although, Scott was making a hash of the landing. “Hey dad, tell Scott to ease of the pedal and she will land much easier for him.”

“Do your own dirty work!” Jeff chuckled.

Virgil grinned at his father and pressed his watch. “Hey Scott.”

“Hi Virg, are you calling through to tell me how to handle your girl? Because if you are then I’m happy to turn around and leave you here,” he joked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” Virgil responded.

“Good,” Scott laughed, “because I know how to fly your lady.”

“Oh, you certainly do!” Virgil responded back, watching Scott finally bring her onto the ground.

“So, who is the best pilot?” Scott questioned.

“You’re one of the best… Although, not as good as me!” He added under his breath.

Scott jumped out of the pilot seat and climbed out of Thunderbird 2. “Hey bro, I’ve missed you.”

Virgil returned the hug that Scott was wrapping him in. “Missed you too!”

“Hey,” Jeff said, with a fake pout, “am I invisible here?”

Scott shook his head at his father’s reaction and pulled him into a warm embrace. “You know, you really do take after Gordon!”

“I think you’ll find it’s the other way around,” Jeff replied, with a deep laugh.

Virgil coughed to gain their attention. “Come on you two… I want to go home!”

Jeff glanced at Scott. “Shall we leave him here?”

“Yes,” Scott nodded, “especially if he’s going to do an Alan and ask if we are there yet every five minutes!”

“I promise to be good,” Virgil stated, pulling huge puppy dog eyes at them both.

“Come on then,” Scott smiled, taking control of Virgil’s wheelchair and pushing him towards his bird, “let’s get you into your flying frog!”

“She’s not a frog,” Virgil retaliated, “she’s a green goddess!”

“If you say so,” Scott chuckled, ruffling his brother’s hair, “now come on, let’s get you home!”

… …

“Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be making our final descent in the next five minutes. Please take this time to make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened, and any carry-on-luggage is safely stored away… Thank you!”

Virgil rolled his eyes at Scott’s announcement and gazed out at the view before him. It had taken a lot of his persuasive powers to convince his dad and his brother to allow him to sit up front and not in the infirmary. Along with his firm promise not to tell Scott how to control his bird during the flight. It had been very difficult to keep that part of his bargain, especially knowing what some of Scott’s habits were when he was piloting. Now, as the familiar sights appeared before him, he realised his silence had been worth it. Firstly, he’d only been able to make out the once volcanic ridge, which from a distance made the island appear barren. Then, upon inching that little bit closer he’d been able to see the turquoise waves cascading onto the golden beach, and the luscious dark greens of the forest that covered half of the island. A few years back he had loved exploring the woods and camping out with his brothers on the beach. However, since International Rescue had become fully operational, they had kept saying they would go out, but none of them had found the time. That was something that would have to change, ‘as soon as I can walk again,’ he thought to himself. Life was to short and precious to keep putting things off.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she!” Jeff said, snapping Virgil out of his daze.

“Yes, she is,” Virgil replied, grinning at his father as their hidden home with Gordon’s much-loved pool appeared before him, “I’ve made this descent so many times, but I’ve never really taken in her true beauty… I knew I was a bit homesick, but I guess I’ve missed the place more than I realised.”

“Well, you’re home now!” Scott announced, gliding Thunderbird 2 along the runway, past the tipped palm trees, and into the hangar.

… …

“Virgil!” Alan practically sang, bouncing over to his brother who had just been brought out of Thunderbird 2 and placed in his chair.

Virgil smiled at his youngest brother’s enthusiasm. “Hey Alligator, I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Alan replied, laughing at the childhood nickname while enveloping Virgil into a warm embrace, “and you as well dad.”

“Missed you too son,” Jeff added, hugging Alan.

“Hey,” Scott protested, “what about me?”

“You’ve only been gone a couple of hours!” Alan laughed.

“Still,” Scott pouted, “one of your hugs would be nice.”

“Okay,” Alan grinned, allowing Scott to wrap him in a quick hold.

“So, where are those other two brothers of mine?” Virgil questioned, when Alan had turned to face him once more.

“No idea!” Alan smirked.

Mm, really… What are you up too?” Virgil responded, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing!” Alan answered, far too quickly and suspiciously for Virgil’s liking.

Virgil kept his eyes on a grinning Alan as all of them made their way from the hangar. “Where is everyone?” He asked, when they entered the very quiet Villa.

“Surprise… Welcome home!”

Virgil practically jumped in his chair, even though he had suspected a surprise party may have been organised, and then exhaled with relief when he saw the delighted faces before him. Not only were his two other brothers and grandma now embracing him, but standing there grinning back at him were Tin-Tin and her father Kyrano, alongside Brains, Parker, and… “Hey,” he sighed, at the sight of the beautiful Penelope.

“Hello,” she smiled sweetly, making her way towards him and holding him gently in her arms, before kissing him softly on his lips.

“What the?” Tin-Tin mouthed to Alan who was now standing next to her.

“No idea,” Alan shrugged, “they’re being mysterious and won’t tell us what’s going on.”

“Pen is my best friend, I’ll find out,” she assured Alan before acknowledging Virgil who was now grinning back at her, after finally letting Penny go. “Hello Virgil.”

“Hey sweetheart, do I get a cuddle?”

“Of course!”

“I hope you’ve been looking after that baby brother of mine?” Virgil whispered in her ear as he held her.

“Yes, I have,” Tin-Tin answered shyly, while turning bright red.

Virgil chuckled at her response and then turned to face the rest of the congregation. “Kyrano.”

“Master Virgil, it’s very good to see you.”

“And you too, Kyrano,” Virgil replied, shaking the man by his hand, “Brains… I’ve been told that I’ll be answering to you for all of my medical needs from now on?” Virgil questioned, while shaking his hand.

“That’s correct,” Brains responded, fiddling with his glasses.

“Well don’t worry, I promise to be good and do everything you say!” Virgil stated before glancing over to Parker who was still staring at him quite sternly after he had embraced Penny. “Hello Parker.”

“Master Tracy,” Parker greeted, firmly shaking Virgil’s hand, while sustaining a look of distrust on his face.

Virgil maintaining a hold of Parker’s hand, beckoned him towards him and began to speak quietly. “Parker, I understand that Penelope is like a daughter to you, and you would do absolutely anything to protect her!”

“That’s correct!”

“Well, I want you to know that I care about her very deeply, and I promise I will never do anything to hurt her!”

“That’s all I needed to hear Master Virgil,” Parker stated, instantly relaxing.

“Are you tired?” Ruth questioned, when everyone else had gone to fetch the party food from the kitchen. “Your father said you didn’t sleep during the flight back home. We can delay the party until you’ve had some rest.”

“What, and miss out on some of that awesome looking food,” Virgil answered, his mouth watering as Kyrano and Parker carried some of the treats into the room.

“We can save you some,” his grandma replied.

“With four brothers, there’s no chance of any surviving!”

“That’s true… Plus, I have made all of your favourites.”

“Well, that settles it, I’m certainly not resting then!”

“Well, if you do feel sleepy let one of us know, okay?”

“I will grandma!”

Ruth ruffled his hair, then turned to face the table so she could supervise her always ravenous grandsons. “Gordon Cooper Tracy… Put down that knife, Virgil gets to cut the cake and have the first slice!”


	54. Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who’s given Kudos, bookmarked, commented, and read this story. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Everyone had continued to celebrate Virgil’s homecoming, with the party only being wound down when Virgil had begun to grow tired from the day’s activities and had experienced some pain. As he had not wanted to leave the gathering, Jeff and Scott had placed him comfortably on the sofa, while Brains gave him his medication. Shortly after, even though they had all been chatting quite loudly, Virgil had drifted off into a deep sleep.

As none of them had wanted to disturb him, they all made their way into different sections of the household. Not wanting to be far from Virgil’s side, all four boys and their father had gone outside and were now enjoying the evenings warmth from the side of the pool. Except, of course, for Gordon who had decided to take the opportunity, and enjoy an evening dip. Meanwhile, after completing the process of cleaning up, and packing away any leftovers, Ruth, Parker, Kyrano and Tin-Tin had decided to head to their rooms, while Brains had gone straight into his lab, so he could continue his work on some new experiment.

Penelope however, had made herself comfortable next to Virgil, wanting to be with him should he wake. She was glad she had remained when he began to stir from a nightmare. “Hey, it’s okay,”

“Pen?”

“Yes, it’s me,” she soothed, “no one’s going to hurt you!”

Virgil opened his eyes and smiled up at Penelope who was now holding him in her arms. “Hi.”

Penelope looked at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, it was just a bad dream.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

Virgil sighed. “It was just the usual.”

“Hood?” Penelope frowned.

“Yes,” Virgil nodded sadly.

“He’s never going to be able to hurt you or anyone else again, you do know that right?”

“Yes,” Virgil confirmed, “according to the doctors and John, the nightmares are my minds way of processing what’s happened.”

“That does sound like something John would say!” she stated, with an amused smile. “So, other than the bad dreams, how are you feeling?”

“I’m good,” Virgil answered honestly, “how could I not be when I’ve woken up next to you?”

“Charmer!” Penny smiled, kissing him tenderly.

Virgil returned the kiss and then looked around the room. “Where is everyone?”

Your father and brothers are outside,” Penny informed him, “Brains is in his laboratory, and your grandmother, Tin-Tin, Kyrano and Parker have retired for the evening.”

“And why aren’t you in bed?”

“I wanted to be here when you woke up.”

“Oh, you did?” Virgil grinned tickling her.

“Virg, stop!” Penny giggled. “Do you want me to get your dad, or one of your brothers?”

“No,” Virgil said, stopping and pulling her closer to him, “I’m very happy it’s just me and you!”

“Oh, you are?”

“Most definitely!” He replied, kissing her once more.

They both continued to hold each other until Virgil spoke once more. “So, how many of them were hassling you for details about what’s going on between us?”

“Just Tin-Tin, and what about you?”

“All of my brothers!” Virgil chuckled.

“And what did you tell them?” Penelope asked.

“Nothing, I guess I thought it was best to discuss the matter between us first.”

“I believe that would be a good idea!”

They looked at each other, both wanting to speak what was in their hearts, both slightly scared of the others reaction. Eventually, Virgil broke the silence. “I’ve always liked you, but I was always worried that if I did make a move, you wouldn’t feel the same way, and our friendship would be essentially ruined. Then there was Anderbad.”

“Mm… That was some night!” Penelope smirked.

“It certainly was!” Virgil grinned.

“And since then?”

“Well, I know we both agreed at the time that we would remain friends, but after what happened with the Hood, I realised that sometimes you don’t know what you’ve got until it’s nearly been ripped away from you… He nearly took everything, but thankfully he didn’t... And it made me reflect upon things… Life is too short to not speak out about your true feelings!”

“And what are your true feelings?” She questioned coyly.

“I want you to be more than just my friend with the occasional added benefit,” Virgil exhaled nervously, as he looked deeply into her eyes, “Penelope, I love you!”

“I love you too!”

“You do?”

Penny nodded. “Of course, I have for a long time… And I would love to be your ‘official’ girlfriend.”

“Good,” Virgil said, kissing her passionately.

They both remained wrapped in each other’s arms until Penny noticed Virgil was staring longingly at his piano. “Do you want to play?”

“I wish I could, but I can’t exactly use the pedals with two broken legs. Plus, I’ve only just started having light physio on my dislocated shoulder, so I’m not too sure how long I can use my right hand.”

“I can play with you.”

“You know how to play the piano?”

“Yes,” Penelope answered, “from ages 5 to 16, my father insisted! Although, I desperately wanted to learn to play the drums.”

“Drums?”

“Yes, what’s wrong with the drums?”

“Absolutely nothing!” Virgil answered. “Did you never get to learn?”

“No, my father said they were unladylike!”

“Unladylike?” Virgil exclaimed. “There’s been some awesome female drum players!”

“I know,” Penelope said, “that was my comeback… But father had spoken, so I made do with the piano. Secretly I loved it, but I pretended to detest every minute of course… So, do you want to play?”

Virgil nodded enthusiastically. “Where’s my wheelchair?”

“Just here,” she answered, pulling herself off the sofa and pushing the chair over which had been tucked away in a corner of the room. “Do you want me to fetch one of your brothers or your father, so they can help you into this?”

“That’s okay, if you inch it a little bit closer, then with your help I should be able to slide into it.”

“Are you sure?” Penny questioned. “I really wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her.

“Okay,” she said, a hint of concern still in her voice, “but if I see any indication that you’re in any pain, then I’ll be getting Jeff.”

Virgil nodded his confirmation while Penny edged the wheelchair a little bit closer. Then with her support he easily slipped into the chair on the first attempt. “Well, that was easier that I thought it would be,” Penny observed, “however, if I find out you attempt to do that without any help, then you will not hear the end of it! Understood?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” Virgil smiled at her innocently.

“Mm… Well, make sure you don’t!” She warned, pushing him over to the piano. “So, what would you like to play?”

“I don’t mind,” Virgil replied, while she adjusted the piano chair so both herself and Virgil could reach the keys comfortably, “there’s some sheet music just over there.”

Penelope rifled through the variety of music books that were on the shelf that Virgil had pointed at, eventually she brought one over. “How about this to start with?”

“Ah, that’s perfectly easy,” he remarked, when she rested the page on Edward MacDowell’s, ‘To a Wild Rose,’

“Well, you may be a genius when it comes to playing the piano. However, it’s been a fair few years since I attempted to play, and this was one of the very first pieces I learned.”

“Then this is perfect,” Virgil commented, gazing fondly at her.

“Okay then, are you ready?” She asked.

Virgil kissed he once more. “I am now!”

Penelope relished his lips on hers and then smiled at him sweetly, as they both began to press the keys, allowing the melody to sing out. “Virgil Tracy, you are far too good to be playing with me,” Penelope observed, as she faltered a few times, while Virgil’s fingers glided effortlessly across the keys.

“Nonsense,” Virgil remarked, “you are doing wonderfully!” As the tune built to a crescendo, a cough interrupted them. “Oh, hi guys.” Virgil said, glancing up at the five faces standing in the doorway.

Jeff gazed at him sternly. “I would normally reprimand you for getting into your chair without any help.”

“But?” Virgil grinned.

“But,” Jeff added, moving over with his four sons to stand by the piano, “it’s too good hearing you play!”

“it feels great to be playing!” Virgil stated.

“How did you get in your chair?” Scott asked.

“Penelope helped me.”

“Penny, you managed to lift him?” Gordon giggled.

“Hey,” Virgil interrupted, “I’m not that heavy!”

“After all that cake and apple pie you shovelled down earlier,” John chuckled, “I’m not too sure!”

“Hey!” Virgil protested, “Why am I suddenly getting picked on?”

“Because, you are home,” Gordon informed him, “there’s no more special treatment for you now!”

Virgil pouted for a few seconds and then grinned. “Good, I wouldn’t want it any other way!”

“Great, because the jokes will be ‘wheeled’ out!”

Virgil shook his head at Gordon’s bad pun, and then looked at Alan, who was uncharacteristically quiet. “Everything alright little bro?”

Alan nodded. “Just wondering if you could play something?”

“Yes, of course. Anything in particular? Virgil enquired.

“Can you please play…” Alan hesitated.

Virgil smiled at him knowingly. “Do you want me to play moms song?”

“Yes please,” Alan answered enthusiastically, “if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course,” Virgil replied.

“Where’s the sheet music?” Penny asked.

“There isn’t any. Mom was always going to write it down but unfortunately, she never did. Thankfully, she taught it to me and now it’s all up here,” he informed her, pointing to his head, “I really should write it down though.”

“So, do you need any help?” She questioned.

“I should be alright using my right hand for this piece, I’ll use it to count towards my physio time,” he laughed.

“And what about the pedals?” She enquired.

“Yes please,” Virgil confirmed, “they won’t be needed to much, so I’ll let you know when,”

“Okay,” Penny smiled getting herself comfortable.

Virgil prepared himself, then paused as he looked at his family. “Are the rest of you okay if I play this?”

“Yes,” Scott, Gordon and John replied.”

“Dad?” Virgil enquired.

“I would love to hear it son!”

Virgil nodded, closed his eyes, and began to play.

They all exhaled slowly, as they watched Virgil’s fingers slowly caress the keys. Each one of them becoming transfixed by the melodious tune as they all thought back to just a few weeks prior when they had sat and wept together, each believing they would never hear this captivating, incandescent sound again. Now though as the notes continued to radiate from him, each one of them was brought back into the present. Here was Virgil, he wasn’t gone, he was here with them, and his musical soul was once more filling their home.


	55. Return - An epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported this fic when I originally posted. Even though it was the first one that I began writing for Thunderbirds (and I've written a few since then) it still remains my firm favourite. Because of that I always had a desire to continue this story in some way, and I've had several thoughts on epilogues and possible sequels (which still may happen) However, apart from a few basic notes, nothing more came from it. Then this, out of nowhere, poured out... Not very long, but I really hope you enjoy this very unexpected addition. :)

It had been 1 year and 3 weeks since he’d sat here, a lot longer than he’d anticipated. Yes, the doctors had told him it would take a while to get back to full physical fitness, and he had achieved that, way before they had expected him to. However, it was the unseen injuries that had held him back, the ones the doctors hadn’t picked up on, but his family had spotted straight away.

The nightmares… Ones where he was still being held by the Hood, still chained, the camera set up in front recording everything as the whip was brought down onto his bare skin again and again. These, of course, had woken him with silent screams, occasionally vocalised, but a family members presence, and the realisation that it was just a dream quickly settled him, then sleep came once more. However, there was, of course, the flipped around nightmares, the ones where he’d be the one staring at a screen, watching a brother being tortured, and he’d be screaming out in pain, but every time there had been nothing he could do to save them. Gut-wrenching cries would fill their island home, awakening all the inhabitants, and would see him physically shaking for several hours in someone’s arms… Thankfully, agreeing to talk had helped and the dreams had eventually dissipated, however, an unexpected flashback when Gordon playfully dunked him in the pool (To when the Hood’s men had submerged his head and held him repeatedly under the water) had set off an anxiety attack, which had reawakened the nightmares, and he was once again back at square one… A vicious circle that happened on more than one occasion.

Eventually, with time, and many one-on-one sessions with various members of his family the mental healing eventually caught up with the physical, and that had in turn led to this point, him sitting here… 1 year and 3 weeks later, which was 386 days, an exact total of 9,264 hours… Not that he’d been counting…

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, “are you okay?”

A short breath out, he glanced back at Gordon, who was now buckling himself into the co-pilots seat. “Yes… Yes, I am!” Turning back to the control panel… His left hand, which now had a treasured silver wedding band on, reached forwards, he didn’t need to even think about what he was doing, even after all this time, he knew his girl like the back of his hand. She moved forwards, trees parting for her, allowing the sunlight to light her beautiful green paint… God, it really had been too long…

“So, are you going to do the honours?” his brother asked.

“You bet I am!”

Gordon settled back as the green machine raised herself, ready and waiting. “Then she’s just waiting for your final command.”

Pressing the final button, then holding the controls in his hands, Thunderbird 2 shot into the air…

Virgil felt the smile light up his face… “Thunderbirds Are Go!”


End file.
